Dimensional Heroes Secrets: Future Card Buddyfight
by jexi the hunter
Summary: Our heroes take time off from heroing to play the new card game everyone is talking about. But how well can they play the game?
1. Gao Roars

Get ready for a cool new card game that connects to a parallel universe! Special cards act as portals, bringing monsters to earth to be buddies with humans. And through friendship and courage, help them take on fight challenges. It's called….Buddyfight.

It was deep in the lanes between where the Dimensional Hero crew awaited for the return of some members. It was then the the lights in back dinged loudly before it opened as smoke poured out. Stepping through leading the group was a guy with pink hair and a bandaged arm.

"We're...BACK!" he shouted.

The lights then came on as the heroes welcomed Natsu, fire dragon slayer, back with a party, and a banner that said " welcome back, Fairy Tail!"

"We were wondering when you'd get back. Things haven't been quite the same without you guys." Dan said.

"We heard the guild disbanded." Sci-Twi said.

"It did, but...we started it back up again." Natsu grinned.

"Man, Natsu. You look a little different. More...hotheaded?" Luffy asked.

'Yep. I've been training for a whole year!" Natsu said.

"You mightve gotten stronger. Cant wait. And where are the others?" Jexi asked.

"I'm here!" said a familiar blue cat flying in as Lucy followed behind him.

"Hi. Its been too long." Lucy said.

"Lucy, good to see you!" Nami said. "Youre looking good."

Lucy was wearing a simple shirt with short and had her long hair in a single pony tail.

"Thanks. Things were pretty hard with the Tartaros guild...even cost me a friend." Lucy said holding a broken key.

"Aquarius…." Tails said.

"I had to do it, other wise I wouldnt have summoned the Celestial Spirit King to save my guildmates." Lucy said.

"Youve improved. I wonder what else youve learned?" Jexi said.

"You should see if for yourself. Lucy can do this awesome out fit switch now that lets her absorb her spirits powers!" Happy said.

'Its called Star Dress. I gained it after I lost Aquarius." Lucy said.

"Cant wait to see it. But… is anyone else with you?" Ulrich asked.

The air then got cold quick as the next to walk in was Gray with Juvia close behind him.

"Sup?" Gray said.

"Gray, even I felt that. What kinda training you've been doing?" Usopp asked.

"The proof is here." Gray said showing dark markings on his arm. "I'm a Devil Slayer now."

"So that meant Silver really was your dad, and a Makai villain." Indigo said.

"Yeah. He's gone now. But, I'll make sure and carry on his last wish...and I'll kill E. N. D." Gray said as Juvia clung close.

"Oh my darling." Juvia said.

"Heh. Still attached to Gray as ever, Juvia. Some things never change." Rarity said.

"Uh huh. We shared a house together." Juvia said.

"What? Gray?" Odd said.

"She's grown on me. What can I say?" Gray said.

"And wher'es Erza? She cant have missed an opportunity to…" Zoro said before drawing his swords and blocked and parrying a quick sword attack from behind. "Nice, you've gotten faster."

Erza stood there with a serious expression. "You think I would remain in Fiore even after being named Guildmaster?" Erza said.

"You? Guildmaster?" Sunset said.

"It's true. We took a vote. Erza is the 7th guildmaster of Fairy Tail." Lucy said.

"Wow, you guys have really changed. And I can see that… even in the smallest of us." Jexi said. "Isn't that right, Wendy?"

Next in was Wendy followed by a girl with white hair and cat ears and a tail.

"Hi everyone." Wendy said.

"Whoa, is that supposed to be Carla?" Jibanyan said.

"Yes. I've taken to learning Transformation Magic since we last met." Carla said.

"Wow. She's hot." Sanji said before almost being hit by a metal pillar.

"Curly brow...you're under arrest for being a perv." said a gruff voice as Gajeel walked in.

"Gajeel." Jexi said as the two grasped hands. "Good to see you. And… are you a policeman now?"

"No, the three of us served on the Rune Knights during that one year." Pantherlily said walking in with Levi.

"Yeah. I'm the law here!" Gajeel said.

"Wow, you guys are cool. Now all were missing is four more." Rainbow said.

"We're right here." said a voice as the last four walking in were Lisanna, Mirajane, Elfman and Cana.

"Hey guys. Even you all seem stronger." Yumi said.

"Well, it has been over a year." LIsanna said.

"We aren't falling behind here." Cana said.

"Well, here we all are once again." Jexi smiled.

"Yeah. We're finally all together again. One big happy family!" Pinkie said.

"Tis quite a sight. So this is human bonds." said a voice.

"Whos that? A medival king?" Natsu said.

Coming out from the hall way was a monster. He was human like with a crowd and dressed in medival theme.

"Oh, right. This is King Arthur. He was one of the buddy monsters from all those packs we bought." Jexi said.

"So he's your buddy for this game huh? Wow, first Bakugan and now this." Natsu said before Tails came with decks.

"We even made decks for you guys too. One for Natsu, one for Wendy, One for Gajeel, one for Lucy, one for Erza." Tails said.

Natsu looked at the cards.

"Sweet, dragons! But… they all look kinda weird." Natsu said.

"They're from Dragon World. Dragon's there are different." Rainbow said.

"Huh? I got some dragons along with weird armor monsters." Gajeel said.

"Cards I handpicked from the Danger World." Franky said.

"Uh, I'm pretty sure youre not supposed to mix the worlds together." Sci-Twi said.

"He didn't. Danger Worlds got dragons too. Duel Dragons." Rainbow said.

"And Hope, he hasnt opened his pack yet?" Jexi said.

"No. BUt I can guess hes gonna do it soon." Franky said before a ship came by.

"Speak of the devil." Gray said.

"Looks like he made it and found us. Lets go greet him in the docking tube." Jexi said.

The others walked to the docking tube as Rainbow thought for a minute.

"This is missing something. Where is that opening theme… here it is! Ahem, play Card of the Future." Rainbow said.

The music started up and the heroes of both teams walked to each other.

(Buddy Fight!)

These powerful deep bonds connecting us buddy,

Ain't ever giving up, crush and build again,

Break out your future card!

Getting into it with our stunning moves yeah,

Don't matter to us we can change the way it's done,

coz we are, (coz we are), the irrepressible, Buddy Fighter!

With our flame we can burn up the darkness,

the sun will shine on through, illuminate your soul,

on we go,(on we go), we will deliver your call to tomorrow!

such fantastic inspiration moving into new territ-try

I charge, and i draw, run as fast as the wind

we're invincible!

(Buddy Fight!)

These powerful deep bonds connecting us Buddy,

Aint ever giving up, crush and build again!

(Buddy fight!)

Meaningless fantasies of what the future brings,

we dont need those goals, we dont need to dream!

(Buddy Call!)

blowing open the walls of the cave,

fight on with all the great skill that you have

this our never ending story, so lets do it our own way!

Break out your future card!

Hope and group walked in as the song just ended.

"That song… it never gets old, dont it?" Hope said.

"Heck ya it doesn't!" Rainbow said.

"Welcome back, Hope!" the whole team shouted.

"Aw, you guys…" Hope said.

"Man, you seem pumped for this game." Natsu said. "You must like it or somethin."

"Natsu." Hope said. "Its been awhile, but you never change. I saw your message of flame on the net. You caused a riot."

"Heh. Since when don't I cause a riot. It's what Fairy Tail does!" Natsu said.

"But its nice to have you all back. And… I got some people I would like you to meet." Hope said. Four people came behind him. One familiar to them, as she was snacking on a chocolate bar.

"Lacy, give that back, thats mine!" said a red head with a bow in her hair.

"No way. I'm already eating it and its so good." Lacy said before she swallowed the whole thing.

"Aw man…!" the red head said.

"Blossom, dont feel bad, its just a choco bar." a blonde girl said.

"I know, but it was…!" Blossom said. "Argh!"

"Ahem!" said a black haired girl. "Were in front of Hope's friends?"

The three then turned to Jexi and co and snapped out of what they were doing before.

"Eeek! Jexi the Hunter! I am so, so sorry you had to see that! M-my names Blossom, I'm a huge fan, but… its surprising, but I just became a superhero and I look up to all of you a lot and I just cant…." Blossom went on before Zoro lifted her.

"Okay, take a breath before you die of lack of oxygen." Zoro said.

"Yes, Master Pirate Hunter!" Blossom said with determination.

"Uh….there a reason you're taking in little girls now?" Vector asked.

"I mean it, they're rookies. Hang on a sec, whered it go… ah hah!" Hope said bringing out a recorder.

"Wait, youre gonna show em right now?" The black one said.

"We talked about this, it doesnt matter what you wear." Hope said pressing a button.

"Power Puff Girls, we need you!"

The girls quickly glowed as they changed into skirts, jackets and gloves of their corresponding colors.

"Aw man. I thought something cool was gonna happen." Anima said. "So lame."

"Lame?" the black haired one said suddenly flying in the air.

"Whoa! SHe's flying!" Luffy said.

"Not just that, y'know. They have super powers. Meet Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup, rookies from New Townsville." Alisa said.

"Wasn't that the place heard somewhere? Oh, its that lame town where nothing happens." Rainbow said. "Apart from these three."

"And lastly…" Hope said pointing to lacy.

"You had the guts to put Lacy on your team?" Jexi said before hope whispered something in his ear.

"In reality, and dont tell Lacy this, or Cece's gonna have both our necks." Hope said. "Cece sent her to me because she was eating their funds. She wants her with me to train the appetite of hers."

"My lips are sealed." Jexi said.

"So Hope, you havent opened up those packs yet?" Sanji asked.

"Nope. I just figured that if I wanna do it, I gotta do it where it all started. So we were headed to Cho-Tokyo before we saw you guys on the way. Wanna come with?" Hope said.

"We were headed there anyway." Jexi said. "We were just waiting for you and Fairy Tail."

"Then lets hit it!" Natsu said.

The ships rocketed in the lanes until reaching a city resembling tokyo, but more futuristic.

"Wow. Its so awesome!" Komasan said.

"Hey guys, look down there!" Natsu said.

Driving along the road was a police car, sirens on.

"A patrol car?" Robin asked.

"Scanning police frequencies in area now." Franky said. They picked something up.

"The fugitive fighter was last seen feeing city center. Suspect is currently climbing to the top of the Sky Tower."

"A criminal fighter on the run, by the looks of it." Hope said.

"Wait, if this is a criminal fighter. Then that means…" Blossom said.

The door then opened as a young man with blue hair poked his head our as he tossed a card out. From it came a dragon with a blade on his head as well as armor and green scales and wings.

"Lets go to work, Jack!" he said. "Down here!"

Jack flew closer to the car and his eyes glowed. The deck case the boy was holding started to glow and change into a disc like object.

"Buddy Skill On." a computer said as Tasuku climbed out as a green fire came from his feet as he flew in mid air toward the tower.

"EEEK! It;s really him! Its Tasuku Ryuenji!" Blossom said.

"No fooling? Thats him?" Hope said.

Tasuku hurried to the tower. It was here that the criminal in question was cornered.

"Step on it, were gonna miss the action!" Blossom said.

"Aw yeah!" Hope said as their shops flew closer. And just in time too.

"Buddy police barrier!" Tasuku said as a satellite above shined a ray town, erecting a barrier that locked in on both the criminal and Tasuku's own decks. "The way I see it, you have two options here. Either surrender peacefully, or accept my buddy fight challenge."

"Bring it on, punk!" the criminal said. "Lumenize!"

"Assemble, dragon army! Dragonic Force Lumenize!" Tasuku said pulling out his deck.

They then rose their flags. The guy had a generic deck while Tasuku's had a dragon body on it with a sword and spear.

"Oh yeah baby. Front row seats, close to the action. My kinda location." Natsu said.

"So thats Tasuku Ryuenji huh?" Jexi said. "Looks pretty strong."

"Strong? You have no idea. According to the stats, that guy has NEVER lost a fight to a criminal once. Ever." Hope said.

"Wow, really? He must be crazy good!" Luffy said.

"Uh, guys? While youre talking, theyre already in the third turn." Ruby said.

"Huh?" Jexi said.

"Attack, Jackknife Dragon!" Tasuku said as Jack charged in.

"Get im!" the criminal said as his buddy, Combat Unit, Guardian Rook, charged in. They clashed for a second before Jack whipped his blade out and sent the other monster tumbling down the tower.

"Where d'you think youre going?!" Jack said slicing him up as it vanished in a blast of orange cards.

"Wow!" Bubbles said.

"Remember it well, this is the blade of justice that terminates evil!" Tasuku siad.

"Oh, hes gonna use it!" Blossom said.

"Use what?" Jexi said.

"Unleash!" Tasuku said as from stormy clouds, a giant dragon hand grabbed a blade grip and ripped it from a ton of chains from nowhere.

"Whoa, you seeing this?!" Franky said.

"All im thinking is… that is one huge sword." Zoro siad.

"Impact Card!" Tasuku said as the sword was brandished in the form of a flaming blade. He then dashed forward and screeched to a halt.

"Uh oh…" Hope said. "Time to back up, its comin down!"

"Gargantua….PUNISHER!" Tasuku shouted as the sword sliced through the tower, and the fighter. His core deck case broke apart, scattering his cards and his flag burst into orange cards too.

"Winner: Tasuku Ryuenji!" the computer said.

"That was… AWESOME!" Rainbow said.

"Eh. Not a big deal. Me and Shulk did the same thing back on Mechonis." Toma said.

"That also relates back to the move Volt did." Hope said.

"Gargantua Punisher is a super rare card in buddyfight. When your opponent has 4 or less life points, and both center areas are open, you can use this impact card. It can't be nullified or damage reduced." Komajiro said.

"How did you know that?" Hope asked.

"Well, when we were talkin about playing the game, I bought the card catalog that always updates." Komajiro said. "I can't put it down."

"Wow." Hope said taking his lone pack. "Well, thats one dose of excitement. Lets hit the town and see who lives here other that Tasuku."

"With ya on that. Good chance to get some boosters." Jexi said.

They landed where no one could see the ships as hope sped off on his bike. He drove a to a mall and saw three older kids picking on a kid in a light blue jacket and pants and turquoise hair.

"Listen up kid, and I'm only gonna say this once. You got any rares, fork em over right now." the leader said.

"I already told you… I dont play buddy fight." The boy said.

"Then I'm gonna have to charge ya for wasting our time." the leader said.

"Hey, fellas!" hope said getting off his bike.

"Huh? Whore you?" the leader said.

"Me? Just a traveler whos passing through. But come on, three guys against one defenseless kid?" Hope said.

"Okay, we'll just beat you up instead." the leader said as Natsu walked past Hope.

"Wait, you don't need to…" Hope said before seeing Natsu skillfully dodge their strikes without hitting back or taking a hit, while making his way to the kid. Natsu then grabbed his arm before jumping over the three and landed with the group.

"What the..?" the leader said.

"If I were you, I'd stay outta this." Hope said.

"Yeah? Well lemme call up my guys, I got 50 of em!" the leader said.

"Really? 50? Bring em on!" Natsu said.

"Save some for me, man!" a new voice said.

"Huh?" Natsu said. Behind him, a boy with black hair with one red streak in a shirt with the sun on it, jeans and a cap on came up between the group. He then whipped out a jacket and turned it the right way in.

"WHo are you… supposed to be?" Hope said.

"Eclipsing the darkness with flames and brightening the hearts of the mistreated, The Mighty Sun Fighter is here!" the boy said.

"Whoa…!" Luffy said.

"The Mighty…" Hope said.

"...Sun Fighter?" Jexi said.

"I've always dreamed of fighting 100 guys. So please, call another 50." he said.

"Hey, are you crazy? Youre just a kid!" Lucy said.

"Get him!" the guy said. Just like natsu, the boy skilfully evaded the bullies, but he used throws and controlled strikes.

"Hey, that fighting style, Ive seen it before." Buttercup siad.

"He knows Aikijutsu?" Jexi said. Soon, he had the three exhausted.

"Well? Whatre you waiting for? Call em out." the boy said. "The Mighty Sun Fighter will take you all on?"

"I think he's serious." Nami said.

"He's a dead man." Yosuke said before the kids cell began ringing.

"Aw man. What is it now?" the boy said answering.

"WHY ARE YOU KEEPING ME WAITING?" a voice on the other line shouted.

"Well, it was the funniest thing. You see, this kid-" he began.

"DON'T LIE TO ME! YOU BETTER COME HOME RIGHT NOW!" the voice said before hanging up.

"Ow…" Hope said. "Hey, kid, looks like you'll have to postpone this little showdown."

"Youre right about that." the boy said.

"Not a chance! Get them, all of them!" the leader said.

"Oh please." Jexi said as he grabbed all of them and held them down.

Hope then grabbed the other boy.

"Time to go, kid!" Hope said.

"Right behind ya!" the one with the sun shirt said as they all took the kid somewhere safe.

"Thank you all so much for saving me. How can I ever repay you?" the boy said.

"Dont worry about it. Just stay away from those guys, alright?" Hope said. "Hey uh, you mind us coming back with you, sun kid?"

"Uh, sure. But when we get to my place, youre gonna wanna steer clear of my mom. She might not be happy with me not coming home right away. And my name isn't sun kid. Its Gao. Gao Mikado." the boy said.

"Alrighty. Lead on, Gao." Hope said as they followed him to his house. It was like any ordinary house, but it had some sort of dojo built right into it. On the front entrance, there was kanji on a wooden board that said "Mikado Style Aikijujutsu."

Inside of the dojo, Gao was on his knees as was a woman with green hair in robes. The others were there too.

"How did we get wrapped up in this?" Ranma said.

"I told ya we shouldve snuck in through the back." Vector said.

Hope gulped. "Er, hello… Ms. Mikado. Its nice to…" Hope said before she grabbed him and twisted his arm back.

"So you are part of the reason my son got involved in a fight. For this, you will suffer 1000 push ups and intense training." she said.

"Wait, he usually does this?" Hope said,

"I forbid him not to do any actions of the Mighty sun fighter. As such, his punishment will be the same as yours." she said.

"Aw, cmon mom! He didnt even throw a punch!" Gao said.

"Gao, if this behavior continues...you will surrender that jacket of the Sun Fighter." she said.

"Gah! No please!" Gao said.

"You will have 100 push ups and extra training." she said.

"What the? He gets 100 and I get 1000? How is this fair?" Hope said.

"All right. I'll give you another 1000 than." she said.

"And on that note, were out!" Jexi said as they ran out the door leaving Hope behind.

"Oh boy.." Hope said.

"Could we get a snack first?" Gao asked.

"You can eat all you want after hell." she said with a sinister face.

"Oh man, she;s scary…" Hope said getting up and ready to fight.

"Thats my mom for you. You sure you can handle this?" Gao said changing into his own uniform.

"If I gotta live , I gotta fight. So if she insists, I'll do it." Hope said looking serious.

"Then...you're gonna die." Gao said.

The following morning, Hope was being dragged by Gao on a rope.

"Maybe this is one of those things I should have kept quiet about." Hope groaned. "I've lost...all feelings...in my arms."

"Tell me about it. Explain to me how getting thrown on your butt counts as extra training." Gao said as the got on the escalator. "You sure you wanna follow me to school? You aren't in good shape."

Hope got up and felt his legs move as he released the rope. He stretched his arms.

"You know, I've taken a lot worse beatings that that. You wouldnt believe it if I told you." Hope said. He then took out his pack. "Thank god, its not broken."

"Hey, is that a buddyfight pack? All the kids at my school are into it." Gao said.

"Sure is. Do you play?" Hope asked.

"Not really, but I got a pack last night too." Gao said showing it.

"Cool. See, this game came out in a lot of other places, yet I hear its been a bit popular here." Hope said. "This is where you can actually see the monsters come to life, right?"

"Sure. There are lots of them. Though the one I like most...Jackknife Dragon." Gao said.

"Oh, you like Tasuku too, huh?" Hope said.

"Good morning, gao." said a girls voice as behind them on the escalator was a girl in a green and white skirt with head pieces looking like lightbulbs holding a tablet. Next to her was a boy with a mechanic like look holding a toolbox.

"Kuguru and Baku. Hey." Gao said.

"Oh, and whos this?" Kuguru asked.

"Hope';s the name. Nice to meet you." Hope said. "So, what were you two up too?"

"Oh, i was just asking Baku what monster he'd like and what world to fight for. Same question for you Gao. Would you choose...Dragon World, Magic World, maybe even Danger World." Kuguru said.

"Huh. And he didnt know?" Hope said.

"No, because he's a deckbuilder and all." Kuguru said.

"Yeah, theres probably alot of things he doesnt know." Gao said.

Baku became a bit ticked and took the lolipop he was suking on out to talk.

"Yeah, right! Looks whos talking, Mr. Sun Fighter!" Baku said as both of them glared at each other.

"So, these are the three basic worlds huh?" Hope said looking at them. "Are there more?"

"Well, yes. Five more. Katana World, Ancient World, Dungeon World, Legend World and Hero World." Kuguru said.

"Well in that case, its a no brainer for me." HOpe siad. "Its gotta be Hero World for me."

Baku snapped out of his gaze and looked at Hope.

"Whoa, hold up. You, a new guy here, using a Hero World deck? Do you even know how to build your deck?" Baku asked.

"Well, I had some ideas." Hope said showing a list. "I looked up the cards in that catalog. I was thinking a mix of Brave Machines, Superheroes, y'know, guys I can relate to."

"Man, what a mix match. But...it could work." Baku said.

"You know just by looking? You must be a great deck builder." Hope said. "Oh, that reminds me. What about you Gao? What would you buddy be?"

"Hard to say, but if I had to choose, it'd be a monster that superstrong with a huge weapon to crush anything in our way. I dont know about the world, but as long as its strong, it works." Gao said.

"Why not try something from dragon world, then?" Kuguru said. "Like, just off the top of my head...a Dragon Knight."

"I dunno. Maybe something different for him." Hope said. "How about, he uses an Armordragon like Jack?"

"Huh. Yeah, that could be a way to go for me." Gao said as they entered a building.

"Please. You;re taking advice from someone that just got here?" a boy with blonde and black striped hair said above. He had a blue open vest on that showed a yellow shirt with a tigers face on it.

"And you are?" Hope asked.

"Noboru Kodo. Look, Gao, don't listen to a lame o like him. Dragon Knights are where its at. Besides, dragons are just mindless beasts without their riders." Noboru said.

'Hey, you cant say that to him! Gao, hes wrong, right?" Hope said.

"Well, Dragon Knights do some kind of cool." Gao said.

"Well, I'm sticking with hero world." Hope said.

"Really? Youre going with a world of robots and guys in cheesy costumes?" Noboru asked.

"Theyre not cheesy. And I suppose you know a bit much to call em that huh, Kitten Shirt?" Hope said.

"Its not a kitten! Its a tiger!" Noboru said.

"So, are you really gonna stick with me all the way into Aibo Academy? This is the Elementary School division, and I think you look more like some high school kid." Gao said.

"Well, I'm sure my friends will get me in somehow." Hope said before he was handed a mop and a note by a random guy. "All we could get was janitor. Sorry, Tails." he read. "Aw, come on!"

"Ouch." Gao said.

The classes soon began as Hope watched out the window as he mopped the floor.

"I should count myself lucky they aren't making me wear the jumpsuit." Hope said before seeing everyone in class getting out card packs.

"Today, we are going to write short stories using the cards inside of your packs with one of your monsters as the main character. You may begin." the teacher said.

Hope watched gao open his pack. He then took out his. "Ah, why the hell not. Screw this mop."

He dumped the mop in his bucket and ripped the pack open. He and gao happened to take their cards out at he same time.

"A Systemic Dagger Dragon." Gao said.

"Cool. The First Warrior, Einder." Hope said.

"Next one is… oh! A longtail Shield Dragon!" Gao said.

"Nice! I got Card Rhino!" Hope said.

"Sweet! A Thousand Rapier Dragon!" Gao said.

"No freakin way, I got Ironing Man!" Hope said.

"Tough Luck, you two. None of them are rare." Noboru said.

"Huh? Howd you know i was pulling mine?" Hope aske

"Cause you're doing it in front of an open window." Noboru said before Hope noticed the class staring at him.

"Ah nuts." Hope said. "Well Gao. Down to our last ones. Ready?"

"Together man." Gao said.

"On three. One two.." Hope said.

"...three!" Gao said as both of them drew their last cards. As they turned them over, the other sides started to glow and race out the class room.

"Whoa! That could only mean…!" Hope said.

"They drew buddy rares?! Both of them?!" Noboru said as the cards flew out with both Hope and Gao chasing them. Hope chased his further into the school before stopping at a stage in the auditorium. The card glowed as it took on the form of a young girl in a frilly outfit.

"I finally caugt up with you.. So youre… my buddy, huh?" Hope said.

She then stepped on Hopes foot making him scream.

"It took you long enough, you lazy bum. I've been waiting for you to open that pack!" she said.

"Ow! Hey, dont blame be for savoring the moment!" Hope said before getting a kick in the groin, dropping to his knees.

"Well, no more savoring with me, cause I am the superstar of Hero World. Uniform Warrior, Blazer Frill!" she said.

"Blazer Frill?" Hope said looking in the catalog. "Superheroine Attribute. Size 2. 6000 power, 2000 defense and 2 critical."

"Yeah. And now you have to be my buddy!" Blazer Frill said.

"Ah geez. Wait a second, youre appearance looks like those Sailors. I expected you to be like them, but… well, I guess don't judge a book by its cover." Hope said.

"We Superheroines are inspired by female heroes, mostly magical girls." Blazer Frill said.

"That explains it. Now, follow me. My friend got his buddy too." Hope said before getting punched in the gut.

"Don't tell me what to do. You follow me, got it?" Frill said.

"Ow… why do i always seem to attract those kinds of women? Well, no reason to try and do things her way. Lead on, Miss frill."

Upon arriving, they saw Gao with a large dragon with a drill confronted by Tasuku and Jackknife dragon.

"So there you are. I was wondering where that other buddy monster went." Tasuku said.

"Tasuku Ryuenji and Jack?" Hope said. "If youre here, then that means…"

"Yep. I'm here on official business, but it looks like we;ve attracted a crowd." Tasuku said.

Kids from inside the school flooded out to see Tasuku and jack.

"Uh, Jack, right? Maybe you wouldnt attract a lot of attention if youd change your form?" Hope asked.

"That would be the case...but I refuse." Jack said.

"It's tasuku ryuenji of the Buddy Police!" said a girl sliding down. She had megental hair with one spike, shaped like a lightning bolt. "This is Paruko Nanana here for the update with my buddy, UFO, Takosuke!" she said holding a card as an alien octopus in a UFO appeared.

"Takuchu!" he said.

"Lets..go!" Paruko said jumping in and riding in the ufo bit. "Youre on active duty? Or just came to see lil ol me?"

"Actually, I wanted to come to give Gao and Hope there these." Tasuku said holding a reed and dark blue cases.

"Holy mother of god.." Hope said. "Core deck cases."

"WIth these, you'll be able to lumenize your decks and participate in buddy fights." Tasuku said.

"Congrats, hope." Aqua said coming up with the teams. "Youre officially a fighter like some of us."

"You already got your decks?" Hope said.

"Duh. Only an idiot waits around for no damn reason." Indigo said.

"Hey, it just felt right!" Hope said. "Well, I guess I am a fighter now."

"So, wanna fight any of us? Take your pick,you two." Jexi said.

"Well Gao?" Hope asked.

"Well in all honesty….I wanna fight Tasuku!" Gao said.

"You what?!" Hope said.

"Say what?!" Paruko said. "Its too soon to be challenging Master Tasuku of the Buddy Police!"

"Actually...I accept your challenge." Tasuku said smiling.

Hope looked at his own core deck case.

"Hey, hold up." Hope said.

"Is he gonna say something stupid?" Blazer Frill asked.

"When he gets that look, we know what's coming."Cyrille said.

"He's gonna get hurt a lot!" Charmy said.

Hope sighed, but then smirded.

"Lets make this a little more interesting to these people. A 2-on-1! Make it me and gao…. Against YOU!" Hope said.

"Hmm. I...decline. 2 on 1. Its not a fair battle." Tasuku said.

"Its not a two on one." Natsu said standing by Tasuku. "Its two on two!"

"Natsu? Youre gonna do this?" Hope said.

"Hope, I've been through a lot the past year. And besides, I always wanted to kick your ass in a fight, even if its cards!" Natsu said.

"Well now, I think I wanted that after all. Whaddya say, Frill? Ready for your chance to debut?" Hope said.

"Ah, I suppose I must. You got us in deep now." Frill said.

"And you?" Hope said looking at the dragon.

"Yeah. I have to do this. Hey, Little Human." The dragon said.

"Yeah?" Gao said.

"From this moment on, you and I are buddies." the dragon said.

"Yes!" Gao said.

"I am the son of the Drum Bunker Dragon, Fangslade Terrestrial the XIII." the dragon said.

"Uh, that sounds a bit complicated." Natsu said.

"Hey I know! Lets call him Drum!" Toma said.

"Yep. Thinking the same thing!" Gao said as Drum groaned.

"Okay, one hour, you two against us two." Tasuku said.

"Bring it!" Gao said.

"Hehehe. I'm getting all fired up for this!" Natsu said.

"Same here. This is gonna be awesome." Hope said.


	2. Hope and Gao vs Natsu and Tasuku

Hope and Gao were on a park bench looking at cards. Besides them, Drum was still in his full mode sitting on the adjacent bench with Blazer Frill sitting at the end.

"I thought we'd have the advantage taking Tasuku on two to one, but I didn't think Natsu would jump right on in." Hope said.

"Well, I can't say I blame him. It was about to become a one sided match. It wouldn't be fair." Gao said.

"True." Hope said. "But its still worth it to fight like this."

Blazer Frill sighed.

"To get stick with an idiot who waited to pull his cards… what was I thinking, leaving now? I shouldve waited a bit." she said before turning to Drum. "So, whats your story? Why are you here?"

"My father told me to go to Earth to partner with a human, but this kid is completely senseless." Drum said.

"Hello there." Kuguru said. "Drum, was it?"

"What is with you and that catchy name? Do i need to write it down? Its son of Drum Bunker Dragon Fangslade Terrestrial the XIII!" Drum said.

"Anyway, monsters like you are required to go into a mini form to fit in with us so you don't scare people." Kuguru said referring to the staring faces.

"I suppose I am...intimidating." Drum said before flames surrounded him as he now appeared smaller.

"Okay...now….which of us knows how to build a deck? Cause I have no clue." Hope said.

"Neither do I. Never had to build a deck before." Gao said.

"I had the idea fit out already, but you challenged tasuku without a plan in mind?" Hope said.

"What was I thinking with this guy? Father said to pick a human who was unconventional." Drum thought. "But this kids a complete joke."

Gao's stomach then groweld. "Dont worry, i'm sure I'll figure it out." he said.

They then went up to the top level of the school. Gao had his lunch, and Hope was busy trying to build the deck.

"This is tough. Hmm, knowing Natsu, he picked Dragon World. But I don't know what he'll use so defense is hard. And building a deck is a lot harder than it looks." Hope said.

He then spied Gao as he and Drum tried to sneak off before Baku awoke on the bench.

"Going somewhere? What's on the menu today? Don't tell me you forgot our bet." Baku said.

"Oh, Baku!" Hope said. "Just the guy I wanted to see." Hope said.

"Look, ain't got business with you, just Gao." Baku said as Gao gave him the box. He opened it to reveal takoyaki inside of it.

"Whoa!" Hope said.

"Argh! Why today of all days?! Those are my granny's signature octopus dumplings!" Gao said.

"Youre favorite, I'm guessing?" Hope said.

"Thanks for the eats!" Baku said and started digging in.

"Sheesh. Talk about bad luck for you." Hope said taking one and eating it.

"I agree. Better than north beetle eggs back home." Drum said eating one as well.

"Hey, you two don't get to eat!" Gao said before seeing the box was now empty.

"Thanks for the food." Baku said.

"I didn't even get to eat." Gao said.

"Well, this is perfect." Kuguru said arriving. "Gao, Hope, I want Baku to build decks for you."

"Hey, I was just gonna ask him that." Hope said.

"For both of you? Even if the plan you showed me might work, you guys still couldnt handle the way I build them." Baku said.

"Now, Baku, I wonder what the teacher would think if I told him you were practicing for your mechanic's test on his car?" Kuguru said as Baku froze.

"Ooooh, doggy." Hope said.

"SHe mustve spied on him. Creative." Blazer Frill said.

"Fine. I'll build decks for these two. They're already hopeless without help." Baku said.'

"Hey, whats that supposed to mean?" Hope said. "But, thanks."

"So, Drum Bunker Dragon for Gao, is it?" Baku said. "Pretty rare pull. Power and Defense are both high at 5000 each. Has Soulguard and can be revived once. Size 2, critical of 3 and of the Armordragon attribute." Baku said.

"Someone who can see my value." Drum said.

"Now, Uniform Warrior, Blazer Frill. Superheroine attribute. Size 2. 6000 attack, 2000 defense, critical of 2. WHen she destroys a monster in battle, you get one gauge." Baku said.

"Not only that." Hope said. "She's got the Move ability. Meaning I can put her in any area during my or the opponents turn."

"Really? You know I can Move without knowing the combo that comes with it?" Frill said.

"Uh...combo?" Hope said sweating before being dropkicked by Frill.

"Learn all your facts before looking like a fool!" Frill said.

"Ow…. Baku, I'm drawing a blank, what's she talking about?" Hope said. "Oh, wait a second!"

"Yup. All superheroines are able to be returned to the hand by having the player transform into this guy." Baku said. "Bandage Hero, Masked Vantage."

"All those bandages….I think I'll just take an item." Hope said.

"Okay, but its a good combo you miss out on." Baku said.

"And Baku, I want to be able to fight with my monsters." Gao said.

"Youre serious?" Hope said.

"Fighting is the great privilege of we Armors Dragons. If he knows what's good for him, he'll stay back like a good weak guy." Drum said.

It wasn't long after that the four were soon stood on the stadium ground ready for a fight.

"Here we are at Aibo Academy's fighting stage, about to witness a buddyfight with none other than out very own boy wonder, and member of the Buddy Card Office, Tasuku Ryuenji." Paruko said flying about in Takosuke. "Look at the intensity in those eyes, oh those eyes…! Facing him is sixth grader Gao Mikado, a newbie who has little chance. And near him is some nobody no one cares about as he faces the cool guy in the scarf."

"Geez, she could at least say our names." Hope said. "I feel unnoticed, do you Frill?" he said before seeing Frill waving at the men fawning over her. "Of course you don't care."

"Good luck Gao! You too, Blue guy!" said a little girls voice as cheering from the sidelines near Baku, Kuguru, Noboru and the heroes was a girl with orange hair and t-shirt with shorts on and had a sun pin in her hair. "Get that buddy police guy! And dont worry about the lack of noticing, Blue Boy, you look really average!"

"Thats… comforting." Hope said. "Thanks!"

"Yeah, thanks Hana! Youre the best little sis!" Gao said.

"Wow. Got a good fan girl there, huh?" Hope asked.

"She's my sister." Gao said.

"Oh...sorry." Hope said.

"Okay, now all fighters please luminize their decks." Paruko said.

"Hehehe. Here I go!" Natsu said. "Breathing fire and taking names. These guys are all fired up! Luminize, Roaring Red Dragons!" Natsu shouted as his gore was a boxing glove.

"Assemble, Dragon Army! Dragonic Force, Lumenize!" tasuku said getting his disc.

Two large squares were shown after that.

"Huh. Well, now it's our turn!" Hope said. "Gao, you have the floor!"

"Ha! Unleash Baku's super explosive dragon deck! Dragon Blast Fury, Luminize!" Gao said as is core became a belt that resembled the sun.

"Really?" Blazer Frill said.

"Youre kidding…" Baku said as Kuguru giggled while Hana was in awe.

"Oh please, his core gadgets a belt? This guys totally embarrassing himself." Noboru said.

Hana puffed at him before going back to gao.

"Youre super cool, Big brother! I really like your belt! It suits you perfectly, it even looks like the sun!" Hana said.

"Huh, it kinda does." Hope said.

"If thats the case, theres no way I can lose!" Gao said.

"What are you waiting for? Its your turn to luminize." Frill said.

" Oh, I've been waiting for this!" Hope said. "Shining bright in the darkness with hearts of courage! BUrning with the fires of love and justice! These are… the heroes of this world. Luminize! Shining Hope Squad!" Hope said as his core became a ring.

"WHoa, not bad at all." Baku said.

"Here we go, people. Buddy…." Paruko began.

"FIGHT!" they all called out.

"Raise the Flag!" the four said.

"Dragon World!" Tasuku said.

"I'm fighting for Dragon World too!" Natsu said.

"Make that Three for Dragon World!" Gao said as drum waved the flag.

"I fight for Hero World!" Hope said. The hero world flag stood behind him and Blazer Frill who was looking a little annoyed at Hope for some reason. The flag was a dark blue hexagon with a hero mask on it with the world name below it. Stars lined the flag and three were positioned around the helmet as the title, helmet and stars blinked in a consecutive pattern.

The fighting stage then began with Tasuku.

"Charge and draw!" Tasuku said sending a card to his gauge. "I call Jamadhar Dragon to the center!"

In the center appeared a green dragon with arm cutters on both hands as it roared.

"Jamadar, you know what to do. Attack gao!" Tasuku said as Jamadar attacked Gao.

108

"Hehehe. Now its my turn." Natsu smiled. "I call Raid Claw Dragon to the center!" Natsu said as an armored dragon with sharp claws appeared. "Now, rip Hope a new one!" Natsu said as Raid Clar struck Hope.

109

"End of move."

"Whatta play! Gaos already down to 8 life points! Another 8 points, and he loses the fight!" Paruko said. "But the blue guy only got one hit point. Looks like Natsu Dragneel is playing it safe to start with."

"Your move."

"Alright, Gao. Were up. Ready?" Hope said.

"Yeah! Draw! Charge and draw!" Gao said as they both drew cards. "I'm coming for you guys! Thousand Rapier Dragon to the Right! And Systemic Dagger Dragon to the left!"

To the right appeared a dragon with a rapier and a cape and hat. To the left appeared a purple four legged dragon with armor and sharp teeth.

"Whoa, cool!" Indigo said.

"I know, he called two monsters at once!" Hana said.

"Big whoop, he and the new guy are still gonna lose." Noboru said.

"What makes you so sure?" Sunset said.

"Obviously, you all dont know about the size rule. As long as the number totals up to three, the player can call as many monsters as they want to." Noboru said.

"Says the guy who's got a Kitten on his shirt." Rainbow said.

'Its a tiger!" Noboru said.

"Its just the size rule. Plus, there are monsters in Natsu's and Tasuku's centers so they can't attack directly." Kuguru said.

"And now, I pay one gauge and equip Dragon Blade, Dragobrave!" Gao said. Armor then formed on his arms and legs as he grabbed a huge sword and leaped into the center.

"Wow, the player can fight too?" Pinkie said.

"Yup, and Gao's just formed the Triple offensive maneuver." baku said.

"Cool. Uh, thats good, right?" Luffy said.

"Its one of the strongest formations." Kuguru said.

"But it leaves him wide open and defenseless." Noboru said.

"What are you standing around for? Call a monster already!" Blazer Frill said.

"Alright already, geez!" Hope said. "I call to the center, the First Warrior Einder!" Hope said as a man in a red suit with a blaster pistol appeared.

"Einder!" Einder said.

"And I'll also call Ironing man to the left!" Hope said as a man in red and gold armor with an iron appeared.

"I am Ironing Man!" he said with a muffled voice.

"With Ironing Mans ability when called, Hope gains one Gauge!" Paruko said as the phase moved to attack.

Thousand Rapier destroyed Jamadhar while Systemic Dagger and Gao do a link attack on Tasuku.

105

"Go Gao!" HAna said.

"Impossible, 5 damage on his first turn?" Noboru said.

"Nice Gao. But I'm going next." Hope said. "Einder attacks Raid Claw Dragon!"

Einder then fired his pistol destroying the dragon in an instant.

"Now's your chance Iorning MAn! Hit Natsu with everything you got!" Hope siad as Ioring man Leaped into the air.

"Not so fast! I pay 2 gauge and cast red dragon Shield!" Natsu said blocking the attack.

"That bites." Hope said.

"Not done yet. When I use red dragon shield, I deal one damage to my opponent!" Natsu said.

98

"End of move."

"WIth Gao dealing 5 damage on the first turn, this is really turing around! And Natsu and Hope are evenly matched! Its so wild! But it looks like Natsu's the only with 10 life points so far. So its no joke who's the better fighter." Paruko said.

"I'm not so sure about that. He may have some surprises." Tasuku said. "Now lets go, we got some catching up to do."

"Right behind ya!" Natsu said.

"Charge and Draw! To the center area, I'll call Longtail Shield Dragon!" Tasuku said as a raptor like dragon with a pointed shield on its head and body appeared in center.

"I call Bear trap fang dragon to the right, then I call Blaze Gauntlet Dragon to the left!" Natsu said as a dragon with a bear trap like helmet appeared on the right and a dragon with blazing gloves appeared on the left.

"We now both cast, Dragonic Charge!" Tasuku said as their gauges increased by 2.

"And now for a triple spell combo! We cast Dragonic Shoot!" Natsu said as they both shot fireballs, destroying Thousand Rapier and Ironing Man.

"What the?" Hope said.

Followed by… Dragon Flame!" Tasuku said as they both destroyed Systemic Dagger and Einder.

"Crap, I'm defenseless!" Hope said.

"Damn right...cause now...its a link attack!" Natsu grinned as both dragons attacked Hope. Just when hope was cornered, he smiredk.

"I cast! I've Seen Through Your Moves! I get to nullify one attack!" Hope said as it stopped Bear Trap Fang Dragon.

"You're still gonna get hit!" Natsu said as Blaze Gauntlet Dragon hit Hope.

85

"What a play! He may be a newbie, but Hope was able to survive a brutal assault of two dragons, but he's dangling on a thread with only half is life points." Paruko said.

"I call it quits for now." Natsu said smirking.

"But my turns not done. I'll use this to destroy Drago Brave. Pay 2 gauge for Dragon Crush!" Tasuku said destroying the item with ease. "Now Dragonic Grimoire!"

"No way, thats why he had Gao hit him." Hope said.

"Correct! Dragonic Grimoire can only be cast when the user has 5 life left." Tasuku said. He drew three new cards. "And now its up to you, Jack. I buddy call to the right, Jackknife Dragon!"

56

Jack planted the flag as he flew to the right.

"When a buddy is called, 1 life gets back." Hope said. "Head's up gao, youre looking at a total of 3 damage!" Hope said.

"Jack and Longtail, attack Gao!" Tasuku ordered as they both attacked.

73

"End of move."

"This isnt looking good for Hope. If he doesnt find a way past those dragons, he'll be humiliated." Paruko said. "And Natsu, he's smirking about something, but I have no clue what. He is evil!"

"What is he planning? I can't think of that yet. I need some defense." Hope thought. "No. I cant. I cant hide behind my monsters, not when they fight and i dont. I'm a hero too."

"Gao, lets make our comeback!" Hope said.

"Right!" Gao said. "Draw! Charge and Draw!"

"I dunno what youre up to, Hope, but I know you'll stick with defending. Youre always like that." Natsu said.

"You really think so? I think its about time I showed you how good I am at this game!" Hope said. "First, I'll cast! It's About Time I Got Serious! With this spell, I draw two cards." he said drawing them.

"He increased his hand? Whats he up to?" Jexi thought.

"Hey kid, we cant wait around, theyre leading over us. Put me in the center, hurry!" Drum said.

Gao looked at Tasuku, the smiled.

"That look.. Its the same one I always make." Hope said. "Okay gao, you ready?"

"Yeah. Buddy Call!" Gao said.

"Alright!" Drum said.

"Drum goes to the right!" Gao said.

Drum then jumped to the right.

34

"Why put him in the right? With his soulguard, he should go to the center, right?" Hope asked.

"I got it. Drum Bunker Dragon attacked Long Shield Dragon." Gao said.

Drum and Long Shield fought before Drum destroyed.

End of Move.

"Not mine, though. I'm comin for ya, Natsu!" Hope said smiling.

"I was waiting for you to say that! Get in the fight and gimme all ya got!" Natsu said.

"I see! Thats why natsu was taking it easy!" Happy siad.

"Huh?" Noboru said.

"He was baiting Hope...so he'd go physical." Happy said.

"No, he just wanted to fight me just like he wanted." Hope siad. "And I'm not holding anything back!"

"Thats what I like to hear." Natsu said.

"First up, I'll Equip!" Hope said,

"Equip? Doesnt he know Hero World does Transform and Ride?" Paruko said.

"Slashing through the darkness to cut down evil!" Hope said equipping a white sword. "Blade of Light, Shining Melody!"

"Wow!" Hana said.

"And now I'll buddy call the one and only Uniform Warrior, Blazer Frill to the right!" Hope said flipping the card in the air and snapping it between his fingers, making it disappear.

56

Blazer frill then floated in the air.

"I'm the Uniform Warrior of Love and Courage….Blazer Frill!" Frill said cheerfully.

"Let's get to work, Frill. But first…" Hope said holding another card. "I call… Card Burn, to the left!"

The roof then opened up as hope tossed the card high in the air. Then, a small robot appeared on the left of the field.

"Card Burn!"

"Ready guys? Lets go! Frill, Card Burn, were gonna attack Natsu all at once!" Hope said.

"Bring it! I'll take em all!" Natsu said.

"Lets get em, Blazer Frill!" Card Burn said.

"Dont order me around!" Frill said as they both attacked Natsu. "Blazer….Kick!"

10 8

"Burning… Soul Bash!" Card Burn said.

87

"Last is all me!" Hope said.

"I cast Red Dragon Shield!" Natsu said blocking the attack. "And you know what happens next."

65

End of Move

"That was pretty good. That last move gao played meant he knew I didnt have any more monsters left in my hand." Tasuku said. "And what about you?"

"Nope, dont got any left in mine either." Natsu said.

"But we still have something left to play." Tasuku said.

"Yeah. Been saving it just for this moment. Draw! Charge and Draw! Now, I'll start by casting Dragonic Charge." Natsu said increasing the gauge." And next, I'll have my two dragons link attack you again!"

"I cast I've Seen Through Your Moves!" Hope said cancelling Blaze Gautlets attack but still taking Bear Trap Jaw Dragons.

53

"Hope...I've been through a lot. I got 4 gauge and a card before me. I think you know what's happening next." Natsu said.

"An Impact? He has one?" Gao asked.

"Yeah. Igneel, if you can hear me up this, I'm dedicating this to you. Final Phase!" Natsu shouted. "I pay 3 gauge and discard a Red Dragon from my hand." Natsu said as the room shook as an image of a large red dragon appeared behind him. "Impact! Blaster Tornado, Burning Red Dragon Lord!"

A tornado of flamed went straight to hope.

"I'd love to stay too, but its time to end this." Tasuku said with a Dragofearless and dealt two damage. Jack then went in for the kill.

"Is this the end of the two rookies? Have they really lost?!" Paruko said.

"Not yet we havent!" Hope said.

"Yeah!" Gao said.

"Cast!" they both said but it was too late for Hope as he was dealt with the Impact too soon.

30

"Hope: Game Over. Winner of one match: Natsu Dragneel."

Natsu looked serious before pulling out a flag with the Fairy Tail emblem and sticking it into the ground and roaring to the crowd as they cheered for him.

Tasuku and Gao's fight still continued. Before Tasuku hit, Gao cast Green Dragon shield and regained 1 life.

"Hope's been defeated, but Gao survived! Green Dragon Shield can only be cast if you dont have a center monster." Paruko said.

"So that why...he didn't do it. He used a shield spell like Natsu. So smart." Hope said watching as Gao equipped his earlier item as he attacked Tasuku with a final hit.

Game over! Winner: Gao Mikado!

"He actually did it!" Hope said smiling as Natsu approached him and held a hand out.

"Need help getting up?" Natsu asked.

Hope got up on his own.

"Nice fight, Natsu." Hope said. "Though I can guess that this isnt gonna look good for me and frill."

"Heh. We all win and lose. You just gotta learn from the loss." Natsu said.

"Yeah… yeah youre right. Hear that, Frill?" Hope said as Frill just pouted.

"Yeah. Winning all the time is so boring. Besides, I hope I get to fight ya again soon." Natsu grinned.

"Looking forward to it." Hope said as they shook hands as did Tasuku and Gao as Tasuku passed to him Gargantua Punisher.

"Whoa, youre serious?" Hope said.

"Yes. Truth is, I havent actually unlocked the full potential of it. I'd like to see him master it." Tasuku said as the Tasuku on the card soon changed to Gao.

"Gargantua Punisher...so its really mine?" Gao said.


	3. Dancing With A Demon

It was on the Star Speeder that Jexi was walking in to see Jibanyan, Rainbow, Wendy and Nana looking at the screen where a monster in a yellow hoodie with horns and pink skin was on.

"Good morning humans! Are you ready for some hip hopercise with Demon Lord, Asmodai?" he asked.

"Monsters are popular on tv here?" Jexi said.

"Yeah, apparently this guys an icon with some big tv station." Rainbow said.

"Yeah. I've did looking up on him. He's a demon from Magic World." Sci-Twi said.

"Lets begin with a simple warmup!" Asmodai said. He began dancing fast paced as most of the guys surprisingly kept up with him.

"Moonwalk!" Asmodai said doing it.

"Moonwalk!" they repeated.

"Now, do the backwards cobra!" Asmodai said bending backwards.

The team tried to copy.

"Argh, this hurts!" Jexi said.

"I think I'm gonna break my back if this keeps up!" Aelita said.

"Now wrap your tail around your head." Asmodai said doing it with his tail.

"Hey, no fair! We dont have tails!" Chopper said before seeing Jibanyan, Happy, Carla and Pantherlily doing it. "Okay, some of us have tails."

"Now rest! See, that wasn't so hard. Hey, remember kids. Keep movin and groovin and you might end up as famous as me." Asmodai said.

"Hey, that was actually pretty good advice. You think you do that alot, Jexi?" Lucy asked.

"I always go with the flow. Everything is new to me." Jexi said.

"Hey, where's Hope today?" Rainbow said stretching after the workout.

"He said he was with Gao. Apparently, Hana told Suzumi, their mother, about how good Hope was yesterday even though he lost. I think him and Gao are really hitting off." Wendy said.

"He's spent the night there again? He is spending a lot of time away from us." Nana said.

"Its just a phase. I'm sure he'll grow out of it when this is all said and done." Jexi said.

It was at school that Hope was out on the roof mopping up as Gao was talking with Baku and Kuguru about putting the Gargantua Punisher into the deck.

"Man, you still have this job? Why do you put up with it?" Gao said.

"LIke I said, you wouldnt believe me If I told you who I really am." Hope said.

"I dunno who you are either. What are you, besides a loser?" Blazer Frill said.

"Oh, come on Frill! Natsu said it himself, winning alot isnt fun. I gotta learn from it and get stronger." Hope said.

"Anyway, like I was saying, I can't put in the Gargantua Punisher card." Baku said.

"Why cant you?" Hope said.

"He just got it yesterday, and adding it right now would just throw off the balance I put in it. You gotta understand, Deckbuilding is an art." Baku said.

"So, with my deck, what did you have in mind when making it for me?" Hope asked.

"I did what you ask. I put in a mix of superheroes and brave machines, even that Blazer Frill what threw off the deck a little bit." Baku said.

"So what youre saying is by making Blazer frill the buddy, the deck cant function properly unless I use the attributes that connect Superheroines to hero world, huh?" Hope said.

"Glad you figured it out." Blazer Frill sad. "If you hadnt stick with your choice of an item and used Masked Vantage to rescue me as I moved to the center, you'd have taken less damage since attacks would be wasted. But no, you had to go for up close and personal. That guy was a newbie but he know how to use those dragons. And he obliterated us with that impact."

"SHes right bro. You cant use this deck unless you have something that complements superheroines." Baku said.

"Yeah, without Masked Vantage, I cant releive Frill or use the impact, Blazer Blaezer." Hope said.

"Impacts aren't everything guy. You gotta learn how to play the game well first." Baku said.

"Yeah, youre right." Hope said. "A few matches with this deck, and I can do it. And I'm not smart enough to know for that, Gao and I need Tuners."

"Whats a tuner?" Gao asked.

"You seriously dont know that?" Hope said.

'A tuner is a partner that can help perfect a deck." Baku said.

"My freinds can help with that, but Gao doesn't have one in his school." Hope said.

"Maybe if I scope out people in my buddyfight class, I can find one." Gao said.

"Yeah, I'll help you look, kid." Drum said.

All of them walked to the classroom to find that drum was shut out by Neginoyama.

"Hey, what gives?" Drum said.

"Monsters are not allowed in class." Neginoyama said shutting the door before tossing Hope out too. "Same goes for the custodial staff."

"Way to kill the moment." Hope said before seeing a new guy run by him. He had jeans on which were purple and hat a green and yellow vest on. His hat was the same color as he had a pin up with a face on it. And for some reason, his head had Bananas in it as he was crawling through the door.

"Hey, kid. You late or something?" Hope said.

"Shh! Keep it down, yo! I'm trying to get in without being noticed, dawg." he said.

"Huh? Weird sense of talking…": Hope said,.

"Tetsuya Kurodake!" Neginoyama said as Tetsuya got up.

"Oops, i think I got you busted." Hope said.

"Sure looks like it, yo. Chill teach. I was just out doing my wicked dance moves." Tetsuya said.

"You dance huh? Are you good?" Hope said.

"Sure am. Check it yo!" Tetsuya said leaping to the teachers side as he began dancing like a hip hop artist as the teacher was soon joining.

"Whoa. This kid is crazy. Who is he?" Hope asked.

"Tetsuya Kurodake. He's a buddyfighter who's known for skipping class." Noboru said.

"Is he good?" Hope said.

"Not even close. He practically loses every match he battles." Noboru said.

Hope then looked at gao who was looking at him.

"That guys your man, huh?" Hope said.

"Yeah, he may seem like a novice, but theres just something about him that I like!" Gao said.

As Tetsuya ended the dance, that was Hopes chance.

"Hey, Tetsuya right?" Hope said.

"Yeah, what I do for ya?" Tetsuya asked.

"How about becoming a tuner for my friend Gao?" Hope asked.

"A tuner? What's that?" Tetsuya said.

"Even you dont know? Its someone to have practice matches against. And you're a fighter, so you do have one, right? A buddy." Hope said.

"Yeah. I'll ask him." Tetsuya said heading for the door talking to someone. "Okay, but we's got a few conditions first."

"Lay em on us." Hope said.

"First, Gao's gotta fight with Gargantua Punisher in the deck. Second, like the last match, someones gotta be backing him up, know what I'm sayin?" Tetsuya said. "Also, if he loses, he can't ever use Gargantua Punisher again!"

"Youre on!" Gao siad.

"Now let me just call my friend." Hope said getting his comm. "Yeah, Jexi? Yeah, Gao's fighting another guy, and someone needs to be there to help. What world does he use? How should I know? Just send whoevers available. What? Wendy? Are you serious? Geez. All right. Its set."

"Who's wendy?" Gao said.

"A girl I know. And she uses Dragon world like you." Hope said as As the girl herself arrived with a humanized Carla.

'And I'm...gonna win!" Wendy said.

At the Aibo academy fighting stage..

"Here we are at Aibo Academys fighting stage, where we welcome back a familiar face!" Paruko said. "The kid who defeated Tasuku with nothing but pure luck and suffers from a major overconfidence problem, 6th grader Gao Mikado!" Paruko said zooming around as Gao stood on the edge of the stage with Drum ready to go. Wendy then came up right beside him. "With new player wendy marvel at her side, theyre going up against Tetsuya Kurodake, whos really not that good, but in my eyes, i bet he can beat gao even!"

"All right. I go first." Wendy said. "Valiant Warriors who take to the skies and protect the Dragon World! Luminize….Heroic Blue Sky Knights!" Wendy said making a hair bow from her core.

"Ha! Unleash Baku's super explosive dragon deck! Dragon Blast Fury, Luminize!" Gao shouted.

"Come on, feel the beat! Dancing Demons, It's time to defeat! Let's luminize it, Yo!" Tetsuya said luminizing as his core became a set of headphones.

"Now that we're all set. Buddy…." Paruko said.

"FIGHT!" the crowd shouted.

"Raise the Flag!" the three said.

" Dragon World!" Gao said.

"I'm fighting for Dragon World too!" Wendy said.

"Magic World!" Tetsuya said as behind him was a light green flag with a magic symbol on it like a six pointed star. "You know what I'm sayin? You do know what Im sayin."

"Magic World? Wasn't that the world you mentioned earlier Twilight?" Nana said.

"Yes. Its a world that focuses mostly on spells instead of the actual monsters." Sci-Twi said.

Tetsuya started dancing.

"Yo, yo! Beat me? You two must be crazy, cause my posse, they be demons. They are evil, don't get me wrong, yo they legit and crazy strong!" he rapped.

"Hmm. His buddy isn't with him. I guess he's late." Wendy said.

"No problem, we'll just start without him." Gao said. "Charge and Draw! I call Extreme Sword Dragon to the right!" he said calling an armored red dragon with a large sword.

"Yo, he looks fierce but check this out! I cast Magical Goodbye!" Tetsuya said casting a spell and sending Extreme Sword Dragon back to Gao's hand.

"Huh? Why did he play it now?" Wendy said.

"Idiot." Carla said also in the flag area. "You do know you wasted that speel, young man? Its still the main phase, Gao can just call the monster back if he wants too."

"I messed up!" Tetsuya said in shock.

"I call Extreme Sword Dragon back out and attack!" Gao said. Exreme sword charged in without delay and slashed tetsuya right through.

107

"My turn. I call Blue Sky Knights, Seeker Penguin Dragon to the center!" Wendy said as a small dragon in armor and little wings appeared.

"Whoa, never seen that dragon before. It must be a new branch of knights other than the Thunder Knights." Drum said.

"Seeker, attack Tetsuya!" Wendy said as Seeker Penguin attacked Tetsuya.

75

End of Move

"Hahahah! Guess you'll learn from that one!" said a new voice.

"Hey, guys! I think that's…!" Rainbow siad.

"Gotta be." Jexi said as none other than Asmodai appeared.

"D-Demon Lord Asmodai? Why are you here?" Wendy said.

"Ain't it obvious? I'm Tetsuya's buddy." Asmodai said.

"What?!" the heroes asked in shock.

"Sorry, Asmodai. I shouldve known better than to take two guys on myself." Tetsuya said.

"My bad. I should have been here helping you instead of signing autographs." Asmodai said.

"You were what?" Wendy said.

"Of all the nerve, no one should leave their buddy in a tight spot like this." Carla said.

"Chill, pretty kitty. I'm here now." Asmodai said. "So, shall we get started Tets?" Asmodai asked.

"Yeah, A-dog!" Tetsuya said. "Charge and Draw! I call to the left, Fallen Angel of Rage Beleth, and to the center, Demon Realm Death Metal, Valefor!"

Appearing in the left was a muscular angel with wings and viking like armor. In the center was a donkey like creature with a guitar.

"Now, Beleth, rip apart Seeker Penguin Dragon and Valefor takes out Extreme sword!" Tetsuya said.

The two demons moved out quickly as they each took out the monsters.

End of Move

"We still got full life. C'mon wendy, lets keep up the pressure!" Gao said.

"Right. I call Blue Sky Knights, Slenje Dragon to the left and Blue Sky Knights, Slash Eagle Dragon to the right! And when I call these two with no monsters in the center, I get a life point back. They both share the ability.

1012

"What expert playing by wendy!" Paruko said.

"I'll even give em some help. To the right, Thousand Rapier Dragon, to center, Systemic Dagger dragon, and to the left, Double Sword Dragon!" Gao said. Thousand Rapier appeared as a dragon wielding two swords appeared in the left.

"Now let's get going! Slash Eagle Dragon will not attack Beleth!" Wendy said as the dragon easily destroyed Beleth. "I end my turn.

"Now its my turn!" Gao said as Double Sword destroyed Valefor while Thousand Rapier attacked Tetsuya.

53

"Go Systemic!" Gao said.

"I cast Magical Goodbye!" Tetsuya said sending Systemic back to Gao's hand.

End of Move.

"He had another one?" Carla said.

"And this time, he knew exactly when to play it." Wendy said.

"Well it is thanks to you that i knew when to cast it this time!" Tetsuya said as he and Asmodai laughed. "But now, we get serious yo. I buddy call Demon Lord, Asmodai to the center!"

Asmodai then appeared in center.

34

"Now Asmodai's gonna lay the smackdown with a Dangerous Backdrop!" Tetsuya said as Asmodai grabbed Double Sword and destroyed it.

"And now I cast Devil Advantage to call two consecutive Valefors! Yo, why not just one when I got two? And now Asmodai will attack Thousand Rapier owned by you!" Tetsuya said.

Asmodai Lariated Thousand Rapier.

"Tetsuya, youre the guy whos gonna become the new king of magic world! Now enchant the people with your dance and fight!" Asmodai said.

"Yo, Yo!" Tetsuya danced.

"Yo, yo!" Paruko cheered.

"Yo, yo!" most of the crowd cheered as the valefors cleared away Gao's life points while also chanting it.

108

"And now...its final phase time, yo!" Tetsuya said.

"Heads up, Gao!" Wendy said.

"Uh oh!" Gao said.

"Diabolical Hardcore!" Tetsuya said as Tetsuya jumped with help from Asmodai as he kicked a darkball right at Gao.

85

End of Move

"Oh, man, I'm done for…" Gao said.

Your move!

"No youre not, Gao, you still have 5 life left." Wendy said.

"He spent so much time dancing that he didnt even notice the life gauge." Drum said.

"Oh yeah." Gao said. "Then I buddy call, Drum Bunker Dragon to the right!" Gao said

56

"Carla, should I buddy call too?" Wendy asked. "Oh, but we already have a size 2 and 1 out. Can't call him out."

"It's alright. Let gao finish this, youve done enough." Carla said.

"Yeah, leave the rest to me. I pay 1 life, and equip Steel Fist Dragoknuckle!" Gao said as a brown gauntlet appeared on his left hand.

"Uh oh, theyre coming!" Asmodai said.

"Drum, attack Asmodai!" Gao said as Drum Rocketed into the air with his drill.

"Crash! Drill Ram Bunker!" Drum said slashing him.

"See ya on TV kids!" Asmodai said before vanishing. Gao then laid a hit on Tetsuya.

31

"And now its time for my own final phase!" Gao said. "Icast!"

The familiar gigantic flaming blade was pulled out and to gaos side.

"Impact!" Gao said skidding on the ground. "Gargantua Punisher!"

"That's a big sword yo!" Tetsuya said as it hit and the flag broke.

Game over! Winner: Gao Mikado and Wendy Marvell

"Hah!" Gao said posing like a martial artist. "Thats how we do things downtown, wendy."

Wendy then just bowed gracefully before tripping on her feet. "Ow."

"Gotta admit. That was real tough, yo. I don't mind being your tuner, Gao." Tetsuya said.

"Huh? Oh. I don't care about that anymore. I'd like you to be my friend." Gao said.

"Really? Y'mean it?" Tetsuya said before looking at hope. "Wait, was this his idea from the start?"

"That kid. He maybe a janitor, but something tells me he's a pretty interesting fighter." Asmodai said. "Oh wait, I know that kid. He's the flop from yesterday. Heh. Wow. A bad fighter, but great with advice!"

"Hey, I'm gonna get stronger, alright? One day, I'll have my own impact and beat somebody at this school." Hope said.

"You shouldn't obsess over something like an impact. But, I also never said you wouldn't lose forever." Asmodai said.

"But wait, why did you do all this anyway?" Hope asked.

'Obviously….entertainment." Asmodai said.

"Thats showbiz for ya." Hope said. "Hey, Gao. You and Drum are welcome to come to my place tonight, meet my friends."

"Sorry, but maybe another time." Gao said.


	4. Future Force Shines

"So then I show the kid we rescued a few days a go, Kiri Hyoru, how to play the game at Castle yesterday." Gao said.

"WHoa, did he do good?" Hope said as he and Gao walked together.

"He picked Danger World, and though it was his first time, he was pretty good at the game. He's gonna do fine." Gao said.

"Then there was that white haired guy, huh?" Hope said.

"His name is Rouga Aragami. He's in the 8th grade and the best buddyfighter in it." Gao said. "He uses Danger World too."

"Yeah. He told you winning was everything, huh? Talk about a wake up call for me." Hope said.

"How so?" Gao askee.

"I've been seeing you past two fights and all I wanted was to get better. But I also want to enjoy the game too, not just win." Hope said. "Now that I think of it, I try and win almost every fight I come across. I thought I was skilled in everything, but now I'm thinking...its just pure luck. I can't rely on luck."

"Yeah, youre right." Gao said before a bus zoomed by. "Oh shoot, I missed it!"

"Missed what? Oh, right/" Hope said.

"The field trip to the Photon Metal Mine was today, and I was trying to get Drum to use his Buddy Skill to get me there! I blame you for this, Drum!" Gao said.

"Hey, I'm not even sure that I even want to be your buddy." Drum said.

"Keep talking lizard breath." Gao said.

"You two are such lame os, you and that dragon." Noboru said as he came up with the others, Kiri and Neginoyama included.

"Why dont you say that to my face?!" Gao and Drum both said.

"So youre names Kiri? Nice to meet you. Never introduced myself, I'm Hope. You just transferred, right?" Hope asked Kiri.

"Uh, yes." Kiri said before bowing. "Nice to meet you."

"So you guys are headed to the Photon Metal Mine? Where our core decks came from?" Hope said.

"Yeah, and I know you wanna see it, but you do have to maintain your position as custodian so...no field trip for you!" Neginoyama said.

"It's okay. I'll tell you all about it later. See ya." Gao said as they drove off.

"Its probably better this way. The less they know about my hero identity, the better." Hope said.

Blazer Frill then came out of her card.

"You, a real hero? Yeah, I'll believe it when I see it, loser." Frill said.

"Are you still on me about that fight a few days a go? I know I lost, but right now i…" Hope said before seeing a girl falling from the sky through a magical vortex. She was pink haired with a pink dress of sorts as she was falling to the earth.

"Oh crap!" Hope said running to her position. Without even thinking, he used his powers to leap into the air and grab her, Protecting her from the hard impact against the ground. "Phew…"

Frill ran over to them.

"That jump, and act you did just now...No normal human could have done that." Frill said.

"I told ya I was a hero." Hope said before looking to the girl.

Hope had rushed her to Jexi's ship where Chopper examined her. "It doesn't look like there were any physical injuries. She doesn't have any illnesses either. She'll be fine when she wakes up."

"Thank god." Hope said before he felt an explosion. "What the?"

"Hope, get your butt in gear! We have trouble!" Zephyr said.

"There's been an attack, at the Photon Mines." Yang said.

"Oh no… Gao!" Hope said. "Jexi, we gotta move!"

"Right, I'm coming!" Jexi said.

They flew to the mines and saw a large three headed dog with white fur attacking.

"A buddy monster?" Hope said as Komajiro contacted him.

'Found him. Armorknight Cerberus from Danger World." Komajiro said. "Size 2, Critical 2, 5000 power and defense, Armorknight attribute."

"I see someone else, that must be the fighter and… did he just use a card in reality?" Jexi said as a man with white hair in a dark uniform and masks used a spell as Gao was cornered by him.

"Oh, to hell with identities now!" Hope said. "Hey!"

"Hmm?" the man said.

"Thats my friend you're picking on. Touch him with that drill and you'll get it!" Hope said.

"Who do you think youre talking too? I am Wolf!" the man said launching an orb of darkness at Hope using his spear.

"Yah!" Hope said punching it as Light blasted out and canceled the orb.

"What?" Wolf said.

"Hope, how did you do that?!" Gao said.

"Sorry Gao, but I think this might be the time to tell you. See, my friends and I, we arent youre average guys." Hope said.

Jexi then leaped over him and charged.

"You keep away from my friend!" Jexi shouted as he spun kick, countering Wolf's spear.

'Huh? Your skills are impressive." Wolf said.

"I've been training all my life." Jexi said.

"Hope, wait… are you saying that you and your friends are actually…?" Gao said.

"Yup. We may just travel to look for fun, but deep down, we got a mission to protect places like this. I't might not have been obvious before when I said I related to the monsters in hero world, but… its true, because I am one!" Hope said.

"Well then, you in the rainbow attire! Your name!" Wolf said.

"Its Jexi." Jexi said.

"Jexi...I challenge you….to a Buddyfight!" Wolf said.

"I accept." Jexi said as the two stared each other down.

Tasuku was already on the scene as he saw the action.

"No way, they really are heroes? No, I cant worry about that. I need to stop this , right now! Time to release… the Future Force!" Tasuku said as a light shined down. Tasuku's hair grew long and wild. But he then noticed Jexi's doing the same as he and Rouga looked at each other.

"All over mythology, heroes have been born and worshipped. Luminize, Heroes of Legend!" Jexi said making a sword appear.

"You Are A Fool! Dark Luminize! Savage Steel!" Wolf said as he held his spear.

"Raise the flag!" Both said.

"Danger World!" Wolf said as a red flag with drills and weapons and a wolfs head on it.

"Legend World!" Jexi said as a royal looking flag appeared behind him.

"Legend World, huh?" Gao said.

"Its a powerful world with monsters and mythological beasts. MOst players who use it rely on item cards." Hope said.

"I start! I call Fairy Knight, Daoine Shee to the right!" Jexi said two fairies appeared on the right. "And attack!" Jexi said as the two fairies pieced Wolf.

108

End of Move

"Now its my turn! I call Armorknight Eagle to the right. And then I buddy call Armorknight Cerberus to the center!" Wolf said.

89

"And now Cerberus, absorb Eagle!" Wolf said as Cerberus destroyed Eagle.

"I get it. He has Soulguard." Jexi said. "And it only adds when he destroys a monster."

"I equip Hysteric Spear! Then I call Armorknight Ogre for a link attack!" Wolf said.

104

End of Move

"Jexi's got 4 life left, not good." Hope said before seeing tasuku. "He cant do anything while theyre fighting. Guess I'll let this play out.

"My turn. I equip, Legendary Hero Blade Raijin!" Jexi shouted. "When I choose to equip this, I destroy all monsters on the field!"

Ligting strike as Ogere and Cerberus were defeated.

"Now I call Hazel Emperor Jailer, Alking to the right!" Jexi said. "And when he comes out, I can discard three cards to destroy any spell or item. And the one I pick, is Hysteric Spear!" he said as the spear was destroyed. "Next, I call Great Magician Merlin! Now I check the top five cards for spell and items. The rest go in the bottom. And now, we link attack!"

The three of them attacked.

103

"Now...its time for an impact!" Jexi said as a blank card he pulled glowed. "Let's go! A gift from someone I met!" he shouted as the clouds turned dark as a godly figure made of lightning was on top of it. "A gift from the lightning god! Lightning….Punisher!" Jexi shouted.

"Jexi the Hunter… i will seek revenge until my last breath!" Wolf said. Just before the fist hit him, however…

"Blackout Cannon!" a voice shouted as a black bolt hit jexi as he screamed and fell to the ground.

"JEXI!" Hope said.

"Who fired that?" Gao said.

"I can only think of one person having hardware like that…" Hope said. "You never give up, do you Flux?!"

A large black ship then flew out of the clouds above them.

"You never cease to be an annoyance brat. Here I thought you wouldn't come to this place." Flux said. "Wolf, I've been asked to be your escort."

"Grr. We'll finish this another time, Jexi the Hunter." Wolf said as he was beamed up with Cerberus.

Hope ran over to Jexi.

"Jexi! You okay?" Hope said.

"Of course I am." Jexi said getting up. "Not the first time I've been hit with a lightning bolt. Just wish we could have finished the match."

"I dunno who he was, but he is a criminal." Tasuku said. "But how did you master future force when I activated it?"

"Future what?" Jexi asked raising an eyebrow. "Never heard of it."

"So is it true?" Gao said.

"I cant deny it any longer. We are." Hope said. "You can come out now, guys!"

The ships appeared in the sky.

"The only reason I covered myself until now with that Janitor thing was to blend in, knowing you and others wouldn see me or the others as who we really are. I know this may seem a bit strange to you, but…" Hope said.

"Its not strange." Gao said. "Its okay with me. Never heard of any of you guys before, but you look fun."

"Huh?" Hope said.

"Hope, you gotta remember, not everywhere is gonna hear of us." Jexi said.

"Oh, right." Hope said.

It was later in the evening that Hope looked at the girl he saved, still asleep on the bed.

"Who are you? Where did you come from?" Hope asked.

The girl was peaceful before she began struggling in her sleep.

"Are you waking up?" Hope asked as she was speaking.

"Crecaceous...Flux." she muttered. "Uni...versal...core."

"Universal core? And whos this Crecaceous guy?" Hope said.

"I know." Damien said arriving. "Hope, Crecaceous...he's the name of our dad."

"Your dad?" Hope said.

"Yeah. A well known scientist and assassin. He taught our brother everything he knew. He was the one who sent me and Annette to live with him." Damien said.

"I guess he didnt expect you all to be evil, huh?" Hope said.

"Hope, he was the one who warned big brother about the demon lords before you showed up." Damien said.

"He...he did?" Hope asked.

"Our dad had powerful connections with scientists as well as powerful villains. But for some reason, he hasn't spoken with big brother in ten years. It was something to do...with a Universal Core." Damien said.

"That item again." Hope thought. "What is it that makes it so secret?"

Meanwhile, in another location, Wolf, who in reality was Rouga Aragami, trashed the office of student council president Magoroku Shido as Flux was close by.

"Rouga, please calm down! You did get the photon metal, right?" Shido asked.

"Yeah, but he almost got handed down by my enemy." Flux said.

"I would have taken the hit...and gotten an even harsher revenge." Rouga said as three dark dragon heads appeared.

"There is another. One you can take the anger out on instead." the dragons said.

"If I challenged him, yes! He must be his friend, I beat him, he will come forth. Tell me his name!" Rouga said.

"Gao...Mikado." the dragon said.

"Then I will battle him and make Jexi fight!" Rouga said.

Flux just silently walked out of the room as he looked at a picture of an old set of ruins. "Hard to believe, its been 10 years since my last crusade for that thing. But now, I know that one of its keys ...is here."


	5. Rouga Attacks!

Noboru walked to the escalator and boarded it as it carried him up. He then sighed, reflecting on the past fights of Gao and the Heroes.

"Alright, no more messing around. Its high time I got serious about taking down Gao and those other guys! I'll show those newbies a thing or two!" Noboru said before a hand touched him. "Hey, dont touch me… what the? Armorknight Eagle? Youre...Rouga Aragami!"

It was indeed the most powerful buddy fighter in the 8th grade, Rouga Aragami, with his buddy Armorknight Eagle on his shoulder like a parrot.

"I uh.. Sorry about my outburst, but whaddya want with me? I'm just the 2nd ranked fighter in my grade." Noboru said.

"It's because you know someone I am looking for. Gao Mikado." Rouga said.

"Rawk, ya kitten shirt. Ya know him?" Eagle said.

"Its a tiger! But, what could you want with him?" Noboru asked.

Meanwhile, Hope was busy scrubbing windows as Gao practiced his counterspell process outside.

"Man, how long are you gonna keep the Janitor act up, kid? You already told this guy you were a real hero." Drum said.

"Look, I wanna stay as close to Gao as I can. And unfortunately, this was the only way they could get me in...since kids my age aren't allowed for some reason." Hope grumbled.

"Hey, guys!" Kiri said coming outta nowhere.

"Gah!" Hope said.

"Whoa!" Gao said.

"How did you sneak up on us like that?" Hope said.

"Huh? Did I? I didn't even notice." Kiri said.

"Hello Gao." Kuguru said with Baku. "oh, and Hopes cleaning this area. Good timing."

"Why? Oh, you fixed up our decks." Hope said.

"I reworked Gao's deck with Gargantua punisher by throwing 4 extra Drum Bunker Dragons, a Pile Bunker Dragon, and Steel fist dragoknuckle. A super aggressive deck, to say the least." Baku said. "And hope, I reworked the deck and removed the Brave Machines. Its now a deck of Superheroes and Superheroines."

"I see. Well, guess it had to be done. Thanks Baku." Hope said. "Please tell me you…"

"I made sure not to add Vantage as requested." Baku said.

"Phew. But still, this is pretty sweet." Hope said.

"We should test them out right now." Gao said.

"Hopes, yes. But I dont think you can handle this deck yet." Baku said.

"Aw man, whats it gonna take to make you believe in me?" Gao asked.

"Start with Lunch." Baku said.

Later in a Judo class, the others were practicing as hope was kept outside. As he was mopping, he saw Noboru and Rouga walk past him.

"Well, if it isnt the janitor nobody. Move aside, I gotta talk to Gao." Noboru said.

"And why is that?" Hope said.

"Because my friend rouga here has some beef with Gao. Buddy fight wise." Noboru said as Rouga said brushed past Hope as he felt a sinister aura come from Rouga as he went inside.

Hope peeked inside the class and sae Rouga approach gao.

"Hmm, I expected more from the rival of Tasuku Ryuenji. I have come to challenge you to a buddyfight, at the fighting stage at Aibo. After lunch, be there." Rouga said.

"Be there!" Eagle said.

"And why should I accept?" Gao asked.

"Because of what I said to you at Casle." Rouga said.

"I disagreed then, and I havent changed my mind." Gao said. "I won't fight you."

"Why you… argh!" Rouga said slipping on a banana peel caused by Asmodai.

"Hah! The old banana peel gag never gets old!" Asmodai said.

"Like you always say, tense situations do need a bit of comic relief." Tetsuya said.

"So youre buddy is Asmodai? Then I will not let it stand." Rouga said.

"Got it. Aibo fighting stage after lunch. We'll be there." Asmodai said.

"He's so dead." Hope thought.

As Gao and Hope were watching the fight as Rouga overpowered tetsuya with Armorknight Demon alone, Gao was tense.

"Okay, I know something's bothering you. Why do you not wanna fight him if he thinks winning is everything?" Hope said.

"Because, I used to be like him...once." Gao said. "When I first got into Aikijujutsu, I loved it right from the start. The more i did it in tournaments though, the more I hated losing. The more I loved winning. That's why….I only wanna fight for fun, not to win."

The fight ended with Rouga using the drill Bunker impact, demolishing tetsuya in his one turn.

"Damn, hes good." Hope said.

"And now he wont stop unless I fight him. But I cant…" Gao said.

"Is this all?" Rouga said walking near the class room. I was hoping for more of a challenge, how can I go back to facing the one I can fight with pleasure when this is all I can get from the encounters?"

Hope then walked out and started mopping.

"Now, I wont rest until I get Gao Mikado to fight me-eeee!" ROuga said slipping on water and falling down in front of hope.

"Sorry pall. Cant you see the sign? Wet Floor." Hope said.

"Outta my way, you pathetic...wait, I know you. You fought against the dragon boy. Hmm. Change of plans. Before I fight Gao...I will demolish you." Rouga said.

"Just what I wanted to hear." Hope said. Frill then popped out.

"Just what do you think youre doing?!" Frill said.

"Getting a second chance to get a win!" Hope said.

"Then we agree. I look forward to humiliating you." Rouga said seriously before walking towards the fighting stage.

Gao then came out.

"Hope you know what youre doing, man. He means business." Gao said before Hope brushed off his hand.

"I want...to win." Hope said walking off.

"No…." Gao said watching him walk.

At the stage…

"We are back at Abio fighting stage where after an easy win, Rouga Aragami is ready to clinch another win on his belt as the top fighter in the eigth grade!" Paruko said. "And I should feel sorry for the guy he's up against. this guy….but we all know he doesn't care."

'll Take You Down With My Blazing Spear, Luminize! Brutal Steel!" Rouga aid luminizing his deck as his spear appeared.

"A united force of love, truth and justice! Shine forward, heroes of the world! Lumenize! Shining Light Squad!" Hope said.

"Here it comes again! Buddy…" Paruko said.

"FIGHT!" the crowd shouted.

"Raise the flag!" they both said.

"Danger World!" Rouga said.

"Hero World!" Hope said.

"I go first! I call to the center Armorknight Ogre." Rouga said. "Then also to the center, Armorknight Demon! Devour Ogre!"

Ogre appeared, but in the next instand, the massive blue demon with wings and twin cannons blasted Ogere and took his place, roaring.

"Now annihilate that miserable Janitor! Trident Cannon!" Rouga said as Demon blasted Hope with its cannon.

107

End of Move

"A critical of 3 on his first move!" Paruko said. "If this is anything like the last fight, our janitor might have no chance after his turn. What was Hope thinking, getting in the way of a top ranked fighter in the 8th grade?" Paruko said.

Inside the ship, the girl finally awoke and looked at the screen to see the fight.

"Huh? A cardfight? And is that...hes the one who saved me...I think. I know he can win, because I Believe in him." she said.

Hopes ring then glowed for an instant.

"Huh?" Hope said.

"Hey, quit stalling, its your move!" Frill said.

"Sorry, I'm on it. And dont worry, I'm gonna win here, and also have a little fun." Hope said smiling. "Draw! Charge and Draw!"

"Whats with hope? He seems different then he fight I had with him." Natsu said.

"He's cast off the shackes and going just for the fun of it." Jexi said.

"First, I call Uniform Warrior, Military Frill to the right!" Hope said as a little girl in military garb with guns appeared on the right. "Then I buddy call Uniform Warrior, Blazer Frill to the left!"

78

"Next I equip Shining Light Sword." Hope said as he leapt to the center.

"Its the triple offensive maneuver!" Gao said.

"Youre leaving your center open? What a fool." Rouga said.

"We'll see whos the fool. I pay one gauge and cast!" Hope said. "Military Launcher!"

A missle launcher appeared in front of hope and fired a missile at Armorknight Demon, destroying it before dealing a damage to Rouga.

109

"Now, Military Frill attacks. When there's another Superheroine on the field, she gets another critical!" Hope said.

"Heh heh! Lemme at im!" Military frill said.

"Sure, you're packing heat, go nuts!" Hope said.

"Alright, alright, alright!" Military Frill said firing at Rouga.

96

"Now for the moment yove been waiting for, gentelmen! Frill, youre up!" Hope said.

"Miss Frill! Finish him off!" the men said as Frill ran at Rouga.

"Blazer Kick!" Frill said.

64

"And now...I finish! I get more criticals for every superhero or superheroine on the field! Let's go!" Hope said slashing at Rouga.

40

Game over! Winner: Hope the Victor

"I dont believe it! In just one turn, Hope annihilated Rouga Aragami! I dont think hes a janitor at all!" Paruko said. "He's like a retired fighter out for bloody revenge."

"Bloody revenge?" Hope said before seeing Rouga walk off. "Rouga wait!" Hope shouted.

Hope ran to the classroom to see no one inside.

"Rouga?" Hope asked.

"You're too late Hope." Jexi said arriving. "I talked with the teachers. Rouga transferred to another school."

"Dangit." Hope said. "But, I did have fun. And...I dont think I'll be considered a janitor anymore."

Neginoyama appeared then.

"It appears i've misjudged you, young man. You really are a skilled fighter. I see you like Hero world, eh?" Neginoyama said.

"Yeah. Best world for me, no doubt." Hope said.

"Then I wont judge you any more. Not that I was. I was following school policy." Neginoyama said.

"Oh." Hope said.

"But, your freinds are skilled. I think… that I could convince a little tweaking to the rules of the ABC Cup." Neginoyama said.

"ABC cup?" Hope said.

"Is it that time of year already?" Baku said as the others walked in.

"I never heard of this thing either, what is it?" Gao asked.

"The ABC cup is short for Aibo Buddy Championship. Its a buddyfight tournament between the elementary and middle school." Neginoyama said.

"Wow, cool." Hope said.

"And seeing as how you seem skilled, maybe I can do something to make you and your friends participate as well. I've seen how they fight alongside Gao and Tasuku, so maybe… each fighter on a team can have a partner as well." Neginoyama said.

"Whoa, seriously?" Jexi said.

"Cool And I already know who I want." Gao said. "Hope! You and me, buddy. The two of us are gonna win it together."

"I'm totally on board for it." Hope said. "Jexi, you?"

"Nope. Just gonna watch." Jexi said.

"Aw man." Hope groaned.


	6. Deck Building to Victory

Hope was sitting in a bare room with the girl who fell.

"Okay...now I need a name." Hope said.

"Madoka Kaname." she said.

"And where are you from?" Hope asked.

"Don't remember." she said.

"Any friends?" Hope asked.

"Don't remember." she said.

"What about family?" Hope said.

"Don't remember." she said.

"Well, this is getting old." Hope said.

"I ran a scan through the database. I'm not seeing anyone with her name or appearance in the database." Jexi said. "Its possible she fell through from another universe."

"Could be possible." Hope said before his phone rang. "Hello? Oh, Kuguru, I was just uh… what? Gao and Baku are at it again? And just over the team name? Ugh, this is swell, now what are we gonna do without a deckbuilder? Huh? You have a plan? Oh, you bumped into Tetsuya? Uh huh, and Baku agreed to rebuild his deck because he gave him a banana? And here I thought I was having a strange day." he groaned before realizing the girl was still there. "Look, I'll come by soon. I promise."

"Who was that?" Madoka asked.

"A friend. Were entering a tournament, you see, that fight you saw, a card tournament is gonna have fights just like it. Stay in bed, if you can, try to remember something." Hope said.

"Okay." Madoka said.

Hope then rang up Kuguru again,.

"And I'm back. Oh, so you want gao to sneak in and see Baku at work? Its not gonna work, but worth a try. Huh? Tetsuya's also looking for a partner for his team? Sure, no problem. Gotta be another magic world user? I'll bring one over. Dont worry, I got the perfect girl to help out."

Later Hope was dragging Sci-Twi along the ground. "I keep telling you, I don't wanna do this." she said.

"Oh come on, have you ever done something fun like this before?" Hope said.

"Well, I am a bit curious. I dont see why I have to team up with the dancer." Sci-Twi said. "I'm already busy researching magic and keyblade training with Aqua."

"You'll be fine." Hope said.

"And you need to learn how to listen." Sci-Twi said.

"Look, we'll be fine, so just be….calm…" Hope said before running into Noboru.

"Oh, its you again. The guy who got lucky." Noboru said.

"Lucky? Call beating Rouga aragami with one move lucky?" Hope asked.

"Of course I am. Buddyfight's just a game of luck. Its how you and Gao keep winning. You both got lucky." Noboru said.

"Well, does that mean youre entering the tournament to prove it?" Hope asked.

"Of course I am. I'll end that lucky streak of you and Gao's." Noboru said. "In fact, to practice, I'll be beating Tetsuya tomorrow."

"He;s so confident to win.." Sci-twi said.

"Heck, I'll battle any loser who's with him too." Noboru said.

"Good, cause Twilight's his partner." Hope said.

"What?" Sci-Twi said.

"Then I'll be beating you tomorrow too." Noboru said walking out with Sci-Twi's mouth wide open.

"See, I told you this would be fun." Hope smiled.

'What did you just do? What did you do?!" she shouted as she attacked Hope.

"I'm sorry." Hope said.

"You're sorry? Thanks to you, I have to waste a day card fighting instead of research!" Sci-Twi said.

"Look, all study and no play makes people dull. Think of this as a way to take your mind off things and release nerves." Hope said.

"Now that you mention it, I actually have been absorbed in studies then activities lately… fine, I'll do it. Good thing I always prepare my slef." Sci-twi said holding a deck. "Its a Dragowizard and Wizard deck that I put together when researching Magic World."

"Awesome. Cant wait to see you buddy fight." Hope said.

The next day….

"Right on the heels of the ABC cup, we have a match all lined up today!" Paruko sid. "First up, the 2nd ranked figher in his grade, loving tigers big and small, Noboru Kodo! He'll be going up against possibly the worst buddy fighter in Aibo, Tetsuya Kurodake. It probably wont even be a challenge, but with Tetsuya's Buddy Asmodai and his partner for the tournament, a bookworm who prefers staying in the lab than playing, Twilight Sparkle."

"Luminize. Knight Force." Noboru said. "My buddy is Red Baron."

A human resembling a pilot riding a dragon looking like a plane appeared.

"So, youre Tets's partner, huh? Ready for this?" Asmodai said.

"I am, but tetsuya, as I have seen, hans twon a fight yet. Is he ready?" Sci-Twi asked.

"Dont worry about me, yo. Baku built me this super cool deck that focuses on my main man. I call it the Super Asmodai Dance Party!" Tetsuya said.

"Hey, i thought we said we would'nt use that." Asmodai said.

"Okay. Mine is something like this." Sci-Twi said. "Humans and dragons unite together to learn magical spells and power! Luminize! Wizard Dragon Scholars!" she said as her core became a pocket watch.

"Come on, all you people and get down with the beat! Those evil dancin demons, its time to defeat! Lets lumenize it!" Tetsuya said getting his headset.

"Lets get it on!" Hope said. "Take it away, paruko!"

"With pleasure!. Buddy…."

"FIGHT!" they all shouted.

"Raise the flag!" the three said.

"I fight for Magic World, yo!" Tetsuya said.

"I fight for Magic World too." Sci-Twi said.

"I'm with Dragon World!" Noboru said.

"Okay, were up first, lets see whatcha got." Asmodai said.

"Alright. Lets charge and Draw, tetsuya!" Sci-Twi said.

"Yo, Already done, and now I'm gonna use the spell Nice One!" Tetsuya said.

"Whoa, a good spell right off the bat, huh?" Jexi said.

"Yeah. I included 4 of those. WIth Nice one, Tetsuya can draw two more cards from his deck." Baku said.

"I call Fallen Angel of Rage, Beleth to the center!" Tetsuya said as Beleth appeared. "Now hit him hard, my man!"

Beleth tossed his spear at Noboru.

107

"Okay. My turn. I call Dragowizard Medium to my center! And he attacks Noboru too!" Sci-twi said as Noboru was hit.

75

End of move.

"Hah, I;ve been hit worse. Draw! Charge and Draw!" Noboru said. "I call Dragon Knight, Masamune to the left, and Dragon Knight Alexander to the center!"

A blue dragon with a samurai like warrior appeared on the left as a dragon with a roman warrior appeared in center.

"Masamune attacks Beleth and Alexander attacks Dragowizard Medium!" Noboru said.

Masamune was quick as it destroyed Beleth but before Alexander could hit, Sci-Twi smiled.

"I cast...Magical Goodbye!" Sci-Twi said sending Alexander back to the deck.

"What the?!" Noboru said.

"What the what?! Twilight baited Noboru into attacking with his center monster and with a counter spell, Hes now defenseless!" Paruko said.

"I didn't think she would know that so soon." Hope said.

"Twilight's done more than just study the magic, Hope." Aqua said. "She's spent hours studying strategies using Magic World and committing them all to memory."

"Were up again, Tetsuya." Sci-Twi said.

"Yeah! I'm gonna buddy call my favorite, Demon lord Asmodai!" Tesuya said.

"Oh, youre my favorite too!" Asmodai said blazing up into flames. "Rrrrrrrrah….It's show time!"

"How is a size one monster gonna help you?" Tetsuya said.

"It can help plenty, or did you forget that when Asmodai is called, the player can discard one card so he can destroy any monster?" Sci-Twi asked.

"What?" Noboru said as Tetsuya discarded one and Asmodai grabbed Masamune.

"Dangerous...Backdrop!" Asmodai said destroying Masamune.

"And now, I call two Demon Realm Warrior, Zepars to the left and right!" Tetsuya said sending two demonic warriors to the left and right.

"And I call to my right, Mana Booster Malerkieth!" Twilight said as an old mage with a wand looking like a bubble caster appeared.

"With my ability, I can increase the gauge of my fair maiden as well as my enemys." Malerkieth said as Twilights increased by one and Noboru's increased by two.

"And now….I attack!" Twilight said as Medium and Malerkieth linked attacked.

52

"Now we finish it off!" Tetsuya shouted as the two Zepars attacked Noboru as his flag exploded.

Game Over! Winners: Tetsuya Kurodake and Twilight Sparkle

"Yeah! Owned it!" Tetsuya said posing.

"All according to my calculations and strategies." Twilight said pushing her glasses up a bit.

"What an upset! Noboru has lost to a new face and the worst buddy fighter in the school!" Paruko said as Noboru marched out with Hope following.

"Noboru!" Hope said.

"Just get away, you loser janitor!" Noboru said.

"Hey now, that's no way to treat someone." said a voice as they saw an old man with a shaggy dog.

"You're...the old man from yesterday." Noboru said.

"You were lucky you lost with good gauge, but in your last fights, you let it get to low. You need to increase it so you can use stronger and better cards." he said.

"And what makes you such an expert?" Noboru asked.

"You can call me Dragon Knight, El Quixote." he said as flames surrounded him as his dog became a small dragon and he donned knight armor.

"WHoa!" Hope said.

"Ah, i see the blue knight is here as well." El Quixote said.

"Blue knight? But the only one who's called me that is…" Hope said.

"I'm certain you and Arthur are acquaintances." El Quixote said.

"So why are you here? Dont tell me…" Hope said.

"Indeed, to be Noboru's buddy monster." El Quixote said.

"Yeah. And I wanna help him." said a voice as Hope looked surprised to see Dan. "So...let's buddyfight together."


	7. Stolen Dragon Deck

Sunset walked along the park looking at the text she got. She was assigned to a middle schooler and to meet up with him here.

"Okay, he's suppose to be around here somewhere." Sunset said before seeing a strange creature with a huge mouth and a bag part of its head and holding something. "That doesn't look like a buddy monster. Wait, could it be…" she said looking up the creature. "Yoink, a Yo-kai that loves to borrow things and not give them back. But what's he doing with….is that...a buddyfight deck?"

the yokai ran to a tall monster with a fox mask. "So, did you borrow it like I asked?" it asked.

"Yep. Just like you asked. And remember, no take backs!" Yoink said.

"Hey!" Sunset said. "Is that a buddy fight deck you stole?"

"I borrowed it, yes. And this is the dragon blast fury deck of gao Mikado. He asked me to take it." Yoink said referring to the monster.

"Evil in Heart, Yamigitsune." Sunset said. "You had him do this?"

"As a Skull Warrior, I have powerful connections with Yo-kai. But to be honest, it was a request from my buddy." Yamigitsune said.

"The same one I'm supposed to team up with?" Sunset said as a man with slicked back hair in purple clothing walked out from the trees.

"Yes. Jin Magatsu. And you are Sunset Shimmer. And I did have him steal the deck. Or rather borrow." Jin said taking it.

"You are so predictable sometimes." Said a girl with orange hair covering her eyes in black clothing who was next out.

"My Analyst, Megumi Mamakari." Jin said.

"I don't care about that. Give the deck back." Sunset said.

"Well, I cant actually. In reality, i was asked to actually take it. As part of an act." Jin said.

"Huh?" Sunset said.

"An old friend of mine told me about the prelims yesterday. How the hotshot Gao has a weakness in his formation. To better help him, he built a deck including Thunder Knights, Halberd Dragon, a monster with the move ability. But, Gao, being the guy he is, wont use it, because it goes against his code or whatever." Jin said as he was about to walk off.

"Hold it!" Sunset shouted. "I don't care if this is an act, its still not right to take something not yours."

"And what do you intend to do about it?" Jin asked.

"Buddyfight for it." Sunset said. "I win, you give the deck back, you win, you can fight Gao."

"I didn't really think youd get two fights as part of the plan. This better be interesting." Megumi said.

"I hear the guys call him The Uncrowned King. So….this is where I knock you off your throne." Sunset said as Jin laughed.

"Now I'm liking you more and more. Fine, i agree to the match." Jin said.

"Time totest tails new invention. The portable stage." Sunset said holding a disc. "This should be fitting for the both of us. Graveyard Stage, set it up!"

The disc began to spin as a virtual graveyard popped up in the middle of nowhere.

"Lets do this." Sunset said. "Countless spirits, amazing powers! Its time to come on out, my friends! Lumenize! Yo-kai Night Parade!" Sunset said as her core became a watch on her arm.

"A terrifying spectacle is about to begin. Lumenize! Crazy Phantom….Carnival!" Jin said as his became a holder on his leg.

"It's time to raise the flag!" they both said.

"I'm using Katana world!" Sunset said.

"What a coincidence, I'm also going with Katana World." Jin said.

Both flags had a samurai head on them with two samurai swords and looking japanese.

"Ladies first, Jin. Charge and Draw! I call Fighting Cat Jibanyan to the center!" Sunset said as a pink glow came from the card.

Summoning...Charming!

Alarming!

Boom Boom

Walla Walla

Dance Dance

Charming!

"Jibanyan!" Jibanyan said as he appeared in the center. "Huh? What's going on?"

"Tails idea. He made cards off all the Yo-kai we have medals of. I figured fighting with my real Yo-kai friends is better than temporary." Sunset said.

"And you put me in? You touch me so much Sunset!" Jibanyan said.

"Complements later. Attack the fighter!" Sunset said.

"Got it. Attack the cool-looking guy, right? Here it comes! Paws of Fury!" Jibanyan said punching at Jin.

108

End of Move.

"Not bad at all. Now its my turn." Jin said. "Draw! Charge and Draw!"

"Jin, you better actually fight like you mean it. She means business, and it would stink to lose to your own partner." Megumi said.

"There there. We'll win. I call Blood Knight, Kimensai to the right! Sea-Splitting Irakamaru to the left, and of course Buddy Call Evil in Heart, Yamigitsune to the center!" Jin said creating a three fold offense.

89

On the left was a samurai with a demon mask on. On the right was a child like creature with razor claws. And in the middle was Yamigitsune himself.

"Gaaah...S-Sunset, what are those things?" Jibanyan said.

"Theyre monsters from katana world, called skull warriors." Sunset said.

"A Skull Warrior is a monster whose soul is brought back to this world as a demon. That is the type of monster I fight with." Jin said.

"I have risen for battle, and will destroy you, pathetic cat." Kimensai said.

"Aw yeah, I've been dying for a fight!" Irakamaru said.

"Kimensai, attack Jibanyan. Yamigitsune and Irakamaru, attack the fighter." Jin said.

Kimensai laughed as he lunged at Jibanyan.

"Eyaaaaah!" Jibanyan said.

"Sword of Devilish Delight!" Kimensai said splitting him in half. "Now, take this Penetrate attack!" he shouted attacking Sunset.

108

"Now its my turn girl!" Irakamaru said slashing Sunset.

86

"And now me!" Yamigitsune said.

"I cast...Yo-kai Guard! By discarding one Yo-kai warrior from my hand, I can nullify the attack." Sunset said.

"Then, Yamigitsune, if youd do the honors." Jin said.

Yamigitsune lifted his mask a bit. "To Darkness." he said breathing at Kimensai and sending him away.

"Huh? Most skull warrors do vanish after one turn, but why take him out now?" Sunset said.

"Yes. This is Yamigitsune's special ability, if a Skull Warrior lands an attack, I can send it to the drop zone and draw a card." Jin said. "My turn is over."

"Have to admit, youre more skilled than I thought. But now its time I turn this around." Sunset said. "Draw! Charge and Draw! Call Blazing Fighter, Blazion to the Left!"

Summoning...Brave!

Sumo Shave

Flavo Engrave

Flash team

A Brave!

"Blazion! Rar!" Blazion shouted.

"And when Blazion is called to the field, he increased every Yo-kai's attack power by 2000. And I get to draw a card!" Sunset said. "Next, I call Evil Delinquient, Roughraff to the right!" Sunset said.

Summoning Tough!

Gruff Stuff

Rough Bluff

Red Ban Jacket Stand

Bling Blang Tough!

"Roughraff!" Roughraff said.

"And there's more. When Roughraff enters the field, I get to destroy one size one monster." Sunset said.

"Yeah, so...its curtains for the fox guy!" Roughraff said using a powerful glare as Yamigitsune was destroyed.

"Finally, I'll call immovable wall, Noway to the center!" Sunset said.

Summoning Tough!

Gruff Stuff

Rough Bluff

Red Ban Jacket Stand

Bling Blang Tough!

"Noway!" Noway said.

"Now, poor the hurt on!" Sunset said.

Blazion went in first punching Jin with a flame infused fist. "Rar!"

97

"Yo, you should go back to preschool!" Roughraff said punching him too.

75

As Noway went in...

"Cast! Demon way, Oborogenmu!" Jin said as a flower blocked Noways strike.

"No way!" Noway said.

"You can say that again, my wall like friend. I just nullified the attack." Jin said. "Now, at long last, we go back to me."

"Jin's planning to end this, here and now." Megumi said.

"I call back Yamigitsune to the right!" Jin said as Yamigitsune appeared. "And now, I call Tempest, Garo-oh to the center!"

Appearing in the center was creature dressed in animal skin holding a scythe.

"Hey, whats that cool kid think hes doin? That guy's another one of them Skull faces that get destroyed at the end of the turn!" Roughraff said.

"Right, and when he does, its my turn and its game over." Sunset said.

"I wouldnt be too sure. By paying one gauge, Garo-oh gets a double attack." Jin said. "Now, attack Noway!"

Garo-oh rushed at Noway before he saw his scythe blocked.

"Huh?" Jin said.

"Like I said, you can't beat Noway. When there's a tough attribute Yo-kai on the field with him, he gets an increase of 3000 defense." Sunset said.

"What? But the original was 5000. Then that means…" Jin said in shock.

"You won't hurt my friend." Sunset said.

"Well, that was a waste, not. I forgot to mention if Garo-oh gains double attack with one gauge, his power increases too." Jin said.

"Yeah, but his attack is 3000, you'd only get 6000." Sunset said as Jin was remembering this fact. "And since Noway's defense is higher than your monsters…"

"No way!" Noway said destroying Garo-oh.

"There goes your monster. I win." Sunset said.

"Hmm. Then I guess my turn ends here." Jin said.

"Wait, youre not gonna continue?" Sunset said.

"The spell I would have used to win isn't in my hand, so I can't really beat you." Jin said.

End of Move.

"Then I guess...its time! I send all three of my Yo-kai to drop zone, and pay one gauge and one card in order to Buddy Call…Heroic Mixed Cat, Buchinyan!" Sunset said.

In the center appeared a red and white cat with purple flaming tails.

67

"Buchinyan, here to win! Nyawhis!" Buchinyan said.

"Consider yourself dethrones, Uncrowned king. With every yo-kai in the drop zone, Buchinyan gains a critical for each one. His original is two and with 4 you already know of…" Sunset said.

"7. Hmm. I did not make a mistake picking you." Jin said.

"I don't care how bad I get hurt...I don't care if I'm gonna die….I won't let my friends be hurt! Be they living, or spirits!" Sunset said.

"Here it comes! Flurry of Furry!" Buchinyan said rapidly punching Jin as his flag exploded.

Game Over! Winner: Sunset Shimmer.

"Thanks for your help, everyone." Sunset said.

The stage disappeared and everyone was there to see the two.

"We saw the whole thing from outside. Nice job, Sunset!" Gao said.

"Oh, and dont worry about the new deck. We compromised by having someone else fight gao. Halberd Dragon took care of the rest in thefight." Hope said.

"I guess the only think for me was to take it in the first place. Is that alright, Baku my man?" Jin said.

"Yup." Baku said.

"Sunset, that was really awesome! You were like a dominating machine!" Rainbow said.

"Well, I had help from my friends." Sunset said as the Yo-kai appeared and smiled at her. "It doesn't matter what happens...I'll never be alone."

"So thats why you picked Sunset, huh Jin?" Baku asked.

"Yup. That fight was just a trail to see how good she was." Jin said.

"You were testing me?" Sunset said.

"Exactly. But… dont expect me to go soft in the cup, alright?" Jin asked.

"So you are competing." Hope said.

"Yes. I am. And this is where I take my leave." Jin said leaving with his buddy and Megumi.

It was later that day Hope was dragging Sunset to an ice cream shop.

"Hope, seriously, you don't need to do this." Sunset said.

"Of course I do. Its your first win." Hope said. "Now let's get…"

The two stopped for a moment before seeing Yoink standing there.

"Yoink?" Sunset said.

"What the heck is that?" Hope asked.

"He's the one that took the deck in the first place." Sunset said.

"I uh… wanna say sorry for before. I...I saw the fight. You really feel that way to Yo-kai?" Yoink said sobbing a bit before pulling out a medal. "Here! I want you to borrow this and never give it back!"

"Thanks." Sunset said.

"Cmon, my treat. Whats your flavor?" Hope said. "Hey, where's my wallet?"

"Yoink!" Yoink shouted holding Hope's wallet.

"Hey!" Hope said.

"Sorry, no take backs!" Yoink said laughing as he ran off with Hope chasing him.

"Things are really good for me here." Sunset said before seeing a tanned man in black with earbuds looking at him. "Uh, can I help you?"

"So, do you truly care about Yo-kai more than anything?" he asked.

"Yeah. They're my family." Sunset said as the man smiled.

"Then there's a chance you and I will meet again." he said walking away. "Just remember one word...Enma."


	8. Start of the ABC Cup

Hope came into the Dojo and saw Gao throwing himself around the area.

"Hey, I'm here to get Gao. Uh, what is he doing, wasting his energy, Ms. Mikado?" Hope asked.

"Its an ancient Aki-Jujitsu technique that can help relax nerves in the body. I see you are his partner in this event." Suzumi said.

"Yeah, who else? A couple of my friends are helping out too. So, I see youre finally warming up to me." Hope said.

"Gao's told me all about you. Youre really kind, helping him get used to this game. That is why…" she said grabbing his arm and flipping him onto his back. "I will whip you in to shape with more intensity than the last time!"

"Hey, come on! What did i do?!" Hope said.

"Save it for the tournament, you two." Baku said as the others arrived.

"I will never understand the way you get into these situations." Kuguru said.

"Yeah." Hope said. "Believe it or not, I'm actually kinda used to getting myself into these things. But I just wanna make people belive I can do them!"

"Well, get it in gear. The cup's gonna open soon." Baku said.

"Oh yeah! Wait, whats the name of the team?" Hope said.

"Balle du Soleil." Kuguru said. "Sun Rocket in french."

"Sounds like a good name. Now lets go rock the house!" Hope said.

At the Aibo academy fighting stage…

"Welcome to this year's Aibo Buddy Cup Tournament! What atmosphere! You can feel the intensity in the air!" Paruko said. "We got a full house today, and why not? Over the next three days, we will have no classes due to the tournament, and we will cheer on our favorite teams! Now, lets hear a couple of words from out school principals!"

On the stage were two statues. One of them cracked to reveal a man with claw like hair.

"I am the Principal of Aibo's Elementary School Division, Iron Claw Ikarino!" he said. "And I am proud to announce that we have very special guest joining our teams this year!"

He then grabbed a flag.

"Okay kids, its time to...raise the flag!" Ikaruno said. "Come out, students and represent your school with pride! First, I call Team Rising Tiger to the right, accompanied by the new user of buddyfight, Dan Kuso!" Ikarino said as rising up was Noboru with El Quixote and Dan.

"So do you think I'm Ready?" Noburo asked.

"True warriors never doubt their skills. You did see how you beat that criminal fighter, did you?" El Quixote said.

"Yeah. Get pumped, man." Dan said.

"Next, I call Team Tatsu and Dai along with the gifted student, Twilight Sparkle to the Left!" Ikarino said as Tetsuya, Asmodai and Twilight rose.

"Yo, check it, this place is crazy!" Tetsuya said.

"Get used to it kid, this is your future. Though you should have no problem with a crowd, eh Twi?" Asmodai said.

"The crowd size has no problem with me." Twilight said.

"Then I call to the center, Team Kisaragi with failure student Yosuke Hanamura!" Ikarino said as a boy in white and glasses with a little kid in ninja garb, a small black ninja and Yosuke rose.

"Did he really need to say I'm a faliure?" Yosuke asked.

"Nin." the ninja said holding a scroll "He said it cause its true." it read.

"It doesnt matter as long as we go with him to the finals, Tsukikage." the boy said.

"Thanks, Zanya. Nice to see someone recognizes me as a partner. I wont slow you down seeing as youre the top fighter in the-" Yosuke began before Zanya hit Yosuke in the gut with his sword.

"Do not take part in foolish pride." Zanya said.

"Yes sir." Yosuke groaned.

"Now, I call to the flag area, Team Balle Du Soleil with the school janitor, Hope!" Ikarino said.

Out in the flag area came Gao, Drum, Baku, Kuguru, Kiri, Hope and Frill.

"Janitor. He could have at least spiced it up. Like, chief of sanitation." Hope said.

"Its fine for now. Just focus on winning the ABC Cup." Frill said.

"Bake in it, it feels like youre a celebrity here!" Kiri said.

"A dragon could get used to this!" Drum said.

"And now the Middle school teams will be announced." Hope said as the other statue cracked as a man with an afro like hairstyle appeared.

"Bonjour, I am the principal of the Middle School, Merikomu Nigirikobushi and my students are ze best!" he said grabbing his flag. "Okay, raise the flag, as you say. And so, first I call the President of ze Student council, Monsieur Magaroku Shido!"

Shido appeared in the flag area.

"Hold your applause, please. There'll be time for that." Shido said.

"So thats Shido, huh?" Hope said.

"He seems confident, I'll give him that much." Gao said.

"Hey, wait a.." Hope said. "Hey, Shido! Wheres your partner?"

"I don't need a crutch to help me win." Shido laughed in confidence.

"I will call the other teams out, si vous plais!" Merikomu said. "Team Naniwa Card club, accompanied by Miss Sunset Shimmer. Team Seifukai with wild boy Toma, and Team Amanosuzu with the dazzling, most amazing fashion queen, Rarity!" he said.

The three spaces that were called were cardboard cutouts but with the actual partners on them.

"What the? Sunset, whats with the cut outs?" Hope said.

"Dont ask me, these were just here when we got here." Sunset said.

"Yeah, this guy looks cool, but wheres the real one?" Toma said.

"Of all the nerve, what is with this school division?" Rarity said.

"Yes, what is the meaning of this charade, you pampas puff pastry?!" Ikarino said.

"Zip if, you pirate wannabe. We both know my students would beat yours the moment the tournament begins!" Merikomu said.

The other teams were shocked.

"He's right, your school for babies should just forfeit. I know that Janitor beat Rouga, but he has no chance against these elite." Shido said.

"Hey, Mister Prez!" Yosuke said.

"What is it, you failure brat?" Shido said.

"Oh, just that in a few minutes, the drawings will commence. If anyone but your team is selected, since the other teams partners are up, that team will be disqualified by default." Yosuke said. "And that would be kinda embarrassment."

"What kind of school would lose by default rather than fight?" Ikarino said.

"Zip it, you iron clawed loser. We will win no matter what, so go away." Merikomu said.

"Okay, that tears it." Ikarino said as a boxing ring rose up as he tore of his shirt. "Prepare to face my iron claws!"

Merikomu jumped in the air and changed into a boxing uniform.

"I'll squash your face like ze grapes to make wine!" he said.

Both principals charged in and clashed Punch on claw as a shock wave burst through the arena. On their backs, kanji were there which together translated to "Raising the Curtain!".

"Let the ABC cup Begin!" they both shouted as the boxing ring lowered as they fought.

"Okay. And our opening bout will be between….Team Balle Du Soleil and Team Amanosuzu!" Paruko said.

"Yeah, were up first from the get-go!" Gao said.

"Well, what better way to start out. You better bring it, Rarity." Hope said.

"I most certainly will, and I dont intend on losing to someone as fashionably blind as you Hope." Rarity said.

"And the following match will be between Team Kisaragi and Team Sefukai!" Paruko said.

"Alright!" Yosuke said.

"Gonna rip you guys a new one." Toma said.

"And another will be Team Rising Tiger vs our Student Council President!" Paruko said.

"Hope youre ready to eat your words, Shido." Dan said.

"I do not intend to fail, peasant!" Shido said.

"And our final match up is Team Tetsu and Dai vs Team Nakiwa Card Club!" Paruko said.

"Just like in the friendship games. Well, this isnt fate or scientific at all." Twilight said.

"For the record, I dont think neither of us will be backing down." Sunset said. "But me and my friends all more than ready."

"Okay. So uh, wheres Team Amanosuzu? We cant start without her." Hope said.

"Oh, theres no need to worry. Shes already here. Open the roof!" Shido said.

The roof then opened to reveal a large blimp hovering right above the stadium.

"Holy crap, thats huge!" Yosuke said.

"Thats Lady Suzuha for you, big and bold. Thats her sky-styled blimp home. Her own personal castle." Kuguru said as flying down from the blimp was a girl in a dress and styled hair with butterfly wings followed by a stain glass looking creature.

"It's really her! Lady Suzuha has arrived!" Paruko said.

She then landed on her place beside Rarity.

"Well thats certainly one way to make an entrance. A pleasure, Lady Suzuha." Hope said.

"Tut tut. I only came for Gao Mikado, not you." Suzuha said.

"Huh?" Hope said.

"As a lowly janitor, you shall fall to the angelic forces above you." Suzuha said.

"I most certainly agree. I have found my people." Rarity said.

"Well, someones confident. Then lets get this started." Hope said.

"All other teams, please vacate the area, that means you people!" Paruko said as the other teams lowered. The crowd then cheered.

"I did say hold your applause, but… do it if you really must." Shido said as all the non competing teams left the area except for the two chosen ones.

"Now, per tradition, we each will now shuffle each other's decks." Suzuha said.

"Thats a really good way to look at things. Shuffling a deck is the most trusting thing you can do." Hope said as the four shuffled the others decks before returning them.

"Now then, let's get started!" Rarity said. "From a faraway world, new styles and amazing things are being made. Lumenize! Magical Artists!" Rarity said as her core was a bow.

"Yeah!" Hope said. "A united force of love, truth and justice! Shine forward, heroes of the world! Lumenize! Shining Light Squad!"

"Showering the sky with scorching sun rockets! Soleil Dragon Deck, Luminize!" Gao said.

"Not bad, but now you all see what I can do." Suzuha said as a dessert tray core deck was brought out by her servant, Sebastain. "Prepare yourself for a miracle! Angel Queen Serenade, Luminize!"

"Four star buddy fighters are ready to kick this tournament off with a bang!" Indigo said.

"Their monsters are waiting in the wings for their big entrance!" Rainbow siad.

"So without further ado, lets get on with the show!" Pinkie said.

"Its time for… the main event! Hit it!" Jexi said.

"Say it with me people! Buddy…" Paruko said.

"Fight!" they all said.

"Raise the flag!" the four said.

"I fight for Dragon World!" Gao said.

"It's Hero World for me!" Hope said.

The glass mural creature then giggled and floated in front of a flag that had an emblem on it.

"Whats with that flag? A new world?" Hope asked.

"If I'm not mistaken, that's the Amanosuzu Group emblem." Paruko said as Gao, Drum, Hope and Frill face faulted.

"Come now, show the right one." Suzuha said as the flag changed. "I fight for Magic World!"

"I'm with Magic World as well." Rarity said.

"First moves all ours, Gao!" Hope said. "Charge and draw!"

"I call Extreme Sword Dragon to the center!" Gao said as it appeared. "Attack Suzuha!"

Extreme sword slashed at Suzuha.

Suzuha LP: 10-7

"Now I get to go next." Hope said. "I call Ironing man to the Center!"

Ironing man then appeared in center. "I am Ironing Man." he said muffled.

"Attack Rarity!" Hope said.

Ironing man Leaped into the air.

"Steam Buster!" he said hitting her.

Rarity LP: 10 9

End of Move

"FYI, each team member has different life counts, so if one of them loses all 10, its a win for the other team." Paruko said.

"Draw." Suzuha said. "Charge and...Draw. I'll call three monsters at once. Starting with Magic Knight of Light, Licht, to the center and then Magic Kight of Darkness, Dunkelheit to the left and then I call Magician of Glass, Glassart to the right!"

Three humans appeared at once. Two of them wore identical clothing with one being black with long hair and the other white with blonde hair. The human on the right also wore white, but held a glass staff.

"And now I equip Gunrod, Bechstein." Suzuha said as a gun appeared in her hands. "Fun fact, I can fire it at the opponent even if the center is occupied."

"Now I'll call my monsters. First, I'll call this one." Rarity said as a centaur like blue demon in construction equipment appeared on the left.

"Demon Realm Architect, Gamajin at your service! So, need me to build up a set spell for ya, miss?" Gamajin said.

"Yes indeed. I'll go with, hmm...Magic School, Sephirot." Rarity said.

"On it, little lady!" he said as said spell was built.

"A set spell remains on the field for the duration of the match. Wonder what that one does?" Hope wondered.

"Oh, I would just hate to ruin the surprise, my dear Hope. But my turn isn't over yet. Demon Sommelier, Zagan to center!" Rarity said as a ram demon with wings in a suit with wine appeared.

"The finest for our dear lady." Zagan said.

"Finally, I call Magic Artist, Andy to the right!" Rarity said as a human with a brush and a palette of paints appeared.

"Wait a second, Gamajin's size 2 and Zagan's Size one! SHe cant have another monster out!" Natsu said.

"Uh, natsu? Gamagin's size one. They all are." Lucy said.

"Ignoramus. But its lucky we all are, so i can still paint a portrait of our lady's victory." Andy said.

"Now, its time to attack, Hope, all of you. But first, Zagan, do away with that icky Ironing Man." Rarity said.

"Bold choice." Zagan said as he destroyed Ironing Man.

"Follow him, Dunkelhight,and attack extreme sword." Suzuha said.

"Done." Dunkelhiet said as he sliced apart Extreme Sword.

"And thanks to the combo, both Licht and Dunkelheit are more powerful than it." Rarity said.

"Youre up Licht. Teach Mikado a lesson." Suzuha said.

"Right." Licht said. "Heed the Blinding blade of light!"

Gao's LP: 97

"And Andy, Gamagin, attack Hope." Rarity said.

"Take this!" Gamajin said.

"And take that!" Andy said.

"I cast...I've seen Through your…" Hope began before his spell broke as Andy struck.

Hope's Lp: 107

"My spell broke? But how?" Hope said.

"That is what Magic School, Sephirot does. By discarding an art card and paying one life, I can destroy a spell you cast one per turn." Rarity said.

Rarity LP: 98

"Glassart, do your magic and strike Gao!" Suzuha said.

"Ja." Glassart said. "Glass Crystal Torrent!"

Gao LP: 7-5

End of Move

"Man, theyre good together." Hope said. "But we arent losing here."

"Yeah! Draw! Charge and Draw!" Gao said. "I equip steel fist, Drago Knuckle!"

5-4

"And now I call Thousand Rapier Dragon to the Right! And Halberd Dragon to the left!" Gao said as Thousand appeared on the right as a large dragon with red wings and armor with a halberd appeared.

"Whoa, epic! SO youre Thunder Knights, Halberd Dragon, huh?" Hope sid.

"I am. Do not worry about Gao Mikado any longer. I will protect him with my life." Halberd said.

"Okay. I call Stray warrior, Vier to the left!" Hope said as a green suited human with the number 4 and a pencil like weapon appeared.

"Ugh, I gotta go first?" Vier said.

"And I also call Second Warrior, Zweider to the left!" Hope said as a blue one with a spear appeared.

"Zweider!" Zweider said.

"I'll equip Blade of Light, Shining Aegis." Hope said leaping in.

"I cast! Dragonic Shoot!" Gao said destroying Glassart.

"Why would he use that now, isnt that more effective on the opponents turn?" Kiri said in the Buddy Pit.

"I know what hes up to. And I got a hunch what his next card will be." Baku said.

"Here we go. I cast Dragonic Grimoire!" Gao said. " I get a whole new hand now."

"Nice work, Gao." Hope said. "Now, I think I better pick up my pace too." Hope said. "Zagan's defense is 2000, Alright Zweider, take him out!"

"Roger!" Zweider said.

"Do your worst you ruffian!" Zagan said before being stabbed. "So sorry my dear!" he said before vanishing.

"You and Me, Vier! Attack Rarity!" Hope said leaping in to action.

"Guess i got no choice." Vier said aiming his blaster.

"Not as quick as you think, Hope. I cast Magical Goodbye!" Rarity said sending Vier back to Hope's hand, but still took damage from Hope's sword.

86

"Thousand Rapier, let's link attack on Licth." Gao said moving with Thousand Rapier as they battled Liect before Rapier eliminated it.

"Yes. The combo's broken." Hope said.

"All right, Halberd!" Gao said as Halberd moved to attack.

"I like Rarity cast Magical Goodbye!" Suzuha said sending Halberd back to Gao's hand.

End of Move.

"Who knew they'd have the same card?" Hope said.

"Our turn now, darling." Rarity said. "And I must thank you for making this easy. Gamigin and Andy, link attack on Hope in the center."

"Right, little lady!" they both said moving at Hope.

"Cast! I've seen through your moves!" Hope said.

"Chain cast! I'll activate my set spell again! Your spell is useless!" Rarity said.

Hope smiled. "I cast… Or So the Dream I had Went!"

"What?!" Rarity said.

"Dont think I wouldnt know you'd use Magic School, Sephiot again. With Or So The Dream I had Went, I pay 2 gauge to nullify Magic School Sephirot's effects for this turn." Hope said as Andy still attacked him.

75

"Hmm. Then I don't see what else I can do right now. I end my turn." Rarity said.

"But I still have to go. Its time to shine, my most precious friend. Buddy Call Center of the World, Mary Sue!

78

The stain glass creature then flew to the center of the area.

"With my buddy at my side. I too am the center of the world. Whenever I call her, I get to search my deck and take out any spell card I so desire." Suzuha said taking a card. "Cast, Key of Solomon, First Volume." she said regaining gauge. "And now, I cast Great Spell, My Grandfather Clock!" Suzuha said as a large clock appeared above the fighting stage.

"WHoa, thats huge." Hope said.

"With that, all her drop zone cards go back in her deck." Paruko said.'

"Yes. But...it comes with another perk darlings." Rarity said.

"As part of the spell….I get another turn." Suzuha said.

"Oh crap." Hope said. "Gao, get ready! Youre about to get hit hard!"

"Dunkelhight, Clear away Zweider!" Suzuha said as he slashed him. "And Mary Sue, attack Gao!"

Just as Mary Sue unleashed her vines…

"I cast! Green Dragon Shield!" Gao said blocked and regaining a life.

45

End of Move.

"Great. Now we can…" Hope said.

"Not so fast darling, she gets another turn." Rarity said.

"And since Rarity is my partner, she gets another turn as well." Suzuha said.

"Crap." Hope said looking at his hand. "And I already used up most of my spells."

"Oh, I shall forever enjoy this." Rarity said. "Andy, Garigin, you know what needs to be done."

"Yes Maam!" they both said attacking Hope.

52

"And now, I cast Overstand!" Rarity said. "I can only use this spell when my monsters land a hit on the fighter. With this card, I gain gauge dependant on the number of life you just lost." Rarity said gaining three gauge.

"Why do I get the feeling this is bad?" Hope asked.

"You aren;t the only one with a rare weapon. I pay two gauge and one life to acqure Diamond Bow of Generosity!" Rarity said as a bow appeared in her hands. "With this, I can attack you even if you cast a spell." Rarity said drawing the bow. "Take this!" Rarity said.

21

"Unfortunately...I have to end my part of the turn. Suzuha continues." Rarity said.

"Its really unfortunate that you both are like this. And now I know you are not fit of being Tasuku's rival.' Suzuha said.

"So thats why you were after Gao?" Hope said.

"Yes, and its clear the only one worthy of that title, is me. Me and my prince charming." Suzuha said.

"Oh...I get it now." Hope said.

"Ah. Young love. You can see why I wanted to team up with her." Rarity said.

"Yeah. I get it." Hope said.

"Mlady, youre doing it again." Sebastian said bringing Suzuha out of her daze.

"Your tournament is over Gao. After my attack with Beshten, Mary Sue, finish him!" Susuha siad.

"Gao!" Hope said.

"Not done yet! I cast Dragonic Paratrooper and call Halberd Dragon to my center!" Gao said, blocking the attack.

"I will protect you, Gao Mikado." Halberd said.

End of Move.

"You may have survived that, but youre still finished." Suzuha said.

"Nah." Hope said. "From where wee standing, youre the ones who're done." Hope said.

"Because were planning on finishing tihs, right here, right now!" Gao said pulling a lever and bringing his core to the center of his body.

"I get Gao, but Hope' darling. You only have 1 life point left. Even when you damage me, you simply cannot last till the next round." Rarity said.

"Don't count on it! Draw! Charge and Draw!" Hope said. "For my finishing move, I call Uniform Warrior, Military Frill to the left and Buddy Call Uniform Warrior, Blazer Frill to the right!"

12

"Now, as part of Military Frill's ability, she gets an extra critical when another Superheroine is out." Hope said.

"Yeah! Blast the baddies!" Military Frill said firing at Rarity.

63

"THousand Rapier, attack Mary Sue!" Gao said.

Thousand made quick work of Mary Sue.

"Blazer Frill, give Rarity a specialty kick." Hope said.

"I cast...Magical Goodbye!" Rarity said sending Blazer Frill to Hope's hand.

"Sorry, but its not gonna work. My sword gains a critical for every superhero or superheroine on the field. You're done!" Hope shouted slashing Rarity.

30

Game Over: Rarity! Winner: Hope the Victor.

"Oh, such cruel fate. And I was so well dressed for this occasion." Rarity said fainting on a couch that was somehow there.

"Sorry Rarity, thats just how I roll." Hope gloated.

"You realize we live close to each other's proximity, right?" Rarity said.

"And you were the better fighter." Hope said.

"That's more like it." Rarity said falling back on the couch.

"Where did that couch even come from?" Military Frill asked.

"She must have brought it with her." Hope said before seeing Gao cast the Gargantua Punisher Impact and finished off Suzuha.

Game over! Winner: Gao Mikado!

"And with that spectacular finish, Team Balle Du Soleil is moving on up!" Paruko said.

"Hah! Thats how we do things downtown!" Gao said.

"I misjudged you both. You both really are good fighters." Suzuha said.

"Darling, let's just go. Their musky odor will rub off on us." Rarity said as the two left.

"Man, they never change." Hope said.


	9. Power vs Ninja Arts

"What? Genma and Toma are missing?" Hope said.

"Its true, kid. Strict man and Wild Boy just vanished." Gajeel said. "Got no clue where they could be."

"So, what happens now?" Hope asked.

"Another rep of the Seifukei is taking Genma's place and Toma set a backup that I take his place." Gajeel said.

"Hmm, this is strange. Knowing them, they;d target the one who'd be up against their team. C'mon, we gotta find Zanya Kisa-" Hope began before Gajeel pointed a pointed sword at him.

"Listen, brat. I've waited awhile for this. Blow this for me, and I'll arrest you for interfering with the law and my private investigation...which starts after I win the ABC Cup." Gajeel said.

"Oh boy…" Hope said before he saw two Seifukai grunts run somewhere. "Hey, wait!" he shouted before Gajeel grabbed him.

"Don't even, moron." Gajeel said.

"Where are they going?" Hope asked.

"They're searching the grounds for Genma and Toma. Apparently, Genma took a special deck that is within their power." Gajeel said. "Its a treasure."

"Ah. I see. So I take it this will also result in…" Hope began before seeing the blade spin like a chainsaw. "That answers my question. I'll just...go wait with the others in the stands."

"Yeah, you better." Gajeel said.

Meanwhile…

"Now start talking. Where's our leader and his partner, ninja?" one of the grunts said.

"Hey, you cant talk to my partner like that!" Yosuke said. "Sure, he lost to your leader last time but…"

"Zip it." Zanya said hitting Yosuke in the gut. "Why did I get stuck with someone who does not stop talking?" Zanya groaned. "Look, I do not know where Genma is or his partner."

"Yeah, my big brother would never do something like this!" the younger one said.

"Mini-me's got a mouth, huh?" one of them said trying to grab him, but was soon stopped by Gajeel. "Mr. Redfox, sir!" they said.

"Let em through. I already interrogated the glasses kid and his brother. They got nothing to do with Genma." Gajeel said.

"Sir!" the two said.

"Gajeel!" Lucy said coming up. "Oh good, you stopped…"

All of a sudden, Zanya's visor started to crack. "A g-girl.." he stuttered. "Well, I must be going!" Zanya said marching off with his little brother, Akatsuki.

"What was that all about?" Lucy asked.

"Heh. Girls." Yosuke said before Gajeel grabbed him. "Oh right. With Toma gone...its gonna be me...against…."

"Me. And I'm not gonna go easy like Toma might have. I'm gonna tear ya limb from limb.' Gajeel grinned.

"Yeah. I hear ya." Yosuke said after being put down.

"See ya at your funeral." Gajeel chuckled as he moved along.

"Its official...I'm a dead man." Yosuke sobbed.

"Dont worry yosuke. You do have your Persona as your buddy, right?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah. Thing about that is...it didn't work." Yosuke said.

"Then, what do you have?" Lucy asked.

"Just a bunch of ninja's I scraped up at the last second." Yosuke said trembling.

"Let me have a look." Lucy said looking through the deck. "Yeah, your toast."

"I know. Truth is I stink at card games man. I didn't even wanna be here, but Hope got pushy and pushed me into it." Yosuke said. "Man...I'm gonna lose." he said before a hand touched his shoulder. He looked up at a figure. It was Ichiro.

"Yosuke, I have a proposition." Ichiro said.

It was soon that the second round was beginning.

"Here we are at the second round of the tournament, going for Team Kisaragi and Team Seifukai!" Paruko said as the group took the Seifukai section,

"Alright! Best seats in the house!" Gao said.

"You sure you wanna sit here?" Chie asked. "These guys are creeping me out with their blank icy stares."

"Now ,let's welcome our teams. We'll welcome Team Kisaragi fir...huh?" Paruko said as Zanya stepped out, but with him was Ichiro dressed in Yosuke's clothes.

"Fear not! Team Kisaragi is here! And I am here, the master ninja, Yosuke Hanamura!" Ichiro said.

"Huh, but that's now…" Paruko began.

"I am...the honest to goodness Yosuke, young reporter with amazing voice." Ichiro said.

"He is 100% Yosuke Hanamura! Fight's still on!" Paruko said.

The girls in the audience swooned at Ichiro as he stood tall.

"Well, looks like it worked." the real Yosuke said in Ichiro's clothes.

"Oh, I get it. You stink at card games so you had Ichiro swap with you." Teddie said.

"Actually, he offered to do it." Yosuke said.

"He did?" Hope said.

"Yeah. He said "Allow me to take your humiliation and fight as you for the cup." Yosuke said.

"Oh thats just like him…" Erica said as the Sefukai Started singing.

"Their anthem, so that means.." Hope said.

"Doai and Old man Demongodol." Drum said as Doai rose up with Gajeel beside him.

"Looks like all of our fighters are here. So hurry and luminize your decks!" Paruko said.

"Here I go! Quick as the wind, skillful as the water. I luminize, Natural Ninja!" Ichiro said as his core became a sword.

"Sword of Destiny, pierce hearts of darkness and evil! Behold! The Kisaragi Ninja Arts!" Zanya said as his also became a sword.

"Dragons are lizards who are made for fighting and conquering! Let them bring the law! Luminize! Lawful Duel Dragons!" Gajeel said as his core became a spear.

"Forging a path with order and obedience! Luminize! Muscle Dynamite!" Doai said as his became a gold statue.

"We have all luminized so….Buddy…." Paruko began.

"FIGHT!" the crowd cheered.

"Raise the flag!" the four said.

"I fight for Katana World!" Zanya said.

"I also fight for Katana World!" Ichiro said.

"I go with Danger World!" Doai said.

"Danger World's mine too!" Gajeel said.

"Team Seifukai will go first!" Paruko said.

"Right, charge and draw. I call Clash Dragon, Gaelcorga to the center." Doai said sending a strange dragon with a bloated tail to the center as it attacked Zanya.

107

"You talk too much! Its my go! I call Bloodwind Dragon, Elyrseagar to the center and attack you directly!" Gajeel said as it attacked Ichiro.

108

End of Move

"Heh, all power and no skill. THis match wont even wipe away the humiliation I revived a t Genma's hands last year." Zanya said.

"Hah! You may be right, but Genma doesnt need to waste his time. Because were more than capable… of taking you down." Doai said.

"We'll see. Its our move." Ichiro said.

"Okay. Draw! Charge and Draw!" Zanya said. "I call Electron Ninja, Shiden to the right!" Zanya said as a ninja in purple appeared. "Cyber Analysis! Now, I discard one Ninja Arts card and pay one gauge to draw two more cards. Next, I'll call Phantom Ninja, Kashinkoji to the center!"

An old ninja appeared with a dragon by his side.

"Now, both of us can inspect one fighter's hand to see your cards." Zanya said.

"Impressive." Ichiro said.

"With eyes everywhere and all knowing powers… Phantom Ninja Clairvoyance!" the old man said seeing Gaecorga, Demongodol, Armorknight Eagle, Survival Chance and Crimson Slash in Doai's hand.

"Your cards arent really impressive. One could suggest that they could belong to any average joe." Zanya said.

"Now, I go next! I call Accelerate Ninja, Hayate to the left, Fire Streak Ninja, Gokuen to the right, and Loud Laugh Ninja, Fugumaru to the center!" Ichiro said.

"Whoa! This inst the way Yosuke would usually battle! Is it me or is he a bit taller?" Paruko said.

"Do you still doubt my authenticity, my fair reporter?" Ichiro asked.

"Oh nevermind! This is definitely Yosuke." Paruko said.

"Ogami…" Hope said sweat dropping.

"Yeah, he's really getting into this…" Sakura growled holding her sword.

"Now, let me fight! Gokuen attacks Elyrseagar!" Ichiro said as Gokuen eliminated it. "Now, Fugumaru, Hayate, attack the fighter!"

Gajeel braced himself as the two ninja struck.

107

"Now, Shiden destroy Gaelcorga!" Zanya said as Shiden did so. "And Kashinkoji, attack the fighter!"

The dragon with the old man attacked Doai directly.

108

"Now...final phase!" Zanya said.

"A final phase already?" Gao said as three scrolls appeared by Zanya as he grabbed one and stored it away.

"Your specialty, Lethal Formation, i presume?" Ichiro said.

"Exactly Yosuke. My impact is set." Zanya said.

"If I remember, Lethal Formation has three cards that can be used for it." Komajiro said. "Moon Fang for an Impact, Shooting Star for an item attack, and Star Crusher for a cast spell. Each one nullifies the activation of the said type and does three damage. So Zanya's tryin to draw this out and get under the skin of Gajeel and Doai."

"And we all know Gajeel." Lucy said.

"But Zanya isn't even Gajeel's opponent, its Ichiro." Erica said. "Which is still trouble."

"At least its finally my time now." Gajeel said. "Now, I call Grassland Dragon, Grassrunner to the left and Saberclaw Dragon Valken to the right. Finally, I call Spined Dragon, Spike Vine to the center! Now, by paying two gauge, with Grassrunner and Valken's abilities, they both give me back one life."

79

"I call Armorknight eagle to the center!" Doai said.

"I've got a bad feeling about this…" Eagle said.

"Time for you to come out, my friend. Buddy Call to the center by paying Eagle to it, Fighting Dragon, Demongodol!" Doai said as Demongodol rocketed to the center and punched Eagle.

"I knew it!" Eagle said before vanishing.

"Now, I call Gaelcorga to the left! Demongodol, destroy Kashinkoji!" Doai said as Demongodol destroyed the old ninja. "And Gaelcorga, attacks the fighter!"

74

"Time for some police brutality! Grassrunner, attack Fugumaru!" Gajeel said as the battle was done easily. "And now I'm gonna crush you, wimp!"

"Art of Body Replacement!" Ichiro said nullifying one attack by Saberclaw while taking one from Spike Vine.

86

End of Move

"Argh! Whats it gonna take to knock more life of that punk?" Gajeel said.

"You should keep your thoughts focused on the battle." Zanya said. "After my charge and draw and one more Cyber Analyze, i call stealth Ninja Kirikakure Saizo to the right! And then, I buddy call Nanomachine Ninja, Tsukikage to the Center!"

4-5

"There he is! I was wondering when he'd appear, or not!" Paruko said as Tsukikage in his full mode came in to the center. "Zanya's buddy has the ability to appear and disappear at will! You never know when to see him next, so girls, clear out of the changing rooms, ha!"

"What? He peeps?! Shame on you!" Erica said

"Nin, nin!" Tsukikage said holding a scroll that said, "Wrongful accusations!"

"Oh man, why'd she have to go there?" Zanya said blushing. "I cast Clear Serenity!" he said taking the top three cards from his deck and putting them into the gauge. "Kirikakure Saizo, attack Gaelcorga!" Zanya said.

Kirikakure Saizo moved quickly in the fog as it slayed Gaelcorga.

"Now Shiden, Attack Demongodol!" Zanya said as Shiden did so, only for Demongodol to come back with Soul guard and destroy Shiden in return. Tsugikage tried to do the same as Demongodol did the same.

"Tsugikages ability! Nanomachine Body Replacement!" Zanya said as his buddy returned to the center.

"My turn. Now, I equip Elite Sword, Odenta by paying one gauge and one life!"

65

"And I will join the battle!" Ichiro said leaping to the center as he ran at Spike Vine and slashed through. "Now strike!"

The two ninja's remaining attacked Gajeel.

74

"Now...I call final phase!" Ichiro said.

"What is this?" Gajeel said as he saw cherry blossoms begin to fall.

"When I have two ninja on the field and have an elite sword, I can use this special impact. And when there is at least one ninja in the drop zone, it cannot be nullified. Now go, Heaven's Cherry Blossoms!" Ichiro said as the the cherry blossoms fell as Gajeel was distracted only to be quickly cut down by Ichiro.

40

Game over. Winner: Yosuke Hanamura

"Damn it. Lost to the weakling. Never gonna live this down." Gajeel said.

"He did it!" Hope said. "Guys, did you… huh?" Hope said as he saw a world of galaxies infront of him.

The impact Ichiro used accelerated time. Zanya had backed Doai into a corner, and when it was his turn, he unknownly cast a spell and let him and hope right here.

"His spell didint work? Then this must be…!" Hope said.

"I'm surprised youre able to sense it." Zanya said phasing about. "When I saw Doai's hand, his fate was sealed. Now , I pay three gauge to activate secret sword, Star Crusher!"

Zanya unsheathed his blade and cut right through a star core easily. When he sheathed it and it was destroyed. Doai was hit with loads of power and lost 3 life all at once, clinching the win.

Game over! Winner: Zanya Kisaragi

"And with that, Team Kisaragi gets to move on to the next round." Paruko said.

"I'm so sorry for those insults you two. I got carried away. Youre great warriors, and it would have gone either way today." Zanya said.

"Yeah right. I would have won if it weren't for Yosuke. Don't worry, I'll be paying you back later this evening." Gajeel said laughing evilly.

"The minute you get your clothes back, it isnt gonna end well." Hope said.

"I know." Yosuke said. "Say, Hope...how would you like to make an extra 10 bucks?"

'You think I'm an idiot? I'm not going in Gajeel's line of fire." Hope said.

"No matter what, someones gonna get hurt." Rainbow said. "Unless…."

Later that day…

"Alright you little mutt, where are ya?" Gajeel said.

"FREEZE!" a police man said inside the ship.

"Wah! What the hell?" Gajeel said.

"Gajeel Redfox, you are under arrest for destruction of property!" one of them said as Gajeel cracked his knuckles and began wailing on them.

"Wow. Rainbow. Clever to set up a fake police bust." Sunny said.

"Uh...yeah. Fake." Rainbow said chuckling.

"Okay, what did you do?" Hope said.

"I tipped the police on a fake tip. I thought they could handle it, but I forgot who this is." Rainbow said.

"Chill, I got this." Lemon said.

"Iron Dragons…!" Gajeel said lifting a sword up.

"Triple Current!" Lemon said shocking Gajeel.

"Oooooooh!" everyone said as Gajeel fell to the ground in a smoking heap.

"What...the… hell? I'm the...law…" Gajeel said.

"Sorry Gajeel, but anyone who leaves their guard down on the thunder isnt really anywhere above the law." Lemon said. "My man, you just got Pranked!"

"Smooth." Indigo said.

"At least that'll teach him to keep his ego in check after that year on the Rune Knights." Hope said.

"Trust me, it won't." Levy said.


	10. Roar! Dragonic Punisher!

"Lets see, what do the dice have in store for me in my next match?" Jin said tossing them up into the air. What he got was all he needed. "So, Sunset. I've decided I'm gonna lose my next fight."

"That inst very courteous of you. What about the tournament? Or was Shido's proposition too much for you to handle?" Sunset said.

"Be honest, he was surprised to see you in there. It was almost like he knew you and were up to something. And it was already foolish of him to pay me up front." Jin said.

"You really do live up to your reputation, Jin Magatsu." A familiar voice said as tasuku appeared with a girl with a tablet.

"Tasuku! This is an undercover mission!" she said.

"What are you doing here, Tasuku?" Sunset said.

"Official business, seeing has how and illegal monster was here. I advise you not to trust your partner. I know he accepted a bribe to fix a buddyfight. They call him the uncrowned king, and now i see why." Tasuku said.

"Youre telling me to back out on him? I already wanted to do this so I could fight Twilight as a friend. I'm not backing out." Sunset said.

"He just said he was gonna try to lose his own fight, which i think is disrespectful to you, your opponent and his." Tasuku said.

"I'm not doing this for Jin...I'm doing it for myself and my friends who worked hard to be here. I am going to fight even if its on my own." Sunset said.

"Huh...:"Jin said.

"Now if I want to know anything else… huh?" Tasuku said seeing three dragon heads in the sky.

"Is that thing...really a monster?" Sunset said before something popped into her head. She saw a world of darkness where dark dragons and skeletal beings roamed as a large three headed one roared. When she came back to, Tasuku and the monster was gone. "What...just happened?"

"You passed out for 2 minutes as the monster took Jackknife and Tasuku." Jin said.

"2….minutes?" Sunset asked getting up.

"No time to waste, dear girl, let's hurry to the fighting stage." Jin said.

"Right. The match." Sunset said. "But...what did I just see?"

In another dimension, Tasuku woke up to find himself with Jack in an arena. Jack himself was unconscious.

"Jack!" Tasuku shouted as Jack slowly awoke.

"Ugh...Tasuku." Jack said.

"Where is here? Are we in dragon world?" Tasuku asked.

"Quite the opposite, actually." said a voice as out from behind a door came a massive dragon clad in armor with a huge sword.

"Super Armor Dragon: Galvanic Feather Dragon. I've never seen the real thing before. So this must be the Dragon World." Tasuku said.

"Its a battle arena. One where monsters from different worlds fight." Galvanic said.

"So why bring Jack and Myself here?" Tasuku said.

"I did not. We are here to fight. The winner is recognized as the strongest and added to Azi Dehaka's army of darkness." Galvanic said.

"Azi Dehaka?" Tasuku asked.

"If you want me to fight you, then my buddy has no place here." Jack said.

"Indeed. Then the two of us alone shall battle." Galvanic said as they both charged.

Meanwhile back in the fighting arena at Aibo, the match was already underway as Tetsuya landed a hit on Jin with Demon Realm Warrior, Zepar and Twilight hitting Sunset with Dragowizard, Medium.

108

108

End of Move.

"Wow, I did expect this from the smartest student, but are we really seeing this? Known to be called the weakest fighter in his grade, Tetsuya Kurodake just wiped two damage off Jin magatsu in his furst turn!" Paruko said.

"Jin, its our move." Sunset said as they both drew. "Whoa. Megumi, it looks like he got a good card."

"Yeah. Only someone like him would get that card. Its Demon Way, Karakuranai. It can only be cast if both centers are open, the opponent has 4 our less life and 2 cards or less in their hand." Megumi said.

"I think I'll add it to my gauge." Jin said doing so. "Well, may as well make it look like I'm trying. I buddy call Evil at Heart, Yamigitsune to the center. Then I call Blood Knight, Kimensai to the left and Sea Splitting, Irukamaru to the right." Jin said doing so.

"Okay. Jin's doing like I predicted. And knowing Sunset, she'll call Jibanyan to the center." Twilight said to herself.

"Now...I call Living Umbrella, Pallysol to the center!" Sunset said.

"What?" Twilight said.

Oh...Summoning Time!

Cheerful music played as Pallysol jumped and danced to the center.

Summoning Heartful.

"Pallysol!" Pallysol said.

"Looks like Sunset's using one of the other two decks I made for her." Tails said.

"Youre a deckbuilder too, huh bro?" Baku asked. "So yo-kai night parade wasnt the only one you made?"

"Yup. I made three based on the archetypes of yokai, being normal, Classic and Merican. She using the Classic one. It doesn't have as many Yo-kai, but it should still give them trouble." Tails said.

"Next, I'll call Future seeing cow, Predicabull to the right and then Sitting Room Child, Gnomey to the left!"

The heartful summoning then played like it did for Pallysol as a small cow in a kimono appeared on the right and Gnomey appearing on the left.

"Now..I will use their abilities. When I pay one card, Predictable lets me peek at your hand!" Sunset said as Twilights deck was shown, having three monsters, Magical Goodbye and Key of Solomon, First Volume. "Now, I activate Pallysol's ability. Not only does he blow your monster back to your hand, but you have to reshuffle your deck."

"And with my ability…" Gnomey said. "I steal two of your gauge and give it to Sunset." he smiled using his net to take the two gauges and give them to Sunset.

"Now...I get to attack." Sunset said.

"Not good." Twilight panicked as all three hit her.

106

"I end my move and let Jin take the show." Sunset said.

"Not bad…" Kimensai said. "It's nice to rise on the side with her on it for once in this battle."

"I dunno about you two, but I think Jin aint gonna go all out." Irakamaru said. "And I was hoping for a good fight like last time."

"Heh. You cant argue with the way my buddy does things." Yamigitsune said.

Asmodai was laughing a bit.

"Aaaah! Whats so funny? Youre freaking me and Twilight out here, yo!" Tetsuya said.

"Cause you're about to get hurt." Asmodai said as Kimensai sliced through Zepar and hit Tetsuya with Penetrate.

108

"Penetrate with a size 1 monster? That wont be good in the long run for you, Tetsuya." Sci-Twi said.

"Hey, relax. Did you forget all Skull Warriors vanish at the end of the turn?" Asmodai said.

Yamigitsune soon destroyed Kimensai with his ability before it could even vanish, sending it to the drop zone.

"Hey, his turn wasnt done, whyd he go like that?" Tetsuya akse.d

"It's Yamigitsune's ability, to Darkness. By sending a Skull Warrior that did damage to the Drop Zone, he draws a new card." Sci-Twi said. "And now here comes more punishment. Brace yourself!"

Irakamru and Yamigitsune attacked together.

84

End of Move.

"Check out that continuous attack! Now tetsuya and Twilight are down to 4 life each!" PAruko said.

"Hmm. If hed kept Karakurenai, he'd be done on his next move." Megumi siad. "Sunset, next turn, no matter what Jin does, make sure you win at least. Remember, so long as both fighter on a team ;pses, we move up."

"Got it." Sunset said.

"But not unless we do some damage first." Sci-Twi said.

"Cmon A-dawg, Twi! Lets throw it down!" Tetsuya said charging his gauge. "Yo! Uh-huh! First imma pay three gauge, let this beast outta his cage. Great Duke, Astaroth is making his appearance in the center!" he said sending a demonic creature to the center.

"Let us feast on some Katana World slime for lunch." Astaroth said.

"Whoa. That Astaroth guy looks strong. I like him!" Natsu said.

"You should. He has a two-card soulguard and Double Attack." Aqua said.

"Whoa. So Sunset is in major trouble now. Whoa." Indigo said.

"Yo, Yo! A link cast is best, Astaroth pays 0 gauge to unleash my spell card rage! I double cast, Key of Solomon First Volume and Second Volume. I get two gauge back and one life, dawg!"

45

"Next, I call my main man, Demon Lord, Asmodai to the left, yo!" Tetsuya said.

Asmodai then appeared to the left.

56

Asmodai then attacked Yamigitsune with his ability before Yamigitsune reappeared to attack Astaroth, only for him to come back with Soulguard.

"Before we go any further, I'd like a turn, please." Sci-Twi said.

"Sure, go right ahead, homie." Tetsuya said.

"Dont say that ever again. But I'll call Dragowizard, Gan Alkimia to the center." Twilight said calling a dragon in some sort of captain garb holding a gun appear in center. "And with his ability, I pay four gauge to destroy a monster on your field, and I pick Pallysol."

"Well, we all gotta blow away at some time." Pallysol said before being destroyed.

"Next, I pay one gauge to call Dragowizard, Mitschuler to the right." Twilight said as a dragon in adventurer garb appeared. "Now, attack the fighter!"

"I cast Classic Guardian! By discarding monsters from my field, I can negate as many attacks as there are monsters on the field. I have two so I'm safe for now." Sunset said.

"Then I cast Key of Solomon First Volume and end my turn." Twilight said.

End of Move.

Back at the arena dimension.

Jack and Galvanic clashed head on, but it seemed like Galvanic was gaining the upper hand. Tasuku had enough and brought out his core deck case.

"I cant just sit back and watch this anymore. Jack came to me because I wanted to protect my family, and I'm not about to lose any more! Time to release...The Future Force!" Tasuku said transforming. He quickly entered the battle and attacked with Dragobrave and Dragon breath.

"What are you doing, Tasuku?!" JAck said. "If youre doing this, then doesnt that make you like Jin?"

"I know that. But then Sunsets ideals came to me. If I don't fight with my buddy, then I am no better than Jin. I will fight with you Jack, no matter what." Tasuku said.

"Such foolishness. I will punish you for this intervention, both of you! Galvanic Thunder!" Galvanic asid blasting lignting and knicking both back.

"It's no use, even with you here we cant beat him." Jack said.

"Then theres one option left. If we created Gargantua Punisher together, then we can make a new one." Tasuku said as just on cue, a card soon appeared in his hands. "Jack...this is….a new impact."

Jack roared as Tasuku smiled as he rose it.

"Now...I use the Impact!" Tasuku said as the sky darkened as a dragonic hand came out as it grabbed a chained sword before showing it had a dragon's head on the head. "Dragonic….Punisher!"

The sword slammed down into Galvanic and he was defeated.

"Forgive me. I always thought that humans were weak and inferior. But I never imagined one would join with their buddy. My life...is now yours." Galvanic said before becoming a card and going to Tasuku.

"Come on Jack, let's go home." Tasuku said.

Back at the figthig stage…

"Its now or never. Time to win this! I Buddy Call to the center, Slicing Wind, Kamaitachi!" Sunset said.

OH...Summoning Time

Kazoo playing to the charming music then played as Kamaitachi moved swiftly to the center.

Summoning Charming

"Kamaitachi!"

"Kamaitachi, I need your help to win here, so can you?" Sunset asked.

"Of course. I still owe you for liberating my village from El Jefe, do i not?" Kamaitachi said.

"Now, I cast emergency recruits! With this, I can make two monsters size 0. And with it, I call Evil Spider, Arachnus and Chill Frog, Toadal Dude to the left and right!" Sunset said as the Eerie and Tough played as the two appeared.

'I did not see us fighting alongside each other again, foolish frog." Arachnus said.

"Same here, stupid spider." Toadal Dude said.

"These two are special. When Arachnus comes, my opponent cant use spells and when Toadal Dude is out, my opponent can't summon monsters." Sunset said.

"That makes my deck and strategies completely useless!" Twilight said.

"Now then, my turn. I'll call Yamigitsune to center… oh, no wait, the right. In the center I'll put Tempest, Garo-oh!" Jin said as they appeared.'

"What the? That guys stupider than you, spider. Once Garo-oh's gone, its all over for jin." Toadal Dude said.

"He is planning to lose on purpose, frog. I can tell by that look on his face." Arachnus said.

"But we'll advance if we can just time this attack right. We cant afford to let this progress go to waste, understood?" Kamaitachi said.

"Yeah, I got it." Toadal Dude said. "Bye Bye, Dragon Bro!" Toadal Dude said hitting Gan Alkimia and destroying it. "And I penetrate!" Toadal Dude said.

64

"I can do more damage than that!" Arachnus said. "I stab at the heart of darkness with my webs!"

41

"Now...it comes to me." Kamaitachi said quickly disappearing.

"What, where did he…" Sci-Twi said before Kamaitachi appeared behind her.

"You were a magnificent opponent, young Twilight. But...Sunset picked her Yo-kai friends well." Kamaitachi said slashing her.

10

Game over: Twilight. Winner: Sunset Shimmer

"And with that, Team Naniwa Card Club moves on to the semi finals!" PAruko said.

"Now lets just hope Jin has the same drive to follow me." Sunset said as Garo-Oh brung Tetsuya down to 4 life. Yamigitsune destryed him allowing JIn one extra card, but he stalled.

"Jin, wake up! You can draw one, gah!" Sunset said accidentally touching his hand. Together, they saw the sun right in front of them, and in it, Gao.

"Hey man, I'm really looking foward to seeing you in the finals! " Gao said.

"You really wanna fight Gao? Then you need to fight like a real warrior and stop playing the puppet." Sunset said.

Jin drew his card, and it was a second Karakurenai.

"I dunno what you did, but you made me see him. Now I have to win!" Jin said.

"Again, it happened again. What was that?" Sunset asked.

"Now, final phase!" Jin said as the space behind him turned blood red. "One who brings cataclysm! The skies shall be blood red tonight! Demon Way, Karakurenai." he said as visions of his Skull Warriors appeared as they moved out and attacked Tetsuya in a spiral, eliminating his remaining Life points.

Game over! Winner: Jin Magatsu!

"Well, we lost. But that was actually really fun." Sci-twi said. "I think I'll hold on to this deck and keep working on my skills, dont know when I'd get an actual buddy."

"It'll come one day, Twi. Just be glad you aren't those two." Sunset said pointing to Arachnus and Toadal Dude.

"I told you, I will not lose, frog!" Arachnus said.

"Yeah. Same here. I'm the one who's always been right." Toadal Dude said.

"So now theres only one match left." Hope said.

"Dan and Noboru… vs Shido." Tails said.

"Yep, its gonna be good." Natsu said.

A few minutes later…

Hope and Sunset walked out with the two fighting Yo-kai.

"Ugh, why did we bring them out?" Hope asked.

"I didn't want them wrecking the fighting stage." Sunset said.

"I've been right for a longer time, frog." Arachnus said.

"Well, I still say creme filled is better." Toadal Dude said.

Hope then realized something.

"Hey, wait a second. What exactly HAVE you two been fighting over all these years?" Hope said.

"I will tell you. Years ago, we were summoned by Enma and decided to give him a gift. We both decided on donuts. What better gift for a Yo-kai king." Toadal Dude said. "But, the idiot spider, he said to get him custard filled when creme filled is better!"

"Its custard!" Arachnus said as the two growled.

"They've been fighting…?" Hope stared.

"Over donuts?" Sunset ended.

"Wanna settle this argument?" Hope said.

"Yep, this has gone on long enough. And I think I know just how to do it." Sunset said.

In front of a donut shop, Hope walked out with two donuts each.

"Here. We have two donuts. Each are filled with custard and creme. Maybe trying them together will change your minds." Hope said.

The two looked at each other before grabbing a donut and eating it, both with shocked expressions on their faces.

"This donut...its creamy, yet it has a custardy taste that amplifies the creme!" Toadal Dude said.

"And the custard, it flows like honey when paired with creme." Arachnus said.

"These are….THE BEST DONUTS!" the both shouted.

"Yup. Say hello to the best of both worlds. The Custard Creme Donut." Sunset said.

"Spider, let us take these to Lord Enma as a new offering." Toadal Dude said.

"Frog, I could not agree more." Arachnus said as they each put an arm over the other's shoulder as they laughed and walked off.

"Whew. Glad we cleared that up." Sunset said.

"Hard to believe a donut squabble caused them to fight for years. Hopefully they'll get along now." Hope said.

"Yeah, though I can see their point. Some people are just passionate about what they like." Sunset said.

"And we know a guy whos more passionate about being one of us than any one. A certain green haired guy." Hope said.

"Man, Izuku and his class really have grown on us. I wonder when we'll see them again." Sunset said. "Probably won't even be there when they do pop back up."

"What do you mean?" Hope asked.

"Oh. Me and the girls are taking time off for a week at summer camp." Sunset said.

"You dont mean Camp Everfree, right?" Hope asked.

"Yeah, why?" Sunset asked.

"I heard strange things go on there. Youre probably better off taking the others with you on that little trip." Hope said.

"Please, don't tell me you're superstitious. They're just old camp stories meant for a few scares." Sunset said.

"I know their stories, but Jexi and the gang might need a break too. Besides, Jexi's never actually been at a real camp before." Hope said.

'That's true. He's only done camping with his brothers in the woods. Look, I appreciate you looking out for us, but I'm sure we'll be fine." Sunset said. "Let's not forget I always have help whenever I need it." Sunset said pointing to the watch.

"Yeah." Hope said.


	11. Noble Heart and Majestic Dragon

"Alright, this time I know I can pull one." Dan said ripping a pack open and getting a buddy rare. "Yes!"

It spiraled into flames.

"It's a dragon, cool! I wonder who I got as a buddy?" Dan asked

"Why ask for a new one when you already have one for a buddy?" a voice said as out of it came a familiar dragon in armor.

"Whoa…!" Dan said.

"Hello, Daniel." said the familiar face of Dans longtime partner.

"Drago. You look...amazing!" Dan said.

"I would not want you to fight alone, so I made the choice, to train in Dragon World so we might fight once more!" Drago said.

"Man. Just like old times. So, what do i call you now for a Buddy Call?" Dan asked.

"I'll take Drago on the field. But my full name is Super Armor Dragon, Pyrotic Dragonoid!" Drago said.

"Sweet. You go well with my deck. Its mostly dragon knights, but you're still gonna go great." Dan said.

" I would have to agree." El Quiote said coming up with Noboru. "Even in Dragon World, we have heard the stories of that Dragon fight with a human, the very first I see of it."

"El Quixote. Thanks." Dan said accepting the compliment. "But whered you come from?"

"None of your business." Noboru said marching off.

"What's with him?" Dan asked as El Quixote approached.

Outside on a bench….

"He's gonna throw the match?" Dan said.

"Afraid my boy is set on it. The Shido boy asked him to do so, just like last year it seems." El Quixote said.

"I heard something like that through the grapevine. Give the match to shido in exchange for a super Rare Dragon Knight." Dan sid.

"Correct. Vlad Dracula. Hes had it for awhile now, but refuses to add it to his deck, believing it would throw off its balance." El Quixote said. "But… I think the boy has the courage to be himslef and make the deck he wants."

"Y'know, it may sound weird, but I went through problems just like that in my Bakugan days." Dan said.

"Have you now?" El Quixote said.

"Back when Bakugan was just starting out, we thought it was just a game, but its more than that. I...I won't back down. I will fight for Noboru...and kick Shido's butt." Dan said.

"You dont need to worry aboiut me any more." Noboru siad coming up. "I'm not gonna throw the fight if it means you believe in me, and El Qixote too."

"So youre gonna fight after all." Dan said.

"Yeah. But before that.." Noboru said. "Theres just one more card I need to add." he said holding the Vlad Dracula card and adding it.

At the fighting stage…

"And we are back! The final matchup fir the first round is our Student Council President Magoroku Shido going up against Noboru Kodo just like last years match! But even with a new fighter by his side, I don't see him winning." paruko said.

"Boy, are they in for an upset." Dan smiled. "Here we come. Dragons and Knights coming together for a mighty force. Lumenize! Dragon Armada!" Dan said as his core was a sword.

"Luminize, Knight Force!" Noboru said.

"Hmm. With Noboru on my side, I can't lose." Shido said. " I will turn you into ashes! Luminize! Dangerous Killer Death!" he said as his core was a star. The kanji for "dangerous" and "you die" appeared with "DEATH" in between them.

"Here it goes again, people. Buddy…" Paruko began.

"FIGHT!" The crowd cheered.

"Raise the flag!" they said.

"I'm with Dragon World!" Noboru said.

"Dragon World for me too!" Dan said. Drago roared as he held the flag aloft.

"I fight for Danger World." Shido said. "And my buddy is Blue Chase Dragon, Garg."

"First moves ours, Shido. Ready, Noboru?" Dan asked.

"Yes. I will not let you down." Noboru said. "Charge and Draw! I buddy call Dragon Knight, El Quixote to the center!"

1011

"Thou hast seen nothing yet!" El Quixote said.

"Buddy call already, huh? Why do that?" Dan asked.

"Watch. El Quixote, attack Shido!" Noboru said.

"Here we go, Rosinante! An assault of dragon power!" El Quixote said piercing Shido.

108

"And when he does damage, I get to add two gauge." Noboru said.

"So he's saving us his gauge for the real fight. Nice move." Dan said.

"I wouldve done better. But come, lets see what you can do in Buddyfight, loser." Shido said.

"You asked for it! I call Dragon Knight, Leonidas to the center!" Dan said calling a roman soldier on an armored dragon. "And he attacks you!" Dan said as it struck Shido.

86

End of move.

"It seems youve made a slight change to our agreement. It doesnt matter, I'll still win.' Shido said. "Draw. Charge and Draw! First, I'll cast Crimson Slash, and destroy El Quixote!"

Shido tossed a crimson energy blade at El Quixote, slicing him in half.

"Never surrender…!" El Quixote said before vanishing.

"Now, I call Armorknight, Minotaur to the center, Armorknight Ogre to the left and buddycall Garg to the right!" Shido said calling all three at once.

67

"And now...attack Noboru." Shido smiled as they all ganged up on him.

115

End of move.

"He didnt go for dan. Weird." Rainbow said.

"Noboru's his only target in his eyes. He's not attacking Dan...because he want's Noboru to suffer." Jexi said.

"You good?" Dan asked.

"Yeah, I still have some moves left. In fact, I'm gonna take it up a notch." Noburo said charging his gauge. "First i'll call Dragon Knight, Redbaron to the right and Dragon Knight, Masamune to the left. Then by adding these two to the gauge, I'll call Dragon Knight, Kamitsumiyaou to the center!" Noboru said as the two he called went to a gauge as a man in a black kimono on a white dragon appeared. It roared in all its fury.

"A size 3 monster. This is getting interesting. Dan, call one of your own, but save me for last." Drago said.

"You got it. But you're a size three too. I call Dragon Knight, Lincoln to the right!" Dan said as a tall man in a black hat on a metallic looking dragon.

Noboru's monster made quick work of Armorknight Minotaur as Dan attacked with both Lincoln and Leonidas.

73

End of move.

"If youre bringing out such monsters of that caliber, then I will as well. My turn!" Shido said charging. "I will give up Garg and Ogre in order to call, Emperor Dragon, Gael Khan!" he said as a large dragon centaur appeared on the field.

"Uh oh…!" Dan said.

"Youre right to be in fear. Behold the King's Roar!" Shido said.

Gael Khan roared as the whole stage rumbled.

"Argh! Thats one heck of a roar!" NAtsu said.

"It gets worse! When Gael Kahn is called, every single monster on the opponent's field are destroyed." kuguru said.

The three monsters that were already out were soon destroyed.

"Kamitsumyiao isn't going to waste. When he's destroyed, I get to draw two cards!" Noboru said.

"Those wont help at all. I'll play the Set Spell, Night in the Wild." Shido said. "Now, I regain one life once per turn."

34

"A strong monster in the center with a critical of 4. Now, I will also call Garg to the right!" Shido said doing so.

"He has a set up to end Noboru." Dan said in surprise.

"Garg, attack Noboru!" Shido said.

"Cast! Dragon Breath!" Noboru said destroying Garg.

"Then… Gael Khan, attack! Show them all what an amazing fighter I really am!" SHido said as Gael Khan leaped into the air.

"Incoming!" Dan said.

"I know!" Noboru said as he was hit.

51

End of Move.

"He's barely hanging on out there! If he doesn't do something soon, Shido will win again!" Rainbow siad.

"If I'm not mistaken theres only one card that can help him. Lets just hope he added it." Baku said.

"Were not done yet." Dan said.

"Yeah. Lets do it! Draw! Charge and Draw!" Noboru said. "I call El Quiote to the right!"

El Quixote appeared again. Noboru held a card in his hand as he and Dan both nodded.

"And now… I call Dragon Knight, Vlad Dracula to the left position!" Noboru said as three gauge was paid and the left exploded into blood red flames as a man in red armor having a vampiric appearance atop a black dragon appeared among them.

"At long last. So, my time has come." Vlad Dracula said. "I will not let you go into the unknown alone, young Dragon warriors!"

"Okay Drago, lets do this!" Dan said. "I buddy call! Super Armor Dragon, Pyronic Dragonoid!"

1011

Dragon stabbed the flag into the ground as he flew to the center and roared.

"Now, let's do it, Drago!" Dan said. "I cast, Dragon Team Up. Its a special card I can only use with this monster. When he's on the field, I can ride." Dan said jumping onto Drago.

"Say WHAT?! I cant believe I'm seeing this! The Ride ability, exclusive to hero world, my world, used in Dragon world!" Paruko said. "He looks like a Dragon Knight now."

"I now equip Dragon Blade!" Dan said as his usual weapon appeared.

"Allow me to clear the way Dan! I cast Dragonic Destroy!" Noboru said destroying Gael Khan.

"Here I come Shido!" Dan said. "Here's where it goes down!"

Shido shook in fear as Dan landed a finishing blow.

40

Game over! Winner: Noboru Kodo and Dan Kuso.

"I wouldve ended it with Vlad and his Bloody Charge, but that was all you today, dan." Noboru said.

"Indeed. I think I shall shave my strengh for another day. Just remember, young warrior. The biggest battle is in the mind. Master that, and all my strength is yours to command." Vlad Dracula said.

"Grr." Shido growled looking at his buddy card. "You made this happen." Shido said pulling out a fork. "I'll make you…" he began before Dan grabbed his arm, making Shido shake.

"Run...right now." Dan said as Shido dropped the card and fork and ran.

"WHat an upset! Now the only middle school team left is Jin and Sunset!" Paruko said. "That said, the semi finals will be a showdown between each world. It's a triple Dragon world showdown of Dan, Noboru and Gao, with assistance from Hero world by Hope and Four Katana World users, Jin, Sunset, Yosuke and Zanya! Its a fight to look forward too!" Paruko said.

"Gao, Hope!" Noboru said. "Next round, its me and dan against you two! You better bring it!"

"You better believe we will, and I'll show you that I'm not just the Janitor! I'm the head custodian. Oh wait, thats not what I…" Hope said.

"Too late. You already said it." Paruko said.

"Grr. Note to self, think of proper title before tournaments." Hope said to himself.

"Hey, dont sweat it man." Gao said. "We win this, that job wont matter to you any more."

"Somehow I doubt that, but I'll hope." Hope said.


	12. Heroes and Dragons

Hope was busy looking at his deck in preparation for the semis.

"Okay. So good so far. My decks looking pretty tight." Hope said smiling. "But then again…"

Blazer Frill popped out.

"Whats the hold up?" Frill asked.

"I was uh.. Just thinking about Dans combo. When you ride or transform, you basically become the monster, and you can use spells to help you. Even if i do damage him, he'll still deal damage on my next turn." Hope said.

"Yeah, its pretty much bad to go up against that." Frill said.

Hope laid back.

"What I need is a way to finish off him before his turn comes." Hope said.

Frill pouted with a glare. "If you're going to throw a stupid fit, then here!" she said pulling out a card. "I was gonna give it to you when we won, but you won't stop pouting so take it now."

"I wasnt pouting all..!" Hope said. "Huh."

"What? Its not that special." Frill said.

"No, this is just what I need to complete the combo i need. Just need to make a few adjustments…" Hope said. "There."

"The first semi final match is about to commence! Will all fighters proceed to the stage!" Paruko said.

"Well, guess were up." Hope said.

At the stage…

"Weclome to the first match of the semi finals! Today, we have a epic showdown between not two but three users of Dragon World!" Paruko said. "Gao, Noboru and Dan are all users of it. But not to state the Obvious, but the odd guy out on this epic battle is Hope the Victor, our janitor who lucked into not one, but a few wins. But, is this as far as he goes? Only the results will determine."

"Jeez, I fought as hard as I could then." Hope said before seeing Gao with a seething look on his face and looking at Noboru with intensity. "Uh… Gao? Are you doing okay?"

"I'm fine. Just ready for our match." Gao said.

"Okay. If you say so." Hope said.

"He's been like that ever since we got here. What's up with him?" Dan asked.

"Hey, Noboru!" Gao said. "Isnt there something ya wanna say to me?!"

"Okay, now i know something's up. What's going on?" Hope said.

"Noboru's moving to America, man!" Dan shouted.

"He's what?!" Hope said.

"And this is the last buddyfight he's gonna get before moving, so we're gonna make sure he leaves with one last win." Dan said.

"Gao doesnt seem too happy though. Maybe its because of something?" Hope said.

"Ah, dont worry about it. I'm leaving anyway, so I'll play along. Now lets go!" Noboru said. "WIth Bravery and Honor! By order of the Dragon, the trusty sword that reigns over villany! Time to Lumenize! Knights Unleashed!"

"A binding pact of justice forged in light! Gather, all heroes under the light! Lumenize! Shining Force Upgraded!" Hope shouted.

"Dragons and Knights, come together to create a powerful force! Lumenize! Dragon Armada!" Dan said.

"Showering the sky with scorching sun rockets! Soleil Dragon Deck, Luminize!" Gao said.

"You all know the saying. Buddy…" Paruko said.

"FIGHT!" they all cheered.

"Raise the flag!" all four shouted.

"I fight for Dragon World!" Noboru said.

"And I fight for Dragon World!" Gao said.

"Dragon World for me too!" Dan said.

"And I'm with Hero World!" Hope said.

"Gao and Hope will go first!" Paruko said.

"Charge and Draw!" Hope said.

"Noboru, I'm gonna make this a fight to remember." Gao said. "I buddycall, Drum Bunker Dragon to my center!" Gao said.

1011

"Now attack, Drum!" Gao said.

"On it kid. Drill Ram Bunker!" Drum said hitting Noboru.

108

"Hey! Noboru, remember that day we met in the third grade?" Gao said.

"How could i forget? You were sulking and I asked you to play dodgeball. I only needed an extra person. Could have been anyone." Noboru said.

"Thats not how I remember it!" Gao said,

"Oh for the love of…" Hope said. "I call Third Warrior, Drider to the center!"

A yellow warrior with a protractor shield appeared.

"Drider!" he said.

"Drider, attack dan!" Hope said as Drider leaped into the air.

"Eat this! Drider Shield!" Drider said slamming into dan.

10-8

End of move.

"Not a bad move, man. But you're still gonna be beaten down." Dan said.

"I wuldnt be to sure. Driders got a defense of 4000." Hope said. "Okay, now that I say it out loud, I realize how bad that sounds."

"Yeah. Now its our turn. I call Dragon Knight, Ranmaru to the right, Dragon Knight, Jeanne D'arc to the left and Dragon Knight, Hartman to the center!" Dan said calling out the three dragon knights.

"A triple dragon knight formation." Natsu said. "Hahahah! But I cant help but augh at the Ranmaru guy! Hes just a kid!"

"Ugh, did he have to take a shot at my immaturity?" Ranmaru said.

"Fret not. We shall prove our worth here." Jeanne said.

"Yes. But first, we gotta shoot this puppy down." Hartman said.

"To start, Hartman attacks Dreider!" Dan said as Hartman's dragon shot at Dreider destroying him. "Now, I choose to have Jeanne and Ranmaru attack you directly Hope." Dan said.

"This is for my lord!" Ranmaru said attacking Hope.

108

"Viva la France!" Jeanne said coming at him.

"I cast! I've seen through your moves!" Hope said as the strike was evaded.

"I've failed!" Jeanne said.

"No sweat. We'll get him next time." Dan said. "Your show, Noboru."

"Thanks. ANd back to gao's comment, its the honest truth. I buddy Call El Quixote to the right, and Red Baron to the left!" Noboru said.

"Lets ride, Rosinante!" El Quixote said.

10-11

"I equip, Twin Dragon Blades, Dragoanthem!" Noboru said equipping the blades and leaping to the center.

"The Gao formation." Hope said. "Guess the first one to do that gets alot of damage.

"And with Dragoanthems double attack, Drum wont be lasting long." Frill said watching as Drum was defeated.

"But I wanted to fight!" Drum said before vanishing. El Quixote and Red Baron quickly attacked Gao.

118

End of move.

"Wow! It looks like these guys are similar in fighting styles than i thought!" Paruko said.

"So Gao, you owed it all to Noboru to help make freinds?" Hope said.

"Yeah. If it wasnt for him that day, I would never have gotten this far." Gao said charging. "I call Thunder Knights, Halberd Dragon to the right! And Thousand Rapier Dragon to the left!"

"Youve got a bad memory. Remember 5th grade in gym?" Noboru asked.

"You mean when I kicked your butt in Judo? That why you're so avoidant? I equip Dragoknuckle!" Gao said leaping to the center.

87

"Dude, if you'd taken it more easy on him, he wouldve stuck around you more." Hope said. "I buddy call Uniform Warrior, Blazer Frill to the right!"

8-9

"I'm the Uniform warror of love and Courage! Blazer Frill!" Frill said cheerfully. "With just one wink… I'll strike you…"

"Okay. He gets it." Hope said. "I also call Uniform Warrior, Racer Frill to the left!" Hope said.

"Hey! At least let me finish!" Blazer frill said as a new Uniform Warrior appeared. SHe wore a dress that was sort of resembling a racers jumpsuit.

"All right. Let's chase them down." Racer said.

"And when there's a superheroine when I call Uniform Warrior, Racer Frill out, I get to draw a card." Hope said. "I equip, Blade of Light, Halo Requiem!"

A blue blade came into his hands.

"Blazer Frill! Kick a path through Dragon Knight, Hartman!" Hope said.

"Blazer….Kick!" Frill said attacking Hartman and destroying him.

"When Blazer Frill destroys a monster sucessfully, my gauge increases by 1." Hope said. "Okay Racer Frill, lets attack together!"

"Here comes a speeding force, love!" Racer said as they both attacked Dan.

84

"Now its my attack!" Gao said.

"Really? Not even going easy on me like that time? We all know youre a aikijujutsu champ, but after that beating, no one wanted to hang with you." Noboru said.

"What did you want me to do? It was thanks to you and Buddyfighting I was able to make friends again!" Gao shouted.

"Whoa, he's really acting intense." Racer Frill said.

"He's just a bit irritated that Noboru is moving and he didnt bother to tell Gao." Hope said.

"Hah! You think its like me to say goodbye to him? Like I would ever do that." Noboru said.

"I'll change that attitude. Halberd, attack Red Baron! Rapier, link attack with me!" Gao said as Halberd slashed Red Baron as Gao and Rapier attacked Noboru.

84

End of move.

"Geez Gao, settle down." Hope said. "At least youre not finishing this right away."

"Well he doesnt have enough gauge to hit me with his almighty impact. Now its my go!" Dan said. "And I think we're all in for a special treat. I pay one gauge and call, Dragon Knight, Nobunaga to the center!" Dan said.

"Ah. I now see a new conquest before me." Nobunaga said.

"Whoa! Talk about a case of Deja vu!" Jexi said.

Ranmaru turned to Nobunaga.

"M'lord, you dont have to risk your life for us all!" Ranmaru said.

'Loyal Ranmaru, there are somethings a warrior must handle." Nobunaga said.

"That's right man. Now, Nobunata attack Hope!"" Dan said.

"Oh no ya dont! I move...Oh...I'm still in center!"

Nobunaga then struck him.

84

"Now, Jeanne D'arc, attack Blazer Frill!" Dan said.

"Oh no! Please, dont attack me!" Blazer Frill said innocently.

"Resorting to seduction? Not the wisest choice for a hero." Jeanne said.

"I got you, Blazer! I cast Tears Don't Suit a Maiden!" Hope said.

"Aw, dangit!" Dan said.

"Thats right. With this card, any superheroine I chose can gan 3000 power and defense. But, they also get a counterattack!" Hope said.

"Counter Blazer Kick!" Blazer Frill said.

"Long live France!" Jeanne said before being destroyed.

"Dang. Ranmaru, attack Hope directly!" Dan said.

"At once! For my lord!" Ranmaru said.

"Sorry, not happening! I cast Sailor Barrier!" Hope said. "I can use this to nullify one attack! So Ranmaru won't be hurting me."

"Then I guess its all for me." Dan said.

"Good timing, cause I got myself a card to win! First, I call Dragon Knight, Vlad Dracula to the right!" Noboru said calling him out.

"You." Nobunaga said.

"I have arisen to quench my thirst today, comrade. Lets us ride together and support our young dragon warrior." Dracula said.

"I have four Dragon Knights in my Drop Zone. Vlad Dracula's critical increases with each Dragon Knight." Noboru said. "And, I now cast! Slash Strike, Drago Striker!"

"Uh oh." Hope said.

"Halberd! Move to the center!" Gao said as Halberd move, but was dealt with by Noboru's double attack. After which, El Quixote and Vlad Dracula attacked Gao.

71

"Dan...would you be upset if we didn't win?" Noboru asked.

"Heck no, man. I've had a lot of fun with ya!" Dan said.

"Glad you feel like that, Dan. Cause I'm about to seal fate." Hope said drawing a card. "Yes! This is...the new one!" he smiled. "Final Phase!"

"He's already declaring Final Phase?" Paruko said in surprise.

"Since when did hope get an impact?!" Rainbow said.

"To tell the truth, I was saving it for later…" Blazer said. "But the way he whined this morning, it was better to throw the dog a bone."

"I wasnt whining, but that aint the point now." Hope said tossing the card into the air. "When I pay a cost of 3 gauge, I can combine the criticals of my item with any superheroine on the field! Each one has different effect. With Blazer and Racer Frill's critical combined with my items two, it makes six." Hope grinned.

"And with yours truly out while the impact is used…" Racer frill said. "I gain 5000 power. Meaning, its time to say goodbye to Nobunaga, love!" Racer said kicking Nobunaga.

"So this is where I fall." Nobunaga said vanishing.

"I've cleared the way, darling. Let him have it." Racer said.

"This damage cant be reduced or nullified, Dan. It's been fun!" Hope said.

Gao also whipped out his own impact.

"I cant help it right now, I'm just so angry with you! You were gonna leave without any warning and not say good bye to me? Who does that?!" Gao said. "Face it man..!" he said getting Gargatua punisher out. "That was…. A major burn!"

"I'm sorry…!" Noboru said as the blade slammed into him.

"Now its my turn!" Hope said. "Shine out of the limit, light of my justice!"

"Burn brightly, flames of my love!" Blazer frill said.

Under a full moon, Hope dived down with his blade side by side with Blazer rill with a flaming dive kick!

"Impact!" Hope said.

"Shining Blazer….CRUSHER!" they both shouted as he hit Dan.

40

Game over! Winners: Gao Mikado and Hope

"What a finish! Team Balle du Soleil clinched the win of the first semifinal, and with that major win, out Janitor Hope's earned a new impact and got another lucky strike." Paruko said. "And they move on to the finals."

"Heh. Call it whatever you want, it's still another win." Hope said.

"Hey, Blazer." Racer said. "Theres no doubt about it. Your buddy… he's good."

"Thank you, senpai." Blazer said.

"Senpai?" Hope asked.

"To be honest, Blazer is the newest of all the Uniform Warriors. She considers all of us her senpai." Racer said.

"Whoa. Then its an honor to have you girls as part of my deck." Hope said before Racer returned to card form.

"So I'm a rookie, you gonna make fun?" Blazer asked.

"Not at all. Lots of magical girl groups had rookies who were leaders. Sailor Moon, Uh….well, that's the only popular group I know, but its still a good example." Hope said. ""You're gonna make it big someday. I know."

Frill smiled a bit. "He's a janitor here, yet he's a hero in the real world. Maybe being buddies with him isnt gonna be so bad after all. At least until I find someone better. Which isn't gonna happen soon, so Hope it is." she thought.


	13. Katana World Battle

"I thought you should know this, but Genma's deck is being held in the student council office." Hope read a letter addressed to the Sefukai.

"I found it outside where the Seifukai's building is. According to the members, no ones seen Doai ever since it was found." Gajeel said.

"The sender is Zayn's buddy, Tsukikage. So that means they took the deck." Hope said.

"Thats part of it, yes." Zanya said coming up. "I was originally following a set plan to give it back to Genma after I took it. But the next morning, it along with my younger brother Akasuki have gone missing."

"So the brat has the deck huh? Looks like I'll have to find the brat myself." Gajeel said. "And just so you know, when I find the deck, its going back to the Seifukai, not you. And if you try to interfere, I'll just call in one of the girls."

Zanya's visor cracked a bit/

"Yeesh, yosuke was right. You are scared of girls." Hope said.

"Th-thats not true!" Zanya said. "It's just that… they…." Zanya said before seeing Sunset approach and run off.

"What's his deal? I just wanted to wish him luck." Sunset said.

"Long story. I think he may have a problem with you up there." Hope said.

"Not to worry." Ichiro said coming up, still dressed in yosukes clothers.

"Youre still putting on that act? Just tell Zanya youre Yosuke's replacement already." Gajeel said.

"Wait, how did you know?" Hope asked.

"Please. Its so obvious. They don't even have the same hair color." Gajeel said.

"Hmm, youre probably right. Sakura… did give me a glare after the first match when she saw all the girls in the audience." Ichiro said.

"I say keep it up. Zanya will end up disqualified if he suddenly changes partners." Sunset said. "And I really wanna buddyfight you."

"Okay. JUst until were eliminated." Ichiro said.

At the fighting stage…

"NOw this match is the one weve all been waiting for!" Paruko said. "In this second match, we have not one, not two, but a whole battle of Katana World users! In one corner, Zanya Kisaragi and Yosuke Hanamura vs Jin Magatsu and Sunset Shimmer. But who will be the one that comes out on top?" Paruko asked.

Zanya was still a bit on edge as Sunset stood alongside jin.

"Are you absolutely sure you can fight at your best with Sunset up there? Girls are the same as us." Ichiro said.

"Its no problem. I'm working on a prototype filter for my vizor. It eliminates all sign of girliness." Zanya said. "I won't see any girls with this."

"Well, if you believe it to be a good idea." Ichiro said.

"Okay, here goes." Zanya said pressing a button on his visor. LIke that, Sunsets image through his Vizor went completely clear in seconds. "There. Now you can focus on her while i focus on Jin."

"Lets get started then." Sunset said. "Be it Japan or the USA, these guys can be found almost anywhere! Lumenize, Merican Dream!"

"So shes using her merican deck? This should be interesting." Ichiro said. "Swift as the wind! Still as the water! I lumenize, Natural Ninja!"

"A terrifying spectacle is about to begin. Luminize! Crazy Phantom Carnival!" Jin said.

"Sword of Destiny, pierce hearts of darkness and evil! Behold! The Kisaragi Ninja Arts!" Zanya said.

"Here we go again, people. Buddy…" Paruko began.

"FIGHT!" they all said.

"Raise the flag!" All four said. "Katana World!"

"We go first." Jin said. "Sea-Splitting Irakamaru to center!"

Irakamaru appeared.

"Face me, and face the dark depths of the sea!" Irakamaru said.

"I chose to pay one gauge and set Art of Explosive Hades Fall." Jin said. "I know place a card into its soul and reshuffle my deck."

"Nice. As for me, I call to the field Astro Rabbit, USApyon!" Sunset said.

Ladies and Gentlemen, Shady Tribe!

Marverosly!

Super Shady!

"USApyon!" USApyon said. "Finally, its my turn to win a buddyfight!" he said.

"When USApyon enters the fields on the first turn, I can draw two cards. Now, attack the fighter!" Sunset said.

"Take this!" USApyon said hitting Ichiro with his pistol.

108

"Right behind ya, rabbit!" Irakamaru said charging to Zanya. "Sword of the Thrashing Seas!"

10-8

End of move!

"2 life each. This is interesting." Ichiro said.

"But we need to be careful. If any of us calls a size one monster, Art of Explosive Hades fall activates, destroying that monster and dealing any of us 2 damage." Zanya said.

"In that case, I wont call a size one ninja, but a size 2! To the center area, I call...Mobile Ninja, Jiraiya!" Ichiro said sending out a small ninja clad in technology. "And I equip, Elite Sword, Dojigiri."

A different Elite Sword phased into his hand. It was colored gold and red.

"Now, Jiraiya, attack USApyon!" Ichiro ordered.

"Here I come!" Jiraiya said.

"Bad move. USApyon has another ability. If he's the target of an attack, I pay one gauge to activate USApyon Vader Mode." Sunset said.

USApyon pressed the lower buttons on his helmet as black smoke filled his helmet.

VADER MODE.

"And...he gets to counterattack." Sunset said as USApyon attacked Jiraiya, destroying him.

USApyon returned to normal.

"How do ya like that?" USApyon said.

"It's too soon for you to relax! I still have my attack!" Ichiro said.

"Crap! And Sunset can only activate my ability for one attack!" USApyon said. "Sorry sunset!"

"And I am sorry...as well." Ichiro said slicing through him. "My item also has another ability. If I have an elite sword in my drop zone, my sword gains another critical...and PENETRATE!" he said slashing at Sunset.

108

"That is all for me right now." Ichiro said.

"Now, I call Electron Ninja, Shiden!" Zanya said.

"Ha! That's what I was hoping!" Jin said as his set spell activated and destroyed Shiden and hit Zanya.

86

"Fine. Then I'll buddy call Tsukikage to to the right, the call Phantom Ninja, Kashinkoji to the center!" Zanya said.

Both ninja's appeared.

"Nin!" Tsukikage said.

"Aside from giving up Shiden to increase your hand, you still have set up for you favorite tactic." Ichiro said.

"Yeah. But first, lets see what Jins hiding." Zayna said.

"Hah! With Eyes everywhere and all knowing powers… Phantom Ninja Clarivoyance!" Kashinkoji said as the hand of Jin was revealed to have two monsters and two spells. "The secrets of your hand have slipped out like sand."

"Two monsters and spells each. So what will you do?" Ichiro said.

"What I always do. Now, Lethal Formation!" Zanya said setting one of his secret swords.

"Now, Tsukikage will attack Irukamaru. And Kashinkoji attacks the fighter!" Zanya said as both moves were executed.

108

End of Move.

"Even with me outta the picture, I can tell Zanya's not focused. Whats going on?" Sunset asked.

"I just confirmed it." Megumi said on screen. " His brothers not in the Buddypit. Thats why he called out Lethal formation early, he wants to play it safe."

"I see. Then I best shake things up even more for him. I cast Return to the Underworld!" Jin said. "With it, I resurrect Yamigitsune!" Jin said as Yamigitsune appeared in the center.

89

"Jin just used a spell so its not Star Crusher. Its either the item or impact." Sunset thought, "But I can't worry about that. Like Jin, I also cast a set spell. I cast Roulette Dream!" she said as a large roulette wheel appeared in the sky. "By sending one Merican Yo-kai to the drop zone. I get to activate it. If it lands on dream, I get to call the monster I just sent to the drop zone, if it lands on nightmare, I take damage equal to its size. Now let it roll!" Sunset said as the wheel turned and turned before landing on dream. "Yes. Now, I buddycall….Country Cat, Tomnyan to the center!"

It's Charming time! Dream...Roulette!

Alarming!

Charming!

They are so very lucky no?

Alarming! Charming!

Charming!

Congratulations!

"Tomnyan!" Tomnyan said appearing.

89

"And I'm not stopping there. I also call Wreck Lizard, Dinoshi to the left and So so cob, Pintocorn to the right!"

The two called monsters appeared on the left and right with ease.

"Dinoshi! Aw yeah, time to break stuff!" Dinoshi said.

"Pintocorn. Guess it's okay to fight, I guess." Pintocorn said.

"I call two Irakamarus to the right and left!" JIn said. "And now, an all out attack with our monsters!"

Even with Zanya using steel wall to protect Kashinkoji, jin turned it around with a spell of his own. Kashinkoji and Tsukikage were destroyed and Zanya received the damage from the attacks.

75

"Dinoshi, wreck the fighter!" Sunset said.

"Hehehe! Here comes the hurt!" Dinoshi said head butting into Ichiro.

86

"So here comes a hit, I think." Pintocorn said.

65

"Take this guy! Paws of Fury!" Tomnyan said hitting Ichiro.

53

End of Move.

"This is tougher than I thought." ichiro said. " Zanya, you have no choice, you must get out there and fight yourself."

"If I have to change up my positioning to win, then so be it. Equip, Ninja Blade Kurogachi!" Zanya said holding a convertible blade. "And now, call to the right!"

In a blast of flames, a blue ninja with many arms and an asura mask appeared.

"Say hello to Extermination Ninja, Slashing Asura!" Zanya said. "With this card, I chose to eliminate all monsters on the field!"

"I cast...Merican Brotherhood. Once I cast this spell, I can protect one monster from an effect, and I choose Tomnyan!" Sunset said.

"I got wrecked!" Dinoshi said vanishing.

"Its my loss, I guess." Pintocorn said vanishing.

Ichiro then looked at his field." Okay. I'll call one too. But first, I have to get rid of that spell sunset has. For that, I entrust this job to Leaping Ninja, Sarutobi! I call you to the center!"

A short ninja in big boots appeared.

"Hahahaha! You finally called me! Lemme guess, you want me to jump over and take out a spell huh?" Sarutobi said.

"Now, I sent Sarutobi to the drop zone in order to get rid of Roulette Dream." Ichiro said.

"You got it! Time for some rough gambling!" Sarutobi said jumping up. "Buh-bye, betting!"

He smashed into the wheel, destroying it

"And its bye bye from me!" Sarutobi said vanishing.

"And now I summon this! Pay 2 gauge and call, Noble Ninja, Momochitaba!" Ichiro said as on the right, a large shogun in red with a spear appeared.

"Check it out! Both fighters have called a size 3 monster! And with Momochitaba on the field, Yosuke gets back one life point just by calling it!" Paruko said.

3-4

"Momochintaba, you know what to do!" Ichiro said.

"Of course. Lets singe this rapscallion!" Momocitanba said slashing Tomnyan before using the double attack to hit Sunset.

86

"Now I attack!" Ichiro said slashing Sunset.

64

"Final Phase!" Ichiro shouted.

"Final phase is where its at!" Paruko said.

"Well, I lost this one." Sunset said as cherry blossoms appeared.

"Bloom out of season, and become the color of the sakura! Impact! Heaven's Cherry Blossoms!" Ichiro said slashing Sunset.

40

Game over: Sunset. Winner: Yosuke Hanamura.

As time accelerated, Jin fell into Zanya's trap as Sunset saw it herself.

"Thats Jin's impact card, which means…" Sunset said.

"I pay three gauge to activate Lethal Formation. Secret Sword, Moon Fang!" Zanya said.

A small crescent moon appeared as Zanya slashed it. Jin took the damage as his flag exploded.

Game Over! Winner: Zanya Kisaragi

"Incredible! For the first time ever, the middle schools teams are defeated! And now with Genma and Toma missing, the final round is between the elementary school teams!" Paruko said.

It was outside that Sunset was feeding Tomnyan some sort of snack sticks to him.

"Hope you like the pick me up. Don't feel too badly." Sunset said.

"No way. Delicisticks are the best!" Tomnyan said.

"You're another good friend, even if you are friends with another watch user." Sunset said.

"You and Hope spice it up so much." Tomnyan said.

"Say, I was just curious but, how did you become a Yo-kai?" Sunset asked.

"Well, I was just a normal cat in the country living with Emma. I would spend all day with her and in the fields. Then came the day, we were walking along the country road. She ran across the road when a truck was barreling down. I acted fast and pushed her out, taking the hit myself. And that is how I became a Yo-kai. I have no regrets about what I did." Tomnyan said.

"Wow." Sunset said.

"Yeah. Not all yo-kai are miserable about their choices." Tomnyan said. "A lot of them died as heroes before becoming who they are now. I am sure a lot of them have no regrets."

"None of us do either." Sunset said.

"Well, I should really be going. Bye for meow!" Tomnyan said before he left.

"Yo-kai, they really are something." Sunset said.


	14. Menacing Duel Sieger

Hope stretched as he, Gao, Zanya and Ichiro prepared for the final match.

"All right guys. I don't know about you, but I'm ready to fight." Hope said.

Meanwhile in the president's office, Shido reclined as he watched.

"Unbelievable. I would have slaughtered that janitor. He thinks hes so much better, same with the wild boy." Shido said before a familiar sword was put to his neck.

"Oh, and who is this wild boy? I think I wanna meet him." Toma said.

"You? But how did you?" Shido asked.

"Find my way out of your labyrinth? When your raised in the wild, you can follow scents, and yours is the scent of fear and shame." Toma said.

"Please don't hurt me." Shido said.

"Oh, I won't hurt you...he is." Toma said as bursting out of the floor was Genma himself.

"G-genma." Shido whimpered before Genma grabbed him.

"You think you're clever you little rat? Now, where is the Koryukien?" Genma ordered.

"It's right here." said a girl with white hair and blue clothing with a plain expression. "Its just as you left it."

"No! Sofia, please! You can't give it to him!" Shido begged.

"Heh." Genma said. "Toma, lets go to the stage. As far as I know, were running late."

"Yeah. I wanna run wild." Toma grinned.

"Okay buddy, lets make him see the light!" Genma said as a light over took the entire office.

In the next instant, the roof of the stage burst with Genma flying using his buddy skill through a hole. He was carrying shido, and Toma was latched on to Genma's back.

"WHoa, hold up!" Hope said. "It's genma and toma! They're here at last!"

"Hey! Sorry to keep you waiting, Hope!" Toma said. "But we had a bit of a detour." he said pointing to Shido.

"As seifukai leader, I cant allow this match to be held, not just yet." Genma said.

"SO wait, are you asking us to re-do the tournament just because of whatever Shido did?" Hope asked.

"Wait!" Shido said. "Theres no need to get hasty! Here, what about this? I will fight Genma and his little friend."

"Okay. But if we win...we get to face Gao and Hope and even the ninja guy and Yosuke." Toma grinned.

"Toma…" Gemini said.

"He actually fell for the disguise…" Titanica said.

"Well, he is a….simple creature." Cyrille said.

Genma dropped shido onto one of the sides of the stage.

"I'll admit this was a little sudden, to say the least. But once I beat you, I can get away with anything. And just for this match, I'll use the deck I pick when I'm serious." Shido said summoning a large silver dragon.

"Whoa! Now that looks like a dragon!" Natsu said.

"Like it? It's Silver Dragon, Adelaide, from the most powerful and exclusive world yet...Ancient World!" Shido said.

"Thats a tough world, from what I hear." Jexi said.

"Shatter my enemies and turn their souls to smoke! Lumenize! Treacherous Tyrant Death!" Shido said.

Genma landed in the fight area.

"SOrry for making this a but sudden." Genma said.

"No worries. We'll just chill for a bit here." Hope said.

"Yeah." Gao said.

"Ah. I see. Youre the Mighty Sun Fighter and the kid Toma calls Nope." Genma said.

"It's Hope, sir. He's a friend of mine." Hope said.

"I see. Then I look forward to fighting both of you." Genma said.

"Not if i can help it. I'll make sure I'm the one to beat you this time, Genma." Zanya said.

"We'll see about that." Genma said.

"Yo, Genma! You coming? I saved you a spot up here!" Toma said.

"Yes." Genma said leaping to the flag area. "Ancient Dragons, awaken and bring your fury to this world! Bring fire and unleash storms of rage! Luminize! Koryukien!" he said as his core was an armband.

"Now. From the wild, these mighty dragons have evolved and gotten amazing power. I lumenize...Dragons of the Wild!" Toma said as his core was a knife.

"Tell em what we wanna do people! Buddy…" Paruko started

"Fight!" the crowd cheered.

"Raise the flag!" the three said.

"Behold. The power of which no one has seen, as I fight for Ancient World." Shido said as a flag with an old looking dragon head appeared. "This world can only be used for the elite, contaning Primordial True Dragons, Wild Dragons, and the supreme rulers, Dragon Lords, and I am one of those few."

"I also fight for Ancient World." Genma said.

"Me too, man." Toma said.

"Huh? Genma I get, but a newbie like Toma? With Ancient world?" Baku asked.

"Toma may not play a lot of card games, but he has instinct, which happens to always be a major determinant in battles such as these." Cyrille said.

"I will take the first move." Shido said. "I buddy call Silver Dragon, Adelaide to the center!"

10-11

Adelaide leaped to the center.

"Now attack Genma!" Shido said as Adelaide clashed genma.

10-7

End of Move.

"3 damage right off the bat." Toma said. "But youre still standing and not even moving. But uh… wheres your buddy?"

"Too large for this tiny stadium to handle." Genma said.

"Ah. I get ya. And mine is way too wild to control off the field." Toma said.

"Now its our turn kid. Lets see what you can do." Genma said. "Draw! Charge and Draw, come on!"

Toma finished his in synch with Genma before covering his ears. Genma then let loose a shout that echoed through the arena. "I call Flame Dragon Emperor, Magmanova to the center and Fortune Dragon, Forbolka to the right!" Genma said calling them.

"Cool. Now I want in too. Going straight...to a buddy call." Toma grinned.

"Hes what?!" Jexi said.

"Youre gonna freak when you see what we gave Toma." Erica said. "I'm already shaking."

"I pay three gauge...and Buddy call...Dimensional Demonic Dragon, Ladis the Tyrant!" Toma shouted as the ground shook. The ground in the center opened up as a large multiheaded dragon rose up and gave a loud roar.

"No fair! I have that card, but how can it choose you as a buddy?!" SHido said.

"Oh, you were planning on summoning this guy next? I'm sorry, but you arent gonna get the change. Ladis, attack Adelaide!" Toma said as Ladis crushed Adelaide easily.

11-10

"What the? He wasn't even damaged, whyd he lose life?" Natsu asked.

"Its an abilty unique to Ancient World. Its called Lifelink. Players who use the ability pay with their own lifepoints when a monster is destroyed." Cyrille said.

"Follow him, Magnmanova and Forbolka! Teach Shido a lesson!" Genma said.

"Stardust Breath!" Forbolka said.

"Molten Lava Volcano!" Magmanova said.

10-7

"Oh and there's more. Ladis...has a double attack!" Toma said as Ladis struck once more.

7-4

End of Move

"Argh. Then again, I'd expect no less. If I cant use Ladis this turn, I'll call another monster. I call Gold Dragon, Abend to the center!" Shido said calling a gold like dragon to the center.

"Now, attack Magmanova, Abend!" Shido said.

Magma nova was destroyed.

10-9

"And...Penetrate!" Shido said.

9-6

"Abend doesnt have double attack, right?" Toma asked.

"Its called Penetrate. A monster can attack the fighter if they destroy the monster in the center." Genma said.

"Oh, right. Just needed a refresher." Toma said. "But now its our move. But I dont wanna end this without seeing your own buddy."

"You want to see it that badly?" Genma then smiled. "Well, I can't disappoint you now. I send Forbolka to the drop zone, and by paying three gauge, I buddy call!"

"Here it comes…!" Jexi said.

Genma took a stance. "Martial Arts…. Dragon Emperor, DUEL SIEGER!" Genma shouted as the center shined with light as a large figure arose. It was a gigantic red dragon with many claws and a halo on its back as it let loose a powerful roar.

6-7

"Amazing!" Wendy said.

"Its looks powerful." Gajeel said.

"Its even bigger than Igneel!" Natsu said.

"A Dragon Lord as your buddy. Gotta say, thats pretty cool. So thats why he wasnt here before." Toma said.

"Exactly. Duel Sieger is my buddy and the pride of the Seifukai. Passed down for generations." Genma said. "Now lets finish this."

"Ladis, Kick a path to shido for Seiger, will ya?" Toma said. "Energy Storm!"

A tornado of fire wiped out Abend with ease.

4-1

"And now Seiger, Attack!" Genma said. "Seiger Tornado!" Genma shouted as Sieger attacked Shido.

1-0

Game over! Winner: Genma Todoroki and Toma

Genma lifted his cap and nodded. "Not bad at all kid." Genma said.

"No problem sir." Toma said bowing to the crowd.

"Whoa. That was AWESOME!" Natsu said.

"Sheesh. Starting to think I know who's gonna win." Rainbow said.

"Hey, at least give us some chance, alright?" Hope said.

Second match. Zanya and Ichiro (Yosuke) vs Genma and Toma

"Attack! Bandit Ninja Goemon!" Zanya said as a face painted thief attacked genma with his pipe.

"There goes your gauge!" Goemon said as one of the cards shattered.

10-8

"Go and attack Toma now, Runaway Female Ninja Yukishiro!" Ichiro said.

"With pleasure my lord." she said moving at Toma as he was hit.

10-8

End of Move.

Toma charged and drew. "So Zanya's planning on keeping your gauge down as little as possible so you cant call your buddy. Pretty smart." Toma siad.

"True. But one does have ways of increasing it manually. First, I'll cast Divine Dragon Creation! At the payment of 2 life points, I draw two cards." Genma said.

8-6

"And then I'll follow up with Rise and Fall of Dragons! At the cost of another 2 life, my gauge increases by 4." Genma said.

6-4

"And with three gauge...I call….Martial Arts Dragon Emperor….DUEL SIEGER!" Genma shouted.

Duel Sieger blasted into the stage almost instantly, roaring in its might.

"No more waiting around this time. This stage is Sieger's now!" Paruko said.

4-5

"I set two Dragon Lords into Siegers soul!" Genma shouted.

"Nice pal. I'm taking your cue...and Buddy calling Dimensional Destruction Dragon, Ladis the Tyrant!" Toma shouted as his buddy appeared.

8-9

"But I am not done yet. When I successfully call a Wild Dragon, I can call Amber Dragon, Kantal to the left!" Toma said calling a gentle looking dragon. "And she's taking out Yukishiro." Toma said as it attacked the ninja.

"Oh no." Ichiro said as he was at Ladis's mercy.

"Energy Storm!" Toma said as Ichiro was blasted. "And dont forget he's got double attack!"

10-4

"Seiger! Follow Toma's buddy and attack Goemon, then attack the fighter!" Genma shouted.

Goemon was destroyed with one blow.

10-8

"Weve won with the odds stacked against us. We can take this no problem." Zanya said.

"I've come this far. I won't let things end like this." Ichiro said. "But...I face impossible odds right now."

"Now...its our turn!" Zanya shouted. "I call Electron Ninja Shiden to the left and Buddy Call Tsukikage to the center! Now, Cyberanalyze!"

"Zanya...I know he's trying hard, but even I know with Cyber Analyze, we can't win." Ichiro said. "At least...I can't."

A link attack took out one soul as Zanya set up lethal formation. Ichiro also tried to rebound by attacking toma, since his center was open.

"Okay. I'll call Agent Ninja, Linzo to my center." Ichiro said. "And then I call Lock Ninja, Setsui to the right!" Ichiro said. "I don't have any monsters strong enough to take out Ladis right now. I...end my turn." Ichiro said bowing his head.

Toma sniffed the air.

"Yeah, I knew it." Toma said. "You are Yosuke, but you dont smell right. I'm really sorry i gotta do this, Ichiro."

"You finally figured it out…" Ichiro said.

"Say WHAT?! Thart isnt Yosuke out there?!" Paruko said.

"You just got it?" Chie said.

"Man, shes slow!" Natsu said.

"Ichiro, I respect you man, but in terms of power...I'm not gonna lose!" Toma shouted.

"I know." Ichiro said.

"My turn!" Toma said. "I'll show you guys something special. I'm not like the other guys who use this world."

"So you deliberately left your center open for a reason?" Genma said. "Dont tell me…"

"I equip!" Toma said.

"What? An ancient world fighter equipping an item? Someone pinch me!" Paruko said.

"Holy Sword, Shining Force!" Toma said as his sword appeared in his hands. "And it gets better. I can attack as many times equal to the number of Wild Dragons on the field and in the drop zone."

"Holy crap, hes got a total of 5 attacks!" Natsu said.

"But I only need 4." Toma said. "Here it comes!" Toma said slashing Linzo as he repeatedly attacked Ichiro.

4-0

Game over: Yosuke. Winner: Toma

"Regrettable…." Ichiro said changing back into his original outfit. "But a fun experience." Ichiro said saluting as Toma smiled.

"Its your show now, Genma." Toma said.

"Yeah." Genma said.

The next two turns were fierce, as Genma destroyed both ninjas on Zanya's field and hit him with the Impact Evil Crusher, Steel Dragon Barrage. On Zanya's turn, he called Slashing Asura and used Kurogachi again. And with an ability and linck attack on Seiger, his 5 point lifelink wouldve made it game, but as Genma hit zero, it glowed brightly.

"Whoa, what the?!" Toma said.

"Toma, as a special act for showing me your trump card…. Let me show you mine." Genma said. "Call! Enhanced form!"

"Enhanced form?" Toma said.

"Duel Sieger….SPARTAND!" Genma shouted.

A flash of light enveloped the stage, brighter than the last one as Seiger appeared with armor, bigger and even having a bright aura.

"Whoa!" Toma siad.

"Whenever Duel Sieger is destroyed, I can pay three more gauge and call this form from the hand. Duel Sieger Spartand. 8000 attack, 8000 defense and 3 critical." Genma said.

"Wow…" Toma said.

"I..end my turn." Zanya said.

"Its over, isnt it?" Toma said.

"Yeah. Lets make this quick." Genma said. "Eternal….Spartand!"

Sieger then unleashed a flurry of blows that annihilated Zanya. If it was a real battle, no one would survive except Duel Sieger.

Game over! Winner: Genma Todoroki.

"Hope...I'm starting to lose hope in a victory for ya. I wanna cheer for you, but there's getting to less reasons to do so." Rainbow said.

"You have to stay by my side." Hope said.

"Huh?" Rainbow said.

"Isnt that what being the Element of Loyalty is all about? No matter what the fight, who we face or who wins, a true loyal friend would stay by his comrades no matter what. If you used your speed all the time. Day or night, no matter where youd go…." Hope started.

"I'd come running to anyone's side, I get it. I'll stick by your side...but, you better start writing a losing speech just in case, cause tomorrow...its you versus them." Rainbow said.

"Yeah. If I don't think of a good combo….I'm not gonna last long." Hope said.


	15. ABC Cup Final

Hope was sitting outside and looking over his deck.

"There. I'll be as ready as ill ever be, but…" Hope said looking at his clothes as blazer frill nodded.

"Yup. You still look like some lowly custodian." Frill said.

"Ugh. And all my clothes are on the ship, but I don't think they have the right flare. Well, maybe clothing doesn't matter." Hope said before a needle barely missed him. "A sewing needle?"

"Clothes don't matter? Clothes don't matter?!" said a voice as they saw a girl with long white hair in a fabulous looking dress and accessories as she approached. "You speak blasphemy! You deserve to have your treacherous tongue to be cut out and boiled!" she said.

"This lady's crazy.." Blazer Frill said.

"Can I pick em or what?" Hope said assuming a stance. "Look, I dunno who you are, but if what i said makes you want to fight me, I can already tell youre one of them."

"Them?" the girl asked.

"You know, a colorfighter!" Hope said.

"Hmm. You can tell so easily can you? You make a good assumption, but such are vary dangerous." she said holding a thread.

"Wait, where did…" Hope said before seeing the thread was from his own clothing.

"Cloth Prison!" she said pulling it as it trapped Hope in his own clothes.

"Argh!" Hope said. "Youre able to manipulate fabric of clothes. That clinches it. While on my own I read up on the 100 styles other than my own. This is the Cloth Style isn't it?" Hope asked.

"Correct. My name is Silk, a designer of all things fashionable and one who makes all clothes for color fighters." she said.

"Youre a color fighter outfit desinger?" Hope said thinking. "Hey, have you heard of Jexi? You know, Gold's son?"

"Jexi? Jexi. Ah! You mean the younger brother of Blazer and Umbra. Oh those two. My finest works to date. Their outfits shine like diamonds and haven't even been ripped once." she cooed.

"Yup. But you should see what their brother looks like." Hope said managing to give a photo to her. She then saw Jexi's own outfit.

"Interesting. A style all on his own. He's not Chanel but it works. You on the other hand are a hot mess, which is part of the reason why I'm here." Silk said.

"Youre here for me? Well, that makes sense. I've only fought in my street clothes." Hope said. "Ever since I quit being a Lantern, theyve all i have to wear hero wise. I want to wear the Hero Costume I got at UA, but that'd just make me student status there. What I need is an outfit that really makes me stand out as a hero."

"Well, I do enjoy a challenge." Silk said taking the needle out of the wall. "Of course I shall take up this task."

"Hit me." Hope said.

"Cloth….dissipate!" Silk said as Hope's clothes burst open, leaving him in underwear. "Now...recreate!" she said as the needle she held was restitching the clothes as well as changing the colors of a few patches. "And...reconstruct!" she said as they rejoined on Hope.

Hope opened his eyes as he saw himself in a blue uniform with a lighthouse emblem on it shining as it hugged onto his body. He had a jacket that had the moon on the back, similar to Gaos sun. His arms were wrapped with bandages and black boots were on his legs with armor to them. A chest plate covered the symbol to make it glow, and his old ring was still attached to the string around his neck.

"There, completely updated, all new, and on fleek." Silk said.

"I take back what I said earlier. Clothes do make the man, and man, I look amazing." Hope said.

"Now, those clothes are special. They're more resistant to damage and will last longer than the rags you had earlier." Silk said. "But not against sharp weapons like swords and knifes. Could never get that concept to work."

"I love it either way." Hope said.

"Now, like an amazing peacock, I will take my leave, but I will watch your match." Silk said walking off.

Hope, with confidence walked to the fighting stage.

"People think I'm weak just because I didnt have a quirk. But I still dream of becoming a hero." Izuku said. "And you know what? I want to do it. Go out and save people with a smile on my face, just like you."

"Hope, I like that name, y'know?" Ochako said. "WHen i heard about Izukus name, I thought that deku meant something other than nerd. I think it stood for "you can do it." Its kind of like the name of a hero."

Hope approached the door to the stage. As it openes, the blinding light showed the image of All Might.

"Young man. You did well to go on this path like me and Izuku, but never allow people to say who you are." All might said turning his head to him. "Only you can decide who you can be."

"Yeah. This is my life." Hope said.

"If you understand that, then get out then onto that stage and give it a…." All Might began.

"PLUS ULTRA!" Hope shouted stepping onto the stage.

The fighters, along with Paruko and the crowed, with Jexi and the others in the stands, looked at Hope and his new confidence.

"Hey man, you finally made it!" Gao said.

"I'm on this team, right? But this time, I'm not here as the janitor everyone saw before. This is the real me. I'm fighting….as a hero!" Hope said.

"Hehehe. Go and do it then." Gao said.

"Okay. Looks like our janitor just stepped out in some weird hero outfit, but its still nice to look at. Looks like we're in for a heated matchup today. For our finals, rookies Gao Mikado and Hope face off against the Seifukai's Genma Todoroki and Toma. Its a match that will go down in ABC Cup history!" Paruko said.

"Hope." Genma said. "Pay no attention to how people see you now. If youre really what you claim to be, then fight like it. I want to see just how good you really are." Genma said.

"Yeah." Hope said. "But I also know about you having connections to who the Mighty Sun fighter is. Is that why you-"

"Hope! Remember, Genma isn't you opponent, its me. So...I'm gonna go wild on you." Toma smirked.

"Toma, as leader, I gotta be sure to know you and I fight like we mean it. Now.." Hope said holding his core gadget. "Lets finish this tournament!"

Toma, Genma and gao raised theirs in response.

"Ancient Dragons, awaken and bring your fury to this world! Bring fire and unleash storms of rage! Luminize! Koryukien!" Genma said.

"Far into the deepest lands, the Dragons have evolved to be the ultimate hunters of the wild world! Lumenize, Dragons of the Wild!" Toma said.

"Showering the sky with scorching sun rockets! Soleil Dragon Deck, Luminize!" Gao said.

"A binding pact of justice forged in light! Gather, all heroes and sailors under the light of the moon! Lumenize, Luna Guardians!" Hope said.

"Here it comes again, people. Let's all say it. Buddy…" Paruko began.

"FIGHT!" They all shouted.

"Raise the flag!" the four said.

"I fight for Ancient World!" Genma said.

"Ancient World is my world too!" Toma said.

"I'm with Dragon World!" Gao said.

"And I'm with Hero World!" Hope said.

"Taking status into account, Gao and Hope have the first move." Paruko said.

"Charge and Draw!" Hope said. "To the center, I call Justice Envoy, Angel Frill!" Hope said as a girl in angelic clothing and appearance appeared.

"Let us lead them to the light!" she said.

"And I'll cast a set spell." Hope said. "I cast...Heroic Doppelganger! By sending one superhero or heroine to the drop zone, I can mimic the effects of Masked Vantage for one whole turn."

"WHoa, really?" Luffy said.

In the buddypit..

"Choice! He finally figured out a way to save his super heroines without actually turning into Masked Vantage." Baku said.

"Thats good, right?" Kiri asked.

"Yes. By discarding a hero monster, Masked Vantages effect will activate even if its not in play." Kuguru said.

"Now I'm up for a monster! I call Extreme sword Dragon to the center!" Gao said as it appeared. "Now lets get em together Hope!"

"Yeah. Get em!" Hope said.

"Face the white knight of divine wings, Angel frill, and I might forgive you!" Angel frill said before drawing her rapier. "Just Kidding~" she said piercing Toma.

10-8

Extreme Sword roared as it slashed Genma.

10-7

"When angel frill attacks and I have five or less cards in my drop zone, I get one life back." Hope said.

"Hee Hee. Call it a gift from the heavens." Angel frill said.

10-11

End of Move.

"What? Their turn is over already?" Suzuki asked.

"The player who goes first can only attack once, mom." Hanako said.

"Oh yes. I see." Suuki said.

"Draw! Charge and Draw, come on!" Genma said before roaring. "I cast Divine Dragon Creation!"

"There he goes. Hes increasing his hand." Hope said.

7-5

"I also cast Rise and Fall of Dragons, increasing my gauge to 7!" Genma said.

"That brings his life down to three though." Hope said.

"Not for long, I cast Dragon Emperor Legend and regain one life." Genma said.

3-4

"Now, I buddycall to the center...Martial Arts Dragon Emperor...DUEL SIEGER!" Genma shouted.

"Incoming!" Hope said.

"I'm ready for it!" Gao said.

In a familiar explosion of light, Duel Sieger came out roaring.

'No matter how many times I see him do that, thats still one hell of an entrance!" Natsu said.

"It gets worse, Natsu. If Genma has a Dragon Lord in his hand, he can place it into Seiger's soul." Wendy said.

"And he's got two." Jexi said.

"Talk about three strikes and youre out." Toma said. "But then again, I have a guy like that too. I'll aslo buddy call!"

"Toma too?" Sakura said.

"This match is gonna heat up faster than the grill back in Texas." Gemini said.

"Here he comes! Dimensional Demonic Dragon, Ladis the Tyrant!" Toma shouted as his buddy appeared with a loud roar.

8-9

"Oh man, thier big guns already. This'll be fun." Hope said.

"I agree." Gao said.

"Not done yet Hope." Toma said. "I also call two Regeneration Envoy, Feather Dragon Mellows to the left and right!" he said calling two small dragons.

"Now its time to worry about your safety! Sieger, attack extreme sword! Sieger Tornado!" Genma said as Seiger sliced him to bits in an instant. "Now give Gao a taste of that!"

Seiger slammed into gao and kicked up a whirlwind.

10-8

"Hey, no fair! He attacked him twice!" Suzumi said.

"Thats double attack, Ms. Mikado." Jexi said.

"Youre embarrassing me!" Hana said.

"Ladis, get in there! Take out Angel frill!" Toma said. "Energy storm!"

"Uh oh, I'm in trouble!" Angel frill said before a rose whisked by her and distracted Ladis, stopping its attack.

"I'm mimicing Vantage right now. I choose to save Angel Frill and return her to my hand." Hope said.

Masked vantage then appeared carrying Angel Frill.

"Are you allright, Angel Frill?" he asked.

"Oh, Masked Vantage." Angel blushed before going back into Hope's hand.

"Its cute...but Ladis had Double Attack, Hope." Toma said.

"I cast!" Hope said as the tornado hit him. "Ive seen through your moves. No matter how strong the attack or big the monster, that power isnt good if it cant hit anything." Hope said.

"Mellows, attack the fighter!" Toma said as the two small dragons hit Hope.

11-9

"I cast Rise and Fall of Dragons and end my move." Toma said.

9-7

"Back to us!" Hope said.

"Go Gao! You too Hope! You attack them twice too!" Suzumi said.

"Calm down, mommy." Hana said.

"Why'd you even bring her along?" Lucy said.

"She wanted to see Gao." Nami said.

"Its true." Hana said.

"Okay. I equip Dragoknuckle!" Gao said.

8-7

"And then I call Halberd Dragon to the right! And we'll link attack Sieger!" Gao said.

Gao and Halberd then attacked Sieger destroying it once before it returned with Soulguard.

"One more left. You can do it." Hope said. "In the meantime, I need to deal with that line up. Ladis's ability lets it come back infinitely so long as toma pays 2 life. And with two of those Mellow Dragons, Toma can pay one life and put them back in his hand. It'll be tough to clear them out with that, but as far as I know, I just need to draw that Uniform warrior and I can drive him in a corner." Hope said as he drew. "Yes! Just what I needed. First, I call Ironing Man to the right then I pay 1 gauge to call Uniform Warrior Formal Frill to the center!"

"Oh!" Blazer frill said as a tall woman in a important uniform came to the field.

"Heh. So you finally called me. What misbehaving beasts here." Formal Frill said. "We simply must do something about that."

"Exactly. I know i cant acivate your other ability, but so long as a superhero like Ironing man is here, all superheroines, including you gain the ability to Penetrate." Hope said.

"Right, no need to get to the fine point. Let's get to the punishment!" Formal Frill said attacking Ladis before attacking Toma.

7-5

"Argh!" Toma said.

"Do it Ironing Man! He's wide open, and he cant risk using ladis's ability when hes down to half his life!" Hope said as Ironing man Leaped into the air.

"Hes right. Guess I slipped up." Toma said preparing himself.

"Steam Buster!" Ironing Man said.

5-4

End of Move.

"Now...its back to us." Genma said.

"Uh oh. Halberd, move to the center!" Gao said.

"I see. Sieger, destroy Halberd!" Genma said.

"I cast Dragoenergy!" Gao said.

"Nice, but it won't beat Sieger's soul." Genma said as Sieger was destroyed once but destroyed Halberd on the second attack.

"I may have lost my buddy, but I'm not out yet." Toma grinned. "I cast Dragon Emperor Legend." Toma said regaining a life.

4-5

"Now, by paying three gauge, I equip...Shining Force!" Toma shouted.

"There it is! The special trump move of Toma!" Paruko said. "Although he leaves his center open, Shining Force allows him to attack muliple times according to the number on Wild Dragons on the field and in the drop zone."

"I have three. So its three strikes." Toma grinned. "First, I'll take out Formal Frill!"

"Blazer Frill, I'll leave the rest to you and the others. Good luck!" Formal Frill said before being destroyed.

"No, senpai!" Blazer Frill said.

"And I still have two more attacks!" Toma said as he attacked Hope directly.

8-6

End of move.

"Cmon gao, lets get back in this!" Hope said.

"Right! I call double sword Dragon to the left! And I Buddy call!"

Drum planted the flag.

"Alright!" Drum said moving to the right.

3-4

"Now, Drum and Double sword, link attack on Duel Sieger!" Gao said.

'All right!" Drum said as both dragons attacked it and destroyed it. "We did it!"

"We aren't done yet. You know what comes now." Genma said.

"Here we go, Gao!" Hope said.

"Call! The Martial Arts Dragon Emperor! Duel Sieger….SPARTAND!" Genma shouted as Sieger Spartand rose to the field and let loose a chaotic roar.

"Its here. You ready for it?" Hope said.

"Yeah." Gao said. "But I still have my attack left. Even though Spartand has 8000 defense, by paying three gauge I can increase the power of my dragoknuckle and destroy it!"

"I discard Glacies from my hand and nullify your attack!" Genma said cancelling the attack.

5-4

"I still have my move! I call Uniform Warrior Military Frill to the left!" Hope said as she appeared.

"Alright, I'm here! Now, who needs to get shot in the head?" Military Frill said.

"Okay. My fields to crowded to Buddycall Frill. It won't work. But I equip my item Shining Hope Sword." Hope said jumping to the center.

"Perfect. I activate Shining Force's second ability!" Toma said.

"There's a second ability?" Hope said in surprise.

"If me and the opponent both have items, all monsters on our field are destroyed and we have to attack depending on the number of gauge we both have." Toma said.

"Nooo!" Ironing man said destroyed.

"But I wanted to shoot something!" Military frill said before being destroyed.

"So Hope, show me your moves!" Toma said.

"You asked for it!" Hope said as he and Toma clashed blades.

"Of course, equal gauges cancel each other out, but I got two more than you." Toma said.

"That's why you increased it." Hope said.

"I knew you might draw some item eventually, so I equipped Shining Force just in case." Toma said as Hope's finally ran out as Toma struck Hope.

6-4

"And now it our turn again." Genma said. "Prepare yourselves!"

"I'll send one of my Mellows to the drop zone!" Toma said.

"He's outta gauge! What is he gonna do?!" Paruko said.

"You forget, I can attack according to the number of WIld Dragon's on my field and in the drop zone." Toma said. "Right now, the number is 4."

"This'll wipe out all my remaining life. But I have one more card." Hoep said.

"This… is it!" Toma said slamming into him

4-0

"Did he do it? I guess all this time, Hope was no hero after all. Hes just a-" Paruko began.

"I cast….Heroic Sacrifice!" Hope said. "When my life hits zero, according to the number of superheroes and heroines in my drop zone, Toma will take one critical for each of them!"

"What? Not good!" Toma said as visuals of all of the heroes and heroies appeared and attacked Toma.

5-0.

Game over: Toma and Hope. Draw.

"It's a tie!" Paruko said. "Okay, I changed my mind! Hope, are you really a hero like you say you are, or is it a lie?"

"I'm a janitor...but sometimes someone like me can play the hero." Hope smiled.

Genma heard that.

"Now I see." Genma said. "I have something to say. Hope, I acknowledge you as a hero myself! And out of respect for that, I salute you. But….I WILL STILL DEFEAT GAO!" Genma shouted.

Seiger prepared to strike Gao.

"I cast Dragonic formation and Move Double Sword to the center!" Gao said.

"It wont be enough! You'll still take damage!" Genma said.

"Not unless I cast! Blue Dragon Shield!" Gao said.

"He did it. He blocked all of Sieger's attacks." Toma said.

"And now its my turn. I still got a chance. After my charge and draw, I cast Dragonic Grimoire!" Gao said resetting his hand. "Yes!"

"Two more dragon shields and Iron Chain Dragon. He actually drew them!" Kuguru said.

"I call Iron Chain Dragon to the left!" Gao said as a blue dragon with chains appeared.

"Somebody order a leash?" Iron chain asked.

"Yeah. You think if Gao paid two Gauge, you could Reduce Seiger's defense with your ability?" Hope said.

"Him?" Iron chain asked. "Gonna take a lot of Chain."

"You can get more." Hope said.

'Well, here goes!" Iron Chain said chaining up Sieger. "Now here I come!"

"I cast Dragon Outlaw!" Genma said as Sieger destroyed Iron Chain.

"Not good enough, Genma. Even if Iron Chain Dragon is beaten, his effect still remains. Gao, nows your chance!" Hope said.

"Right Cross!" Gao said eliminating the souls in seiger. "Now, Drum! Finish him off!"

"About time!" Drum said rocketing into the air. "Crash! Drill Ram Bunker!" Drum shouted destroying Sieger.

"Yes! We won!" Hope said before seeing Genma looking serious.

"You do fight well, but we're far from done. Now that Spartand is gone, I can go to Sieger's ultimate form." Genma said.

"Oh no…" Hope said. "I knew he had one, but I didnt think he'd have enough guage!"

"Come forth, great dragon lord deity! Shatter the heavens and earth! And that deitys name is…!" Genma said as a blue column if light smashed through the roof of the stage. A massive seiger with two legs and multiple arms crashed through.

"Holy crap…!" Hope said.

"Duel Sieger! TEMPEST ENFORCER!" Genma shouted.

Sieger roared loudly.

"Oh man. Look at this." Tails said showing the stats.

"12000 attack and defense? That's one tough dragon." Natsu said.

"And gaos turn is over." Jexi said.

"You still have a chance. I told you to withdraw from this match, and you can still do so." Genma said.

"No. I'm no quitter!" Gao said flipping his jacket into the air.

"Ah!" Hope sad.

"Eclipsing the Darkness with Flames, and brightening the hearts of the mistreated!" Gao said as Genma heard and memorized every word.

"The Mighty Sun fighter...is here." Genma said. "You do not deserve to call yourself such. The only one worthy of that name...is ME!"

"So its true. You did know someone related to gao." Hope said.

"Yes. His older brother, Yota." Genma said. "I was in the same hospital as him when I learned of the Mighty Sun Fighter. I would spend my days there reading those same comics again and again. Now...I'm going to prove myself worthy of the name!"

"You think being the leader you are makes you who gao wants to be?" Hope said.

"Of course. And I'll show you right now!" Genma said flexing so hard, he ripped his shirt off. "Take this! Ares Crusher!"

"I cast Green Dragon Shield!" Gao said blocking the attack.

"Attack again!" Genma said.

"White Dragon Shield!" Gao said.

"Yes, now Gao can…" Hope began.

"Triple Attack!" Genma shouted.

Seigar split into three and prepared to strike.

"Hope, get outta there!" Jexi said.

"Too late!" Natsu said as both Gao and Hope took the attack.

"He isn't even in the fight anymore.' Jexi said. "Why is he still down there?"

In the flurry of the blows, the whole simulation of the stage was blown away and destroyed, including the roof.

End of move

"I cant believe he stayed in the flag area till the very end of Seigers attack." Genma sid. "Why did he take it?"

"Because…" Hope said getting up. "I said it before and I'll say it agin. I am a hero, and heroes… they dont turn their backs on their comrades. I may not be in the fight, but I wanna stick around until Gao wins."

"And now...I can show you...the true power of the sun. I equip...Sun Fist, Sunshine Impact!" Gao said.

"Say WHAT?!" Paruko said as a new fist went on Gao's hand.

"Oh my swirls! Thats a super rare item card! How'd he get his hands on it?" Komajiro said.

"He didnt. Yota left that card behind, and I gave it to him before the match." Suzuki said.

'When I use this card to link attack with my buddy...its power becomes infinite!" Gao said.

"I see. Then...its my loss." Genma said as Gao and Drum link attacked Sieger and destroyed it.

Game over! Winner: Gao Mikado!

"WOOOOO! Yeah, baby!" Hope said.

"They actually did it! Rookie gao mikado and Jani… no, I mean, Head Custodian Hope have both won the pot and the ABC Cup!" Paruko said as the crowd cheered.

"It;s a step up, but whatever you call me, I don't even care." Hope said.

"Yes! He won!" Rainbow said. "I knew he could do it!"

"Yesterday, you said he'd fall." Indigo said.

"Yeah well….past is past." Rainbow said.

"Good job, pal." Jexi said.

A small little party was held in the ships for only the heroes and Hope the champ.

"Here's to the champ!" Toma said.

"To the champ!" the heroes said.

"Thanks guys. And I'll be sure gao's doing the same thing." Hope said. "But… why do I get the feeling I'm forgetting something?"

In the fighting stage, the boxing ring in the center rose up again. It showed Ikarino and Merikomu on the ground and beat up, as they've been fighting nonstop up until now. As they laid on the ground, they had kanji on their backs. What it said was a simple phrase….

End of Chapter

Meanwhile, Sofia during the next day came out of a vortex as the heads of Azi Dahaka appeared. Sofia was carrying a case.

"They have been expecting you." Azi Dahaka said. "Enter."

Sofia entered a small cave as she saw a young man playing a pipe organ above.

"Sofia, I was wondering when you would come." he said.

"Heh." Flux said leaning against the organ side. "I expected some evil villain to operate the creation of the Dark Core's, but imagine my surprise when I knew the head of a famous company hired me and my crew."

"Actually, I want to discuss that with you. I no longer need you." he said.

"Exact...wait what?" Flux said in surprise.

"I found someone who's methods are more my level. Someone to deal with the blue bug that has entered our world." he said as out of the shadows came Despair.

"I can handle him easily, cause I know how he thinks." Despair said.

"Wait! You said in exchange for my help, you''d give me that prize." Flux said.

"You mean this, correct?" the boy said holding a red key. "After analyzing the power within this object, I am retracting the reward."

"What? But…" Flux said.

"You heard his crazy eyes, now hit the bricks." Despair said.

Flux growled as he marched out the cave with Ian behind.

"No worries, partner. We can find some other…"Ian began before Flux grabbed him by the shirt.

"I will not leave this world without that key. I would kill for that key." Flux said.

"Got it." Ian said.

"Now...we need to reformulate our approach." Flux said.


	16. Dungeon World!

It was a while after the ABC Cup had opened and closed. The Buddy Card Office came under new management as Gao not only gained another card, Qinus Axia, but Drum had returned to Dragon World for training.

"That really happened? That sofia chick tried to burn Axia?" Hope asid.

"Of course it happened! I was there, wasnt I? Being held by her in card form?" Axia said. "If it wasnt for Drum, I wouldn't be here."

"And so, for admiring drum, Axia's sticking to Gao and drum like glue, aint that right?" Applejack asked.

"OH, its the truth. I'm not letting Drum or Gao-wow out of my sight." xia said.

"Well, I'm sure hitting Castle for a bit will help clear the...something wrong Applejack?" Hope said looking at her.

"Look." Applejack said pointing inside as Hope saw Flux and Ian bringing in boxes.

"What are they doing?" Hope said.

"Fakin card deliveries I bet." Applejack said.

"Let's get them while their guard is down." Hope said as the two charged.

"Hmm?" Flux said before seeing the two. "Oh come on. Not this." he said jumping over the two as they crashed into the wall. "No horseplay, I'm on the job." Flux said.

"Oh, you too, huh? Was this the only thing you could find for cover too?" Hope said.

"Cover? This is a legitimate job." Flux said.

"Yeah. We quit the evil business." Ian said.

"Just like that?" Hope asked. "I'm not seeing it."

"Me either." Applejack said.

"Oh come on now, Hopeless. We're pretty good friends, you can trust me." Flux said.

"I dont recall that, considering you shoot me everytime." Hope said. "Your holding a pistol right now."

"While that is true...I lost out on a big villain job." Flux said.

"Yeah. He lost it to some guy who looks just like you with a robotic arm." Ian said.

"Despair!" Hope said.

"I hate that guy. Its bad enough I lose Jexi and...on a small scale you, but I hate losing a villain thing to someone who looks like you." Flux said.

"That we have in common." Hope said.

"Now, if you excuse me, I still have a job to do." Flux said leaving with Ian as they brought in the cards.

"I kinda feel sorry for him." Hope said. Flux then bumped into a girl with green lined hood and t-shirt.

"Hey, watch it!" Flux said.

"Oh, sorry. I'm just looking for someone to buddy fight." she said.

"Hey, wait a…" Ian said. "Youre that store champ I heard of. Wind, was it?"

"Oh, you heard of me? Thats just a nickname I came up with. You can actually call me Kazane." Kazane said.

"I don't care who you are. I am your better. Get on your knees and apologize." Flux said.

"You Ill-mannered mongrel!" said a voice as a small bird with a blade on his head appeared. "How dare you speak to her like that?"

"Again, Blade? Lighten up, will ya?" Kazane said taking the knife off his head and throwing it.

"Gah! I told you not to mess with my plumege!" Blade said.

"You still gonna fight me right?" Kazane asked.

"Fine. I win, apologize, you win, we're square." Flux said. "Ian, the decks." he said.

"Here." Ian said showing a variety of decks.

"Whoa, thats a lot of decks. Guess he wanted to be prepared." Hope said running up. "Hey, you gonna be okay with him?"

"I'll be fine." Kazane said. "Hey, youre that guy from the ABC Cup...Its...Nope! I got it!"

"Not even close. Its Hope actually." Hope said.

"Oh, right. How do guys mess that up the first time?" Kazane said.

'He also goes by Hopeless." Flux said. "Now let us get to the stage."

"Good luck." Hope said.

"Thanks." Kazane said as they both came to the stage and she took out her deck case. "A kaleidoscope of excitement and adventure! Luminize! Kaleido Labryinth!" Kazane said as her core was a ball.

"An army of evil that follows my each and every command to the letter! Luminize, Evil Danger!" Flux said as his core was a crown.

"Oh, subtle." Hope said. "Ready… Begin!"

"Time to raise the flag!" they boths aid.

"I fight for Danger World!" Flux said. "My buddy shall be Armorknight Demon!"

"I fight for Dungeon World!" Kazane said as the flag was a chest with a staff and torch.

"Cool, Dungeon world huh?" Hope said as he and Applejack were with her and Blade, whos full form was a phoenix with blades on his wings. "I heard that world is very unpredictable. It has lots of RPG elements in it. So amazing." Hope said.

"Tell me about it. This worlds the coolest." Kazane said.

"Stop chatting! Are you gonna make your first move or not?" Flux said.

"How Ill-mannered! My buddy was having a conversation and you interrupted! Prepare yourself for a sound thrashing." Blade said.

"Okay. I call Gummy Slime to the center!" Kazane said as a small slime creature appeared in center.

"Wow, cute." Hope said.

"Gumi-mi!" Gummy Slime said.

"Now, attack the fighter!" Kazane said.

Gummy Slime then attacked Flux right in the face.

"Argh! Get offa me!" Flux said.

10-8

End of move.

"Ooh, that is embarrassing." Hope said.

"Shut up or your head is on a spit, Hopeless!" Flux shouted.

"I aint scared of you! Come at us!" Hope said.

"Rrgh! Draw! Charge and Draw! I call Armorknight Tiger to the right, Armorknight Centaur to the left and Armorknight Chimera to the center!" Flux said calling the three monsters. "And I equip, Evil Sniper, Longshot!" Flux said as a sniper rifle appeared in his hand. "I can use this little baby even if there's a monster in the center." he said hitting Kazane.

10-9

"Get her!" Flux said as the three monsters charged.

"Heads up!" Hope said.

"I got it! I cast, Pillar of Fire. Destroy all monsters with 6000 defense or less!" Kazane said as Tiger and Centaur were destroyed as Chimera still attacked her.

9-7

End of Move.

"Whew, that was close. No way, only Chimera survived." Kazane said. "Wow, this guy is cool."

"Well, about time someone recognized my magnificence." Flux said.

"Why did you stroke his ego?" Hope asked.

"It's just a complement. Buddyfight isnt really competitive to me. I just like to have fun." Kazane said.

"So your just a buddyfighter who does this for the sheer fun of it." Hope said smiling. "I respect that."

"She fights for fun?!" Flux asked. "Come on. Its suppose to be a competitive game of winning. Now make your move!"

"Better put him in his place,or he'll never shut up." Hope said.

"Come on. We're just playing a fun game. Now I charge and draw! I call another gummy slime and also Scout, Criticizing Kirwa." Kazane said doing so. "Now, I'll attack Chimera with Kirwa!"

"Down you go, mere beasty!" Kirwa said whipping Chimera as the two gummies attacked Flux.

8-4

End of Move.

"Smart girly, but this is your end. I call Armorknight Eagle to the center!" Flux said. "Then I feed eagle to my next monster, as I now buddy call Armorknight Demon!"

4-5

Eagle appeared before being destroyed by Demon who took center.

"Uh oh." Hope said.

"Destroy the pathetic slime and then destroy the fighter!" Flux said as Armorknight Demon did so.

8-5

"I also cast a special little card I made. Final Phase...Evil Destruction!" Flux said.

Demon roared in pain as a dark presence overtook it.

"This card will force demon to continue its assault until you hit zero!" Flux said laughing as it kept attacking until Kazane hit zero.

5-0

"Aw man. Guess we…" Hope began.

"I discard Brave Equipment Glory Seeker!" Kazane said.

0-?

"Oh! I know that item!" Hope said.

"We all know it. It can be discarded to regain life. But the top cards gotta be a spell for that to work." Flux said. "Its a game of chance.'

"And sometimes, people gotta take chances to do the impossible." Hope said. "You agree with me, right Kazane?"

'Yep. And...awesome! I got a spell!"

?-3

"Lucky, but you won't survive the next turn." Flux smiled.

"You think so? I think from that look in her eyes, this gals still got moves left." AJ said.

"Yup. Like for instance, I discard Gummy slime from the field and Buddy Call Bladewing Phoenix to my center!" Kazane said.

3-4

"Here I come!" Phoenix said taking flight.

"Here we go." Hope said looking at the catalog. "Bladewing phoenix. Size 2. 5000 power, 1000 defense, but 2 critical. And get this, he even has Double Attack!"

"He has what?!" Flux said.

"Prepare yourself, mongrel!" Phoenix said.

"What am I worried about? That old chicken isn't powerful enough to finish Demon." Flux said.

"Then I cast Rolling Stone!" Kazane said as both Demon and Phoenix were destroyed by large stones.

"Why did you destroy your own monster?" Hope asked.

"Effect of my spell. It destroys all monsters in our centers. And I end my turn." Kazane said.

"Hah! You just sealed your doom!" Flux said. "Now i….Ack! I dont have any more monsters in my hand!"

"You know, you can always use Survival Chance to increase your hand, just sayin." Hope s said.

"Uh, yeah, right! I was gonna do that! Castt Survival Chance!" Flux said. "Still nothing, but I got my sniper." Flux said hitting Kazane.

4-3

"Okay. My move!" Kazane said looking at her hand. "This card doesnt look right. I'm gonna cast. Dangerous Fuse!" she said drawing two cards. "Which is the Pillar of Fire?"

"Easy, the right one." Flux said.

"Ding! Youre right!" Kazane said.

"If he guessed wrong, both cards would be added to the gauge. But now Kazane can at it to her hand." Hope said.

"Yep. And now...I get to call...Bladewing, Phoenix!" Kazane said.

"I have...returned!" Phoenix said.

"Now, he and Gummy slime attack!" Kazane said.

"Oh dang." Flux said.

4-0

Game over! Winner: Kazane Fujimiya

"Ahahahahah! I cant belive it boss! You lost to a girl!" Ian said.

"You realize you're laughing at the guy who signs your paycheck right?" Flux said. "Besides, I was...going easy on her. Its rude to harm a lady."

"Hey, see that blade? He isnt that ill-mannered." Hope said.

"I suppose." Blade said.

"I still had tons of fun." Kazane said.

"Same here young one. Now, I must get back to work. Farewell." Flux said walking off.

"All the same, we'd better keep an eye on him. Flux is still flux." Hope said.

"So, why'd you come here anyway, Hope?" Kazane asked.

"Gao was feeling down, so we came here with him to Castle. Oh, and I also wanted to help AJ out with picking a world." Hope said.

"I was just waiting for a friend who uses the same world I do." Kazane said.

"A friend?" Hope asked.

"Hey, Kazane!" shouted a voice as they saw Rainbow. "What the hey? You went and battled without me?"

"Rainbow? You know her?" Hope asked.

"We met when you were busy trying to prove yourself. She's an awesome girl to be around." Rainbow said.

"Hopes a really cool guy, he stayed up on my side of the stage with me." Kazane said. "Hey, any chance you know any other strong guys who I can buddyfight?"

"Over here!" Gao said. "I'll take ya on!"

"Gao! Youre feeling better, huh?" Hope asked.

"Hmm. Only one way to make this fun. Hey, Hope. If you feel up for it, I wanna kick your butt in buddyfight!" Rainbow said.

" I'll do it. Me and Gao against you and Kazane." Hope said.

"Perfect! I wanted to fight you too, y'know." Kazane said.

"Why am I not surprised?" Hope said. "Okay, you ready frill?"

Frill appeared on the other side with Gao.

"I suppose. Not like you have any importance to do." Frill said.

"Wow. Blunt as usual." Hope said.

"Wait! I forbid this! We dont know anything about these three!" Blade said.

"It's nice to meet you, Gao and Hope! Now lets do this!" Kazane said.

"Am I invisible?!" Blade said.

"Nah, just super bland, but I wanna fight either way." Rainbow smiled. "Let's kick it up."


	17. The Friends of Dungeon World

The battle was heated up as both teams soon started up.

"A kaleidoscope of excitement and adventure! Luminize! Kaleido Labryinth!" Kazane said.

"Knights, adventurers and tons of fun and games! Lumenize! Gamer's Wonderland!" Rainbow said as her core became a ball as well.

"Showering the sky with scorching sun rockets! Soleil Dragon Deck, Luminize!" Gao said.

"A binding pact of justice forged in light! Gather, all heroes and sailors under the light of the moon! Lumenize, Luna Guardians!" Hope said.

Applejack and Axia watched from above along with Flux, Ian and the Castle Manager as the fighters got ready.

"Buddy…" the fighters began.

"FIGHT!" the bystanders shouted.

"Raise the flag!" the four said.

"I fight for Dungeon World!" Kazane said.

"Dungeon Worlds my main deck too!" Rainbow said.

"I'm with Dragon World!" Gao said.

"And I'm with Hero World!" Hope said.

"Okay. Our go. First I charge, then I draw! I cast Dangerous Fuse!" Kazane said.

"That gamble card again. Either way, she gets a good result." Flux said.

"Pop quiz time. Which of these cards is Divine Protection of Shalsana?" Kazane asked.

"Okay...the one on the right." Gao said.

"Ugh. You picked Bladewing Phoenix." Kazane said sending both cards to her gauge. "You got lucky, but were just getting started over here. I call to the center, Gummy Slime!"

"This game just got started. And every game needs a protagonist, so I call Legendary Brave Tasuku to the center!" Rainbow said as Tasuku in knight clothing appeared.

"I will follow your command!" he said.

"Two of them?!" Gao asked.

"Havent you heard? Dungeon world has card incarnations of your pals. And Tasuku is basically pretty powerful." Hope said.

"Thanks for the complement, but it's Legendary Brave Tasuku." Tasuku said.

"But Rainbow messed up. Cards like yourself and the others do best in Link attacks, and after your attacks finished, you go straight to the drop zone." Hope said.

"Oh I didn't mess up." Rainbow grinned as Tasuku attacked Hope.

10-8

"I cast...Continue!" Rainbow said.

"WIth this spell, if my ability were to destroy me, I can still return to the field from the drop zone." Tasuku said.

"Thats cool." Hope said.

"Gummi Slime! Attack Gao!" Kazane said.

"No chance of that. I cas Dragon Breath!" Gao said as fire blasted Gummy Slime.

"Aaah! You got my gummy!" Kazane said.

"I may have suffered some damage, but now its my turn. And gaos of course." Hope said. "I call two Uniform Warriors at once! Racer Frill to the right! And Military frill to the left!" Hope said as they appered.

"Nice! First one onto the battlefield, thanks love!" Racer said.

"Whatever, still gonna bust some holes." Military frill said.

"I call Thunder Knights Halberd to the Right! And Systemic Dagger Dragon to the left!" Gao said as they appeared next.

"On Your command!" Halberd said as Systemic let loose a roar.

"You're both gonna leave your centers open?" Kazane said.

"Thats just how we roll. I equip! Moonlight Blade, Serentity!" Hope said.

"And I'll equip Steel fist Dragoknuckle!" Gao said.

10-9

"Moonlight Blade Serenity? That's a new one. What's it do?" Rainbow asked.

"You'll see. Gao, lets get em!" Hope said.

"Yeah!" Gao said as he and his dragons charged. When Kazane was damaged, she comically flailed around in panic.

10-4

"Now I'm coming for you Rainbow!" Hope said.

'I cast Pillar of Fire!" Rainbow said destroying Military Frill.

"Ugh...land mine…" Milatry fill said toasted up.

"Why'd she go for Military and not Racer?" Axia said.

"Military frill gains an extra critical when theres a superheroine on the field. If Rainbow left her alone, she would suffer five damage from the frills. But by eliminating Military Frill, she'll only take a minimum of 2." Flux said.

"C'mon love! Fill in that gap!" Racer said half way to rainbow.

"I was already on it!" Hope said as he sliced Tasuku as Racer kicked Rainbow.

"Taste justice!"

10-8

End of Move.

"Theyre really good." Axia said.

"Well, you are looking at the ABC champs." AJ said.

"You alright Kazane?" Rainbow said.

"Yeah, but these guys are the best fighters I've seen in ages. We gotta step it up." Kazane said.

"Cmon, youve been hit worse. You think of something yet?" Rainbow siad.

"Actually...I just did! This is getting exciting." Kazane said.

"Oh, good. Were not too late." Kuguru said as she arrived with Baku and Kiri.

"Let's have a do over. Dangerous Fuse!" Kazane said. "Now, which one is Gummy Slime?"

"I got this one." Hope said. "The left one!"

"Ding! That's correct!" Kazane said.

"What the heck, man?" Gao said.

"Sorry, I'm really good at answering things most of the time." Hope said.

"And now…" Kazane said. "Cecilia's Spell Disarm!"

Bandages wrapped around Gao's Dragoknuckle before popping, taking the arm with it.

"I'll use one too!" Rainbow siad.

"Nope! WIth a superheroine on the field, my Serenity cant be targeted by spells." Hope said.

"Bummer. Then I'll just bum you out a bit. I call Champion of Arena, Rouga to the right, Dancing Magician Tetsuya to the left and Magical Beast Tamer Kazane to the center!" Rainbow said.

Three more incarnations appeared.

"Tetsuya and even Rouga?" Gao said.

"Wow! Even I'm up there!" Kazane said.

"Thanks Kazane there!" BT Kazane said.

"This is bad, DM Tetsuya can give any other guy he link attacks with Double Attack." Hope said.

"I choose Tetsuya to link attack with Rouga." Rainbow said.

"Let us do battle!" Rouga said.

"Yeah. Step to it, yo!" Tetsuya said as the two charged at Hope.

"Oh crap! I cast I;ve seen through your moves!" Hope said.

"Darn! My abilty only works when it actually hits, yo." Tetsuya said.

"But you can only block one attack, weakling!" Rouga said stabbing Hope with his spear.

8-6

"Save some for me!" BT Kazane said sending beasts on Hope.

6-4

"Now its my go! I'm gonna call, Mimic With a Prize! Fledgeling Warrior, Ocre Glazer, and Gummy Slime!" Kazane said. "Lets do it, guys! Show em what this worlds all about!"

All three monsters attacked Gao all at once.

9-4

End of Move.

"Wow, theyre going blow for blow out there, huh?" Ian asked.

"Yeah. And she's a natural when it comes to Dungeon world." the manager said.

"Not like me, sadly.." Kiri said.

"Okay, I gotta admit, this world's pretty cool." Hope said.

"Same here, with all these twists and turns and stuff." Gao said.

"Right? I see lots of potential in it. The potential to make lots of friends!" Kazane said. "Oh, that reminds me. Hey hope, whyd you choose hero world?"

"Same as you. I saw potential in it from the start. Thing is, and you may not belive me… I actually consider myself to be a hero." Hope said.

"Really? Thats so cool!" Kazane said.

"Wait, you really believe me?" Hope said.

"Yeah. Playing a hero is the coolest. Its not much but everyone needs someone to believe in." Kazane said.

"Yeah, I getcha." Hope said. "Hey, consider me and my friends yours after this!"

"Same here! I can be your friend too." Gao said.

"Really? I'll be at a 100 in no time!" Kazane said.

"Right. Let's get it going." Gao said. "Systemic Dagger, attack Gummy Slime! And Halberd, attack Mimic!" Gao said as both dragons attacked, but when Mimic was destroyed, it created some light.

"See, when mimic with a prize gets destroyed we each draw a card, as long as its not a monster, you're golden." Kazane said. "Awesome, I got a spell. I get one life."

4-5

"C'mon, cards, dont fail me now." Hope said drawing. "Jackpot! I'll save this little baby for later."

4-5

Rainbow drew next. "Sweet. I got an item." Rainbow said.

8-9

Gao then drew his.

"Ah nuts, a monster!" Gao said.

"Whoop." Hope said. "I read up on the effects of mimic. If a monster is drawn, the player takes one damage."

4-3

"Same would happen to me if I drew a monster. This is fun, isn't it?" Kazane giggled.

"It is. And you know what? Imma keep this life gaining thing going. I call Justice Envoy, Angel Frill to the left!" Hope said.

"The envoy of justice and the heavens, Angel Frill is here once again!" Angel frill said.

5-6

"Sorry other Kazane, but I gotta do this." Hope said.

"Its cool. Its just a game after all." BT Kazane said.

"Okay racer Frill, tak her out!" Hope said.

"You got it!" Racer said speeding as she took out BT Kazane.

"Now Angel Frill, let's attack together!" Hope said.

"Not so fast. I cast Hidden Crossbow!" Rainbow said destroying Angel Frill.

"Dang. Guess thats it for me." Hope said.

"Now its our turn again." Kazane said. "Heres one of my strongest monsters! I call to the center, Thunder Spartis!" Kazane said calling a monsterous beast to center. "I also cast Pillar of Fire!" Kazane said as a fire pillar took out Halberd.

"I'll eqiup! Combat Guitar, Arpeggio!" Rainbow siad getting the weapon.

"Here she comes!" Hope said. "Racer Frill! Move to the center!"

"On it!" Racer Frill said moving there. "Good luck, love!"

"Rouga, clear her out!" Rainbow said.

"Yes! Begone weakling!" Rouga said destroying Racer.

"Tetsuya, let's bust a rhyme!" Rainbow said.

"On it dude...er, dudette!" Tetsuya said.

"I ca-" Hope began.

"Sorry, but Arpeggio's effect kicks in. If I link attack with an Adventurer, all items effects and spells are negated." Rainbow said.

"Great." Hope said taking two attacks.

"Dont forget, when I link attack, Rainbow gets to bust a double attack yo!" Tetsuya said.

"And its rockin!" Rainbow said hitting the cord.

6-1

"Dang. So close. Oh well, always next turn," Rainbow said.

"Thunder Spartis, attack Gao!" Kazane said.

"Thunder Grapple!" Spartis said hitting Gao.

3-1

End of Move

"Why end of move?" Axia said.

"Because Gao negated Ocre Glazer with a Blue Dragon shield when it attacked, but its looking grim for those two, each dangling by one measly life point." Flux said.

"Now more than anything, we gotta step it up." Hope said.

"Yeah, But drums not here yet." Gao said looking at his card. "Might as well…"

He toessed the card onto the stage.

"Buddy Call!" said a voice as Drum appeared. "Drum Bunker Dragon, son of Fangslade Terrestrial the XIII. Version 2.0!"

"Alright!" Gao said.

1-2

"Hey man, where ya been?" Hope said.

"Training in three different worlds. And while i was in Dungeon World, I learned something. Its the deck and formations that make the champ!" Drum said with his drill spinning.

"Gao, you know what the drill is, right?" Hope said.

"Yeah. Drum, link attack on Spardis with Systemic Dagger!" Gao said.

The two dragons charged in together and destroyed Spartis.

5-3

"Well, thats a new one. Never thought you'd take out Spardis." Kazane said.

"If you handt called him now, you wouldnt have received that two lifelink damage." Hope said.

"Okay, Hope. You got this last round to make a come back. So make it a good one." Rainbow smirked.

"Yeah." hope said. "Rrrrrah.. Draw!" Hope said drawing a glowing card. " Charge and Draw!"

"Whoa! That card Glowed!" Baku said.

"Why do I get the feeling I've seen that light?" Rainbow siad.

"First I'll activate this spell!" Hope said. "New Program! 3-man Squad Quartet Five!"

"Nice! With that, he can search his deck for any member of the quarted five and add it to his hand!" Ian said.

A card then came in to hope's hand. "Now theyre all here! I call First Warrior Einder to the Center!"

"Just one?" Rainbow siad.

"No just one of them. I also call Zweider to the right, and Drider to the left!" Hope said as all three of them appeared.

"Einder!"

"Zweider!"

"Drider!"

"Together were the triple rangers, Quartet Five!" They said as colored gunpowder exploded behind them.

"He actually got all three quarted five members together!" Kuguru said.

"And because he's been saving his gauge, I think we know what's next." Baku said.

"I cast Hyper energy, Increasing my gauge by four!" Hope said. "And now… Combine Calula-Cross!"

At the payment of one gauge, The Quartet Five Leaped into the air and summoned machines that combined into a massive robot that landed on the left.

"Complete! Infinite Robo, Mathematics!" Hope said.

"Whoa, thats huge!" Kazane said.

"Now i think its time." Hope said raising serenity into the air. "I activate Moonlight Blade Serenity's ability!"

A bright glow appeared as the moon shined.

"Whats happening?" Rainbow said.

"When this item is equipped, I can call a new monster to the field, regardless of the size already placed! By paying two gauge, I call the first Sailor to ever walk the worlds!"

A signal went from Cho-Tokyo all the way to a new world.

"He's using a card game….to reach an unaffiliated world?" Flux whispered.

"I call….Pretty Guardian...Sailor Moon!" Hope shouted.

Two words came after that.

"Make up!" Hope added.

A portal opened as out of it came a pigtailed girl in a sailor uniform. She opened her eyes and looked around, this look however, was a look of panic.

"Ah! Where am I? What is this weird place?" she said.

Everyone just stared, then screamed in applause.

"Holy crap, its the real live girl! It's Sailor Moon!" Ian cheered. "I love you girl!"

"Keep it down. Remember, we can't let people know about actual other worlds beyond this one." Flux whispered.

"Oh right. I'll keep it down." Ian said. "Whoo hoo! Love ya magical baby!"

"Wait, am I on a fighting stage? What just happened?" Sailor Moon asked.

"Uh, hi there." Hope said. "Long story short, I may have pulled you here from your world into my fight, and… I have no idea how to send you back."

"He did it without any clue on a reverse?" the Flux and Applejack said.

"Argh! Thats why no one should pull off world summons without knowing the reverse!" Sailor moon said. "Haaah. But never mind. I can tell you're in the middle of a fight. And I was on a misson myself to find somebody, so can we finish this and you can fill me in later?"

"Sure. I was just about to win this!" Hope said. "Mathematic, attack!"

"I cast Pillar of Fire!" Rainbow said taking out one soul. "Aw no! It has soul gaurd?!"

"Tough luck. Go!" Hope said.

"Summon! Four Areith Matical Operation Sword!" the quartet five said as a giant sword appeared. "Target, Champion of Arena Rouga acquired!"

"Give me your best shot!" Rouga said leaping at it./

"Four Arieth Matical Operation Slash!" it said destroying Rouga.

"Why did you do that? He wasn't even in the center." Rainbow said.

"Double Attack!" Mathematic said.

"That makes more sense!" Rainbow said taking the hit.

9-7

"And now its my turn!" Hope said.

7-5

"Sailor Moon, do it!" Hope said.

"Okay….Sailor Guardian…Tiara Boomerang!" Sailor Moon said hitting Rainbow.

5-2

End of move.

"I'm still standing. I still got a chance." Rainbow said as she charged and drew. She then smiled. "I did it. I drew it. Hope, you said I never met a buddy...well….I'm about to show you up."

"Uh oh." Hope said.

"By putting three adventurers into its soul, I buddycall… Champion Hero, Hope to the center!" Rainbow said as a blue light appeared. Coming from it was a Hope in warrior clothing.

"So, my quest brings me here." CH Hope said.

"Even I have a Dungeon Doppelganger?" Hope said.

"Yeah. He has soulguard and a rad ability. For every adventurer in the Drop zone...he can attack that many times!" Rainbow said.

'Gah!" Hope said as he saw his doppelganger take out Mathimatic three times.

"Forgive me...brother from another world." CH Hope said hitting him.

1-0

Game over: Hope. Winner: Rainbow Dash.

"Good match, Rainbow." Hope said.

"Yout did good." Rainbow siad.

Sailor Moon then leaped up to hope.

"HOw did your friend do?" she asked.

"Take a look." Hope said as right above them, they saw the giant sword.

"What the?!" Sailor Moon said.

"Yup. Its over for Kazane. We might wanna move." Hope said.

"Gargantua….Punisher!" Gao shouted hitting Kazane.

Game over! Winner: Gao Mikado!

LAter… in the residence of the Mikados…

"Really? Youre looking for the Universal Core too?" Hope asked.

'Yeah. It was mentioned by some stranger I met. Two of them actually on different days. I was having Sailor Mercury look into it before you called me here for no reason." Sailor Moon said.

"Oh, sorry about that." Hoep said. "If you want, I can use my item to call them over if i ever have any more matches."

"That would be good." Sailor moon said demorphing. She now had a normal school girl appearance. "But, if I'm gonna be hanging with you, let's get on a good basis. My name is Usagi Tsukino."

"And I'm Hope. Guess I'm getting all the femme fatales lately. It'll be good to fight together, with a sailor scout. But what do you know about these strangers?" Hope asked.

"Well, the first one had a hood over them so I couldn't tell what or even who they were. They told me to watch my back cause someone looking for the core would approach me. The next day, another guy in a hood showed up telling me to hand over the core. He pulled a gun out on me. Luckily, police sirens scared him off. Thing is...I was in civillian form." Usagi said.

"Was it Flux? No, he woulnt attack a civilian." Hope said. "Damien, do you think it was…?"

"Father? Hard to say? If I knew the kind of gun, I could better verify his identity." Damien said. "But...right now, this is a whole new mystery."

"Yeah, I guess so.." Hope said as Gao came in top the room they were conversing in.

"Hope, we got trouble! Call your pals!" Gao said.

"What? Why?" Hope said.

"Paruko just came and told me...Rouga kidnapped Kiri." Gao said.

"No way!" Hope said.


	18. Buddyfight Intensified! Sengoku Academy!

The group were called in right away to the residence.

"So, wheres Kiri been taken?" Nami asked.

"It's kinda new to me, but everyones talking about this school. Sengoku Academy." Hope said.

"So its that bad?" Kuguru said.

"How come? I'm kinda stumped." Kazane said.

"Gaaah! That place is too real!" Tetsuya said.

"Chill out, tets." Asmodai said.

"Okay, I give. Whats so bad about this place, Gao?" Hope said.

"I'll tell you everything i know." Gao said pausing for a minute. "Well actually, I dont know a thing about it/"

Everyone fell over.

"Allow me to go over the schools history. I found it during some research." Robin said. "Its a school that rivals Aibo on a variety of things, especially how they train students to buddyfight. They relocated themselves up in the mountains for a better training area."

"Let me join in on this! I have a video presentation I did for history class on this!" Paruko said. "It was actually built way back in the Sengoku era, where they first trained the students in combat. But time and time again, we beat them when it came to buddyfight. As of that moment, the school's training program went into a complete overhaul. The school lives and breathes buddyfight. Anything that goes on there, its settled with a match."

"That's crazy." Hope said. "A school only focused on winning… sounds like the perfect match for Rouga."

"Well, its high up in the mountains, we cant go there at night." Lucy said. "We're better off getting some sleep and heading there in the morning."

"Kiri'll be fine gao. We'll get him back." Hope said.

"Yeah. Just hold on a little longer, Kiri." Gao said.

The next morning, the Hope and Jexi groups each boarded their own ships as they departed.

"I can't believe we're just leaving Gao and the others." Hope said.

"Who said we were leaving them? I arranged special transport for them." Rarity said.

Bells ringed as Suzuha's skyhome flew between them.

"Hey guys!" Gao said.

"You called Suzuha for a favor?" Twilight asked.

"She owed me for teaming up in the ABC Cup. That was my one and only request." Rarity said.

"Nice." Hope said. "But uh… does anyone think the full team going on this seems a bit of overkill?"

"No." Jexi and all of Hope's group replied.

"I figured not." Hope said. "It's great Zanya and Tetsuya came along but why Kazane? She doenst know Kiri."

"Thats easy. I just was psyched to actually go to a school that lets me buddyfight all the time. Plus, i heard that all sorts of cute animals live in those mountains." Kazane said.

"Yeah, that sounds more like you." Rainbow said.

"It's kinda fitting considering we saw her card incarnation was a beast tamer." Hope said. As they neared the campus of Sengoku, he saw a flying bird creature with a gun. "We got company!"

"It's Sky Ninja, Yamigarasu! He's from Katana World!" Ichiro said.

"It's just one monster. Whats he gonna do, shoot us down?" Black Star said.

"No, but they might." Blossom said as several crows were flying behind him.

"Crows. Had to be crows." Usopp said as they swarmed the three ships.

"There's nothing to worry about. Our ships are heavy plated, a crows beak cant break through it." Franky said.

"Uh, Franky? You forgot Gao and the others are in a blimp." Tails said.

"Oh...right." Franky said as the crows quickly punctured one of the balloons.

"Theyre going down like the hindenburg!" Jexi said.

"Gao! Please tell me Suzuha has parachutes on there!" Hope said.

"I'm looking for em right now. In here?" Gao said pressing a green button as dresses piled on top of him. "Gah!"

"Hey, i think we found them!" Drum said.

"These are dresses!" Axia said.

"Maybe in here?" Zanya said pressing a blue button to get himself buried in dresses. "Gah! Girl overload!"

"What sort of blimp doesn't pack parachutes?" Hope said.

"Well, if they're pressing random buttons." Asmodai said pressing one as it released the undamaged balloon.

"You idiot!" Hope said before seeing Seiger fly at the blimp and grab the top, trying to slow the descent with his strength.

"It's seiger!" Toma said. "Yeah! Go Ancient World!"

Sieger put the ship gently on the ground without causing any major damage to it.

"Find a place to land!" Nami said.

"Got one." Indigo said as the ship was steered to the empty area in the woods.

They walked over to Seiger and saw everyone was alright.

"Everyone's accounted for." Hope said. "But Seiger, if youre here, then that means…"

"It's been a while, blue custodian." said Genma as he came down.

"Man, what a stroke of luck. Just when they were about to crash on the heels of tailing Rouga.: Hope said.

"So, he's up to his old tricks i see." genma said.

"But what brings you out here?" Ranma asked.

"Training. The mountain air and environment make it the perfect training area." Genma said.

"Yeah, amen to that." Ranma said. "I love training."

"It makes sense Rouga would transfer to a school like this. A school that focuses all on winning." Genma said.

"Yeah, when I fought him, he was all about that." Hope said. "Odds are he's still focused on you, Gao."

"Possibly." Gao said.

Genma then looked to the walls. "Were surrounded."

Thousands of Sengoku Students lined the outer wall.

"You kids lost? This is Sengoku turf, cant you and your weirdo friends read the signs?" one of them said pointing to a sign that read "Sengoku Students only."

"Look...we're….on a special school tour. We wanna check out the school before we transfer." Rainbow said.

"If you wanna look around, you gotta win at buddyfight." the student said.

"You want something, you buddy fight for it. The rumors are true." Zanya said.

"Everyone who has a core gadget, gear up!" Hope said before seeing the fighters were already battling. "Its like I'm invisible."

Minutes later...

"Gargantua...Punisher!" Gao said finishing off the last one. "It's settled, now take us to your school."

"I aint taking you nowhere!" the student said.

"Come now, thats no way to treat a guest, is it?" said a new voice as a boy with silver hair and wearing armor having a sword hilted on his back came up. "Remember our teachings, the one who wins is always right."

"So youre in charge here?" Hope asked.

"Correct, my name is Shosetsu Kirisame. You are from Aibo, that I can identify. Now follow me." Shosetsu said.

They came to the main dorm rooms.

"These are the dorms. Our students are just finishing their 3 hour practice course." Shosetsu said.

"3 hours? Wow." Hope said.

"If thats tough, take a listen in side." Shosetsu said. Damien, using his enhanced hearing he got from Cobra, took a listen.

"Whoa. I hear them. They're all buddy fighting… over who does the chores." Damien said.

"Yes, buddyfight is also used to determine who does what. Those students you saw lost and took the 1st shift protecting the wall." Shosetsu said leading them into a lavish office.

"Well, I see our guests have arrived in one piece." said a man in a yellow kimono holding a fan.

"One piece? Whatever attacked us, you almost killed our friends." Hope said.

"Oh, I apologize. I'm a little out of practice, considering we rarely have guests. My name is Raremaro Tefudanokimi. I am in charge." Raremaro said.

"As in student coucil pres." Dan said before ducking. "WHoa!"

Yamigarasu flew in with a boy in ninja clothing. He also had eyes that looked like ones from a snake.

"Hey, you're that monster I saw." Hope said. "Thanks for almost killing my friends."

"I merely was dealing with unauthorized vessels. It's a shame your ships were more durable." Yamigarasu said.

"Heh. It'll take more than some birds to bring our SUPER ships down." Franky said. "And you are?"

"Name's Kanahebi. I run the dorms." Kanahebi said.

"I already introduced myself, but my position is on the disciplinary committee." Shosetsu said.

"Basically, you guys are the strongest fighters here, and you guys run the school." Hope said.

"Were so strong, we've been called the Four Demons, or Four Demon Generals." Kanahebi said.

"Four? There's only three of you, wheres the last one?" Nana asked.

Toma then sniffed. "Hes here already. And I can smell, wait, is that frog?"

"Mmm. Smells good-kem." said a boy in green holding Takosuke.

"Takuchuuu!" Takosuke said before the boy was hit with Paruko's mike.

"Stop that this instant! He's not food!" Paruko said.

A small fairy then came out behind the boys head.

"How dare you! My Kemura was going to have this stupid octopus for lunch!" she said.

"Hes not an octopus, he's my buddy!" Parukos aid.

"That's Wind Fairy, Sylph. SO that means…" Kumajiro said.

"Hes the last general buddyfighter." Baku said.

"He sure is. My Kemura's the best and you won't stand a chance." Sylph said.

Kemura lauged in some odd frog way as some sort of reply.

"Now to the main reason why we came here." Hope said. "Were looking for someone."

"You mean the boy Master Rouga brought here with him." Raremaro said.

"Exactly. We came to take him back, so whered he hide him?" Hope said.

"You really are persistent arent you, janitor. Oh wait, I should say head custodian." said a voice as Rouga came in.

"And here comes our strongest now." Kanahebi said.

"Look rouga, I'm not here to play games. I know I beat you and you still want a crack at gao, but right now, Gao needs his friend back. But judging from what happens here, you arent gonna give him up easy." Hope said before Rouga punched him in the gut.

"Learn to listen before you speak. I do not want Gao...I want him." Rouga said pointing to Jexi.

"Me? I don't even know you." Jexi said.

"Still, I will fight you and win eventually." Rouga said.

"Ow, hard shot. But what about Kiri?" Hope said.

"You do know this is Sencad. So, like everyone here, if you want something...fight for it." Rouga said.

"So that means…" Gao said.

"To get Kiri back, we gotta Buddyfight." Hope said.

"If I may…" Raremaro said. " We have strict rules here at-"

"Shut it! How about this? Defeat all of us at buddyfight and you will get your friend." Rouga said.

"Sounds like fun, I'm in." Kanahebi said.

"It will be interesting to see what these Aibo students are all about." Sylph said.

"I will concur." Shosetsu said.

"I agree to these terms." Raremaro said.

"It's settled. It's gonna be Gao, Zanya, Tetsuya, Genma and Kazane against Rouga, Raremaro, Kanahebi, Kemura and Shosetsu." Hope said. "And if you dont mind, me and my friends want in on this too."

"I will agree to it. He did say you are too weak to go it on your own." Rouga said.

"HE said? Who sa.." Hope said. "Despair."

"The lookalike. He told me a lot about you...Hope the Victor." Rouga aid.

"I figured he would. Tell me, did he…." Hope asked.

"He was about to tell me other things, but I only cared for the lucky weakling...so I can rip him apart in a rematch!" Rouga said.

"You want another go? Lets take this outside." Hope said.

"I know just the place to do this." Raremaro said.

They headed outside to a large clear field behind the school.

"This is our special little fighting stage where all of these fights will take place." Raremaro said.

"Demon Generals on the temple, and us on the field besieging it." Sakura said.

"Sounds like a plan." Hope said.

Paruko boarded Takosuke and ascended into the air.

"Okay. Looks like Sengoku just sent out their first fighter, and its Rouga." Paruko said.

"Gonna be a rough one if he's going first. Who should we send out?" Hope said before he was carried to the stage by Asmodai and stood by Tetsuya.

"Yo yo. We gonna rock it together man!" Tetsuya said.

"WHoa, hang on! If you get beat, I cant fight for any of the other matches!" Hope said.

"Its cool. My tets isn't gonna lose so no worries." Asmodai said.

"Ugh. If you say so…" Hope said. "As long as I can hold out and not get eliminated, I can continue to fight. So… you and me Tetsuya!"

"That's what I like to hear! Yo A-dawg! Buddy Skill time!" Tetsuya said.

"Got it, man." Asmodai said as Tetsuya and Hope were on a floating banana as they were brought to the sky.

"Whoaaa! This feels a little weird." Hope said.

"It actually suits him." Kuguru said.

"You can leave everything to me, Hope my man. I aint the same guy that lost to Rouga last time, so you can fight and depend on me!" Tetsuya said.

"Alright." Hope said. He saw Rouga in the air with Armorknight Cerberus, but he had Purple armor on and his weapons were different. "Go get em, tiger."

"Come on, move! Dancing Demon! It's time to groove. Let's luminize it! Yo!" Tetsuya said.

"The power of ace will destroy you! Dark Luminize! Ace Defeat!" Rouga shouted.

"A binding pact of justice forged in light! Gather, all heroes and sailors under the light of the moon! Lumenize, Luna Guardians!" Hope said.

"Here it comes! Buddy…" Paruko said.

"FIGHT!" the students shouted.

"Raise the flag! The three said.

"I fight for Danger World!" Rouga said.

"I'm with Magic World, yo!" Tetsuya said.

"And I'm with hero world!" Hope said.

"Okay. We get first move, yo." Tetsuya said. "Ah man, I can't go out with just one monster."

"Chill, this will work." Asmodai said

"Okay I'm gonna cast Nice One!" Tetsuya said changing his deck. "Now I got a perfect hand, yo!"

Hope charged his hand and got a new sailor card. "Nice! A new one!"

Usagi checked it. "It's Sailor Mercury! When did you get that one?" Usagi asked.

"Huh. I dunno, but It's clear what I gotta do." Hope said.

"But first, lemme call Fallen Angel of Rage, Beleth to the center!" Tetsuya said as he appeared. "Now burn that fool for one damage point! I cast Trans-Flame!"

"Burn!" Beleth shouted hitting Rouga.

10-9

"Key of Solomon first volume. Its such a slice, I'll use it twice!" Tetsuya said.

His gauge increasted by four.

"Tetsuya, whatre you up too?" Hope said.

"Gonna end this with just one turn, yo! Represent!" Tetsuya said. "Belleth attacks!"

"Your time is up! Blow of Power!" Belleth said throwing his spear at Rouga.

9-6

"This one is a joke. I cast, Bold Retaliation!" Rouga said as he gained three gauge.

"He must be up to something if he's risking his life for gauge." Hope said.

"Now Beleth, let me up!" Tetsuya said as he was tossed up. "Final Phase! Diabolical Hardcore!" he said kicking a dark ball right at Rouga.

6-3

"I cast Bold Retaliation!" Rouga said.

He gained another 3 gauge.

"All you Hopealicious!" Tetsuya said.

"Got it Tets. Okay, since I only got one monster...I call Sailor Guardian, Sailor Mercury to my center!" Hope said.

Ice then came up in a colume as from it came the signature word as it shattered.

"Make up!" a girl with short blue hair and a blue uniform appeared. "Huh? This isn't my room? How did I get in my uniform?"

"Hi there." Hope said. "The answer is me, I summoned you."

"Okay. I can clearly tell I'm in some sort of weird battling world." Mercury said.

"Mercury, attack the fighter!" Hope said pointing to Rouga.

"Him? Well, that was obvious enough." Mercury said.

"Give me your best shot! I'll take your attack!" Rouga said.

"Okay. Mercury Bubble!" Mercury said attacking Rouga with bubbles.

3-2

End of Move.

"Heh. From that move, i can tell youre just the brains of these sailors. It will not save any of you from me!" Rouga said.

"Here he comes." Asmodai said.

"I buddy call Armorkight Cerberus Ace to the center!" Rouga said as Cerberus A jumped down. "And I'll equip Demonic Spear, Swirling Darkness!"

A large purple spear appeared in Rouga's hands.

"Equipping an item when a monster is in his center? Whyd he…?" Usagi said.

"Demonic Equip! Join with my weapon, Cerberus!" Rouga said as Cerberus entered Swirling Darkness's soul. "And by using the mighty Roaring Charge, my critical now becomes 6!"

"Thats powerful." Usagi said.

"From my observations, hes not done yet, Usagi." Mercury said.

"I declare...Final Phase!" Rouga said.

"Already?" Toma asked,

"It's his impact, Drill Bunker! That'll bump his critical all the way up to 10!" Hope said. "He's gonna hit Tetsuya."

"No...I just need to beat one. So I'm coming for you!" Rouga said pointing to Hope. "Drill Bunker!"

"Oh no! Look out, Mercury!" Hope said. "I cast I've seen through your-"

"Not gonna work! I cast Fanged Dragon Declaration!" Rouga said.

"Uh oh!" Hope said as he braced himself.

Mercury was the first hit as she fell off the fighting arena into the river before Rouga hit Hope, a look of fear apparent on Hope's face.

"This is what happens, when you anger a wolf!" Rouga said."

10-0

Game over! Winner: Rouga Aragami.

Hope slammed into the ground before realizing.

"Mercury!" Hope said diving into the river.

"Why would he risk his life for that weakling?" Rouga said as he surfaced and had Mercury with him.

"You alright?" Hope said.

"I'm fine. Sorry I couldn't be more help. I tried my best. He was just too strong." Mercury said.

"Hope, thanks. She;s my best friend, and I didnt want anything bad to happen." Usagi said.

"Not a problem. Hey, can I get a real name, Mercury?" Hope aid as Mercury undid her transformation into a uniform like Usagi's but a little shorter.

"Ami Mizuno." she said.

"And mines hope, Ami. I guess that makes you the brains of the Sailors, like Rouga said." Hope said.

"Yeah. I'm not much of a fighter, but I am the smartest." Ami said.

"Guess I'm sitting out with Tets, sorry man." Hope said.

"All good yo. We'll get him next time." Tetsuya said.

Rouga came down and returned to the inside of the academy to wait for the four generals to finish.

"Damn that Rouga." Hope growled before a hand felt his shoulder. It was Jexi.

"Hope, you can't win every fight. You also can't take everything on by your own. From this point, just leave it to us." Jexi said grinning.

"Yeah. You guys need some good fights. I've been too active lately, so you can take it from here for now." Hope said.

"Good. There is gonna be payback on him. Just count on that." Jexi said.


	19. Challenge from Legend World

"Now, we will send out our next fighter. Your next opponent is...Kemura." Raremaro said as Kemura flew out using his buddy skill.

"The frog guy?" Luffy said. "I dunno what his deal is, but he seems like he's pretty experienced."

"Oh come on! Anyone but him!" a student up in the hill said as numerous insults came at him.

"Man, talk about a tough crowd." Toma said.

"I'll face him. Toma, are you with me?" Genma asked.

"Why you against him?" Toma said. "Oh wait… you know him, dont you?"

"More than you think, but I'll explain once we get started." Genma said. "Ancient Dragons, awaken and bring your fury to this world! Bring fire and unleash storms of rage! Luminize! Koryukien!"

"Born in wild, these dragons have evolved and become fearless predators! Lumenize, Dragons of the Wild!" Toma said.

"Come forth, monsters of fable and legend. Luminize! Master of Fantasy: Wydar Sarkal!" Sylph said, luminizing for Kemura by landing on his headpeice core.

"Here we go again. Buddy….FIGHT!" Paruko said.

"Raise the flag!" the three said.

"I fight for Ancient World!" Genma said.

"I fight for Ancient World too!" Toma said.

"I with Legend World, Kem." Kemura said.

"Check it out Jexi, he uses the same world as you." Natsu said.

"He's using Wydar Sarkal. Meaning he's using famous beasts and mythological creatures." Jexi said.

"Alright genma, lay it on me. How do you know this frog guy?" Toma asked.

"K-kemura actually fight genma before, Kem." Kemura said before Sylph flew in front of him.

"What are you doing? Dont say that to the enemey-ah!" Sylph said before Kemura actually ate her. She then flew out of his ear, giving him a bit of pain. "I am not your lunch, mister!"

"Looks like those two have abit of a history together." Wendy said.

"They must have fought before." Gemini said.

"It's true." Genma said. "The first time I came to train in these mountains, he was actually following me, and I thought he was a stalking wild beast. But I misjudged him, and was shocked to see Sylph was his buddy and he was a fighter too."

"Ribbit, we fight countless battles. Kemura always lose. But never give up, kem." Kemura said.

"They say two warriors who meet eye to eye view each other differently. Let's see if that's true. I successive cast Divine Dragon Creation and Rise and Fall of Dragons!" Genma said.

10-6

"I'll just use Rise and Fall of Dragons, cause I already got who i need." Toma said.

10-8

"Buddy call to the center!" Genma said.

"Ribbit! Hes calling him already, kem." Kemura said.

'Martial Arts Dragon Emperor….DUEL SIEGER!" Genma shouted as Sieger rose from the ground with a roar.

"Man, he doenst waste any time, does he?" Usagi asid.

"Yeah, you havent fought anything like him, huh?" Hope said.

"Also, if he has Dragon Lords in his hand, he can place them in Seigers soul." Ami said.

"Wow, youre catching on quick, Ami." Usagi said.

"The rules of this game are not hard to miss and understand." Ami said.

"Now, as for me, I call Feather Dragon Talwar to my center!" Toma said as a feathered dragon appeared.

"He isnt beelinnig it to Ladis as usual?" Baku said.

"He must be onto something if hes not going with his buddy right away." Cyrille said.

In the temple…

"Why isnt he calling his buddy? No, he cant have figured out the plan already, could he?!" Raremaro said.

"That boy, I can sense he has sharp animal like instincts. He probably predicted something like our plan would happen and he's playing it safe." Shosetsu said.

"No matter, It's genma we want. So long as that boy doenst reveal it to genma, everything will go smoothly." Raremaro said. "Its already too late for him to turn back anyway."

"Attack!" Both Toma and Genma said as they monsters attacked.

10-7

End of move.

Kemura made a goofy looking face after taking the hits but straightened up. He then began drawing and charging his cards...with his tongue.

"Gross!" Nami said.

"Now that's just messed up, man." Soul said.

"Stop Badmouthing him! My kemura's strong no matter what he does!" Sylph said.

"I agree with the fairy." Hope said.

"Wait, you do?" Sylph said.

"I've met alot of strange guys. Your buddy doenst bother me at all. Now come on, show us whatcha got, Kemura!" Hope said.

"We call Waweldrache to the left, and Iron Dragon Tarasque to the center!" Sylph said.

On the left was a tree like creature with many mouths and in the center was a monster with a lion head, bear body and a shell on its back.

"I can already tell the wild kids playing it safe. It wont do much to damage him right now." Sylph said. "RIght now, our target should be Seiger. Kemura, go get him first!"

"Waweldrache, attack Seiger, kem!" Kemura said.

The massive tree dragon charged off the temple and wrapped its heads around Seiger, crushing it almost instantly.

"Wow, it beat him!" Luffy said.

"I thought Seiger would win against that pile of weeds, but check it! Waweldrache has 7000 power!" Tails said.

"All that power in a size 1? Thats pretty impressive." Hope said.

"You havent seen anything yet! Now its time for Tarasque to attack Talwar!" Slyph said as the turtle dragon destroyed Talwar.

End of move

"Smart. He mustve known I had Dragon Outlaw ready and went for you instead." Genma said. "He's better than I remember."

"Still, somethings up. I'm getting a bad scent off his deck." Toma said.

"If youre onto something, then keep playing it safe. I'll see if I can exploit whatever you sniffed out. Draw! Charge and Draw, lets go!" Genma said before roaring. "Seiger! Clear out kemura's field!"

Seiger wasted no time and made short work of Tarasque and Waweldrache.

"I'll take over from here. I call to my center, Regeneration Envoy, Feather Dragon Mellow! Now attack the fighter!" Toma said as Mellow hit.

7-6

End of Move.

"Theyre really strong together, Kem." Kemura said.

"Dont throw in just yet! We still can win!" Sylph said. "To the right, we call Wawel Drache again! And to the center, King of Forests, Zlatorog!"

Wawel Drache appeared again, and in the center was a deer like creature with glowing blue eyes.

"Next, here comes! Decree of Dullahan!" Sylph said as both monsters on Kemuras field roared as a bright light enveloped them.

"Oh boy. They are in trouble." Jexi said.

"Why? What's Decree of Dullahan?" Bubbles asked.

"Its a spell card that allows all monsters on his side to have a double attack." Jexi said.

"And with Wawel Drahes power, it has no trouble elimating Seiger now." Hope said. Wawel Drahe was quick to charge in without fear, constricting Seiger again. It quickly leaped into the air just as Seiger revived and crushed it with a mighty caged squeeze.

"And Sieger is gone. Genma is doomed." Usagi said.

"Its not over yet. Sieger isn't out yet." Hope said.

"You've improved Kemura...but, this fight isn't over. I call Duel Sieger….SPARTAND!" Genma shouted.

In another flash of light that nearly blew Kemura and Sylph away, Seigers spartand from appeared in all its glory.

"This makes you the third person to ever make me call Spartand, the others being Gao and Zanya. You cant underestimate a Dragon Lord, as only the brave dare to challenge its might!" Genma said.

"WIth spartands power, Zladorog cant do athing. In that case… Zladorog, go after Feather Mellow!" Sylph said.

Zladorog nodded and destroyed Mellow.

"By paying one life, I save Mellow from the drop and put him back in my hand!" Toma said before taking a second attack.

10-7

End of Move.

"And now Eternal Spartand, attack!" Genma said as Spartand annihilated Kemura's field. "Final Phase, I cast!"

"Alright, genma's impact!" Hope said.

"Evil Crusher! STEEL DRAGON BARRAGE!" Genma shouted attacking Kemura.

6-2

"I call Feather Dragon Mellow to my center and end it there." Toma said.

"Now its our move again, Kemura." Sylph said.

"This where Kemura get serious, kem. Call to right, Armor Dragon Cuelebre!" Kemura said.

"Not good enough. Time for the razzle dazzle!" Sylph said

"Buddy call Wind Fairy, Sylph to left area!" Kemura said.

2-3

"Here I go!" Sylph said entering some magic hole.

"WHered she go?" Luffy said.

"Sylph's ability can allow the player to search the drop zone for an item card and add it to the hand." Kuguru said.

"So what Toma was after was in the drop zone. Wonder what he was onto?" Hope asked,

Sylph came out with a card.

"S-Sylph! This card is...Kem!" Kemura said.

"I know but, maybe Rouga asked Raremaro to add it earlier." Sylph sad.

"R-Rouga?" Kemura said in fear.

"That smell, thats it! Thats what was off!" Toma said.

"What is it, Toma?" Hope said.

"I EQUIP-kem!" Kemura said as a large red sword appeared.

"That smell, I know it anywhere. His scent of fear mixed with the card. And It has hatered and bad vibes all over it. This is what Sencad wanted to happen, to make Kemura win." Toma said.

"That card. Its Dragon Vanquishing Sword, Balmung." Jexi said.

"Toma, you knew it was in his deck the whole time?" Genma said.

"Yeah. But I know Kemura didnt add it himself. He wouldnt want to win. Because of your history, I dont think he would add a Hate Card just to win." Toma sid.

"A hate card?" Usagi asked.

"Basically, its a card that guarantees a win no matter what." Ami said.

"Genma, no matter what happens, you gotta forgive him. It was against his will to do this." Toma siad. "And dont worry. I still have life left, so I'll keep going, but I need a sub anyway."

"Sorry, not how it works. One fighter loses, the other does too." Raremaro said.

Kemura Sylph and Culebra charged in.

"Dang...it." Toma said as the attacks hit Genma and Sieger.

Game over: Genma and Toma. Winner: Kemura

Genma silently walked off as he went to train.

"Toma, you good?" Hope said.

"Yeah, I'm not exactly beaten. I guess sometimes, attacking isnt the way to go when I got that scent. I didnt want Ladis to get hurt. I knew something wicked was wrong in that deck. I didn't think itd be something so evil." Toma said. "But, it looks like I'm out either way."

"You arent the only one depressed." Hope said looking at Kemura. "Poor guy."

"Hey, how about I go next and fight Kem-Kem?" Kazane said smiling. "I'm sure its gonna be fun!"

"Really?" Hope said. "You know, you could be just the thing to help him out. So why not? Get in there."

"Yay! Thanks, Nope." Kazane said going to the fighting area.

"She picked that up from you." Hope said looking at Toma.

"Its catchy saying it like that." Toma said.

"Hey, Kazane...save some of that sweet action for me too." Indigo said.

"You wanna go in, Indigo? It'll be your first time." Hope said.

"Please, I'll be fine. Its just gonna be super fun for me." Indigo said.

"Alright, go get em." Rainbow said.

"Hup!" Indigo said going onto the stage and equipping her cross armor.

"Huh? Why new girl wear armor?" Kemura asked.

"It may surprise you, but… my core is actually buit right into my armor." Indigo said.

"Cool. Looks like its gonna be super fun." Kazane said. "A kaleidoscope of excitement and adventure! Luminize! Kaleido Labryinth!"

"Come forth, monsters of fable and legend. Luminize! Master of Fantasy: Wydar Sarkal!" Kemura said.

"Burning Like an Inferno, With Limitless Spirit! Lumenize! Crimson Dragon Fist!" Indigo said.

"Hey, that actually sounds cool. I gotta remember that one." Gao siad.

"Buddy….FIGHT!" Paruko said.

"Raise the flag!" the three said.

"I fight for Dungeon World!" Kazane said.

"I will fight for Legend World!" Kemura said.

"I'll win big for Dragon World!" Indigo said.

Kemura took the first move and called Waweldrache. He hit Kazane with one damage as she flailed around as usual.

10-9

End of Move.

'Okay. Let's have some fun! Draw! Charge and Draw!" Kazane said. "I call Fledgling Warrior, Ocker Glaser to the center! Gummy slime to the left and Scout, Criticizing Kirwa to the right!"

Three monsters appeared.

"Okay, here I go. I call Crimson Battler, Bay Rush Drake to my left, Crimson Battler, Hammer Ball Dragon to the right and I equip Crimson Fist Dragoblaze!" Indigo said heading to center.

"This looks familar, its the gao formation!" Paruko said.

"It's only natural." Indigo smirked.

"And to mix things up, I cast Mission Card Defeat Monsters!" Kazane said.

"Oh, a misson card, Huh?" indigo said. "You get two extra cards when defeating two monsters. DOes that apply to me as well, since im figing with you?"

"Yep!" Kazane said.

"Sweet, then you fight." Indigo said.

"Okay. Kirwa And Glaser link attack to destroy Wawledrache!" Kazane said.

The two adventurers moved fast and slayed the dragon with Glaser penetrating.

10-9

"Talk about strategy. If Glazer attacked on his own, Kemura could have used the spell Holy Grail." Jexi said.

"Now Gummy Slime, attack Kem Kem!" Kazane said.

"Gummimi!" Gummy slime said hitting Kemura.

9-7

"My turn. Let him have it boys." Indigo said.

"You got it, boss!" they both said attacking Kemura.

7-3

"And I'm finishing it now!" Indigo said charging in with both fists.

"C-cast! Holy Grail!" Kemura said blocking the attack.

End of Move.

"Look Kemura, I get youre upset about the last fight, but look at it another way." Indigo said.

"What way, kem?" Kemura said.

"Rouga wouldve said this to you. I know beating someone with a hate card isnt how he rolls. If he fought, he'd use his own strength to win, not rely on tricks. You look up to him right? You think you can do the same he does?"

Kemura thought about it, then gained determination in his yes.

"Yes, Indigo right! Kemura...he fight, Kem." Kemura said. "I call to center! King of Forest, Zlatorog! And call to right! Waweldrache!" Kemura said.

"Here he comes, all ready to go." Indigo said.

"Waweldrache, attack that Ocre guy!" Kemura said as Waweldrache did so.

"Poetic...justice…" Glaser said before vanishing.

"Now attack the fighter, Zlatorog!" Kemura said as Zlatorog did so.

10-8

End of move.

"Kemura, you're an awesome guy… but you are also done." Indigo said Grinning.

"Indigo is going to finish this now, kem." Kemura said.

"With what, exactly?" Sylph said.

"I could just use my monsters and item...but, I rather do it in style. Final Phase!" Indigo said. "A burning soul that burns as bright as crimson. I can only use this is my opponent has 4 life or less, I have an item and no monsters are in the center." she said as her fist glowed. "Here it comes! My Crimson Soul...Grenade!" she shouted leaping at Kemura with her fist as she made impact, causing an explosion.

3-0

Game over: Winner: Kazane Fujimiya and Indigo Zapp.

"We came back and won!" Luffy said.

"But we got alot of catching up to do." Zanya said. "I'm going next."

Meanwhile, Kemura went back into the temple and gave the card back to Raremaro right away.

"Wait, you dont understand! I gave you this card so you could win!" Raremaro said.

"Do it again, and Kemura never forgive you Kem!" Kemura said.

"If you'll excuse us, we have someone to apologize to." Sylph said as they flew off.

"Man, i told ya he wouldnt like it." Kanahebi said leaping down. "But, hey, what're you gonna do. I'm heading out next."

"Any particular reason?" Shosetsu asked.

"Just that the Kisaragi guys coming out. And believe me when I say, I got some beef with him." Kanahebi said.


	20. Flying Ninja Showdown

"Zanya is in the spotlight yet again!" Paruko said descending as Zanya was startled/

"Gah! A g-girl!" Zanya said.

"Aw, come on, Zanya. Dont be so flustered. It's just a girl, talk to her." Yosuke shouted.

'He's not. It actually looks like he's gonna faint." Yukiko said.

"I will never understand him and his fear of Girls." Sakura said.

Ichiro walked up to the stage in his usual battle outfit.

"And here we have Ichiro Ogami, who throughout the ABC cup, had taken Yosuke's place." Paruko said.

"It's true, I dont need to hide it any longer." Ogami said. "But this time, I'm fighting my own way, with this deck of Blade Beasts!"

"Blade Beasts? What are those?" Blossom asked.

"Theyre a set of monsters that work well with the Japanese Blade Items. If played well, they can really shake things up." Baku said.

"Well, you better know how to use them well, cause your next opponent is me." Kanahebi said.

"Your clothes…" Ichiro said. "I dont have to look at you to know, that youre from that ninja clan, are you?"

"Man, youre sharp. As my name implies, I do come from the Kanahebi clan, one Mr. Kisaragi knows all too well." Kanahebi said.

"Does he now?" Ichiro said. "Zanya, If i'm to fight with you as my real self, I need to know what the history was between you and the Kanahebi clan."

"If thats going to be the case, then I will. WHen I was around Akatsuki's age, my father, the head of the police in Cho-Tokyo, arrested all of the Kanahebi clan in one fell swoop, and I was there to witness it all. On that day, one of them escaped as I just stood there and watched." Zanya said.

"My family. Now...I get to have a little payback." Kanahebi said.

"Well see. Ready, Zanya?" Ichiro said.

"Yeah. Lets see what you can really do." Zanya said. "Striking down bandits with skillful carplay! Behold! Lumenize! Great Criminal Arrest Record!"

"Capture, constrict and swallow whole! I Luminize! Covert Cloud Demonic Nightmare!" Kanahebi said as his core became a sword holdster.

"Five skills, five blades! The greatest swords in history are in my hand! Luminize! Blade Beast Revolt!" Ichiro said.

"Buddy….fight!" Paruko said.

"Let's raise the flag!" they all said. "Katana World!"

"Zanya and Ichiro have the first move!" Paruko said.

"Go ahead if you want. But you gotta know that Zanya's signature isnt gonna work on me. I'm well prepared for it." Kanahebi said. "No impact for me."

"If thats the case, you have to change your usual style." Ichiro said.

"Its not a problem. I can fight without using Lethal Formation if he knows about it." Zanya said. "First I call Stealth Ninja, Kirikagure Saizo to the center! Attack the fighter!"

The ninja moved swiftly as it struck Kanahebi.

10-8

"My turn. I call BladeBeast of Exorcism, Juzumaru Tsunetsugu to my center!" Ichiro said as a cat in samurai gear appeared in center.

"I follow nyour orders, commander." Juzumaru said.

"Just call me Ogami. Now attack the fighter!" Ichiro said.

Juzu maru jumped high into the air.

"I'll split you in half! Super Jump Slash!" he shouted.

8-6

End of move.

"Heh. Commander guys got nice moves, but they won't do any good. I cast Ninja Arts: Final Showdown on The Great Gojo Bridge and I also cast Dark Ninja Technique, Poison Mist Formation!" Kanahebi said.

"Two set spells at once?" Zanya said.

"At the beginning of our turn, Poison Mist Formation will deal one damage to us. And with The Gojo Bridge in play, we can only attack center monsters. He's set it up perfectly." Ichiro said.

"Oh, I'm not done yet. I buddy call Sky Ninja, Yamigarasu to the left, then I call Sniping Ninja, Yoichi to the right. Finally, I call Fire Streak Ninja, Gokuen to the center!"

6-7

Yamigarasu flew to the right, while a cloaked ninja with a scope on his right eye and a gun turret went to the left side, as Gokuen took the center as a red bridge appeared.

"And now my formation is complete. I call it my Cobra Crow Poison Swamp combo. But we aren't done." Kanahebi said as the two snipers he set took out Zanya's ninja and Ichiro's Blade Beast as Gokuen attacked Zanya.

10-9

End of Move.

"This is a tough one." Ichiro said. "Yamigarasu and Yoichi will both damage us if a monster on their own position attacks, and we can only attack Gokuen with our center monsters. IN the meantime, Poison mist formation will eat at our life points. Kanahebi, hes integrates his style of ninja ways into his fight strategy."

"We're trapped basically." Zanya said.

"We have to find away out of this. Kanahebi may have all sorts of traps ready, but maybe.." Ichiro said. "Got it!"

"I have an idea too, lets go. I call Electron Ninja Shiden to the left, Stealth Ninja, Kirikagure Saizo to the right and then I buddy call Tsukikage to the center!" Zanya said placing his ninjas. "Tsukikage, attack the center!"

Tsukikage quickly moved at Gokuen.

"Fire Shield." Kanahebi said cancelling the attack.

"When Kanahebi discards a card, Gokuens Defense increases and his protected." Ichiro said.

"Then I call end of move." Zanya said.

"I cast Snake Gaze!" Kanahebi said.

Kanahebi's eyes glowed, causing Saizo to flinch and collapse.

"Thats what I'm talkin about! I'm gonna light you up, Kisaragi!" Yamigarasu said shooting him.

9-8

"Face it, no matter what you do, I cant force you to move." Kanahebi said. "Hey, commander! Whatere you waiting for, make a move!"

"Dont talk to Ogami like that!" Erica said.

"Its all right Erica. They're just the yapping of a cowardly dog." Ichiro said.

"Wha? Say That again!" Kanahebi said.

"Youre far too reliant on protecting yourself. Let me show you what I mean. Even If Gokuens defense power is raised, I still can call a monster with penetrate, such as Blade Beast of Ghostslash, Tojikiri Yatsuna!" Ichiro said as a dog in samurai wear appeared.

"My faith is in you commander." Tojikiri said.

"Attack Gokuen and break through with penetrate!" Ichiro said.

"At once!" Tojikiri said slashing through Gokuen and then jumping to Kanahebi. "Conviction Blade!"

7-6

"Argh! I cant believe he got Gokuen! No matter, my move! I'll call another Yoichi to the center!" Kanahebi said. "I got you pinned this time. Either of your monsters move, its a shooting frenzy. Speaking of which." Kanahebi said as the three monsters all fired at Zanya's monsters, destroying all of them.

"He is pretty skilled." Ichiro said. "But what confuses me is how he puts up to Rouga."

"You wanna know? Its cause when it comes to power, its better to follow under the stronger fighter than fight them. After all, dreams and hopes are just waste of time. They're worthless." Kanahebi said.

"That isnt true!" Zanya said. "I haven't given up on my dream yet, because I use Katana world to use my ninja skills in a different way, and I believe in what my buddy and I can do. And one day, Tsukikage and I will Join the Buddy Police, and we will make it happen!"

"Lets go show him Zanya. I buddy call the Blade Beast of Blinder, Mikazuki Munechika!" Ichiro called out as a wolf samurai appeared in the center.

"I was hoping to fight alongside you, Ogami." Mikazuki said.

"And I call to my center, Leaping Ninja, Sarutobi!" Zanya said.

"Let's get em!" Srutobi said.

"You know what to do. By sending Srutobi into the dropzone, I can destory one spell on the field!" Zanya said.

"Now you see it, now you dont! Goji Bridge is falling down!" Sarutobi said destroying it.

"Not good!" Kanahebi said.

"Of course it isnt. Munechika! Move to the right, I'm entering the battle!" Ichiro said.

"Yes, sir!" Muneckica said moving.

"I equip Elite Sword, Odenta!" Ichrio said.

"And I equip Five Heavenly Swords, Onimaru!" Zanya said. "And I sacrifice Leaping Ninja so I can call….Wanderer, the Gold!" Zanya said.

A cyber samurai appeared.

"In bloom all year, cherry blossom storm! Scatter the petal powers, and seize control of this match!" Gold said revealing his left arm under his kimono. It had a plate that had cherry blossoms on it.

"Not the Gold!" Kanahebi said.

"Yes, the gold! As he can attack every monster on the field!" Ichiro said.

"The sweet smell of victory, cherry blossom storm!" Gold said releasing a swarm of petals and striking every monster on Kanahebi's field.

"Now his effect kicks in. You take damage for every monster he just destroyed." Ichiro said.

Cherryblossoms bombarded Kanahebi.

6-3

"Munechika, end this with me and Zanya!" Ichiro said as they charged.

"Prepare yourself." Munechika said unsheathing his sword.

"This is… our pride as to who we are!" Ichiro Said as he and Munechika hit with Zanya right behind.

"Five Heavenly Swords, Onimaru! Twisted Spirit Purification!" Zanya shouted as all three hit.

3-0

Game over! Winner: Zanya Kisaragi and Ichiro Ogami

Kanahebi fell to the ground as Yamigarasu flew to him.

"So what next? Follow the dream?" he asked as his buddy flew off with him.

"Yeah! Now its all tied up!" Hope said.

"Don't celebrate yet, Mr. Hope. We stil have three competitors to fight." Ami said.

"Yeah...and I call next." Gao said.

"Finally going out there, huh? WHich one you gonna do?" Rainbow said/

"You'll see." Gao said.

"And your opponent shall be me." Raremaro said.

"And the one backing him up….is me." Sunset said.

"Gao and Sunset huh? Makes sense, they both have sun written all over them." Akatsuki said.

"Were gonna make an awesome team, Sunset. I'm counting on you and those Yo-kai cards." Gao said.

"No worries. I got a perfect deck for this occasion." Sunset grinned.


	21. Activate Magic Blast Bunker

They each stepped up to the fighting stage, each ready for a battle.

"I know those two's decks inside and out. This match should be easy." Raremaro said. "Expel... purify... adversaries who dare oppose me are defeated and thrown away like trash! Luminize! Witness the all-powerful Dragon Vanquishing Exorcism!" Raremaro said as his core became a strange sphere.

"Boy, is he in for a surprise when he sees what we have up our sleeves." Sunset said. "Calling all felines! The pack needs to get together and bond! Lumenize, Cat's Cradle!"

"Unleash fighting spirit, bravery and courage! Luminize! The mighty Magic Guts!" Gao said.

"Here we go people! Buddy….Fight!" Paruko said.

"Raise the flag!" the three said.

"I fight for the elegant Legend World." Raremaro said.

"I go with Katana World." Sunset said.

"Knowing Gao, he'll call out his pathetic Dragon World." Raremaro thought.

"I fight for Magic World!" Gao said.

"Say what?!" Natsu said as he saw drum in mages clothing with a drill like staff.

"Thats right! Magician Drum is in the house!" Drum said.

Raremaro was panicking like crazy.

"So you didnt just train in Dungeon world, but also Magic World?" Hope said.

"Yup. Youre looking at another of my newest forms. This is Dragowizard, Magician Drum." Drums said.

"You look really cool, drum. And youre strong too. Still a size 2 monster, but now you have a power of magic to boot." Natsu said.

"Appreciate it kid." Drum said.

"This isn't good. The deck was built to combat Dragon World, not Magic World. I suppose I'll just have to roll with it." Raremaro said.

"And you're gonna have problems with me too." Sunset smiled.

"Raremaro will go first!" PAruko said.

"I will soon, but… why isnt Mr. Mikado activating his buddy skill and carrying Ms. Sunset Shimmer aloft with him?" Raremaro said.

"Um…" Gaos aid.

"Lemme get this straight, he has a buddy, but not the skill that comes with it?" Kazane said.

"Yup, pretty whack if you ask me." Asmodai said.

"I know!" Gao said. "But it doesnt matter. Sunset and I have the skills to make up for it!" Gao said.

"Well, this should be over real quick. I charge and draw! I call to the center Dragon Vanquishing Emperor, Beowulf!" Raremaro said calling a muscular man. "Attack the fighter!"

Beowulf sprinted across the field and ran into Gao.

10-8

End of Move

"Beowulf is more suited to fighting Dragon World, so he wouldves saved him for last, i bet." Sunset said. "But since Gao is using Magic World, he had no choice but to call him first. But, guess I better start it out. Especially with a cute new little friend I made the other day, I call Magical Girl Cat, Sailornyan to the center!" Sunset said.

Oh! Summoning time!

Kazoo played to the Charming tune as a pink cat in sailor clothing marched.

"Summoning Charming."

"Sailornyan!"

"Hey! That Yo-kai looks just like..!" Usagi said.

"You when youre transformed." Ami said. "Its like a magical girl cat Yo-kai."

"Yeah! Go Sailornyan!" Usagi said.

"With her ability, I'm allowed to do two things. First off, if I have no monsters on the left or right, I get a life point." Sunset said.

10-11

"Second, when she comes, I can summon monsters without paying the call cost. First, I'll call Robotic Cat of the Future, Robonyan F to the left!" Sunset said.

"Oh Summoning time!"

Whistles played as Robonyan flew to the position.

Summoning Tough.

"Robonyan F!"

"Next, I call Heroic Punch Cat, Fuyunyan to the right!" Sunset said.

"Oh Summoning Time!"

Yayayo! Yayayayo! Yayayo!"

"Summoning Brave."

"Fuyunyan!"

"Wow! It's a whole feline line up out there!" Happy said.

"Tails, did you somehow make a fourth deck with all the known cat-type Yo-kai we've met so far?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah. Since there's lots of them, it seemed like a pretty good idea." Tails said.

"I'm impressed, Tails. You and I have gotta do some deckbuilding collabs one day, bro." Baku said.

"You really think so?" Tails said.

"Hang on, give Baku some cred for this deck of mine first." Gao said. "I'll follow behind Sunset by buddy calling Dragowizard, Magician Drum!"

"Alright! Here I come!" Drum said getting into the fight.

8-9

"Next, I'll call Mana Booster, Melerqim!" Gao said calling a wizard to the center.

"I will boost the gauge." Melerqim said.

Gao and Sunsets guage increased by one while Raremaro's increased by 2.

"Finally, I'll equip Magic Arm, Burning fist!" Gao said as 2 claws came by his side. "With this, i can attack even if the center is occupied. And I'll use it right away to destroy beowulf!"

The item quickly did so to the powerful warrior.

"Now that Gao's gotten a monster destroyed Fuyunyan's ability activates. If a monster in the center is destroyed, he'll deal damage equal to the monsters size." Sunset said.

"Oh no, Beowulf is size 1." Raremaro said as Fuyunyan appeared.

"Prepare yourself! Gutsy Straight Forward Pawnch!" Fuyunyan said hitting Raremaro.

10-9

"And he's still got the attack!" Sunset said.

"Gusty Straight Forward Pawnch!" Fuyunyan said.

9-7

"And now, its time for a dog pile! Whoops, I mean, cat pile!" Gao said. "Go get em guys!"

"Let's do it!" Drum said as the monsters leaped into action.

"Allow me to begin this attack string!" Robonyan said. "Rocket Punch!" Robonyan said firing a fist right at Raremaro's face.

7-5

"Mystic Bubbles of Power!" Malerkieth said swarming Raremaro with bubbles.

5-4

"Here it comes! Drill Blaster!" Drum said firing his drill staff right at Raremaro.

4-2

End of Move.

"HUh? I didnt get to attack?" Sailornyan said.

"You don't have any critical so it would be pointless to do an attack." Sunset said.

"Oh, right." Sailornyan said.

"Which means I can still win this." Raremaro said making his move. "All of my cards are dragon world pased, so its unbalanced right now. Wait, I still have something!"

The large golden monster above growled in anticipation.

"What is that, up there where Ranmaro came down from?" Natsu asked.

"Demonic Beast Grendel. Not good." Jexi said.

"It's the perfect card to deal with Mr. Mikado's new deck, and I think I'll buddy call him right now!" Raremaro said.

Grendel roared as he took flight with a golden aura.

"Prepare yourselves! Grendel cant be targeted by destruction for spells, and your monsters cant touch his defense! Also, any monster that attacks him becomes cursed, and will be destroyed at the end of the turn! Youve met your match, Mikado!" Raremaro said as Grendel landed. "Now Grendel, destory Malerketh!"

Grendle charged at Malerkeith and Defeated him.

"Oh, and did I mention he also has Double Attack?" Raremaro said as Grendel slashed Gao.

8-6

End of Move.

"Sunset...you remember the strategy we talked about right?" Gao asked.

"I remember, but I'm not gonna like it." Sunset said.

"I call Dragowizard, Qinus Axia to the center!" Gao said as Axia's full form appeared.

"Finally, it's my turn to preform!" Axia said.

"Looking good Axia. Love the armor and spear." Sunset said.

"Thanks. So, is Gao-wow gonna use my ability on the opponent?" Axia said.

"Actually, no. For this to work, I'm gonna need you to hit me. Your effect does damage the opponent or me, right? So hit me!" Gao said.

"BUt I cant." Axia said.

"You must do it, dragowizard, or in the future, we will lose the battle and the war!" Robonyan F said.

"Really?" Axia sad.

"Sometimes, even Kamen Guts made these desictions. If you really do trust gao, than be like Beat and save him with guts!" Fuyunyan said.

"Okay, here goes! This might sting a bit... Great Thunder Shock!" Axia said hitting Gao with electricity.

6-5

"Is he outta his mind? Why would he want Axia to damage him?" Gajeel said.

"Actually, I meant to do that." Gao said. "So I can use Drums new amazing ability. If I pay six gauge, he can blast through any monster and deal 4 damage."

"But you dont have that much right now." Wendy asid.

"Not unless I use this! I cast Gotcha! I get to borrow gauge from others. And I pick Raremaro." Gao said.

"What?!" Raremaro said.

"Let it rip, Drum! Finish him and Grendel!" Sunset said.

Drum rared with energy as the guage swirld around him and his eyes glow.

"Magician Drums Mega Blast! Bunker!" Drum shouted hitting Raremaro making the man scream.

3-0

Game over! Winner: Gao Mikado and Sunset Shimmer.

"Awesome! Gao and Sunset make the best team ever!" Rainbow said.

"Now all thats left is to beat Shosetsu and Rouga and we get Kiri back." Hope said.

"And look who's up next." Natsu said pointing up as Shosetsu himself appeared above them. 


	22. Invincible Swordsman! Shosetsu Kirisame

The next match was quickly underway as Shosetsu and Kazane with assistance from Indigo rose to the field.

"A thousand swords, defeating the enemy with a thousand vows! Luminize! Fortress of Swords!" Shosetsu said drawing his cards from the sheath he had.

"Burning Like an Inferno, With Limitless Spirit! Lumenize! Crimson Dragon Fist!" Indigo said.

"A kaleidoscope of excitement and adventure! Luminize! Kaleido Labryinth!" Kazane said.

"Here we go everyone! Buddy….Fight!" Paruko said.

"Raise the flag!" the three said.

"Dragon World!" Indigo said.

"I'm with Dungeon World!" Kazane said.

"I fight for Legend World!" Shosetsu said.

"That makes three users of Legend world weve seen in this place." Hope said.

"But uh, somethings wrong. DOes anyone see Shosetsu's buddy?" Rainbow said.

"Hey, not all buddies are monsters, girl." Asmodai said. "Legend world is known to have some legendary weapons, so people use them as buddies."

"Indeed. I am the Immortal Sword, Durandal." the sword in Shosetsu's sheath said.

"Yeah yeah, let's get on with it already." Indigo said.

"Okay. My go. I call Gummy Slime to the center! Now attack the fighter!" Kazane said as the slime did so.

10-8

"He didnt even flinch. Though i hardly call a face rub by Gummy slime an attack…." Indigo said rubbing her head. "Anyway, no monsters yet so I won't attack."

"Then let me show you what a real attack is." Shosetsu said. "Draw! Charge and Draw! I call Knights of the Round Table, King Arthur to the left, then Knights of the Round Table, Galahad to the right. And I equip Famous Sword, Hrunting. Now, Arthur and Galahad link attack on the slime, the penetrate and attack the fighter."

The two knights were not slow as they moved fast, slaying the slime and attacked Kazane with Shosetsu finishing the assault.

10-3

End of Move.

"Bringing you down to 3 on his first move, hes good." Indigo said.

"Yeah, if i dont kick it up, I'm not gonna have a chance, so let's keep bringing the fun!" Kazane said. "Okay, I call Fate Skeleton to the left, Scout, Criticizing Kirwa to the right and Thunder Spartis to the center!" Kazane said. "Fate Skeleton, attack the fighter! Spartis and Kirwa, take care of those knights!"

The knights were quickly slain as Fate Skeleton attacked Shosetsu.

8-6

"Okay, my go. I think I'll call Break Shoulder Dragon to the right!" Indigo said as a dragon in armor with bandages on his hands appeared.

"In battle, there is no need for words!" he said.

"Then I'll call Guns Knuckle Dragon to my center!" Indigo said. "Now get him, Break Shoulder! You two Guns Knuckle!"

"I consecutive cast...two Holy Grails." Shosetsu said.

"That bites!" Indigo said.

"Now its my turn. I call Knights of the Round Table, Gawain to the left, and Knights of the Round Table, Galahad to the right. Now, I equip as well as Buddycall Immortal Sword Durandal by sending Hrunting to my hand." Shosetsu said.

6-7

"Whoa, can he do that?" Tetsuya asked.

"In legend world, you can change items very easily." Jexi said.

"Whoa. So its like changing equipment. Interesting." Linkle said.

"Now, we link attack Spartis!" Shosetsu said slaying the monster as Gawain penetrated.

3-0

Game over! Winner: Shosetsu Kirisame.

"Well that sucks." Indigo said. "But, thanks for leaving me with all 10 life."

"You were weak, I saw no reason to strike." Shosetsu said.

"Weak?" Indigo said before grinning. "You should see my Heatguts."

"I do not care. Now clear the field." Shosetsu said.

"I will take him next." Zanya said. "Ichiro!"

"Right with you." Ichiro said.

"Why did he yell at him? Doesnt he know Ogami's our commanding officer?" Erica said.

"But he doesnt know that, Erica." Sakura said. "Remember, our worlds have to remain a secret."

"Oh….I think I get it." Erica said.

"A thousand swords, defeating the enemy with a thousand vows! Luminize! Fortress of Swords!" Shosetsu said.

"Five skills! Five blades! The greatest swords in history are in my hand! Luminize! Blade Beast Revolt!" Ichiro said.

"Striking down bandits with skillful cardplay! Behold! Lumenize! Great Criminal Arrest Record!" Zanya said.

"Buddy...FIGHT!" Paruko said.

"Raise the flag." the three said.

"I fight for Katana World!" Zanya said.

"I am also with Katana World!" Ichiro said.

"I'm with Legend World!" Shosetsu said.

"Be careful of his equipment changes. And those knights of his seem really powerful in link attacks." Ichiro said.

"I know." Zanya said.

"I call Knights of the Round Table, Percivel!" Shosetsu said. "Now, attack the fighter!"

"I will serve my kingdom!" Percivel said piercing Zanya.

10-8

End of move.

"I call Electron Ninja Shiden to the right, Buddycall Tsukikage to the center and call another Tsukikage to the left!" Zanya said. "Cyber Analyze!"

"While he's doing that, I call Blade Beast of Ghostslash, Tojikiri Yastsuna to the right! And I buddy call Mikazuki Munechika to the left!" Ichiro said.

"Alright!" Munechika said leaping upwards. "Let us have a fair brawl!"

"Same here. We are ready, commander." Tojikiri said.

"Okay! Shiden, attack Percivel, the Tsukikages attack the fighter!" Zanya said as the attacks were carried out.

10-6

"Now attack my soldiers!" Ichiro said as his warriors moved out.

"I consecutive cast...Two Holy Grails!" Shosetsu said.

End of Move.

"Damn. He did that with me too. It's like he wants to take the attacks of Kazane and Zanya but not us." Indigo said.

"It's because he only is interested in who's fighting at Aibo." Jexi said. "I see that look. He doesn't care for the supporters, all he wants is the main attraction."

Zanya set up lethal formation as the turns passed, but even with the strike of Shooting Star to try and destroy Durandal, the legends were true as it's destruction was negated and Shosetsu defeated Zanya as well.

"Wha? Why didn't Durandal get destroyed?" Usagi asked.

"Its called the Immortal Sword for a reason. It can't be destroyed in battle." Jexi said.

"And now only Gao is left. Wait, where is he?" Hope asked.

"He went to get us some eats. We havent eaten, and you guys said you brough lunch." Baku said.

"But then we found out someone ate everything you whipped up in a flash. Who coulved done such a thing?" Akatsuki said.

"I think I have an idea who…" Toma said looking at Lacy, who was licking icing off of her fingers with a satisfied look on her face.

"Well, I have no clue where the lunch went, but that brunch you left out was delicious." Lacy said.

"Dude, you really gotta work on her appetite." Rainbow said.

"Look, shes a work in progress, alright?" Hope said before seeing lacy had a core deck case on her. "Hey, since when did you get into this game?"

"I just figured I'd pick a world, and it turns out the one perfect for me is Hero World. You seem to like it a lot, so I thought I'd check it out. Don't have any cards yet, but I got the case just before we got here." Lacy said.

"Hmm. No deck, huh?" Hope said looking at his. "Look, Lacy. I got humiliated by Rouga and can't fight, so I have a favor, take my deck and fight for me. Can you do that?"

"Of course I can. I am feeling pretty full, so maybe I'll even fight with Gao. RIght after he comes down on that new ride of his." Lacy said.

"What new ride?" Hopes aid looking behind him as Gao descended on a buddy skill. It was a disc board that had the sun keep it aloft, and drums came had become makeshift wings.

"Hey guys! Sorry for the wait!" Gao said.

"You got your buddy skill, huh?" Dan said. "Nice work."

"Thanks. Now, let's get the...wait, where's Shosetsu?" Gao asked.

"He took a short break but he'll be back in a few." Jexi said.

"Wait, here he comes!" Hope said as he walked out, but something about him was changed.

"Weird, anyone think he's got a sinister vibe now?" Toma asked.

"Yeah, theres even a weird eye in his sheath now." Luffy said, and there was.

"That eye, its the same one in Rouga's spear." Hope said. "Somethings not right. Lacy, be careful."

"Of course I will." Lacy said. "Cause its time to start the show!" Lacy said.

"Cracking the skies and rumbling the ground! Luminize! The forceful Tempest Thunder Knights!" Gao said.

"Oooh, a Thunder Knights deck. This should be shocking. Hehehehe!" Lacy said. "Okay, heroes come in all shapes and sizes but bring smiles to the people! Lumenize! Performing Heroes!" she said as her core joined with her suit.

"A thousand swords, defeating the enemy with a thousand vows! Dark Luminize! Fortress of Swords!" Shosetsu said.

"Buddy...FIGHT!" Paruko said.

"Raise the Flag!" the three said.

"I fight for Dragon World!" Gao said.

"This performance is brought to you by Hero World." Lacy said.

"I fight for Legend World!" Shosetsu said.

"I call Great Magician, Merlin to the center!" Shosetsu said. "Then I use Incubus' Blood. Now attack the fighter!"

"Here comes my magic!" Merlin said attacking Gao.

10-8

End of Move.

"Okay, now its our turn." Lacy said before seeing drum in new armor down below. "Love the new look!"

"Thanks. This is where all that training with the Thunder Knights pays off. Youre now looking at Thunder Knights, Drum Bunker Dragon!" Drum said.

"Now, I call Thunder Knights, Halberd Dragon to the left and Thunder Knights, Broadsword Dragon to the right! And I equip Thunderblade, Dragobreaker! Then I cast the set spell Thunder Formation!" Gao said.

"The Gao formation plus a set spell! This is new even for me!" Paruko said.

"Thunder Formations good, right?" Usagi asked Ami as they stood under where Lacy was.

"Its a set spell that allows Gao to draw a card when one of his Thunder Knights Move." Ami said.

"Okay. My turn. I call Uniform Warrior, Sailor Frill to the left, and then I call Sailor Scout, Sailor Mars to the right!" Lacy said. "Then I equip this little number. Sword of Light? I think?" she said.

On the right, a pillar of fire erupted as a girl with long black hair in a red uniform appeared. "Make Up! Wait...what am I doing here?" she said.

"Youve been summoned. Were gonna help win the fight… oop, right after I answer this." Sailor Frill said on her phone.

"Mars, down here!" Usagi said.

"Usagi? Ami? Whats going on here?" Mars said. "And who is this weirdo?"

"She's a friend, and you're sort of a monster in a cardgame." Usagi said.

"Aw man. I was hoping she'd be someone more fun. She looks completely boring and plain." Lacy pouted. "Well, a beggar can't be a chooser."

"Are you kidding? You just saw her appear in a fire pillar!" Hope said. "As far as i know, she's really strong, right?"

"I sure am. Just let one of these dragons attack that wizard and I'll show you what i can do!" Mars said.

"You heard the lady Halberd! Take out Merlin!" Gao said.

"Yes, sir!" Halberd said slaying Merlin.

"Now, Broadsword, let's attack the fighter!" Gao said.

Broadsword was first as he slashed Shosetsu.

10-8

"Here I come!" Gao said.

"I cast Holy Grail!" Shosetsu said blocking the attack. "That wont reach me!"

"Isnt a bit to early to assume something like that?" Mars said charging in. "Here I come!"

"Argh! Equipment change! Divine Protection, Prydwen!" Shosetsu said summoning a shield. "Now you will only do reduced damage!"

"Not good enough! When I attack a fighter and he has an item out, no matter what it does, I negate its effects!" Mars said.

"What!?" Shosetsu said.

"Eat this! Mars Fire!" Mars said hitting him.

8-6

"Here comes a direct line!" Sailor Frill said hitting him with a kick.

6-5

"I think you use it like...this?" Lacy said tossing the sword like a boomerang as it hit him and came back to her.

5-3

End of Move.

"No, how can I be losing… to them?!" Shosetsu said. "I've had enough of this! My turn! I'll slay you all with this card! I'll swap out Prydwen, and equip the most powerful item of all! Behold the Sword of The King, Excalibur!"

Lighting struck as a rock with a sword in it came down.

"Excalibur...wow, I never thought i'd see it." Robin said.

"It's no big deal, I wielded it once." Sonic said.

"And we met our own Excalibur, but he's a bit hard to deal with." Kid said. "The real question is, in his current state, will the sword even accept him?"

"I ask you, Shosetsu Kirisame. Are you a king?" a voice from the blade said.

"I have power, that is more than enough to make me a king!" Shosetsu said.

He grabbed the sword and heaved with all his might.

"It's not moving, is that a good thing?" Usagi said.

"Excalibur is a weapon so perfect in symmetry and strength, but if you do not have the qualities of a king, you can't use it." Kid said.

"Whatevers making him act this way must be getting in the way of using Excalibur like he should. And what I feel from is...darkness." Aqua said shaking a bit.

"I do not need you. I have more than enough power….from my DARK CORE!" Shosetsu said as a white mask appeared on half of his face. "I equip Immortal Sword, Durandal and Divine Protection, Prydwen!"

"Somethings wrong! He cant equip two items!" Ami said.

"Hahahahah! This is the power of the Dark Cores Disaster Force. Your rules no longer apply!" Shosetsu laughed sending a powerful wave out hitting everywhere.

"Guys! He's gone off the deep end!" Zoro said.

"Jexi, i think now would be a really good time to take action!" Sanji said.

"Hold back." Jexi said.

"What? Why?" Hope said.

"I said Hold Back. No attacking. This is not our fight." Jexi said.

"Then who's is it?" Hope said.

"It's ours." Asmodai said. "This is our world, little man. And we're not gonna let him mess with it."

Asmodai, Axia, Tsukikage and Blade came up into the air.

"Are you sure about all this? I mean, we cant use our powers outside of the game." Axia said.

"I really dont want this planet being brought down." Blazer frill said joining them. "Besides, this man is a serious pain."

"Begone monsters!" Shosetsu said as he swiftly dealt with each one with ease.

"Jexi..!" Hope said.

"I said its not our fight." Jexi said. "It belongs to the people of this world, not us."

"I know, I know but…!" Hope said. "Lacy's up there! If anything were to happen to her, Cece is gonna kill me."

"It'll be fine." Jexi said.

Shosetsu moved to Lacy with a blank look on her face. "Now you perish!" he said doing a thrust before seeing Lacy bent backwards.

"Wow. That looks like it might hurt someone." Lacy said.

Shosetsu growled as he repeatedly tried to attack her only to bend her body or stretch to avoid it.

"Huh? He….he can't hit her." Hope said.

"Lacy's an acrobat. She faces danger all the time, so something like this isn't going to shake her up." Jexi said.

"Why you…!" Shosetsu said.

"Mars, Sailor Frill. Let's show this guy...the power of a smile!" Lacy said holding a glowing card.

"What? Is that...an Impact?" Shosetsu said in shock.

"Since we're breaking the rules here, I think I'll just declare my Final Phase here and now!" Lacy said as the environment had a virtual backdrop on it to make it look like the inside of a circus tent.

"I didn't have this card in my deck." Hope said.

"I think she gained an impact." Medaka said.

"Now, ladies and gentlemen! Let us start the show off right! For each monster on my field and in my drop zone...I can inflict one damage point for each!" Lacy smiled.

"Here we go!" Mars and Sailor Frill said hitting Shosetsu.

3-1

"Shosetsu, that power is a corruption on you. And you don't need it." Lacy said leaping into the air. "My ringmaster always tells me that smiles are what make the future. And I believe that with all my heart. So after this...your gonna smile!" she said drop kicking him.

1-0

Game Over! Winner: Gao Mikado and Lacy Robbins!

"Now for the big finale!" Lacy said pulling back a leg. "Acrobat's...Heel!" she said hitting the dark core, shattering it into pieces as Shosetsu's mask broke.

"My power… gone, its all gone!" Shosetsu said.

"Wow, that was impressive." Tasuku said coming down with Jack an other officer, Takihara. "I was gonna intervene with Future Force, but you seem to have things under control."

"Just part of a performer's duty to bring a smile to the public!" Lacy smiled.

"I'm sorry. I got caught up in it, thinking i could surpass Rouga. But I dont think I have what it takes to become the warrior I wish to." Shosetsu said.

Lacy then walked over to Shosetsu and offered a hand.

"Don't get down like that. I still had some super fun with you even if you were crazy. So cheer up, smile and keep moving forward!" Lacy said grinning.

Shosetsu grinned a bit. "Thank you, Lacy Robbins."

"See? I told ya you would be smiling." Lacy grinned and laughed.

"Okay, I admit. Girls crazy when it comes to the dinner table, but deep down, I see someone who justs wants to make people happy." Toma said.

"Yeah. In her, I see a true incarnation of what my ideals are about. I protect the worlds by fighting for them, and she brings happiness in dark times. Thats what Cece's purpose is. Not just to entertain the masses, but also bring smiles to those who feel like they've lost hope." Hope said.

"You made a good choice keeping her around, Hope. She maybe a glutton, but she makes life interesting." Zephyr said.

"Yeah." Hope said as Sailor Mars decended. "But she may not be the only one sticking around."

"If youre planning on getting all the sailors on your team, then forget it. However… with that mystery man on the loose, a temporary alliance is a necessity." Mars said.

"Is she always like this?" Hope said as Mars powered down into what appeared to be priestess wear.

"I will not take tone. My name is Rei Hino. A pleasure." she said.

"Huh. She's like a different person." Hope said to usagi.

"Rei's a bit of a hard case, but a true friend through and through." Usagi said.

"Yes. A stable person for our temporary alliance." Ami said.

"You guys won't join me?" Hope asked.

"We have our own city to protect, but nothings going on right now, and with this core business, we could use someone to ally with." Usagi said.

"Trust me, I'm your guy." Hope said. "Now theres only one guy left to beat."

Rouga stepped out into the brink with Cerberus by his side.

"I've got this one. And im gonna make rouga a friend of mine with my third deck." Gao said.

"Room for one more, Gao?" Jexi asked stepping up. "Besides, I wanna finish what I started with the big bad wolf."

"You figured it out, didnt you?" Rouga said. "Good. Both the opponents i want In one place. Our fight will be glorious!" Rouga shouted.


	23. Jexi and Gao vs Rouga

The two sides looked at each other with serious looks and glares.

"Rouga, or rather Wolf, I wanted to enjoy that battle with you, but because of interference, we couldn't finish our fight. But now, we both have a second chance to settle things." Jexi said.

"I agree. This shall be a fight worthy of remembering!" Rouga said. "The power of the ace will destroy you! Dark Luminize! Ace Defeat!"

"If you take a chance and reach for the sky, the clouds will unmask the sun! Now Luminize! Brave Soleil!" Gao said.

"All over mythology, heroes have been born and worshipped! Lumenize, Heroes of Legend!" Jexi shouted.

"I got this one!" Hope said. "Buddy...FIGHT!"

"Time to raise the flag!" the three said.

"Danger world!" Rouga said.

"Legend World!" Jexi shouted

"I'm with Dungeon World!" Gao said.

"What?!" both Jexi and Rouga said seeing drums brave form.

"Brave Drum is in the House!" Drum said sporting a knight look.

"Hey, wait a second, he cant just start using Dungeon world!" Rouga said.

"Gao, this is serious between me and Rouga, why are you using a deck like that?" Jexi asked.

"To be perfectly honest, I cant just have you two go at it, not like last time. Thing is, I want to be friends with Rouga." Gao said. "And this deck is special, because Baku put it together just for this match, complementing Drum's Dungeon World Training." Gao said.

"Me? Your friend? DOn't make me laugh. Of course its Jexi i want, but I stil have yet to see what makes you a fighter." Rouga said. "In which case, I call Armorknight Minotaur to the Center! Attack Gao!"

Minotaur came out swinging and hit Gao with his axe.

10-7

End of Move.

"Nice. I'm glad you didn't lose your edge Rouga." Jexi said. "Draw! Charge and Draw! First, I call Fairy Knight, Daoine Shee to the left, then I call Valkyrie, Rota the Caller of Blizzard!" he said as two fairy knights and a woman in valkyrie clothing appeared. "Then I equip Flame Sword, Agni." Jexi said leaping into the center. "Now, here i…!"

"Hold up, Jexi!" Gao said. "Let me handle this one. I buddy call to the right, Brave Drum!" Gao said.

7-8

Drum spread his cape wings.

"I like to think I was Brave before!" Drum said taking flight.

"And then, I call Big Surprise, Pandora to the left!" Gao said as a treasure chest like Mimic With a Prize appeared, but had arms and legs and a flag with him. "I discard one card from my hand and equip Brave Equipment, Glory Seeker. Now Drum, attack the Minotaur!"

"Here goes!" Drum siad charging in.

"Thats what you wanted to show me? It doesnt look like…" Jexi started.

"Rock, paper…" Gao said as Rouga's hand started to glow. "Sissors!"

"Rouga, whats happening?" Cerberus asked.

"I cant control it…!" Rouga said as his hand elongated and turned black and cartoonish.

"What in the worlds?!" Jexi said.

"Brave Drum's ability. If I win the game of Rock Paper Scissors, he gets to penetrate!" Gao said.

Gao had Paper and Rouga had Rock meaning Drum slayed Minotaur and took damage.

10-7

Gao then attacked.

7-4

"Go for it, Pandora!" Gao said.

"I've got a surprise for you!" Pandora said.

"Demon Break Slash!" Rouga said destroying Pandora, but then a bomb appeared.

"Pandora's ability. Now we all play Rock Paper Sissors and if any of us gets beat, we take damage." Gao said.

"Rock, Paper Scissor Shoot!" Jexi said as they went for it. Gao had Rock as Rouga and Jexi both had Paper, so Gao took the damage.

8-7

"I didnt think Jexi would be into that kinda kid game." Baku said.

"He does it everytime we can't decide on something. But he always starts with paper when it happens." Tails said.

"Huh? Guess we both like paper, but my turn isn't over yet. Daione Shee and Rota, attack the fighter!" Jexi said.

"I cast Demon Break Slash!" Rouga said only destroying Daione Shee as Rota attacked.

4-3

Jexi then ran in with a flaming slash.

3-1

End of move.

"I would have ended it there, but I know you still have a little more fight left." Jexi said. "So, we'll see if you can finish the fight with this next turn."

"Yes, like this." Rouga said. "I buddy call Armorknight, Cerberus Ace to the center, and I equip Demonic Spear, Swirling Darkness!"

1-2

Cerberus growled as he landed.

"Demonic Equip Combination!" Rouga said as Cerberus entered the weapons soul and became see through as Rouga held his spear. "I also call Armorknight Ogre to the left!"

"Gao only had 7 life left. Even if Rouga doesnt use Roaring Charge, it could be over in a flash." Ami said.

"I dont think so." Hope said as Rouga charged in for Gao.

"I cast! Divine Protection of Shalsana!" Gao shouted.

7-8

"Ogre, attack the fighter!" Rouga said.

Ogre then slammed his club down on Gao.

8-6

End of Move.

"Rouga, you are a good warrior. And an amazing buddy fighter. If things were different, we might...no, we will be friends. Rouga, this is my trump card!" Jexi said holding a glowing card. "Final Phase!"

The clouds grew dark as flames began to come from all of them in seas as they begin to take form. It soon took on the form of a gigantic phoenix of fire as it screeched.

"That attack… it's Blazers Secret Art!" Hope said.

"This is an impact that has a special place in my heart. If I use it while equipped with Flame Sword Agni, it can't be nullified!" Jexi said.

The phoenix cawed as it flew over Rouga as it entered a downward spiral.

"Flaming Impact! Great Phoenix!" Jexi shouted as it hit Rouga dead on.

2-0

Game over! Winner: Gao Mikado and Jexi.

Afterwards…

"Uuuuh…" Kiri said opening his eyes. "Huh? Gao? Hope?"

"Hey man. Good to see youre still good." Hope said.

"Who are all these people? They look strange, is it true then? Youre really a…?" Kiri began.

"Someone who likes to play hero sometimes. Definitely. But I'm not the one you should be praising." Hope said pointing to the others. "They're the ones who saved you, not me."

"Gao, everyone… thanks." Kiri said.

Tasuku then confronted Rouga.

"Now that I know youre the criminal Wolf, I cant let you go!" Tasuku said.

"Hah! You really think its gonna be that easy?" Rouga said.

Tasuku readied his Star Pulsar.

"No Tasuku, dont! I;ve forseen this, dont use it!" Fuyunan said.

"Time to release… the Future Force!" Taskuku said.

Error! Request denied!"

"What?" Tasuku said.

Lighting flashed and Rouga teleported away.

"Fuyunyan, what happened? Why didnt Tasuku power up?" Hope said.

"I have seen this, in the future." Fuyunyan said. "Tasuku, for using the future force against Galvanic Feather Dragon, is suspended from his duties, but now that he came here to arrest shosetsu, he was going to use it to bring Rouga down, but when he tried to, it failed. Now, he is suspended from being a buddy cop. He has lost the Buddy Police."

"No…" Hope said.

"Its too late Hope. Its already happened. There is nothing we can do to change the circumstances." Fuyunyan said.

"All we can do now is return and celebrate this win…." Robanyan F said. "While the enemy despair is with gathers his army.."

In the lair of the boy from earlier, he was with Despair as Rouga, Sofia and even Shido gathered.

"Yes. This is a nice little group of friends you have here, Mr. Kyoya Gaen. But does it really deserve a name such as Disaster?" Despair asked.

"Of course it does, with me a part of it." Said a kid with yellow and black hair as he walks right on in.

Following after was a girl with orange hair and freckles, followed by a boy with red hair and a serious expression.

"Davide, Terumi and Gremlin. From the files you showed me. Very impressive, so are we ready to start?" Despair asked.

"Of course. In a few short weeks, I will announce a cup of my very own. But until then, we must figure out how to get that Jexi fellow and Mikado on our side." Kyoya said.

"I dont think it would be that easy." said a man with elf features coming in.

"I see youre the last one to arrive, Elf Cabula." Despair said. "And Kyoya, about Jexi, it is impossible to turn him. Being born from Hope himself, I know that boy is impossible to turn...but, I do have someone else in mind."

"And who might this be?" Kyoya asked.

"Hope the Victor." Despair said.

"What? That kid? He's impossible to turn, he's loyal to good." Shido said.

"True, I would be happy if he were dead, but after a talk with my teacher, I have decided to simply turn him with a special method known only to them." Despair said.

"Actually…" Terumi said. "I was wondering if I could give it a shot first."

"You?" Despair said.

"Yes. I want to prove myself loyal to Disaster, so I will gladly undergo any sort of treatment you offer." Terumi said.

"So...you're willingly volunteering to become my test subject?" Despair asked with a wicked grin.

"Now now, dont go too hard on her, Despair." Kyoya said."I assembled these people because they are my friends, same as you, Despair."

"Don't worry. The process she'll undergo is completely painless. I assure you, she'll not be harmed." Despair said.

"Then I approve." Kyoya said. "She'll go with you after our little meeting."

"Perfect. Now, I hear besides Gao, there is two others that catch you eye?" Despair asked.

"Yes. The boy Kiri and the cop wonder, Tasuku." Kyoya said.

"How do we get them to join us?" Davide asked.

"Kiri is weak and wants power. Getting him on our side is very possible at this moment. As for Tasuku, that is an issue. True he has lost the Buddy Police, but he won't rest till he finds out who's really behind this." Elf said.

"If thats the case, then we'll lead him right to us." Despair said. "Like all things on the world, Buddyfight is the key to control over him."

"Now, as per the next phase of our plan, Shido and Sofia will remain undercover until the right moment. Elf and Terumi, you will act as Student Council Assistant and Teacher to help them. And Terumi, after Despairs Augmentation to you control of the Disaster Force, I want you to personally try to envelop Mikado." Kyoya said.

"Really? Then… I won't let you down." Terumi said.

"Now...come with me, Terumi. I tell you this, when we are finished, you'll hardly sit still to deal with those fighters." Despair said.


	24. Medusa Strikes

Lemon was walking around the ship, looking to be in a bit of a slump as she walked into a plain room. "Oh right. I forgot. There's no one in here anymore." Lemon said.

Flashback

Lemon was chasing after Volt to the beach where she saw him with his things. "So, you're actually doing it? You're leaving?" she shouted.

"I don't have any reason to stay anymore. Barry is no longer a threat so I will go and find my city as well as my people, so we can begin a new future." Volt said.

"Just when we were buds too. Y'know, I'll never forget when we met and worked in the games. If it werent for you… the other Shadowbolts and I wouldnt have joined the team." Lemon said.

"So youre staying with them to the end?"

"Yeah. I'm not going to leave them for any sort of-" Lemon began before given a kiss by Volt.

"Consider that my parting gift." Volt said before turning and vanishing in a bolt of lightning.

End

"Volt… man, that guy.." Lemon smiled as Jexi walked in with the Lightning Punisher impact.

"Lemon… I think youre more suited to this impact than me." Jexi said giving it to her.

"Really?" Lemon said.

"This phoenix impact is what I'm gonna use. We all miss volt, but you;re the one who can handle Lighting Punisher. Youre the one who is the most adaptive with Electricity. Its a keepsake to keep close to your heart." Jexi said.

"My heart. Jexi, thank y-" Lemon began before being showed a core deck. "My own deck?"

"Its the only other one the impact will work with. The flag it uses is called Divine Guardians." Jexi said.

Lemon put it in her armor.

"Core deck case inserted. Access to Style Change granted." the computer said.

"Cool. I can't wait to use this deck soon." Lemon grinned.

Lemon headed out and explored the town before coming across Tetsuya daning with asmodai to Aibo.

"Those guys.." Lemon said taking her head set out. "Man, ever since volt was on the team, I hardly used this. I guess i'll listen to music for him." she said playing her rock track and rocking to the school.

Meanwhile, in the Nurses office.

"So you just bumped into her, and she just collapsed like that?" Hope asked.

"Yeah. I thought I would stay with her till she wakes up." Gao said.

"Yo, yo!" Tetuya and Asmodai said coming down.

"Aw, yeah! It feels good to listen to this again!" Lemon said.

"Lemon with Tetsuya and Asmodai? This I gotta see." Hope said as he and Gao and Drum turned their attention from Terumi. She then opened her eyes to show then swirled as her Disaster Force activated.

"This incredible feeling? Despair's work on me is truly amazing. I see it now, my two targets. I hate to rob Despair of his chance to turn Hope, but I must do this!" she said quietly as she laughed maniacally. "Now Elixir of Aesculapius." she said as a snake began to form. But before she could fire, the music from the three blared into her eardrums as her spell dispersed and her form and eyes returned to normal.

Gao and Hope turned around to help her back to her feet.

Later, she tried fusing the elixir with Meatball subs, but again, even with Lemon's headphones on, she still was able to hear the music and dispelled her power. Having enough, she confronted Tetsuya personally.

It was fortunate enough that lemon was walking by, because she saw Terumi in her combat form, her Dark Core being a wand, in front of Tetsuya, she summoned Divine Armor, Aegis and stabbed his boom box.

"Whoa, whoa!" Lemon said dashing in. "You cant just smash someones boombox just cause youre angry!"

"Says you!" Terumi said showing her swirling eyes.

"Those eyes. I think I saw them before. They're just like….Despairs!" Lemon said.

"His augmentations were supposed to make me stronger, but I dont get it! Every time you two show up, you annoy me and make me lose it all! What makes you two so annoying? Answer me!" Terumi said.

"I can answer that." Asmodai said appearing.

"Asmodai, perfect timing." Lemon said.

"Ah. Those crazy eyes. Looks like someone's fallen right into despair. But that's besides the point, more to it, the reason tets annoys ya so much, is cause your jealous." Asmodai said.

"Huh?" Lemon asked.

"That goes for you too. You and Tets are always keeping it real, In other words, you and him are free. She's always following orders and doing everything under command. Heck, they even let you get brainwashed without even realizing." Asmodai said.

"I am free! And I'm not brainwashed! I think I am anyway." Terumi said.

"Lemon and Tets have friends, it's what makes them strong. To us demons, guys like you are all shreik and no freak." Asmodai said.

"So youre just saying I'm weak, is that it? Well, I'll show you. For a start, heres my buddy!" Terumi said summoning a snake woman with a harp styled bow.

"Thats Gorgon Three Sisters, Medusa." Lemon said.

"Attack them, Medusa. Kill them, butcher em, slaughter em! All for the sake of despair itself!" Terumi said.

"Whoa!" Lemon said. "Before you go crazy, how about doing this properly?" She said showing her core.

"A fight? Thats genius, Yo!" Tetsuya said.

"Let's go. She wins, she can do what she wants with us. We win, she can let us off easy.' Asmodai said.

"Fine then. I'll rid myself of you three the moment the battle ends!" Terumi said laughing crazily. "Release the evil eye! Scatter curses everywhere! Dark Luminize! Gorgon Empire!"

"Come on, feel the beat! Dancing Demons, its time to defeat! Lets Lumenize it Yo!" Tetsuya said.

"From all of the worlds, these creatures live to protect the masses under purity and life. Lumenize, Guardian Spirits!" Lemon said. "And portable stage! A space between heaven and hell might work. Crossroad Stage, open!"

Lemon tossed the portable stage into the air as they appeared on a platform. On Terumi's side was a demonic looking area with demonic beings and lava while on their side were large white clouds and angels as well as clear shining stars.

"Raise the Flag!" the three said.

"I bring despair from Legend World!" Terumi said.

"I'm with Magic World, yo!" Tetsuya said.

"Divine Guardians!" Lemon said. Its flag was a golden emblem with some sort of halo and bright wings behind it.

"What? Since when did she have a special flag like Master Kyoya's?" Terumi asked.

"Not only does this flag let me use all cards with a Guardians attribute regardless of the world, but at the cost of starting with one gauge, I also start with 12 life points and six cards in my hand." Lemon said.

10-12

"Check it! That flags cool, yo!" Tetsuya said.

"Makes sense shed be on this side of the stage with that flag. Me, not so sure. Demons are more our specialty, tets." Asmodai said.

"I go first, prepare yourself!" Terumi said charging.

"If she's lost in rage, she'll have trouble fighting and paying attention to our own moves." Lemon said.

"Hehehe. Fall into despair! I call Divine Stallion, Pegasus! Attack the fighter, Tetsuya!" Terumi laughed as Pegasus did so.

10-8

End of move.

"Now its our turn to crank it up!" Tetsuya siad. "First I call Street Racer, Eligos!"

A demon with a lance on a motorcycle appeared.

"Next I call Zepar to the left, followed by a buddy call to the right from Demon Lord, Asmodai!" Tetsuya said.

8-9

"It's showtime!" Asmodai said bursting onto the field.

"I take away one card from my hand, and let Asmodai do his thang!" tetsuya asid.

"Sorry fella, but its time for my Dangerous Backdrop!" Asmodai said destroying Pegasus.

"All right guys, synchronize your routine!" Tetsuya said.

The three demons attacked quickly against her.

10-5

"Yes. Now I can…" Lemon began before hearing Terumi laughed.

"Yes yes! More more! Bring me more despair!" she laughed.

"Just what did he do to her? Guess I can find out after the match. Draw! Charge and Draw! I call Melody Envoy, Sword Flute Dragon to the right, then I'll call Swoop Envoy, Angelus to the center!" Lemon said. Appearing to the right was a white dragon in gold armor with a flute and sword combo and next appeared a man in musketeer like wear.

"We live to fight for peace and love!" they both said.

"Okay you two, bring her down some more!" Lemon said.

"With swiftness, milady!" they both said attacking Terumi.

5-1

End of Move.

"No, Its not enough… this fight… Its pointless!" Terumi said exploding into darkness as Despairs image appeared inside her mind.

"Don't quit yet. I didn't waste time on you. You can still win, all you must do is give into complete despair." Despair said.

Terumi Screamed and darkness enveloped her and Medusa.

"Despair Force, release!" she said as she fused into a snake haired woman with a sword and shield.

"Ack! SHes even more crazy, yo!" Tetsuya said.

"Not good…!" Asmodai said. "This amount of darkness in despair, its inhuman. Someone's brainwashed her to act like this, its wicked and evil, even for demons."

"Humans, monsters, heroes, Skyians!" She said. "All will fall to my curse!"

"Volt?" Lemon said. "No, you wont touch him or his kind. I'd rather die before letting you touch him!"

"Style Change activated." the computer said. "ElecDivine Active."

Out of her armor shot out large white wings as her armor turned white as it took to the sky.

"Hahahaha! Some sort of change in form? How strange! Nevertheless, you and those two as well as all of the worlds will fall into complete and total despair just as he envisions!" Terumi said laughing.

"Wow…" Lemon said. "Unlike Indigo's heatguts, I dont feel anything taking over me. It's like I can use light and electricity, but none of its making me act like an angel or god."

"Thats cause of what i said earlier kid." Asmodai said. "You and Tets are free spirits. Angels are a little free too."

"I'll make you fall to despair! Power of Mythology!" Terumi said as a hand wne tin for a punch.

"Although, some people just dont learn." Asmodai said.

"Heavens Shield!" Lemon said blocking the attack. "I can tell you don't normally act like this. Despair's playing with your brain. And hopefully, I can break you out of it." she said drawing a card.

"Fall, fall, fall, fall, fall, fall, Fall into everlasting DESPAIR!" Terumi shouted.

"Volt, I'm upgrading this move." Lemon said. "Final phase!"

A hand like in gargantua punisher reached down and grabbed a shining blade crackling with electricity, freeing it from chains.

"Here it comes! Lightning Gods…..PUNISHMENT!" Lemon shouted as the large sword came crashing down into Terumi.

1-0

Game over! Winner: Tetsuya Kurodake and Lemon Zest.

"There. That should free you from whatever…" Lemon said before seeing Terumi laughed.

"This is amazing! True everlasting despair! This is what he wants for all worlds! I love it, love it, love it! I want all worlds to feel this!" Terumi said before vanishing.

"Damn." Lemon said.

"Aw, dont worry about it." Asmodai said. "You got an upgrade like your pal, didnt ya?"

"Yeah, I guess i did." Lemon said. "Computer, any drawbacks to ElecDivine unlike Indigo's Heatguts?"

There was no response.

"Huh? I guess I can't really respond to it." Lemon said. "Still, what did he do to her?"

It was in a dark lab that Despair went over footage of Terumi being strapped to a chair watching some sort of video as Davide walked in.

"So, that's what you used on her? A video?" Davide asked.

"Its more than that. Its actually an advanced form of brainwashing. Its purpose is for one clear reason, to bring people into complete and utter despair. Something my teacher had made." Despair said.

"You do realize, this Hope guy isnt gonna be easy to bring down. He's your good side." Davide said before barely dodging a knife.

"Don't you dare say such a word in my presence. He is nothing but a little worm! Besides, he's not invincible." Despair said. "He just needs to lose at least one time and I can get my hands on his precious hope...and kill it."

"You are really obsessed with this despair junk." Davide said.

"Its something I picked up from my teacher. I enjoy it just as much as they do." Despair said. "But, that is beside the point. Terumi may have lost, but the method still proves itself strong. As for you Davide, Kyoya has given me your orders. He wants you to turn little Kiri."

"You just leave it to me. I mean, I am Davide Yamazaki, after all." Davide said.

"Don't come back without him. Also, be sure to give him this little number." he said holding a dark core deck case that resembled a snowflake.

"Nice. Whos his buddy gonna be?" Davide said.

"Ice Blade, Joker. All the way from Legend World." Despair said.

"Sounds good." Davide grinned and walked out.

The next day, Kiri fought one last fight with a Legend world deck against Kazane in hopes for Gao to notice him, but no avail as he moved away and lost. But when he returns, he'll be different. Just like frozen water, his power will make him tough to break, and all the enemies he faces will freeze in their tracks. Only known by a single name...Reaper.


	25. Kiri Strikes Back

It was at the school that Hope saw Gao and his group reading a letter that was frozen to the desk from Kiri.

"He used snail mail, that I get. But how on earth did he freeze it to the desk?" Hope wondered. "Somethings….off."

"I think I'll go check out Kiri at his new school." Gao said as the bell rang as he ran out with Drum.

"Gao…." Hope said watching him run off. "I wanna help you but...something on the back of my mind is telling me not to go."

Gao activated his buddy skill and flew off with drum. "Hey, Jexi? Yeah, its the letter. It was cold. Send someone over to gaos location. I have a feeling he's in for a cold reception from Kiri, I can feel it. Jexi?" Hope asked. "My signals being jammed."

"Yeah. It is." said a voice as Hope saw Despair behind him. "Hello there, my better half."

"You." Hope said.

"Yes, me." Despair said. "Sorry to pop in, but you see… we have unfinished business."

"You want to drive me into Despair, dont you?" Hope said.

"I personally wanna kill you, but, my teacher believes you would make a better ally than a corpse." Despair said. "And I never disagree with teacher's suggestions."

"Lemon told me about what happened with that girl, Terumi. You're gonna hypnotise me with something, make me go crazy. I dont want that. I personally want to take it up with your teacher. Tell me, is he Damiens father?"

"Hmm? And who is he? Sorry, but you are way off." Despair said. "I know who Cretacious Flux is, and its not him."

"What? Then who is this teacher?" Hope asked.

'Someone who showed me how the worlds really work. The true path...the path of an everlasting despair." Despair said.

"Who is it? What is his name?" Hope said.

"I won't spill names yet like you always force them, Hope. But I will tell you this, I'm not the only true despair." Despair said turning to leave.

"You wont make me fall down like that. Not ever." Hope said. Before feeling a chill in the air. "Gao."

He ran for it as Despair looked back.

"Heh. Funny. I said that exact same thing when I was young." Despair said as he vanished.

Hope made it in time to see Gao in the other school facing off against Kiri, who had a dark core and an entirely new look. His jacket was open, letting his sleeves flow in the wind, and his face was much more serious.

"Kiri!" Hope said.

Kiri look at hope.

"So, you made it. I didnt think you were the type to cut in if you felt you didnt want to help." Kiri said.

"Despair blocked off my signals." Hope said. "But why, Kiri? Why turn yourself into whatever or whoever made those Dark Cores? This isnt the way!"

"You have no idea what it was like here. But now, I have lots of power. Like frozen water, my power makes me tough to break. Dark Luminize! Unstoppable Ice Blizzard!" Kiri said as a snowflake dark core formed.

"Guess there's no way to talk you out of this. Gao, were doing this the hard way!" Hope said.

"Got it!" Gao said. "Cracking the skies and rumbling the ground! Luminize! The forceful Tempest Thunder Knights!"

"A binding pact of justice forged in light! Gather, all heroes and sailors under the light of the moon! Lumenize, Luna Guardians!" Hope said.

"Now, meet my buddy." Kiri said as behind him appeared a creature made of pure ice with large wings and bladed hands.

"Whooo! Is it me, or did it get a little chilly in here?" he said.

"Thats Ice Blade, Joker!" Hope said.

"In the flesh. Or ice, if you prefer." Joker said.

"Who is this guy?" Drum said.

"He's a size 0 monster from Legend world. He's got a power of 6000, defense 3000, critical 2." Hope said.

"Look who got down to the cold hard facts!" Joker said.

"Jeez, and I thought Cryo had bad puns." Hope said. "Never mind, we doing this?"

"We are, and I know I'll win." Kiri said.

"Raise the flag!" the three said.

"I'm with Legend World!" Kiri said.

"I'm with Dragon World!" Gao shouted.

"Hero World!" Hope said.

"I go first. I start by equipping Rune Staff. Then I'll call to my center Frost Giant, Hrimthurs." Kiri said.

A frost covered creature appeared as it slashed Gao.

10-8

End of Move.

"Our go." Hope said as he and gao charged.

"Make this quick, will ya? I dont wanna be here when he sets up a chilly strategy." Blazer Frill said.

"Okay. Here I go. I buddy call Thunder Knights, Drum Bunker Dragon to the right, then I'll call Thunder Knights, Iron Fist Dragon to my left. And I'll equip Thunderblade, Dragobreaker! Then I'll set Thunder Formation." Gao said.

8-9

"Good, he's got a good rhythm going." Hope said. "Since hes using Hrimthurs, he's gotta be packing the Asgard side of legend world. If thats true, implying the name of the deck, then he must have…" Hope thought.

"Activate Spell card, You Cant Fool Me with Such Trickry!" Hope said. "I get to guess a card, and if im right, that card goes to the drop zone. And the card I choose… Is Great Spell Fimbulvinter!"

Kiri just had a plain look on his face as he discard it from his deck.

"He didn't seem phased by it. Guess I had the wrong plan. But, I can only use that spell once a turn." Hope said to himself. "I better start with the attack force. I guess the Sailors Heavy hitter will do if gaos going with iron fist. I call Sailor Scout, Jupiter to my right!" Hope said as lighting bolt hit the right area as a brown haired girl in green appeared there.

"Make up!"

"And to keep the sailor train rolling, I'll call Sailor Scout, Sailor Venus to my left!" Hope said as appearing left was a blond girl in orange clothing.

"Make up!"

Both of them looked confused as they looked around.

"What the heck? What is this place?" Venus said.

"Maybe this is where the others ended up in that mysterious light." Jupiter said.

"Yo." Hope said. "Youre the last two of the Sailors right? The others are here too. And I'll explain everything later after we-"

"I get it. He kidnapped all of us for his sick little card game." Jupiter said.

"Now that is just cold hearted." Venus said.

"Hey! I make the ice puns here!" Joker said.

"Urgh, they wont believe me. Usagi, a little help?" Hope said as she appeared.

"Usagi?" Jupiter and Venus asked.

"Jupiter, Venus, you can trust hope. He's helping us look for that guy who tried to attack me." Usagi said.

"Hey, I didn't ever agree to-" Hope began.

'We don't care. I'm still gonna teach him a lesson after we get out of his stupid game." Jupiter said.

"Are they like this usually?" Hope asked.

"What's that suppose to mean, you little shrimp?" Jupiter shouted.

"Nothing mam!" he said shaking. "Dont wanna get on her bad side, she's tall like me, but tough. And Venus isnt even saying anything. Man, why am I so bad on first impressions with girls?" he thought.

"Hey, you gonna make a move or not?" Kiri asked.

"Oh, er…. Jupiter, take out Hrimthurs!" Hope said.

"Okay. Take this! Thunder Charge!" Jupiter shouted as lightning struck down the giant.

"Drum, Iron Fist! Lets join Venus and attack Kiri!" Gao siad.

"Lets see what you've got, girl!" Drum said as they charged in. He struck Kiri as Iron Fist was following.

"Here it comes kid!" Iron fist said.

"I cast Shield of Achilles!" Kiri said cancelling the attack as Gao followed with a hit.

"Any one ever heard of ladies first?" venus said. "Oh never mind. Crescent Beam!" Venus shouted hitting Kiri with a crescent moon beam.

10-4

End of move.

"Not bad. But its gonna take a lot more than that." Kiri said. "I call Corpse Swallower, Hraesvelgr to my right, the I call Frost Wall, Nevel Vans to my center! Fun little fact, if I have another Asgard Monster on the field, Nevel Vans cant be destroyed."

"A perfect wall monster." Hope said.

"I also have to give you credit for guessing I had Fimbulwinter and getting it right so far. But...how are you so sure it was my only one?" Kiri asked.

"Oh no, dont tell me…" Hope said.

"Yes, I did have more than one. I set Great Spell, Fimbulwinter." Kiri said. "I put two cards from the top of my deck into its soul. And I still have my attack. Hraesvelgr, attack Hope directly!"

"Crap, I left my center open." Hope said as the attack hit him.

10-9

End of Move.

"Unfortunately, Nevel Vans doenst have any critical." Kiri said. "But it can't be destroyed right now, so having it attack is not a concern."

"We gotta find a way to take it out." Hope said. "Wait, he said if another Asgard monster is on the field. We just need to take out Hraesvelgr before Nevel Vans. A link attack. Venus, Jupiter! I want you two, to do a link attack on Hraesvelgr!"

"Lets do this." Venus said as the two of them attacked Haesvelgr with a joint kick, destroying it.

"Gao, do it!" Hope said.

"Got it. Let's get rid of Nevel Vans. Drum, Iron Fist, attack it and the fighter!" Gao shouted.

The two dragons quickly attack Nevel Vans as Drum did a penetrate.

4-2

"Here I go!" Gao said.

"I cast Power of Mythology!" Kiri said blocking the attack.

End of Move.

"Hehehe. I think its time I ended it. Time to use the card Despair gave me. I cast 1 year time skip!" Kiri said. "With this, I can advance time for one set spell. And I pick Great Spell Fimbulwinter. Then I cast Gleipnir. With it, I can recall one size three monster I sent to the drop zone." Kiri said pulling out a card with a wolf like creature on it.

"Demon Wolf Fenrir." Gao said.

"Then I'll add it to Gleipnir. Next, I cast Great Spell, Ragnarok!" Kiri said.

"I knew it!" Hope said.

"Then you know what it does. All monsters, hands, items and spells on the field are destroyed." Kiri said.

Venus and Jupiter froze over before shattering.

"No!" Usagi shouted.

Everything was destroyed except for one card, Fenrir.

"Also, if Glepnir is destroyed, I can call the monster I gave it." Kiri said as Fenrir Rose.

"Now, where is my prey?" Ferir said.

"Next, I'll call another monster from my drop zone. I buddy call Ice Blade Joker!" Kiri said.

2-3

"Ice, ice, baby! When I'm called, everything freezes!" Joker said.

"Pointless, considering everything's gone on our fields." Hope said.

"I spent countless hours figuring out how to get past those annoying spells and monsters, then I decided what if it were all gone? I have perfected it! My perfect combo!" Kiri said.

"This is a neat combo, Kiri. But why do you even need that dark core?" Gao asked.

"To win of course. Winning is everything." Kiri said.

"So soomeone like Rouga finally got to you, huh? So why'd you take his words for granted?" Hope said.

"Because I was done being weak. Now I will be the strong one. I'll start by making an example of you. Fenrir, Joker, attack Hope."

"Oh, shi…!"

Both Fenrir and Joker attacked Hope directly.

9-1

End of move.

"Haaaa, haaaa. That was too close for comfort. Gao and I can only get through this on one card each. I guess its all on me now." Hope said taking a deep breath. "I know I take a lot of fights to try and prove something. But its only cause I fricken love this game and wanna do my heroic thi-but I can't. Not every world needs to know I'm a hero. It only matters what I think. Now, I draw." Hope said taking a card before looking at it. "Huh? I don't remember having this one, but I'll make it count. I cast…Call to Action! When I play this card, I can recall any Superhero or Superheroines that fell on my opponents previous turn. And I recall Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Venus!"

They returned to the feild instantly.

"I was beginning to think you forgot all about us." Jupiter said.

"Even with a link attack, I cant get through to Kiri and take him. Any ideas?" Hope asked.

"My ability can help with that." Venus said. "When I'm revived,..."

"I call...Bastard Sword Dragon!" Gao shouted as a large dragon with a huge sword appeared in Gao's center.

"Bastard Sword….yes!" Hope said watching as the dragon sliced through Fenrir before attacking Kiri.

2-0

Game over! Winner: Gao Mikado and Hope.

"Guess you can't always take the credit." Hope said collapsing. "Kiri, you gotta give up that dark core…" he began before a foot stepped on his hand.

"See, just like I told you. Everyone want's to take it from you." Davide said getting off Hope and walking over to Kiri.

"Who are you?" Hope asked.

"Davide Yamazaki, and you could say your copy sent me that and I am Kiri's one and only true friend." Davide said.

"So it was you." Hope said too weak to get up as Despair arrived and scooped him up.

"Wow. This worked out better than I hoped." Despair said relieving Hope of his deck and tossing it aside.

"No!" Hope said as Despair held a firm grip on him.

"Now, how about some Fimbulwinter?" Davide said as ice froze Usagi, Sailor Venus and Sailor Jupiter in place.

"Hope, this is the last time you are going to see them as you." Despair said as a dark portal opened up.

"No! No!" he shouted trying to reach out only for the portal to close, leaving only complete darkness in his sight.

It was after this that Hope was strapped to a chair with lots of restraints on him.

"Sorry to do this to you, pal. But we both know you'd just break out if things were...lax." Despair said.

"What are you gonna do to me? Hypnotize me?" Hope asked.

"Not a simple hypnosis. Its sort of like...turning you into another me." Despair said. "Maybe even better."

"I'll never go down to despair!" Hope shouted.

"We'll see about that in about 24 hours." Despair said pressing a button as video screens flashed on as despair inducing visuals were shown repeatedly to Hope as he was forced to watch.

"What is this?" Hope said.

"All of the things despair is made of. Depression, violence, hatred, betrayal, greed, secrets, black mail, all of these things are what fuel despair to its core." Despair said over the intercom. "Hope, give into it. It'll be quicker if you do. Despair is the only way to go."

Hope groaned and screamed as he watched.

After 24 hours, Despair walked over to the slumped over Hope. "How do you feel, Hope?" Despair asked.

"Hope? What good is hope? Its worthless. Hope is worthless, being a stupid hero isn't any good. Spreading despair is the only path for me!" Hope said as his eyes were swirling.

"I broke him." Despair smiled.

Inside Hopes body…

Hope was chained up as he could see everything happening outside.

"Well, New Hope. I am so glad you turned out better than I hoped. Unlike the worthless thing you were before." Despair said.

"Yeah. The me before was weak and worthless for believing in something stupid like heroes and hopefulness. I will fight...for Disaster!" Hope said outside.

"No! Wake up!" Hope shouted.

"Its useless you know." a voice inside said as on the wall were two swirling eyes and a large grin like a cheshire cat.

"Who are you?" Hope said.

"Just the face of the one who made the video. Not the whole thing of course. Despair is pretty great isn't it? So much we can do. We could kill all your buddies, or force them to kill each other. Hahaha!" the face said.

"So I'm stuck like this until I can accept despair?" Hope asked.

"Accept? Upupupupupu! You don't seem to get it. There is no acceptance. You are completely mine now." the face said.

"So, who are you?" Hope asked.

"I do have a name but I won't give it away. For now, you could just call me the Ultimate Despair." the face said.

"What is my body going to do now that I cant control it? Am I really this weak?" Hope said.

"Aw, little baby won't stop talking. Look, what happens to your body is up to my little protege. And from what I hear, we'll be getting a visit from your old pal Jexi and the former pig and sun boy." the face said.

"Former Pig and sun boy? Tasuku and Gao!" Hope said.

"Yep. And let's hope they get to join you two. That'll make at least 20 if you could you and those other three that fell under my despair." the face said.

Hope smiled.

"What? Still you Hope for them to come? Disaster will turn Tasuku and Gao, yet you think one of them will come out the same?" the face asked.

"I may not be the one to say it, but I know that Gao can withstand despair." Hope said. "And as for Jexi, he knows Darkness. And he'll come and beat me, because he cant stand seeing me like this."

"Oh, you still have such high hopes for them. Well, I guess its only seeing is believing from here on out. Upupupup!" the face said.


	26. Disaster Times Two

Hope kept laughing and cackling as he was stabbing a large poster of Jexi as well as Gao and Tasuku. Despair then walked in. "Hope, dear. Sorry for the wait, but your new deck is ready." Despair said. "Searing Executioners. Perfect for finishing off your former friend...now your new enemy!"

Inside the body…

"Huh… Searing Executioners…" the real hope said.

"Yeah. Its like those Divine Guardians your little lemon friend used but with a major difference. Their power...comes from the discarded and dead." the face said.

"In my current state, I'm not exactly the strategic type." Hope said before he heard crashing outside in the real world.

"Looks like we have some visitors." the face said.

"It's Tasuku and Gao. I know its them. They're both gonna make it out." Hope said.

"Upupupupu! You're funny, you know that? Plans were already plotted out for those two and even that Jexi kid when he shows up. Shido and Davide will handle the former cop. And the Grim Reaper's got the sun kid." the face said.

"Kiri…" Hope said.

"You know what? I think you will be the second opponent Sun Kid faces. When he loses, he'll be weakened. And when that happens, it'll be a easy victory." the face said.

"You dont know Gao like I do." Hope said as a minion of Despair ran up to him.

"Lord Despair! I bring dire news! The Grim Reaper, he lost!" the minion said.

"He WHAT?!" Despair growled. "I wasted a good session on that kid. Hope, go and-" Despair began before seeing Jexi on the screen. "Scratch that. Jexi is headed for the lab. Luckily, there's a battle arena between him and that. Go there and defeat him. He must not reach the lab!"

"This time… I am not ending the match in a draw." dark Hope said.

In the arena, Jexi was the first to arrive.

"Okay, I'm guessing what I wanna know is behind that other door. Guess this is where I…" Jexi began before the opposing side rose up with Dark Hope grinning. "There. I've been looking for you Hope."

"Know this. The Hope you know is long gone. I'm in control now, and I will be the one who eliminates this world of worthless heroes! Despair rules all worlds!" Hope said cackling.

"Wow. They really did a number." Jexi said. "I guess we have no choice in this matter, do we?"

"The warriors from that time became equals. But today… I will become your destroyer!" Dark Hope said. "Rising from the darkness, crush and destroy this pathetic weakling! Dark Lumenize! Executioners of Darkness!"

"I want to settle that fight we had in the tournament and be more equal. But not like this. I'm gonna beat you out of that body and get the real Hope I know back!" Jexi said. "Throughout mythology, heroes have been born and worshipped. Lumenize, Heroes throughout History!"

"Raise the Flag!" they both said.

"I fight for Legend World!" Jexi shouted.

"Searing Executioners!" Dark Hope said. A demon's face was on a new flag with red and black markings.

"The other special flag opposite to Lemons Divine Guardians." Jexi said.

"I will tell you something before I kill you. This flag lets me start with six cards and 4 gauge, but in exchange, I start with 8 life." Hope said.

10-8

"Seems like a draw back for so much power." Jexi said. "But I'm not gonna judge. Since this is your home turf, you get first move."

"How generous. Draw! Charge and Draw! I call Tempest Jailer, Helle Cougar to my center! And he attacks the fighter!" Hope said.

A cougar in armor appeared as he pounced on Jexi.

10-9

"Whenever Cougar destroys a monster or attack the fighter, I get a life point." Hope said.

8-9

"Did I not mention...he's got double attack?

Cougar pounced as he hit Jexi once more.

9-8

"And now our life points have been reversed." Hope said.

9-10

End of Move.

"I had no idea that a player for Searing Executioners could start out that way." Hope said. "Usually, they discard cards to make their monsters stronger, so if a deck destruction strategy is made, they lose by a deck out." hope said inside his own body.

"Unfortunately, that isnt the case now, is it? And due to Searing Exceutioners other effect, your dark self can use all Executioner attribute cards regardless of their world. Your former friend may have met his match. Upupupupu. I wonder what sort of despair he'll spiral into. I can hardly contain myself." the face said.

"Nice move, Hope. But this is still my match. Draw! Charge and Draw! I call Valkyrie, Salvation Eir to the right, then I call Fairy Knight, Daione Shee to my left! Then I equip Flame Sword Agni!" Jexi said.

"Nice! He's set up his new formation!" the real hope said.

"You think that formation will scare me?!" the Dark Hope said.

"Youre about to find out. First I attack Helle Cougar with Eir!" Jexi said as the Valkyrie slayed Helle Cougar. "Next, I'll have Daoine Shee attack directly!" Jexi said.

10-8

"Finally, I wrap up by attacking you!" Jexi said running at Hope and slashing him.

8-6

End of move.

"Hahahaha! Is that really the best you got?" Hope said. "Well, let me show you my way! Draw! Charge and Draw! Hmm. Hah! I buddy call Sound Speed Jailer, Helle Gepard to the right!"

A black leopard with armorknight weapons appeared.

6-7

"You're so cool, master. Let's keep it going." Gepard said.

"Next, I'll call Chaotic Hunt Jailer, Soku to my right! Then I equip Executioner Hammer, Helles Fander!" Hope said as a hammer appeared. "Now, Soku and Gepard, destroy Eir!" he said as both monsters destroyed the Valkyrie.

"Now, I bring the hammer down on you!" Hope said.

"I cast...power of Mythology!" Jexi said.

"No!" Hope said as a hand blocked him.

End of move.

"Urgh! Why wont your friend just die already?!" the face said.

"Because he's never gonna give up. He's been through so much already. He's not gonna give into me, or despair. Or any evil. He's...a living repesentation of Heroism!" Hope shouted.

Jexi heard that even though hope was trapped in himself.

"Thats the first time I've ever heard something like that from the real you." Jexi said. "SO I'm bringing him back right now!"

"Ahahahahaha! You must be joking! I have a full field so how are you going to stop me?" Hope asked.

"My new buddy has something to say about that!" Jexi said drawing a card. "He changed himself, just so I could save you. I buddycall Emperor Warrior, Red Arthur!" he shouted as a person in red armor appeared on the right.

8-9

"He kinda looks like some kind of…" Hope said.

"A superhero. Its cause he's a dual card. He fights for Legend World...and Hero World!" Jexi shouted.

"That's what I'm taking about!" Hope said straining his arms on the chains, making them screech.

"What?!" The face said.

Outside…

"Argh! My head!" Dark Hope said.

Despairs watchroom…

"What?! No! The process is reversing!" Despair said. "But...this never happened to those others. Could it be...that actual hope is the cure to the brainwashing?"

BAck at the stage…

"You are not the Hope I became friends with. And I want him back! Arthur, attack Hope directly!" Jexi said.

Arthur rose his sword as he hit Hope directly.

"Hahaha! Is that all you?" Hope began.

"Not done. If I have four or more hero or superhero cards in the drop...Arthur gets a double attack!" Jexi said.

"Have at thee!" Arthur said.

5-3

"And now...its time….for FINAL PHASE!" Jexi shouted as flames gathered in the air.

"No… no! This cant be possible!" the face said as the phoenix formed in the air as the real hope broke his chains and was free.

"I told you, didint I?" Hope said. "Jexi never gives up, and I dont either."

"Hehehehe. Well, a first time doesn't always work. Guess I'll have to wait...for you to show up at my little school of despair!" the face laughed before vanishing.

"I'll worry about that later." Hope said as the dark barrier cracked. "Right now…"

"IMpact! Burning Phoenix!" Jexi shouted. The phoenix then flew right at Hope as he screamed in fear.

3-0

Game over! Winner: Jexi.

"No...NOOOO!"

Darkness was expelled from Hopes body as all trace of the hypnosis vanished and blue light took its place.

"Hope? Is that you, buddy?" Jexi asked.

"Yeah…" Hope said getting up. "I've taken back myself back from the pits of despair. I don't know how...but I'm back baby."

"Kinda cheesy saying that, isn't it?" Jexi said laughing a bit.

"Yeah, what was i thinking?" Hope said laughing back.

"Well, I guess this is where I leave isn't it?" Gepard said appearing.

"Hey, youre not exactly a bad guy, right? Fate just put you as a buddy of mine." Hope said.

"Oh, even after coming back from despair, your still so cool! I wish I didnt have to leave you." Gepard said.

"You know… maybe we can find someone who can use this deck on the teams. That way, you wont leave." Hope said.

"You mean it?" Gepard said.

"He does." Jexi said. "And I have just the guy in mind."

"Fine. Then I'll hang with you for a while longer." Gepard said returning to card form.

Jexi then turned to hope. "Gaos outside, but Tasuku's still fighting SHido and Davide. He used something called...Gold...Ritter?"

"He made Jack into an item?" Hope said in shock as a slow clap was heard as Despair approached.

"Well, well well. You did it. You broke a mind control even the most hopeful couldn't have broken free of." Despair said.

"What do you want?" Jexi said before being tossed two paper cards.

"Invitations...to the Gaen Cup." Despair said.

"Gaen Cup?" Hope aid. "I could still hear plans. Hes making his move huh?"

"Yup. Two of his selected teams are already outfitted. Gremline, Shido and Davide, Team Darkness Masterminds, and Sofia, Rouga, and the Purgatory Knight. Team Purgatory. The option for doubles is optional. We were going to pair you with the Knight, but now that you're free, that idea is now scrapped." Despair said.

"I can already know that Gao's entering with Balle Du Soleil. He;s who I am always with, and that'll never change." Hope said.

"Yeah...that won't happen attention hog. We've fixed a few things. You won't be partnered with Gao. We've permanently registered him...with Jexi there." Despair said before seeing Jexi rip up the invitation.

"Forget it, guy. I'm not joining in with your little game." Jexi said. "I came to save Hope and that is that."

"So much for that." Despair said.

"But if you dont want me there, I wont fight, but I'll have someone else do it." Hope said. "The one fighting in my place….is Usagi Tsukino!"

"Huh?" they both said at once.


	27. The Gaen Cup Begins

(Cue-His World- Sonic 06)

The violins started playing as spotlights around the stage appeared and circled. After the second phase, a UFO warped in, and none other than paruko appeared.

"Warp Successful! I'm Paruko Nanana and i'm here to present the opening ceremonies of the Gaen cup!" Paruko siad. "To recap, Kyoya Gaen himself has sponsored this wonderful new tournament for buddyfighters alike. 8 teams have been invited to battle but only one can bring home the gold. And partnering for a double is optional."

The areas on the stage rose up.

"And here they come now! The 8 chosen teams by Kyoya! And just in time, here come the lyrics to this fitting song!" Paruko said.

C'mon and light the fuse, he's a rocket and he's ready to go,

'Cause now the countdown has started and he's ready to blow.

He's got the dope sounds pumpin' in his stereo. (-eo!)

Kickin' ass fast, puttin on a show.

"Team Destiny!" Paruko said showing Jin waving in the box.

Go on and get yourself together, there's no time to rest.

And if you put the time in, he'll put you to the test.

He's like a running man, in his world more is less,

And if you wanna test him best, bring your best.

Don't make me spell it out, bring your best!

"Next is Team Seifukei!" Paruko said showing Genma with Doai next to him.

In this world... (His world!)

Where life is strong.

In this world... (His world!)

Life's an open book.

In this world... (His world!)

Where compromise does not exist.

In his world of worlds, every step meets the rest!

"Team Sengoku!" Paruko said showing Raremaro with Shosetsu and Kanahebi.

In this world... (His world!)

Where one is all.

In this world... (His world!)

Never fear the fall.

In this world... (His world!)

Where compromise does not exist.

In his world of worlds, every step meets the rest!

"Team Goddess!" Paruko said showing a blank screen.

Runnin' it back again, well what'dja expect?

Comin' at ya with ten outta ten, got a real rough neck!

Spikes up his liberty, straps on his shoes.

'Cause he's the best there ever was, haven't ya heard the news?

"Team Darkness Master Minds!" Paruko said showing Shido with Davide and Gremlin.

Intergalactic, continental champ runnin' things,

Hyperactive, instrumental, and pulling strings.

He's the one who understands when the tides will swing,

So he's breakin' down doors, never following.

On this line, Kyoya was in a special seat of his own with Despair by his side.

C'mon and psyche yourself up, 'cause its time to play.

Bounce to the beats and the rhymes, 'cause they're here to stay.

The one and only marathon man, livin' the day.

Movin' up, comin' fast and he'll blow you away!

"Team 3 Brothers Konmae!" Paruko said showing three criminal fighters.

Because the pressures of this world, they can take their toll.

And it's tough to get away when they take their hold.

The only way to break free is to break the mold.

"Team Purgatory!" Paruko said as Rouga, Sofia and The Purgatory Knight who was heavily clad in armor.

You can't stop now, lock and load.

Don't stop now, c'mon, rock n' roll!

The final spot arose slowly, and everyone took a guess who it was.

"And last but not least… Team Balle du Soleil!" Paruko said showing Gao, Tetsuya and Zanya.

In this world... (His world!) (Gotta make your own way!)  
Where life is strong.  
In this world... (His world!) (Life is just a game you play!)  
Life's an open book.  
In this world... (His world!) (Nothing's forever here to stay!)  
Where compromise does not exist.  
In his world of worlds, every step meets the rest!  
In this world... (His world!) (Gotta make your own way!)  
Where one is all.  
In this world... (His world!) (Life is just a game you play!)  
Never fear the fall.  
In this world... (His world!) (Nothing's forever here to stay!)  
Where compromise does not exist.  
In his world of worlds, every step meets the rest!

"This is nice. Who requested this song?" Gao asked.

In the stands, some of the watchers looked to Vector.

'Yeah. I knew a few guys who owed me a solid." Vector said.

"And now, Kyoya Gaen will draw to see who will face each other in the matches to come!" Paruko said.

"Our first match of the day shall be Team Balle du Soleil vs…..Team Goddess." Kyoya said as the crowd roared.

"Right off the bat? Something tells me this was set up." Hope said.

"You worry too much." Jupiter said.

"Makoto, be nice! He picked me to be with Gao. And hes not that bad." Usagi said. "Oh, I forgot, thats Makoto Kino and Minako Aino."

"Likewise. Just remember to keep cool when you go out there, Usagi. This isn;t like the normal battles." Hope said.

"I can understand you following rules, and I'm sorry to think you were someone like a slave." Minako said.

"Thanks, Minako. Youre really cool headed." Hope said before Makoto looked at him.

'Just remember, you pull crap like that again and I won't forgive you." Makoto said.

"And I can see Makoto's still pretty sore at me." Hope said sweating. "Kinda glad Usagi's gonna call the shots. Hey, I know Zanya and Ichiro already went out to the fighting stage, so who are they fighting?"

"Someone named….Suzuha Amanosuzu and Rarity." Akatsuki said.

Hope immediately froze. "Oh… this could be a problem."

Hope was right to worry, as they found out that true to the namesake, Team Goddess was all Girls. Zanya was unfortunate to know this at the last second, as girls were singing as Suzuha descended from the air with Rarity following her.

"Were baaaaack!" Rarity said.

"GAH!" Zanya said as his Vizor cracked. "I'm….facing not one but… TWO girls?!"

"What was Zanya thinking going first? Girls totally freak him out!" Natsu said.

"Ichiro might not have a problem, but Zanya is in for a world of hurt." Gray said.

"Ichiro, I may lose so…" Zanya tried to say.

"You dont need to finish that." ichiro said grinning at him. "I'll fight my hardest and win even if you lose. So dont think your fear will be a problem. After all, I saw how rarity fought during my operation in the ABC cup. I've got some things planned for her."

"Hmm, Mr. Ogami's confident now that hes stripped off that cover disguise he did." Suzuha said.

"True, but I will be the one who defeats Ichiro. And I have a few ideas for mind games. Ichiro, you better hope Sakura doesn't find out about our secret dates!" Rarity said.

"A-a lie?! What would that… uh oh…" Ichiro said feeling pressure from Sakura all the way up in the stands as she stared daggers at him. "She's playing with Sakura's head. Trying to aim pressure at me."

"Yes. I know mind games are big in tournaments such as these. What will you focus on more? Me, or your admirer who grows ever more jealous with these rumors?" Rarity asked.

"I'd better keep my wits about me and try to deny these claims, or after the match, Sakura will kill me." Ichiro said. "No, I cant let either bother me. I'm back on the stage now, not acting as Yosuke, but as Ichiro."

'Now. Here we go. From a faraway world! Wonderful things are always being made! Lumenize, Magical Artists!" Rarity said.

"Secret and silent. But you can still hear the sound, of my mighty sword! Luminize! Kisaragi Ninja Arts Type 2!" Zanya said nervously.

"Prepare yourself for a miracle! Angel Queen Serenade, Luminize!" Suzuha said.

"Five skills! Five blades! The greatest swords in history are in my hand! Luminize! Blade Beast Revolt!" Ichiro said.

"Here we go everyone! Buddy…" Paruko began.

'"FIGHT!" they all cried.

"Raise the flag!" the four said.

"I fight for Magic World!" Suzuha said.

"I also fight for Magic World!" Rarity said.

"I...fff.f..fight for Katana World!" Zanya said.

"I am also with Katana world!" Ichiro said.

"Zanya and Ichrio have the first move! Zanya deals damage with Kiri Kakure Saizo on Suzuha whilst Ichiro calls Juzumaru to his right to strike a blow only for it to be sent back by Magical Goodbye by Rarity. Zanya ends his move by setting up his new impact, Super Lethal formation, which also gives all ninjas a power boost by 1000. " Paruko narrated.

"Very well. I call Magic Knight of Darkness, Dunkelheit to my center, Magic Knight of Light, Licht to my left and Glass Art to my right!" Suzuha said.

"I will call Demon Smollier, Zagan to the center, and then… Demon Realm Architect, Gamagin to my right." Rarity said as they appeared.

"What can I build for ya this time?" Gamajin asked.

"Magic School Sephirot!" Rarity said as the set spell was established.

"I knew it. WIth that, she can negate any spells I cast. But I'm prepared for it." Ichiro said.

"Next, I equip Diamond Bow of Generosity!" Rarity said. "Take it, Mr. Ogami!" Rarity said hitting him.

10-9

"And now, attack my servants!" Rarity said as they both hit Ogami.

8-5

"He didnt use couner spells, why?" Akatsuki asked.

"Because Magic School Sephirot is on the field. It negates a spell if Rarity decides for every turn." Kuguru said.

"So he decided to take all of those attacks. Wise choice. Now lets see how he responds." Gremlin said in his box to himself.

"Wow. Lady Suzuha shows no mercy as her monsters attack Zanya, destroying his only ninja and marking him with just one damage point." Paruko said.

10-9

"Draw! Charge and Draw! I buddycall Tsukikage to the right, then Shiden to the left! I pay one gauge to cyber analyze!" Zanya said.

9-10

"Hes doing that even though he already put in lethal formation?" Gao said.

"He's making careless moves because of Suzuha and Rarity's presence." Rei said.

"Yeah, I see it. Someone like him wouldnt Equip Kurogachi now." Hope said. "Meanwhile, Ogamis's gotta deal with rarity and her tricks."

"Come of it already, Ogami. WHen are you going to pick a girl in your revues out of all the ones you met? I mean really, a commander an yet you still play the field. What's that? You want to propose to your parisian lover?" Rarity said.

"Oh Ogami. I knew it!" Erica said as Sakura growled.

"Thats a low blow, even for her." Rainbow said.

"Alls fair in love and war, Ichiro darling. Now….make your move." Rarity said.

"This is getting out of hand. Every turn I take, i'll be pressured by Erica and Sakura. I have to do something… but what?" Ichiro asked before remembering something hope said.

"Being a commander isnt about knowing girls you have leader ship over and choosing one. You belong to everyone, and not just one girl. Take charge and make your own decision."

"Right now. I have to ignore my heart...and think!" Ichiro said. "I call Juzumaru back to my center and then Tojikiri to my right! Juzumaru, attack Zagan!"

"You got it boss!" Juzumaru said slaying the demon.

"Then Tojikiri, attack Rarity!" Ichiro said.

"I cast Solomons Shield!" Rarity said blocking it.

Zanya's monsters moved fast as his ninjas slayed the two magic knights. But before Zanya could get Suzuha, he goofed and destroyed Glassart.

End of Move.

"Ugh! Zanya…!" Ichiro said.

"Sorry, Ichiro Darling, but that was your last mistake." Rarity said. "Now, I buddycall Evil Spirit Leader, Kimaris!" Rarity said as a demon with tribal like features appeared.

10-11

"Now, lets start by taking the pretty kitty, Gamigan." Rarity said.

Juzumaru was quickly destroyed as Kimaris hit Ogami.

5-3

"Next is shot time!" Rarity said firing an arrow.

3-2

"Lady, if you would be so kind?" Rarity asked.

"I buddycall Center of the World, Mary Sue! Then with her ability, I can call Artificial Angel Virginie Casta and Magic Knight of Light, Licht!" Suzuha said.

8-9

"Next, I cast Great Spell, My Grandfather Clock!" Suzuha said.

"Yes! Now I will…"Zanya said looking at his 2 gauge. "Its...not enough." Zanya said.

"Now attack!" Suzuha said as her monsters struck.

10-5

"Okay, now I am going to...wait, doesn't grandfather clock…"Ichiro began.

"Give us another turn? Yes it does." Rarity said.

"Oh...nuts." Hope said.

Kimaris roared as it struck Ichiro while Suzuha finished off Zanya.

Game Over! Winners: Suzuha Amanosuzu and Rarity.

"And with that, Team Goddess secures the first win!" Paruko said. "If Team Balle du Soliel want to stay in, they need to win the next match!"

"Dang that Zanya." Hope groaned.


	28. The Dancing Demons Take on Medusa

"So Rarity was just playing us?" Sakura said.

"It's the truth. I wanted to play with Ichiro so he might feel pressured. I believe me winning did just that." Rarity said.

"Actually, I'm not exactly pressured." Ichiro said. "Thanks to hope, that is."

"Hm?" Rarity asked.

"He told me that a commander like me isnt defined by someone making the decision for you. I have to take charge and make my own way, and be someone to everyone on my team." Ichiro said.

"Ogami…" Erica said.

"Sakura, I'm really sorry about those claims getting to you and Erica, but I want you to know that I want to change. I can still be a commander, my own way, just like that." Ichiro said.

The two looked at each other before looking at Ichiro with glares.

"I think this is where you start running darling." Rarity said.

"Good point, everythime i try to remedy something, this happens." Ichiro said as he ran from the two.

"Great. We're down by one loss. Oh...this isn't good!" Usagi whined.

"Relax, buns! I got this next one!" said Tetsuya approaching.

"Why is tha…" Hope said before seeing Terumi in her normal look with Medusa on the stage. "It's her!"

"The same girl thats also under Despairs hypnosis. Shes trying to suppress with that look." Lemon said.

"So Tetsuya, whos your partner for this one?" Hope asked.

"Its me, Hope." Lemon said. "I know what she's going under right now, even without the control. But I need to free her with tets."

"Yeah! My homies and I were born for this job, yo!" Tetsuya said.

They quickly took to the stage and Tetsuya was already dancing.

"Now this is a pair I wouldtve expected! The Dancer with Demons, Tetsuya Kurodake is taking the stage with the electrifying user of the Divine Guardians Flag, Lemon Zest! It's an unexpected combo of heaven and hell. Angels and demons all!" Paruko said.

Terumi was all ready to go with her wand and cards ready.

"Tetsuya, youve got that new deck, right?" Lemon asked

"Sure do! Check my lumenize out now!" Tetsuya said. "A millennial kingdom, Yo! Where you can play for ages! Luminize! Devil's Millennium!"

"From all the worlds, creatures of the heavens live to protect all that is pure and good! Lumenize! Guardian Spirits!" Lemon shouted.

"Release the evil eye! Scatter curses everywhere! Dark Luminize! Gorgon Empire!" Terumi shouted.

"Lets get it on people! Buddy…" Paruko began.

"FIGHT!" the people cheered.

"Raise the flag!" the three said.

"I'm with Magic World!" Tetsuya said.

"Divine Guardians!" Lemon said.

"I bring despair and darkness from Legend World!" Terumi said.

"Even with that on, she still has the effects." Despair said. "And that girl, her armor is different. What is she?"

"All I can say is, you da girl, Terumi. And this ones for you!" Tetyuya said as the music started up.

"Wait, tetsuya! I dont think thats a good idea!" Lemon said.

"Yoyoyo, raise your hands in the air. Wave them around like a special rare!" Tetsuya and Asmodai said as they danced.

Terumi grunted her teeth as she heard the music blare.

"Now, I think I'll call out my main man Beleth to the center!" Tetsuya said.

"Who is needing some pain! Yo!" Beleth said attacking Terumi.

10-7

"How many times do i have to tell you….?" Terumi said radiating a dark aura. "Stop it with that annnoying singing!"

Tossing of her glasses, she assumed her regular form, all feeling released.

"I warned you didnt i? All that singing and dancing was the trigger to make her go berserk again." Lemon said. "Well, guess I should go with my move. I call Justice Envoy, Angel Frill to my center!"

"Hello all of those who love truth and justice!" Angel Frill said.

"Attack Terumi!" Lemon said.

"Here I come!" Angel Frill said hitting Terumi.

7-5

'One more thing. If I call Angel Frill with 5 or less cards in the drop zone, I get a life point." Lemon said.

12-13

End of Move.

"You annoying little...I'll make both of you fall into despair! I call Gorgon Three Sisters, Stheno to my center and Gorgon Three Sisters, Euryale to my left!" Terumi said. "Stheno, destroy Angel Frill and Euryale, attack that banana brain!"

Stheno rode the course as she destroyed Angel Frill as Euryale attacked Beleth before using the double attack on Tetsuya.

10-8

End of move.

"There is no way you can beat me, banana boy!" Terumi said.

"Yo, tets, I think she likes you. Normally, thats what it means when a girl gets mad." Asmodai said.

"Quit egging him on!" Lemon said.

"Yo! I call Astaroth to my center! Then I'll call Gamigan to my right!" Tetsuya said.

"Hey kid, what needs building?" Gamigan asked.

'Hook me up with a Solomon's Great Barrier!" Tetsuya said.

"Nice! Now all size 2 72 pillars become size 1 monsters." Asmodai said.

"Thats why I call Sky Poet, Amon to my left!" Tetsuya said.

"Raise your hands in the air and wave it like a special rare!" the three said.

"Wrecking Ball!" Gamagin said ramming into Euralye.

Amon took a different approach with Stheno.

"Hey, why arent you attacking?" Lemon asked.

"Do I look like a fighter?" Amon said, "Well, I do sometimes, but I would like to wish a young lady a nice farewell."

Stheno prayed for a moment before being destroyed too.

"Now, let's feast on some Legend World Slime!" Astaroth said attacking Terumi with a double attack.

5-1

"Your move, lemon drop!" Tetsuya said.

"It's Lemon Zest, totally different. I'll set my own spell, Gate of Pardon, Forgiven! With this, if I got no monsters on the field, I can call any monster from my deck with the Guardian Attribute! And I pick to call Guardian Deity Dragon of Paradise, Avalon!" Lemon said as a large dragon appeared in the center with large angelic wings.

"W...what is this?" Terumi said looking at the large dragon.

"Now his ability. If I have five or less cards in the drop, he gets a critical. Now, Avalon, attack Terumi and finish the fight!" Lemon said.

"I have judged you not yet ready to ascend into paradise. Therefore, this is my judgment!" Avalon said.

"I cast Power of Mythology!" Terumi said blocking the attack.

"Not gonna work. Avalon's got double attack!" Lemon said.

"Child of despair, you will now face my righteous power!" Avalon said raining down lasers of light.

1-0

Game over! Winner: Tetsuya Kurodake and Lemon Zest!

"Yo yo yo!" Tetsuya said as he and Asmodai danced.

"I… I cant belive it…!" Terumi said exploding into darkness.

"Lemon!" Hope said jumping down. "Together, lets snap her out of that hypnosis!"

But before they could do anything, Terumi had vanished.

"What?" Hope said.

Terumi was surprised to see herself underground and with Despair and Sofia looking at her.

"Wow. You really are a huge disappointment." Despair said.

"What? But I wanna spread despair like the Ulti-" Terumi began.

"Don't you dare utter that title! It does not deserve to be said by you. I've decided...you are no longer suited to be my test subject. Sofia, I want her memories completely wiped. Nothing left." Despair said.

"Understood." Sofia said.

"No.." Terumi said as she was engulfed in light. She never remembered a thing after that.


	29. Dragons and Heroes X2

"Finally, its our turn!" Gao said as he and Drum were on the stage with Usagi.

"Yeah, but I'm a bit nervous. I never done anything like this before." Usagi said. "But I'm confused, wheres the last member of Team Goddess?"

"It was still a mystery even after the last two rounds. I'm starting to get impatient here." Drum said.

"Well, to be perfectly honest…" Paruko said descending to the other side. "The third fighter has been here the whole time."

"What? Wait, you dont mean youre the…?!" Usagi said as Paruko jumped out of Takosuke.

"That's right ladies and gentleman. The third member of Team Goddess is me, so I'll be the one fighting." Paruko said.

"Say what?!" Jexi asked in shock.

"No ones ever seen her play, but she's supposed to be a really good hero world fighter in her club." Kuguru said.

"This is someone who's seen every trick gao has up his sleeve. This is gonna be tough." Hope said.

"Well, no one ever said I liked a challege." Gao said. "And with her alone…"

"Nope. Not alone. Meet my double!" Paruko said as walking onto the stage next to her was Wendy.

"Wendy?!" the fairy tail members said.

"Yep! I'm fighting with Paruko as a member of Team Goddess!" Wendy said.

"Makes sense, now its an equal side of Dragon world and hero world." Gao said. "So lets get started! The most powerful deck ever, blazing a path to the future! Luminize! Explosive Dragon Fang!"

"Valiant Warriors who take to the skies and protect the Dragon World! Lumenize, Heroic Blue Sky Knights!" Wendy said.

"All the way from Andromeda I shine. Luminize! Falling Twinkle Star!" Paruko said.

"Answer the call, heroes and heroines to the power of the first Sailors! Lumenize, Heroes of the Universe!" Usagi said.

"Here we go! You know you wanna see me Buddy…" Paruko said.

"FIGHT!" the crowd cheered.

"Raise the flag!" the four said.

"Dragon World!" Gao said.

"I'm with Hero World!" Paruko said.

"I'm also with Hero World!" Usagi said.

"I go with Dragon World!" Wendy said.

"Look at this! It really is balanced, as we got two pairs fo Dragon and Hero world lined up to duke it out!" Paruko said.

"Is she gonna commentate on her own battle?!" Drum said. "This is gonna be so weird."

"Dont let it get to you. First I call Systemic Dagger Dragon to the center, and he attacks Paruko!"

"And Gao doesn't waste time attacking with punishing blows!" Paruko said.

10-8

"Okay. I call Uniform Warrior, Military Frill!" Usagi said.

"Let's blow some holes for justice!" Military Frill said firing at Wendy.

10-8

End of move.

"Now wendy and Paruko have the floor." Paruko said.

"Drum was right, this is weird." Wendy said. "No matter. I'll pay two gauge to call Blue Sky Knight, Bonblade Dragon to my center! And when this card enters the fray, I can destroy one size one monster on the opponents field and gain a life. So destroy Military Frill!"

Bonblade roared at it launched a blue crystal of water and destroyed Frill.

10-11

"Not done yet! I also call Blue Sky Knights, Boomerang Dragon to the right!" Wendy said.

"Lemme at em!" Boomerang said.

"Now, attack Usagi!" Wendy said.

Boomerang spun as it hit Usagi.

10-9

"Now, I return Boomerang to my hand, and gain 1 life!" Wendy said.

11-12

"Now Bonblade, attack Usagi!" Wendy said.

"For the blue Sky Knights!" Bonblade said hitting Usagi.

9-8

"Now its my go! I call First Hero Einder to the left, and third Warrior, Dreider to my center!" Paruko said. "Now Einder attacks Systemic as Drieder attacks Gao!"

10-8

End of Move.

"Cmon Usagi, we got work to do! I buddy call drum to the right, and Thousand Rapier to the left!" Gao said.

"Oh, yeah!" Drum said leaping into battle. "Hey kid, show em your new item while youre at it."

"I'll equip Dragon Blade, Drum Sword!" Gao said.

Thousand Rapier destroyed Dreider as Drum and Gao both attacked Paruko.

8-3

'Nice. Okay. Time I got it going!" Usagi said. "Even though I am gonna totally mess up. I call Sailor Scout, Sailor Mercury to the right, then I call Uniform Warrior, Racer Frill to the left!"

"Huh. A sailor and Uniform Warrior working together, this is interesting, doncha think?" Racer asked.

"It really is." Ami said.

"Now, what should I do next?" Usagi asked.

"How about you Transform yourself? Then you'll still be Sailor moon." Ami said.

"Oh! Of course! I pay one gauge and transform into Sailor Moon!" Usagi said transforming into her alter ego.

"Wowszers! Usagi just used the transform ability!" Paruko said. "FYI, Transform and Ride are both unique to hero world. You can equip a monster just as you would an item. But from the looks of this, it almost feels like thats the real deal i'm looking at right now."

"Should I tell her?' Usagi asked Ami.

"Best to let her believe what she wants." Ami said.

"Now, I activate Sailor Mercury's ability! When I transform into Sailor Moon with a sailor scout on the field, both me and her get a double attack!" Usagi said.

"This is how I should be used. Here we come!" Ami said.

Both sailors ran onto the scene as Ami destroyed Bonblade as Usagi hit Wendy.

12-10

"Now our double attack!" they both shouted.

10-7

"Here I come to love!" Racer Frill said.

7-5

End of move.

"Now its our turn!" Paruko said. "I choose to buddy call Martian UFO, Takosuke to my center!" Paruko said.

"Takochu!" Takosuke said.

"Then I pay one gauge and ride my buddy!" Paruko said.

SHe leaped into him as always.

"Big deal, she;s always flying around in that thing." Drum said.

"What you dont know is that Takosuke has an ability of his own." Ami said. "If she can guess a card in Gaos hand after paying 1 gauge, if right, she can deal 2 damage."

"And knowing Gao, he's got a Green Dragon Shield!" Paruko said.

"Uh oh." Gao said being zapped.

8-6

"And now, i attack with Solar Panel Man, who I called earlier, and Takosuke!" Paruko said.

"I cast Green Dragon Shield!" Gao said.

"I cast...Or so the Dream I had Went!" Paruko said destroying the shield. "And I'll combine with a martian ray blast!"

6-3

"Now. My turn!" Wendy said. "Now, I buddy call...Blue Sky Knights Leader, Crimson Arrow Dragon!"

In a blast of wind, a large armored red dragon with a crimson arrow and bow appeared.

"I appear in the air, protecting the world with my crimson arrow." Crimson said.

5-6

"That's not all! If I call him when I got a Blue SKy Knight in the Drop zone, I get 2 life back!" Wendy said.

6-8

"Incredible skill fo using the life gaining effects of thost kights." Ami said.

"Whose side are you on?" Usagi shouted.

"Now Crimson Arrow, attack Racer Frill!" Wendy said.

"At your command, young mistress!" Crimson said firing an arrow that went right through Racer.

"Also, Crimson has penetrate!" Wendy said.

8-6

End of Move.

"This is fun, I'll admit." gao said. "I call to the center, Boomerang Dragon!"

"Let's go get those dunny rats!" he said.

"Take a look, this is Gao Formation Rebuild!" Paruko said.

"Drum, attack Paruko!" Gao said.

"I cast Justice will Prevail. Takosuke gains more power...and a counter attack!" Paruko said firing her gun at Drum who came back.

"You forgot my soulguard." Drum said.

Thousand tried to move up, put PAruko was quick with Iv'e seen through your moves. Boomerang Dragon was next, as gao tossed him straight at paruko

"I'm the thunder from down under!" Boomerang said.

4-3

"Here I go!" Gao said.

"I cast I've seen through your moves!" Paruko said.

"This isn't looking good for Gao." Usagi said. "But I gotta pull together! I call Sailor Scouts, Sailor Mars to the right!"

"I arrive to help my friends in need!" Rei said. "When I am called and a player is transformed into Sailor Moon, then I get to destroy a monster size 2 or higher!"

Crimson was soon destroyed.

"Now, our attack can go on!" Usagi and Ami said attacking Wendy.

8-5

"Now...its our Double attack!" the three said moving out as Wendy screamed.

5-0

Game over: Wendy. Winner: Usagi Tsukino!

"Alright, Usagi did it!" Gao said. "Now its my turn to follow suit. But first, lemme tell ya, it isnt just luck that I get the cards I need. Its cause I have an awesome deck builder! Since Boomerang returned to my hand..I can use this!" Gao said. "Final Phase!"

The dragonic hand reached into a volcano, causing it to erupt with others as a new blade was drawn.

"Wha!? Is it just me, or did Gargantua Punisher get a major overhaul?" Hope asked.

"Its a new impact entirely now." Kuguru said. "It can only be used if the player has five or less life points and uses five gauge."

"Right. You weren't here for that. Just watch and learn." Natsu said.

"Roaring Slash! Gargantua Punisher!" Gao said sending the sword down.

3-0

Game over! Winner: Gao Mikado!

"And with this win...Team Balle du Soliel...moves on." Paruko said passing out.

"Whoo!" Hope said.

"She actually did pretty good." Makoto said. "But… we were never called.."

"Okay. I got the rest of the fights." Tails said. "Its Team 3 brothers Konmae against Team Darkness Masterminds, Team Sengoku vs Team Purgatory and Team Destiny vs Team Seifukei!"

"And who won?"

"Team Darkness Masterminds defeats Three bros. Team Purgatory beat Sencad. And team Destiny defeated Team Seifukei." Tails said.

"Whoa, really?" Hope said.

"And look who beat Genma." Tails said showing Noboru and Dan.

"It's Noboru, he's back!" Gao said.

"I wasn't expecting him to be here. But, it might be fun to beat him next round." Hope said to Gao.

"Uh, not exactly. According to the secret drawing given to me...we're up against Darkness Masterminds." Tails said.

"Darkness Masterminds. I remember hearing that team planned. We not going to have it easy." Hope said. 


	30. Gaen Cup Semifinals

Hope was busy getting some refreshments before he felt something. Time slowed down around him to a standstill except for him.

"What's happening?" Hope asked as he ran to the stage to see Noboru almost at the purgatory knight, but his helmet was off. "No… its not possible!"

The face under the helmet was Tasuku as he casted a counter-impact.

"Let the world distort! Turn back the sands of time and erase all sadness from the past!" he said as a blank whire sword appeared. "Sword of Nothingness. Distortion….PUNISHER!" he shouted as the sword hit the frozen Noboru, finishing off his life points.

Game over. Winner: Purgatory Knight.

Time then started back up as everyone was looking at Noboru and the victorious Tasuku.

"What happened? Why's he working for DIsaster?" Hope said.

"Tell him the truth,Tasuku! Why would you throw away your pride as a buddy cop!?" Zanya said.

"Hope, its like I told everyone here. I'm done with the buddy police." Tasuku said.

"I get that, but why go through all this?" Hope asked.

"Because this is the way, that the world can get back to the righteous path. I'm bringing real hope to these people!" Tasuku said.

"Tasuku…!" Hope said.

Back in the room, everyone was on edge, Zanya and Gao about Tasuku, and Baku as well, having just learned that Gremlin, who is on Darkness Masterminds, was formerly Baku's mentor in deckbuilding, and was on edge about putting Jack into Gao's deck.

"This isnt good. At this rate, we wont win." Hope said before seeing Tetsuya. "Tetsuya, you think you can do something for me?"

"Alll over it, yo. You want me and Lemon to buy some time while you try and sort things out with these homies, right?" Tetsuya asked.

"You know it, yo. Davide is probably the first one considering his cheating. So be careful." Hope said.

"No worries, yo, I'll keep in line yo!" Tetsuya said as he left with Lemon.

Hope smiled as he walked outside and grunted as he pounded the wall. "Except I don't know how to fix this?"

"Something wrong, mister?" asked a voice.

Hope looked around the place.

"Down here, y'all." said a voice.

Hope looked down to see two creatures. One was blue furred and the other was brown furred. Both had flaming eyebrows and big backpacks, but the brown one wore a cowboy hat.

"That accent, that gear…" Hope said. "You two related to Komasan and Komajiro?"

"Nah. Couldn't be. Never heard of them." the blue one said.

"Yeah. We're just on a world road trip from the american countryside yall." the brown one said.

"Ameri-You two are Merican Yo-kai!" Hope said.

'Yep. Names K-Koma." the blue one said.

"And I'm the younger brother K-Jiro." the brown one said.

"We're KK Brothers!" the both said.

"Huh." Hope said before seeing Davide and Tetsuya with Lemon go at it.

"Grinds hearts into dust! Dark Luminize! The Black Dragon!" Davide said after Tetsuya and Lemon luminized.

"That guy." Hope growled.

"Hey! Its the dancing man and he's with the lemon girl!" K-Jiro said.

'Yeah. They look as amazin as that Hope the Victor guy we heard on the radio." K-Koma said.

Hope smiled. "Uh, actually, youre looking at him."

"WHAT MY SWIRLS?!" they both said.

"Yup. The name you heard on the radio belongs to me." Hope said.

"Oh, its such and honor to meetcha! But, why are you down?" K-Koma asked.

"Well, my friends are in a bit of a bind. And, I can't inspire them. I can't help them to work together for us to win." Hope said.

"Well, we got an old sayin back in the country." K-Jiro said.

"If you don't got a thing to say from the head….say it from your big ol heart!" K-Koma said.

"The country sounds pretty...folksy. But you guys are right. I gotta get to it!" Hope said turning around. "Oh, hey can I-" Hope began before seeing them gone. "They vanished! Oh." Hope said seeing them on a small cart being moved out of the area. "Well, I'm sure I'll be seeing them again sometime. I'll just ask them next time."

Hope went back into the rest area just as he was seeing Davide about to win against Tetsuya and Lemon.

"Lights out!" Davide said slashing tetsuya who was grinning.

"Looks like he got through." Hope said. "Maybe I didnt need to do anything."

Following up on that match, Zanya gave Shido one heck of a humiliation. By then, Gao and Usagi were all ready to go against gremlin.

"So, you really did want to come and face me." Gremlin said. "Even with the decks that Baku made. He's still not seeing things the way i do."

"That maybe true, but I have faith in Baku, and the decks he makes." Gao said.

"Its not like somebody to doubt their friends. Now let us teach you a thing or two." Usagi said. "Answer the call, heroes and heroines to the power of the first Sailors! Lumenize, Heroes of the Universe!"

"The most powerful deck ever, blazing a path to the future! Luminize! Explosive Dragon Fang!" Gao said.

"An infinite darkness will smother your heart and soul with the blackest of doom! Now, Dark Luminize! Absolute Darkness World!" Gremlin said.

"Here comes our tiebreaker for the finals people! Buddy…" Paruko began.

"FIGHT!" the crowd cheered.

"Raise the flag." the three said.

"I fight for Dragon World!" Gao said.

"I go with Hero World!" Usagi said.

"I fight for Darkness Dragon World." Gremlin said showing a flag with a dragon's skull on it.

"That makes almost every fighter on the Disaster for that world. Its a super powerful world that deals with sacrifices and destruction." Tails said.

"My go! I call Jackknife Dragon to the center!" Gao said sending Jack to the center.

"They actually did it." Hope said.

"Thanks, Gao." Jack said attacking Gremlin.

10-7

"Okay! My go now! And I'll call Sailor Scout, Sailor Jupiter to my center!" Usagi said.

"Finally, it's my turn!" Makoto said. "Now, let's bring the thunder!" she shouted.

7-5

End of move.

"Are we done with this pathetic display? Good. Then I get to go now. I call Black Knight, Goldred to my center, Shooter of Magic Bullets, Gaspard to my right and Death Dragon, Death Gazer Dragon to my left!" Gremlin said.

"He's got a full field." Usagi said.

"Death Gazer, destroy Jackknife." Gremlin said as Death Gazer did so, inflicting damage with soul strike.

10-8

"Goldred, Gaspard, attack the fighter." Gremlin said.

8-4

End of Move.

"You only hit gao, huh?" Usagi said.

"In all fairness, Baku build his deck. I see no reason to attack you. Yet." Gremlin said. "Besides, it makes no sense to attack a complete idiot."

"What'd you call me?!" Usagi said.

"Well, he's not wrong." Makoto said.

"Yeah, but it doesn't mean he can call me names! We're gonna get this guy!" Usagi said.

"Right. I call Thousand Rapier to my left, buddycall Drum to my right and Boomerang Dragon to my center, then I equip Dragon Blade, Drumsword!" Gao said.

"I'll call Mercury to my right! And I'll pay one gauger to…" Usagi said. "Transform!"

She transformed into sailor moon.

"Hmm, Mercury give s them all double attacks. Possibly not as oblivious as i thought." Gremlin siad.

"Time to clear the center. Attack Goldred with Boomerang!" Gao said.

"I cast...Devil Stigma." Gremlin said destroying him before the attack could connect. "If he's going to be destroyed, best to do it now."

"That doesnt stop us from attacking! Youre wide open!" Usagi said as the sailors leaped into actiopn./

"Even with Black Dragon shield, they still have another attack." Gremlin said. "Thankfully, I have the card Despair gave me. I cast...Heroic destruction! Any card with the Superhero or Superheroine attribute that attacks me...gets destroyed."

'Ha! We're Sailor Scouts!" Usagi said.

"But...we're technically attributed as Superheroines." Ami said.

"And...you take the damage I would have taken!" Gremlin said destroying Ami and Makoto as Usagi took the damage.

10-5

Gao and Drum both attacked only with Drum succeeding.

5-3

End of Move.

"Now then. I cast Accel End, then Buddy Help, followed by another Accel End." Gremlin said casting the spells in his hand and increasing his gauge.

"That cant be good." Usagi said.

"Now, come forth and strike fear into this world. I buddycall, Black Dragon of Demise, Death Talica!" Gremlin shouted as a large dragon with a demonic look appeared with smaller versions of it flying around it.

3-4

"So...scary." Usagi said shaking.

"This card gains a soul for every three deep attribute card in the drop zone. I have 24. So in total, you would have to beat it nine times." Gremlin said.

"Bring it on." Gao said.

"Uh, you sure we got a fighting chance?" Usagi asked.

"Now...attack the idiot." Gremlin said as Usagi screamed.

5-3

"Now, Double Attack." Gremlin said.

3-1

End of move.

"That was close. If he'd have another critical, i'd be dead." usagi said.

"Lets just keep on the pressure!" Gao said. "Thousand Rapier!"

"That won't cut it." Gremlin said as Gao only got three hits into the monster.

"Usagi, its up to your this turn!" Gao shouted.

"Right! Please, let me get the card i need." Usagi said drawing. "Yes! I call Sailor Mars to the right, then Sailor Venus to my left!" she said sending the two out.

"Hmm. Even if she destroys Death Tallica with the Double attack, she can't get an attack in on me." Gremlin through.

The three sailor scouts moved out as they struck down the vicious Death Tallica leaving Gremlin wide open.

"This is the end of there-" Gremlin said.

"Final Phase!" Usagi said.

"Usagi...has an impact?" Hope said in shock.

"If I have two Sailor Scouts on my field, and two in my drop zone, then I unite them all for a joint attack!" Usagi said as Mercury and Jupiter appeared as they all joined hands as they spun in a circle towards Gremlin. "Sailor Scout….Shooting Star!" they all said hitting Gremlin at once.

3-0

Game over! Winner: Gao Mikado and Usagi Tsukino!

Gremlin was emotionless as he walked off the fighting stage.

"Whew, glad thats over." Hope said. "Now, we just have to fight Purgatory, and get Tasuku back."

Kyoya then appeared on screen.

"And now, I will begin the fight drawing for the final match." Kyoya said.

"He's...drawing the fights?" Jexi said.

"Okay. The fights are...Sofia vs Tetsuya and Lemon, Rouga vs Zanya and Ichiro and finally Tasuku vs Gao and Usagi." Tails said.

"This is gonna be interesting." Hope said.


	31. Gaen Cup Final Round

"This is getting intense." Natsu said. "I can't believe we've made it all the way to see the final round!"

"It is sort of hard to believe, isn't it?" Tails said as they saw Madoka being rolled in on a wheelchair by Erica. "So you brought the patient here?"

"Yeah. Chopper said it would be all right for her to watch the match as long as she isn't hurt." Erica said.

"How are you feeling, Madoka?" Hope asked.

"Better. The treatments allowed me to remember a few things. But its not very helpful. Just small tidbits about my life." Madoka said. "The only recent thing I remember is two words. 'Seven….colored."

"Huh. Its a start." Hope said seeing the fights. "Yeah, give it to that ice queen, Tetsuya!"

The fights continued on for a bit as the teams battled. Tetsuya and Lemon defeated Sofia, but Rouga was able to triumph over Zanya and Ichiro.

"Oh...its all tied up. That just leaves Purgatory Knight, Gao and Usagi." Ruby said.

"It's actually Tasuku, but what the hey." Hope said.

"This….Buddyfight. Its...something I've never seen before." Madoka said.

"It's pretty popular." Hope sid.

"Gao, its not too late. You can still go back on this." Tasuku said.

"No way. Were gonna do this, me and you. And once were done, you'll be back to your old self." Gao said. "Because I'm gonna help you, as your friend! Let's go, Usagi!"

Usagi nodded. "Answer the call, heroes and heroines to the power of the first Sailors! Lumenize, Heroes of the Universe!"

"The most powerful deck ever, blazing a path to the future! Luminize! Explosive Dragon Fang!" Gao said.

"A binding pact made in shadows. Arise, all knights of despair. Dark Luminize! Purgatory Knights Conviction!" Tasuku shouted.

"Final round! Buddy…" Paruko began.

"FIGHT!" they all shouted.

"Raise the flag!" the three said.

"Dragon World!" Gao said.

"Hero World!" Usagi said.

"Darkness Dragon World!" Tasuku said.

"Tasuku has the first move!" Paruko said.

"Let's get to work. I equip Purgatory Sword, Fatal!" Tasuku said obtaining a black sword. "Remember, that Gargantua Impact card is one I created, meaning I will be able to destroy it!" Tasuku shouted as he slashed at Gao.

10-8

End of Move.

"Usagi, Drum, looks like rest time is over." Gao said.

"Aw man. I like rest time." Usagi said.

"Finally." Drum said.

"I draw! Charge and draw! I call Systemic Dagger Dagon to the left! And I buddy call Drum Bunker Dragon to the right! I call Boomerang Dragon to the center. Finally I'll equip Dragonblade Drum Sword. And I play Dragon Return System!" Gao said setting up his formation. "But we're not done yet. I evolve Drum into Super Armordragon, Drum Breaker Dragon!"

"Ah yes!" Drum shouted gaining wings and lots of armor and a super powerful drill. "Drum Breaker Dragon is in the house!"

"Thats new." Jexi said.

"You wouldnt believe what Gao and Drum went through to get that." Baku said.

"If we set it up right, we might be able to wipe out Tasuku in one move." Usagi thought. "I just need to set it up perfectly. I may not be good with card games, but I gotta win for his sake."

"Hey, girl! You gonna make your move or not?" Drum asked.

"Oh, right! I'll call Mercury to the Left, and Pay one gauge to… transform!" Usagi said donning herself as Sailor Moon. "NExt, I'll call Venus to the right!"

Venus appeared. "Finally, im up!" Minako said.

"Girls...we can't show any slack on this. We need to win this...all for Tasuku's sake!" Usagi said.

"Yeah!" Ami and Minako said.

"First it's my go! Drum, do your thing!" Gao said.

"Take this! Spinning Blasting Assault, Mobile Ram! Drill Ram...Breaker!" Drum said blasting tasuku with his drills energy.

10-7

"Boomerang!" Gao shouted.

"I'm the thunder from down under!" Boomerang said hitting Tasuku.

7-6

"Systemic, let's attack together!" Gao sad.

Systemic landed only one hit on Tasuku before Gao attacked only to be countered by Black Dragon Shield.

6-5

"You didnt do that much damage to me, Gao." Tasuku said.

"But you forget, theres one more you gotta deal with!" Sailor moon said as they charged in.

"I cast, Betrayal of heroes!" Tasuku said as both Mercury and Venus stopped moving.

"Huh?!" Usagi said.

"Dont think I would figure out your plan to use Mercury's double attack ability. With Betrayal of Heroes, on this battle phase...your teammates attack you instead!" Tasuku said as the two turned to Usagi with glowing red eyes.

"Oh no…!" Usagi said.

Venus then shuddered.

"Aaaaargh….this is nothing!" Venus said shaking it off.

"What?!" Tasuku said.

"Sorry, but when someones transformed into sailor moon, I cant be targeted by spell effects. Thats the bond I have with her!" Venus said as she charged at him and attacked.

5-4

"That may be true, but you can't use the double attack and still have to deal with an attack from your friend!" Tasuku said as Mercury attacked Usagi.

"I cast...Sailor's Retreat!" Usagi said as Mercury vanished. "If I'm about to be attacked by a sailor scout from my own or another opponent, I can send it to the bottom of my deck. But I can't use the double attack now. But I can still attack!" Usagi said.

4-2

End of move.

"Not bad. BUt lets see if you can handle this. First I cast Abyss Symphony to draw 2 cards." Tasuku said. "I call Purgatory Knights, Silver Staff Dragon to the right! And I buddycall Purgatory Knights leader, Demios Sword Dragon!"

The dragon behind Tasuku leaped to the left with style.

"Long live the Purgatory Knights." Demios said. "So, who dares to challenge my knightly power?"

"Careful kid, that guy has the ability to destroy his own guys to attack again!" Drum said to Usagi.

"For real?" Usagi asked.

"But I'm not done yet. I call Purgatory Knights, Crossbow Dragon to my center!" Tauku said.

"Hehehehehe! These may sting!" Crossbow said.

"Not good! We got a whopping 6 attacks headed our way!" Venus said.

"I set crush that body, and sustain mine!" Tasuku said. "With this, if one of my monsters is destroyed by my own effects, my gauge increases by 1. Now, see if you can survive 6 attacks at once!"

"Drum, move to the center!" Gao said.

"On it!" Drum said.

"Demios!" Tasuku shouted.

Both dragons battled it out on the main stage before Demios destroyed him and he returned.

"A Super Armordragon. You're fighting styles similar to mine." Demios said.

"I knew it. You use to be one of us." Drum said.

"Continue the onslaught, Silver Staff!" Tasuku said.

"I go with pride!" he said piercing drum.

"Thats the last of the cards he has…" Usagi said.

"And now demios, show Sailor Moon your ability." Tasuku said.

"Yes! Silver Staff, surrender your power!" Demios said absorbing Silver Staff.

"He...didn't even care." Sailor Moon said before Demios approached her.

"Fall to a real hero!" he shouted slashing her.

10-8

"He left me alone. Which means…" Drum said.

"Youre Crossbow's target. Get him!" Tasuku said as Crossbow hit Drum.

"Sorry kid. But you can do this!" Drum said before vanishing.

"I have done my job. Now Lord Demios, do what must be done." Crossbow said.

"You show good resolve, let me reward you. Eionis Capetirio!" Demios said.

"Long live the Purgatory Knights!" Crossbow said before being absorbed by Demios.

'Now...attack Gao this time!" Tasuku said as Demios hit.

8-6

"Now I have my attack!" Tasuku said moving at Usagi in their surprise as he slashed her.

8-6

End of move.

"He went for Usagi instead of Gao?" Hope said.

"Remember, he can't claim victory unless both of them lose. So attacking both at once is a sound strategy." Naoto said.

Usagi groaned as she tried to get up. "I still...I still got...this." she groaned.

"Usagi, you can't go on like this. You should just leave it all to Gao!" Minako said.

"But if I do that...then how will be able to face the rest of our journey?" Usagi asked. "I'm sure...lots of strong people like Tasuku and Disaster are on this new adventure of ours. So, if I can't stop Tasuku here, how can call myself a leader?" she said as a dark portal was opening as a dark dragon descended.

'What? A monster?" Hope asked.

"Oh my swirls! That's a monster from Darkness Dragon World!" Komajiro said.

"I will not...lose any of my friends!" Usagi shouted as a light shined in her hands. A loud slash was heard Usagi slashed through the monster with a blade with a crescent moon on the end and a crescent moon keychain on the end.

"Aqua...is that?" Sci-Twi asked.

"A keyblade. But, I don't get how she was able to call it here." Aqua said.

"Tasuku….we're going to save you here and now!" Usagi said drawing a card. "I've equipped Strange Blade of miracles, Crescent Moon and with it...I can attack three times!" Usagi said leaping off, slashing through Demios before attacking Tasuku two times.

5-0

Game over! Winner: Gao Mikado and Usagi Tsukino

Tasuku fell backwards onto the fighting stage as his dark core shattered as his normal core returned.

Usagi and Gao breathed heavily before clapping was heard as Kyoya approached them with a smile. "Well done to the both of you. You have won the Gaen Cup with flying colors. And for this, I offer you this prize." Kyoya said as two Dark Cores were offered. "This is my offer to the two of you. Join Disaster and become my dear friends."

Usagi and Gao looked at each other before reaching their decision.

"Normally, i'd say yes. But youre the leader of Disaster, we know that now. What youre doing with this power, making cards to life for your own goals… it's evil." Usagi said.

"Evil? You don't seem to get it. The world is on the verge of its own self destruction. So...we'll unleash dragons of darkness and reclaim the world from the adults view and make it perfect." Kyoya said.

"Really?" Hope said. "We like this world just the way it is, thanks."

"I'm not talking to you, only the Sun Fighter and the Sailor Scout. You have nothing to do with this." Kyoya said.

"Kyoya, you think what your doing is right but….its nothing but destruction." Usagi said.

"It is necessary for some sort of chaos when making a new world. With the Disaster Force as well as the power within this, a new path to the future of my perfect world is coming!" Kyoya said holding a red jeweled key.

"Is that some sort of key? Hey, Madoka, you okay?" Tails asked seeing her shake.

"I...remember the last words I said. Seven...colored...keys." Madoka said shaking before passing out.

"That key… thats what I was looking for. Thats one of the keys to the legendary Universal Core!" Hope said.

"Universal Core? Now that would make an interesting piece to fit into my new world. However, I already have enough power with just this key and Disaster Force." Kyoya said.

Flux then crashed in.

"You fool!" he said.

"Flux?!" Hope said.

"You dont know what that Core can do. It can create worlds and even new species! Its one of the most sought after treasures in the universe! But that key is the only thing that can get me close to it! So hand it over!" Flux said.

"You again. As I recall, you asked for this as payment before, but I rescinded and refused." Kyoya said.

"I'm telling you now! Surrender that key!" Flux said.

"I prefer to keep it." Kyoya said.

"Flux, you need to keep your hands off it. In your hands and your fathers, its dangerous." Hope said.

"And how would you know?!" Flux said.

"Because I heard about it in the secret meeting!" Hope said leaving everyone stunned.

"You were eavesdropping on us? Not cool, Hope!" Jibanyan said.

"That core is not supposed to belong to you, or your father, and neither should the keys. Its why I'm taking it upon myself to confisticate them and put them where no villain or hero can get his hands on it, its too dangerous for either side!" Hope said.

"You are deadset on this key, aren't you? Sorry, but I still plan to keep it." Kyoya said.

"And I still want that thing." Flux said.

"Hold everything!" Gao said.

"Gao?" Hope said.

"The way i see it, theres only one way we can see just who can get this key." Gao said holding his core deck case. "One final buddyfight, battle royale. Hope vs Flux vs Kyoya. And I'll back up Hope." Gao said.

"What?!" Flux said.

"He eaves dropped on us, why would you take his side?!" USApyon shouted.

"Because...he's a friend in need." Gao said.

'Hmm. Fine. One condition though. If you manage to win, I will surrender the key no questions asked and no arguments. But if I win, Hope will disband his group of friends and rejoin Disaster." Kyoya said.

"I accept the terms." Hope said.

"Hes crazy!" Sonic said. "Whoa, weird how I'm saying that."

"Good. The battle will take place in a secret location in 2 days. Best be prepared and work on your deck." Kyoya said as he and Flux took off.

The three were left in the stadium, uneasy about what was slowly approaching them.


	32. Break to the Future

"You calling me a traitor?!" Hope asked.

"I'm calling you a snake. No one was supposed to be near that meeting but the selected yo-kai, Yen sid, and Queen Otohime." Sunset said.

"I was curious too, but you don't see me sneaking off to spy on an important event." Jexi said.

"You were?" Jibanyan asked.

"It was why I asked Rainbow to do it for me. Hope and I are both equal in strength, but apparently, morals are another thing that sets us apart." Jexi said.

"Look, that core is dangerous, I dont think you should use it, trust me on that." Hope said.

"Why should I trust you when you didn't think it best to tell me the truth about it?" Jexi said.

"Because I went there too." Indigo said.

"Indigo?!" Sunset asked in surprise.

"I only came out for fun, and followed rainbow to the meeting. Its not like i was expecting to hear lots of stiff regarding a core that could rewrite the universe." Indigo said. "But Hope, I was thinking, if this core is so dangerous, why don't we just destroy the key as soon as Kyoya hands it over? That way its over and done with. It needs all seven, but if one is out of the picture-"

"We can't just destroy a random key. And even if we did, I think it would be impossible. You heard everything in there, the keys were created by servants of the gods. And then theres that Golden God that warned those immortals to not seek it." Hope said.

"How do you know the legend of the Golden God?" Anima asked.

"The story goes that he-" Hope began.

"Struck down a goddess for attempting to hurt the universe but was tricked by the gods. Revolting by making them mortal catalysts and vowing to return if they attempted such a thing." Evan said.

"Yeah, that. How do you even know this?" Hope asked.

"Its one of the most popular lores in color fighting. He was said be the first original color fighter and the original source of the phenomenon of the Golden God." Anima said.

"You see, the tale is he was once an ordinary human who attained god like power and created a fighting style using his own aura. After all that stuff, he wondered the worlds till he met a lone man that reminded him of himself. Seeing potential, he decided to share part of his power with this man but warned him only to use it for what is right. Since then, the power's been passed down from many generations. Its impossible to tell who even has some of the pureblood of the original man heck, it might not even be attained from anyone current. Well, aside Jexi of course." Evan said.

"So that means that Gold was the man." Hope said.

"Please, this goes far beyond gold. Its been passed down through thousands of years." Anima said.

"Guys, you have to understand. I cant let this core be used wrongly. As soon as I get the keys and find the core, I'm gonna have the Universal Police take them and put in in their vaults." Hope said.

"And why would you wanna keep the core safe when it could be used to create a new universe?" Ami asked.

"Because I'm one of the idiots who actually likes the world I live in!" Hope yelled.

Everyone was stunned.

"If it wasnt for exploring this world, I wouldnt have seen the places beyond my house and home…" Hope said seeing the worlds in his mind. "Enjoying what makes them special, meeting new friends…." he said seeing the team and all the others he's meet. "I couldnt have gotten this far without staying in the world I love. If the universe is reset anew, it could mean all the dreams of all of you reset with it. Becoming King of the Pirates, creating a death scythe, all of these dreams would start all over!"

"What? No! Up with Hope! Up with Hope!" Luffy said.

"A new universe would mean...people would lose their smiles." Lacy said. "Up with Hope! Up with Hope!" she chanted with Luffy.

"He's right, I cant reset to the old me, not when I got this far." Sunset said.

"What? I don't wanna die in a rocket again!" USApyon said.

"I already got hit by a car...twice." Jibanyan sad.

"Up with Hope! Up with Hope!" the three said.

"I cant relive what Al and I go through, not again!" Edward said.

"I still have my own world to see!" Eren said.

"The game we play… I dont wanna relive that nightmare." Kirito said.

"And I don't wanna...actually I wouldn't mind reliving my love with Ogami, but it would be terrible for the others!" Erica said.

"For all our adventures and what we did… all of us… you win Hope. You can win that key." Jexi said.

"Looks like I made it on time." Gaos aid. " Ready for one last fight together?"

"Gao, lemme just say this. Our friendship aint over, and we'll be back. You can be sure of that." Hope said. "Now, we got some work to do."

The two of them arrived to a tall mountain by helicopter as they walked in to see Flux and Kyoya waiting for the two of them.

"So, are you ready to lose or what, Hopeless? I wanna go home with a bright and shiny key!" Flux said.

"My friends are right behind me, Flux. We all want this universe to live, and were not stopping until we take all those keys and the core under safety!" Hope said.

"And I, The Mighty Sun Fighter, will shine on his problems and help him to the end!" Gao said.

"Then come and take it." Kyoya said readying his core deck. "To unite the ones who dare, I will become the final destroyer! Dark Luminize, Wings of Demise!" he said as his core floated with bat wings on it.

"Evil and darkness! Both go hand in hand when it comes to villainy and ultra villainy! Lumenize! Army of the Wicked!" Flux said.

"The most powerful deck ever, blazing a path to the future! Luminize! Explosive Dragon Fang!" Gao said.

"The mightiest hero alliance of all, shining the way forth to justice! Lumenize! Beaming Light Guardians!" Hope said.

"Here we go again, people! Buddy…" Paruko said.

"FIGHT!" the people all over Japan and the heroes said.

"Raise the flag!" the four said.

"Dragon World!" Gao said.

"I fight for Hero World!" Hope said.

"I bring evil from Darkness Dragon World!" Flux said.

"I use Dragon Ein." Kyoya said as a three headed dragon flag was behind him.

"So that's Dragon Ein. A card that uses any card with Dragon in the attribute but limits the deck hand to 4 but life to 12. A nice little flag." Flux said.

"So, who wants to go first?" Hope asked.

"You were the one who challenged me, so the first move belongs to the both of you." Kyoya said.

"Okay Gao, lets do this!" Hope said.

"I'm with ya, Man. Charge and Draw!" Gao said. "I call Thousand Rapier Dragon! Now attack the fighter!"

Rapier quickly attacked Kyoya.

12-10

"Nice Gao. My go! And I'll call Uniform Warrior, Racer Frill to my center!" Hope said.

"Let's get on it love!" she said rushed at Flux.

10-8

End of Move.

"Well, how very amusing Hope. But we're gonna crank things up here." Flux said.

"First, I will cast Dragon Emperor Legend." Kyoya said.

10-11

"Next, I cast Divine Dragon Creation." Kyoya said.

11-9

"Whatever he's doing, it isnt good." Hope said.

"Next, I'll set the spell, Dragon Throne." Kyoya said.

"Dragon Throne? Never heard of it." Hope said.

'Then let me show you its effects. I call Thunder Knights, Halberd Dragon and Thunder Knights, Drum Bunker Dragon to the left and right." Kyoya said summoning both.

"Two size 2 monsters?" Gao said.

"That's what Dragon Throne does. It raises up the size limit from 3...to 4." Flux said.

"Also, any items on my field cannot be returned nor destroyed. And this cannot be nullified. To put it simply, its the ultimate set spell." Kyoya said.

"God damn…" Hope said.

"Oh we just got started. Now, I call Black Epicenter, Deadlock to the right, Black Rampage Fanagl to the left and Servant of the Wicked Lord, Nightmare to my center." Flux said.

"They're all Black Dragons." Hope said.

"Now for my attack phase, Deadlock will attack Racer!" Flux said as Deadlock swiped at her.

"Guess I'm out of the race!" Racer said before vanishing.

"Now for his ability. When Deadlock destroys a monster, we both take the top three cards of our decks and put them into the drop zone." Flux said. "Now, Fanagl, attack Hope!" Flux said as the dragon slashed at Hope.

10-8

"Now its your turn Nightmare, take out this welp!" Flux said laughing.

"For the glory of the Wicked Lord!" Nightmare shouted moving at Hope.

"I cast I've Seen Through Your Moves!" Hope said.

"Now, to end things, I cast Noble Sacrifice and destroy Fanagl." Flux said. "In exchange, I regain 2 life."

8-10

"Now, Drum Bunker and Halberd, attack the fighter." Kyoya said.

The two dragons destroyed the Thousand Rapier and attacked Gao.

10-6

End of Move.

"Grrr. He's strong. With moves like that, I can see how he beat Tasuku." Gao said.

"Gao, can you still go on?" Hope asked.

"Yeah! I buddy call Drum to the right, Systemic Dagger to the left, and Boomerang Dragon to the center. Then I'll equip Dragon Blade, Drum Sword!" Gao said.

"I'll move Thunder Knights, Drum to the center!" Kyoya said doing so.

"Not good. Alright, let me help." Hope said. "I know exactly how to use Usagi and her power now. I call Jupiter to my right, and Equip Moon Calling Sword, Serenity!" Hope said. "Activate ability! I pay one gauge to call one Sailor monster regardless of her size. I choose Sailor Moon!"

Usagi appeared on the field.

"Hope you know what youre doing." Makoto said.

"I know exactly what I'm doing. Now attack Nightmare!" Hope said as Jupiter destroyed Nightmare.

"And Penetrate!" Makoto said hitting Flux.

10-8

"Sailor Moon Tiara Boomerang!" Usagi said.

8-6

"And now its my go!" Hope shouted.

"I cast Black Dragon Shield!" Flux said.

6-7

Hope growled as he watched Drum slay his double while the other monsters went for Kyoya.

9-6

"Now your mine!" Gao said.

"I cast Black Dragon Shield!" Kyoya said.

6-7

End of Move.

"So, Hopeless has some bark in his bite. I guess I've played around long enough. Hopeless, I owe you some thanks for clearing the field. But...its time you met with destruction. I call upon this being, locked into the depths of the darkness for eons but now rises to unleash his wrath!" Flux shouted as a dark portal opened in the center as a claw rose up. "I buddycall….Void Omni Wicked Lord, Negulbalz!"

From the depths of the hole came a large dragon with four arms, five broken horns and a wicked look as it roared.

7-8

"Jesus!" Hope said.

"Flux, where be this so called purveyor of good? Where is this...Hopeless?" Negulbalz asked.

"He's right there." Flux said pointing at him.

"Here me human, none of your kind would dare challenge my wrath. I shall take my wrath upon this world for what it has done!" Negulbalz said.

"Now, we start. Negulbalz, attack Sailor Moon!" Flux said as the large dragon slashed her.

"Usagi!" Hope said as his life counter appeared.

8-6

"Oh, I forgot to mention, when Negulbalz destroys a monsters, you take damage equal to its size." Flux said.

"I dont believe it.." Hope said.

"Did you actually care for that being? We monsters only life to fight and rise and fall." Negulbalz said.

"Now, Deadlock...attack Halberd." Flux said.

"What?" Hope said as Deadlock attacked Kyoya's monster. "Why did he do that?"

"I was clearing the field for our rising star." Flux said. "Just like we agreed."

"Yes. I think it is time he came." Kyoya said. "I buddy call!"

Darkness swirled as out of three portals came three different heads as a large black dragon stepped out. "The king of evil dragons, burning thousands of souls to ash. Come forth, Demonic Demise Dragon, Azi Dahaka!" Kyoya said.

7-8

"So thats...Azi Dahaka!" Hope said.

"I am the ultimate dragon, Azi Dahaka! You dare to challenge me, one who bears hope? Then come. COme and show me!" Azi Dahaka said.

"Now his ability activates, destroying all monsters and items and dealing damage to all side!" Kyoya said.

"But Flux will lose his monster!" Hope said.

"Not so. I cast Black Dragon Remade! On a turn my dragon were to be destroyed, it takes no hits and remains." Flux said.

Hope and Gao braced themselves as Azi Dahaka unleashed his attack.

6-3 (Gao)

6-3 (Hope)

8-5 (Flux)

Drum was the only monster other than Negulbalz to remain.

End of Move.

"Urgh…" Hope said.

"You realize it now, Hopeless? You cant beat us. You'll join disaster, the team you assembled, disbanded, and I...I will claim the universal core, and Rebuild the world my image!" Flux said. "A new world, of shining obedience. Ruled by me, the king of everything! The whole universe would be my oyster!"

All over the worlds…

"No, its not over!" Izuku said. "If anyone can beat back that guys desire, he can. He showed me I can be a hero, live by my own way, I dont want to be the useless kid i was any more!"

London, Professor layton's office…

"That boy is truly a genuine gentleman. Hope, you braved trials no normal person could face on his own. If you could do all that, surely you could brave something like this." Layton said.

Mysterious Tower…

"Guys got a strong heart to keep hoping even in the darkest of times. He helped me through Castle oblivion and helped me control Darkness." Riku said.

"Indeed. He is someone who could brave the deepest darkness. Darkness Dragon World is formidable, but anything can be overcome if your heart is strong." Yen Sid said.

Treasure Town…

"Wow. That guy is so amazing. I have no clue who he is but he's gotta win!" Riolu said.

"He has that same vibe as that one human. Jexi." Pikachu said.

Ylisse….

"Hope, I've seen how you have braved the Risen and other threats. You must be able to pull through this. I want to return to a team that still has a great ally." Lucina said.

Nohr…

"Come on Big Brother! Fight him!" Elise said.

"Adopted sibling, we may come from different worlds, yet we are family. Raise your sword high and strike down the threat in your way." Xander said.

Cosmic Circus…

"I want to see that smile, your own Smile that gets you out of anything. That's it, thats the quality you have i didnt see in monstro.." Cece said. "Your hope...it doesn't bring justice...it brings happiness."

New York (1930s)...

"Hope, please. Show us all that fighting spirit you showed back against Nobunaga." Shinjiro said.

All over the world, those he met said their peace and onces close to him, even on the teams. The last one, was from Jexi.

"Hope, we may be different in a lot of ways. And you might be a goof that messes up alot, but...that's what makes it so damn fun to be around you. Now, win so I can keep going with my best friend!" Jexi said.

Hope the got up as Gao destroyed dahaka and Activated future force with a glowing drum card.

"What?! Hes not giving up?!" Flux said.

"You said he'd be down for the count, what's going on?!" Kyoya said before hope glowed golden.

(Cue-You Say Run)

"Not gonna give up to the likes of you, Flux. Everyone is counting on me. I equip...Golden God Mode!" Hope shouted.

"Wait. I'll still be fine. I still have Negulbalz to block for me. And he's got no monsters. I'm home free." Flux thought.

"This is a special card that allows me two abilities. 2 critical for every hero card in my drop zone and second...Penetrate!" Hope said glowing gold as he flew at Negulbalz.

"Human, you dare to try and strike me down!" Negulbalz said trying to strike.

"I know I can! Because I'm the one whose gonna save the world from a recreation no one wants!" Hopes said bursting through Negulbalz chest.

"Human...this will not be the last we meet. Next time...I shall devour you!" Negulbalz said before vanishing as Hope landing a punch to Flux's face, sending him flying.

6-0

Game over: Flux! Winner: Hope.

"Gao, you know what to do!" Hope said as Gao had Sunshine impact with Drums new form.

"I know. One final attack with Sunshine impact and Ultimate Neodragon Drum, the Future!" Ga shouted.

"Let's go and do this, my buddy." Drum said.

"Yeah!" Gaos aid breaking through Kyoyas defenses and ending the fight.

Game Over! Winner: Gao Mikado!

The people across the world cheered.

"He did it! He really did it!" Paruko said. "Gao has defeated Kyoya along with Amadeus flux with Head Custo… no. I think i say for every world out there when Hope the Victor...is the real deal. A real, genuine hero!"

"Yeah. Its about time someone said it." Hope said.

Later in the afternoon at the setting sun, Hope looked beyond the horizon with a smile. As he stood there, the Sailor Scouts, main seven, Damien, Lacy, Titanica, Korra and Naoto approached.

"So, you guys come to take one last look too, huh? Yeah. I'm gonna miss this place. You know it-guys?" Hope said seeing them on the ground.

"So, mister big shot never heard of playing it unfair?" said a voice as Flux and Ian arrived.

"You." Hope said gripping the red key.

"I'm only gonna say this one. Hand...the key...over. And nice shot with the tranq gun, Ian." Flux said.

"Uh sir...I never fired it yet." Ian said.

"You didnt?" Flux asked.

"You arent getting this key, Flux. I already told you. Now get outta the way." Hope said.

"Hrrrr… no way!" Flux said drawing a gun. " You will-" he began before he and Ian fell over too.

"What the-" Hope began before he felt a pain before falling to the ground. He looked up to see Despair looked down on him with anger.

"All you had to do was give in to despair, and you couldn't even do that." Despair said.

Hope still gripped the key tight. "You arent getting thi… not on my life!" Hope said.

"I don't want that stupid key. I wanna see you give into despair. So, I'm left with one final option. You're gonna go somewhere you'll never see any sort of Hope. I hope you enjoy it. I'll be dropping you off at….Hope's Peak!" he shouted kicking him out.

To be continued….


End file.
